Por Fin Juntos
by CarMasi
Summary: Cuando el destino los une, cuando trapasan las dificultades, nuevos retos se presentan para que su relacion se termine. ¿sera el final? -naruto kun por que..   -Naruto esta  Mueto.. -IA!, ¿sera este el fin de su reciente felicidad?
1. Cap I Abstinencia

Hola a todos como estas? Bien? Que bueno, estoy aquí nuevamente. Si ya se que eh estado un poco inactiva últimamente, pero es que las personas en la compañía de la net no me daban un buen servicio y tuve que cambiarme de compañía lo cual tomo mucho tiempo sin net.

Bueno recuerdan mi primer fic? "Luz de una luna llena en Konoha" si pues en el penuntimo capitulo dije que haria una saga, bueno dos, una de los dos dias de abstinencia prometidos y la otra acerca de la viva que llevaron adelante. Pues no solo hare una saga y las mezclare. Y aquí esta.

Espero les guste a todos esta nueva saga a la que llamo both. Por cierto no hagan caso a mi inner como toda inner esta media loquita.

YA NE MINNA!

**Luna llena, Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. I Abstinencia**

Las cosas habían sido un lió la noche anterior pero, habían logrado salir a través de ella, gracias a la interrupción de un rubio y ya no tan hiperactivo chico, a la casa Hyuga, el nuevo compromiso del 6th Hokage y la heredera del clan Hyuga era mas que un hecho, sin embargo la aldea aun no estaba al tanto de ello, tomando en cuenta que el compromiso se llevo acabo, la noche anterior a ese día.

Los rayos matutinos de ese día iluminaban esa mañana, aun era temprano y las personas de la aldea aun no despertaban, pero cierta chica de ojos opalinos color perla acababa de abrir sus ojos, aun sin creer donde estaba. La chica se sentó en aquella enorme cama, y estrujo sus ojos, luego, observo a su alrededor.

-_**así que no es un sueño**_.. susurro aun algo dormida, pues aunque estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, nunca se había levantado antes que el sol, a pesar que sus rayos ya podían verse a través del ventanal.

-**eso significa que**… sonrió, pero a la vez sus mejillas se tornaron en un tierno color rosa. **Estoy en casa de Na..Naruto..** la chica se levanto de la cama, solo llevando una camisa color negro con un espiral anaranjado enfrente.

Salio de la habitación explorando el literalmente, nuevo departamento de quien ahora era su prometido. Valla que la 5ta tenia buen gusto, era un departamento muy espacioso y bien organizado, muy diferente al anterior departamento de su rubio. Paseo por los pasillo y llego a la sala donde había encontrado a un durmiente Naruto en el sofá. Sonrió, se acerco a el, le coloco la manta que había caído, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**-arigato Naruto –kun**_

…

**…...**

ya no era tan temprano, rondaba entre las 8.00 y 8.30 am, la mayoría de los habitantes de la hoja ya estaban despiertos. Y la mayoría de los negocios de la ciudad también lo estaban. Un grupo de ninjas ya conocidos como el equipo 7, se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage para entregar el informe de una misión que habían realizado ya hace unos días. Pero por culpa de su siempre despistado sensei no habían completado.

El equipo, como siempre, estaba conformado de los usuales ninjas, claro a excepción de aquel ninja rubio e hiperactivo, quien ahora se conocía, no solo como el héroe de la hoja, sino como el 6th Hokage, y aunque sus deberes como Hokage no empezarían hasta que la 5ta terminara con su entrenamiento, ya había sido nombrado como tal. Claro, en su reemplazo quien mas que Sai. Cosa que Sasuke agradeció puesto que con el ex anbu en su equipo, sus entrenamientos serian mas efectivos, y sin hablar de lo rápidas y eficientes que serian sus misiones.

-**aun no entiendo como es que a Kakashi sensei se le puede olvidar entregar un reporte tan simple como este.** Se escuchaban las quejas de la chica que iba en medio de los que eran considerados dos de los chicos mas guapos en la hoja

**-yo se como se le puede olvidar, dos palabras, Anko, Sensei**. Respondió, muy naturalmente y con unas sonrisa en sus rostro el chico de su izquierda, de cabellera negra y piel marfilada, contando las palabra que había mencionado.

**-tsh, no entiendo como alguien puede perder la cabeza por un chica, **se escucho mencionar al chico de la derecha, con su usual tono arrogante serio, seco y con su usual pose y caminar de no me importa nada.

**-bueno… tu dime , yo solo tengo una palabra para ti, y esta justo en medio de los dos.** Respondió el de la izquierda en el mismo tono que el Uchiha señalando a la pelirosa, quien llevaba unos papeles en mano justo en medio de ellos la cual se sonrojo por un momento.

-**Sai!** Se quejo la señalada, ¿P**or que no vas a molestar a Ino? o ¿a ver si ya puso la puerca?. **

**-uhm…no te entiendo Sakura**, ¿**por que dices que haga lo mismo de dos formas diferentes?**

-¿**uhm? **El Uchiha lo miro algo confundido **, Sai ¿en que se parece las palabras, molestar a Ino, y ver a la puerca?**

**-pues esa es al forma en la que tu noviecita se refiere a la señorita bonita ¿no es así?**

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke observaron al chico con una gota que les bajaba por la cien. En que estaba pensando ese loco ahora.

…

**…...**

en otro lado, específicamente, en una villa que se encontraba en medio de un desierto, mas específicamente Suna No Gakure. En la oficina del Kazekage, se encontraba, precisamente el Kage de la arena, firmando unos papeles, cuando se escuchan los toquidos en la puerta.

**-pase, **se escucha la ronca y serena voz del Kazekage.

Inmediatamente un escuadrón de ninjas comandados por la embajadora de la arena y tres ninjas mas, entre ellos, por que no, la ex alumna del mismo Kazekage, Matsuri.

**-Gaara, aquí esta el informe de las misiones de reconocimiento de cada uno. Según esto cada Zona esta limpia, pero hay algo perturbarte en el sector oeste de la villa. **

El Kazekage mantuvo su vista en los papeles que estaba firmando, y por un momento se detuvo al escuchar lo que su hermana le estaba contando. Mas continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

**-¿quien estuvo en la zona oeste de la villa?**. Pregunto el Kazekage del mismo modo serio.

**-mm …según esto, quien estuvo en esa Zona fue …. Matsuri.. **

-¿**Matsuri?..** por un momento el Kazekage dejo lo que estaba haciendo por definitivo y levanto la mirada a ver a la chica de tras de su hermana, quien parecía nerviosa, mas el no lograba notarlo.

**-Ha.. Hai . Kazekage sama..** dijo esta dando un paso al frente.

El Kazekage cruzo sus dedos enfrente de su rostro dedicando su mirada a la kunoichi que acababa de dar un paso al frente.

-**y bien, ¿explícate? ¿Qué quieres decir con perturbante.?**

-**pu..pues **dijo algo nerviosa pero por un momento pensó que las palabras no saldrían de su boca.

_**-lo va a arruinar. **_

_**-seguro se asusto, y no es nada mas que un simple animal de bosque**__. _

Se escucharon los susurros de sus compañeros que se reían a sus espaldas, cosa que para ella no paso desapercibido y bajo por un momento su mirada.

**-se..** Continuo hablando la joven aun con el semblante bajo. **Según la dirección del viento y la forma en como la arena se levanta, puede que se acerque una tormenta. **Termino de explicar la joven castaña volviendo atrás.

-¿**que tan segura de eso estas?.**. pregunto el Kazekage, inmediatamente termino.

-**y..yo… yo p..pues no. No estoy segura**

-**dame un porcentaje..** volvió a hablar el Kazekage demandando una respuesta de quien alguna vez fue su alumna.

**-e..en.. un 80% de…de posibilidades..** respondió por fin la joven.

El Kazekage volvió a lo que hacia y tomo los informes de la mano de su hermana.

**-Temari, envía un equipo de reconocimiento a la zona oste de la villa, que calculen cuanto tenemos antes que la tormenta llegue a suna, e inmediato tengan la respuesta preparen a los aldeanos**. El Kazekage dio una ultima mirada a su ex alumna quien mantenía el semblante bajo, cosa que no le parecía normal en ella, pues siempre la había visto con una sonrisa.

-**de acuerdo,** respondió su hermana mayor y de inmediato los cuatro ninjas salieron de la oficina del Kazekage.

**…...**

en la aldea oculta entre la hoja, el recién nombrado Hokage, despertaba de una larga noche de sueño, la noche anterior había sido, un poco molesta para el tomando en cuenta que, tanto Neji como Hannabi lo habían obligado a llevar a Hinata con el a su apartamento, y tomando el factor de que el genio Hyuga, le había prohibido tocar a su prima al menos por unos días.

_-como voy a hacer para cumplir con esa promesa, _dijo el rubio aun dormitando en el sofá de su nuevo departamento, cuando el olor de algo delicioso llego a su nariz. Se levanto del sofá, llevando solo unos pantalones largos y con su torso descubierto, se lavo la cara y siguió su olfato, sacudió un poco su cabellera con su mano y bostezo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Donde encontró a Hinata, ya vestida usando una de sus camisas la cual le llegaba a medio muslo y un delantal.

-_maldito Neji, como voy a soportar esto. _ Dijo mentalmente el rubio, recostado del marco del a puerta que daba a la cocina, mientras recorría el cuerpo de su PROMETIDA. Con la mirada, desde sus largas piernas, hasta su firme trasero y su largo cabello.

Hinata dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, para quitarse el delantal y dejarlo en su lugar, puesto que prácticamente ya había terminado, solo le faltaba servir el desayuno, y claro buscar algo que ponerse antes que Naruto despertada. Pero ya era tarde al voltearse se encontró con esas orbes azules que la miraban fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, recostado del marco, con su torso descubierto y su cabello revuelto, En su Opinión se veia tan sexy solo estando allí parado.

Antes de que lograra articular palabra alguna, las mejillas de Hinata, hicieron su trabajo mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba, por solo tenerlo enfrente en esas fachas. Cosa que al rubio le pareció mas que adorable, le encantaba verla sonrojarse, y la forma en la que jugaba con sus dedos estando nerviosa. _ Sip justo como lo hace ahora. _

_-_**etto.. na.. Naruto, el … desayuno ya.. ya esta listo… ** comento la chica nerviosa, si, precisamente jugando con sus dedos índices como solía hacerlo.

-¿**que**? ** Solo eso, ** dijo el rubio acercándose a ella, ** nada de buenos días Naruto? **Pregunto el rubio tomando una de las manos de la chica entre la de el haciendo que dejara de jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia y acercándose a su rostro. ** Donde esta mi beso de buenos días? ** Pregunto picaramente provocando que la ojiperlada se sonrojara aun mas, y sellando sus labios con los de ella, en un dulce beso. el cual ella correspondió. **Así esta mejor, **dijo el rubio una vez que se separaron sus labios.

-**Buenos días Naruto-kun ,**dijo la chica con su usual sonrisa en el rostro, y aun con sus mejillas teñidas en un suave color rosa.

-**buenos días. **Respondió este juntando sus frentes en un tierno gesto.

Luego se separo y se dirigió a la mesa, mientras ella le servia el desayuno el cual el degusto hasta el mas mínimo detalle, pero no dejaba de pensar, ni un minuto lo sexy que se veía Hinata con su camisa puesta, en su opinión le quedaba mejor a ella que a el.

Hinata sirvió el desayuno, y observo lo gustoso que Su rubio degustaba, y se sonrojaba cada vez que el hacia un comentario de lo delicioso que estaba, mas no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, o mas bien avergonzada, al sentir la mirada, del rubio sobre su cuerpo, el cual parecía desnudarla con los ojos, aunque a pesar de su vergüenza, le agradaba imaginarse lo que Naruto estuviera pensando, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Una vez terminaron con el desayuno, el rubio se ofreció para lavar los platos mientras Hinata tomaba una ducha.

Ya había terminado de lavar los trastos, ya pasaban de las nueve, así que decidió ir a vestirse puesto que en unos minutos debía estar en la torre Hokage para un día mas con Tsunade, y sus lesiones de **¨La responsabilidad de ser un Hokage¨**

**-como si ella supiera de responsabilidades, se pasa todo el día bebiendo sake. **Dijo el mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Una vez allí busco en su closet lo que se suponía usaría ese día, cosa que no cambio mucho, su usual vestimenta anaranjada y negra, removió los pantalones que tenia quedando casi desnudo, bueno aun llevaba sus bóxer cuando escucho la voz de Hinata llamarlo y que se acercaba.

-**Naruto-kun… quería pre..** se detuvo al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse que la visión de su rubio casi desnudo frente a ella, como si nada, pero mas que todo la forma en la que se había detenido a mirarla. **Na.. Naruto**

la chica entro a la habitación, solo llevando una toalla, que por cierto acentuaba muy bien su cuerpo, su cabello mojado y su piel del mismo modo, esa toalla le llegaba aun mas arriba que la camiseta que tenia puesta hace rato, esa era segura mente una de las visiones se mas sexy de su novia que había tenido, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la chica y solo, una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

-_**hacerla mia…ahora.**_

Ella en realidad no supo en que momento tuvo al rubio frente a ella, con aquella sonrisa curvada que solo significaba una cosa, y sus orbes azules posadas en su rostro, y el deseo plasmado en su rostro..

**-Na.. Naruto..** la chica dio un paso a tras tratando de buscar la manera de escapar de su hambriento de deseo novio, e intentando buscar la puerta que había dejado abierta pero al encontrarla este simplemente la cerro dejándola acorralada contra la misma.

**-a donde vas?** Pregunto el rubio con su voz algo ronca, cosa que hacia temblar por dentro a la ojiperla.

**-pu.. pues y..yo.. **ok seamos sinceros era su prometido, solo había estado con el una sola vez, estaba nerviosa, estaba nerviosa la primera vez por que habría de estarlo ahora, al menos aquella vez fue de noche y la oscuridad ayudaba a ocultar su sonrojo pero quien podría evitar que el notara roja que se encontraba ahora.

**-Hinata…** susurro el rubio ya en la comisura de los labios de la ojiperlada. **Me gustas…**

-**na.. Naruto…** susurro ella con su voz casi inaudible, estaba tan nerviosa que no entendía como podía mantenerse de pie.

En ese justo momento sintió como los labios del rubio se impactaron con los de ella, de una forma suave, tranquila, pausadamente fue moviendo sus labios encima de los de ella esperando su respuesta, ella se dejo llevar y cerro sus ojos posando sus delicadas y frías manos en el pecho del rubio y entre abriendo sus labios para que así el tuviere mas espacio en su cavidad.

El rubio sintió como ella le correspondía , y como sus suaves y delicadas manos se posaban en su pecho, apego su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortada a la nada, y profundizando su beso, su lengua entro a la cavidad de la chica y sintió como ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, el hizo lo mismo con su cintura, bajo un poco mas hacia su firme trasero, haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido de sorpresa en su boca, la levanto sobre su cadera y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas.

El calor en sus cuerpos fue aumentando, y la temperatura en la habitación parecía aumentar al compás de la de sus cuerpos, ella enredo sus dedos en su rubia cabellera mientras el se dedicaba a besar su delicado cuello, y a disfrutar de su dulce aroma floral. Pronto la excitación que sentía se manifestó en lo erguido que se encontraba su miembro. No podía detenerse se sentía tan bien tenerla justo así, frente a el, completamente sonrojada, reclamo nuevamente sus labios como suyos, mas esta ves fue algo suave, y la bajo de sus caderas.

-**Hi..Hinata.. gomen ..** articulo el rubio ya sin aliento y con su respiración agitada, mientras volvía a besar a la ojiperla quien, recorría la espalda del rubio con sus manos.

-**ne.. Na.. Naruto. Por que dices..** volvió a besarlo, **eso, **esta ves ella era quien besaba su cuello.

**-Hi.. Hina.. no…no!** Dijo el rubio volviendo en si pues ya había perdido la razón, tomo a Hinata por los hombros y la separo de el, por suerte aun tenia la toalla. O no hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-N**a..Naruto?** lo miro una sorprendida, y consternada Hinata, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y su respiración era agitada.

_-maldición se ve tan .. __**Grgrgrgr, **_gruño el rubio antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Hinata.

**-Naruto-kun?** Volteo a la puerta por donde el rubio había salido y su rostro se puso aun mas rojo de lo que estaba al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella con el rostro bajo y ardiendo. El rubio entro nuevamente a la habitación , su mirada era baja, y si, estaba tan sonrojado como ella. Tomo la ropa que iba oponerse y sin decir nada se dirigió al baño, después de eso si que necesitaba una ducha fría.

**…...**

nuevamente en Suna No Gakure, dos chicas castañas se caminaban con un montón de papeles en la mano, por los pasillos de la torre de Kazekage.

-**a ver Matsuri, si ya te dije que debes tener mas confianza, vez q si tenias razón**

-**si.. supongo,** dijo la castaña de cabello corto y ojos negros, bajando la mirada.

-**que si** , **el equipo de reconocimiento llego y dijeron que la tormenta estaría en suna en unos días así que si tenias razón. **

-**eso creo ...gracias sari.** Le respondió la chica a su amiga de cabellera mas larga mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-**vez así esta mejor. ** En ese momento, ninguna de las chicas estaban prestando atención y sin que se dieran cuenta la pobre Matsuri choco de frente nada mas y nada menos que con.

**-Kankuro san.. **dijo Matsuri al verlo desde el piso donde obvio había caído después de chocar con el mencionado.

-**vaya , Matsuri deberías fijarte por donde vas**, dijo el ayudándola a recoger del piso los documentos que llevaba.

-**gomen es que estaba algo distraída**. Dijo ella levantándose tratando de que sus documentos no volvieran a caer.

-**si me di cuenta**. En ese momento los ojos del marionetista se posaron en la acompañante de la ex alumna de su hermano menor, Sari, la chica que tanto le gustaba pero que por mala suerte para el, era una de las tantas admiradores de su Kazekage **Matsuri , por que no me das esos papeles. ** Comento el marionetista tomando los documentos de la chica quien lo veía desconcertada.

-**Pe pero Temari san dijo que ** intento articular la castaña pero el marionetista fue mas astuto.

-**eh creo que Gaara.. te estaba buscando, a si dijo que quería verte en su oficina, yo me encargo de llevar estos papeles, vamos Sari-chan.**

La castaña de cabellera larga asintió y siguió al marionetista dejando a una aun desconcertada Matsuri.

-**Ga…Gaara-sensei me . EH! ** La castaña volvió en si y de inmediato tomo su camino a las oficinas del Kazekage, pues ella sabia bien que no le agradaban las tardanzas.

**…...**

la tarde había caído, rápido en la aldea oculta en la hoja, ya eran las 3.30 de la tarde, y la mayoría de los ninjas de la hoja estaban desocupados, claro a excepción de aquellos que enseñaban y claro el Hokage.

Sakura, Ino e Hinata estaban en el departamento del rubio el cual era prácticamente el nuevo hogar de las ojiperla, quien aun usaba aquella camisa del rubio, tomando en cuenta que no tenia ropa en ese lugar.

Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en la sala, tomando algo de te.

-**no te preocupes por eso Hinata, seguro es alguna tontería.** Se escucho el comentario de la chica de cabellera rosa.

-**alguna tontería ….** Dijo suavemente la chica de ojos opalinos posando su mirada en la taza de te. Y recordando lo que le había dicho el rubio la noche pasada.

-**Naruto es un idiota.** Comento ino.

-**si pero es un caballero, teniendo a Hinata en su casa, aun la respecta**. Comento Sakura

-**si como no, ya lo hicieron ¿no?, además según lo que hina dijo, ella no se estaba resistiendo**. Fue la respuesta de Ino, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

**-I..Ino –san!,** se quejo la mencionada completamente sonrojada.

-**uhm… ahora Ino tienes razón**…

**-eh .. Sakura –san**, volvió a quejarse de modo infantil y nervioso la ojiperlas aun mas roja.

**-seguro no tenia protección y por eso se detuvo.,** comento Ino asintiendo con la cabeza, a lo cual Sakura también asintió.

**-sonnaa…** susurro Hinata completamente roja y avergonzada con su rostro bajo, y se podía ver el vapor salir de sus orejas.

**…...**

las imágenes en su cabeza no dejaban de presentarse una tras otra, su voz pronunciando su nombre, su piel mojada y lo sexy que se via en esa camisa.

**-eh Naruto me estas prestando atención**. Dijo una rubia de prominentes atributos chasqueando los dedos frente al rubio sacándolo de lo que parecía un trance.

**-eh? Lo siento bachan tenia la cabeza en otro lado..** comento el rubio con esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba. La rubia suspiro.

**-mas te vale prestar atención Naruto**…. Se escucho un silencio absoluto luego fue seguido por la voz de la Hokage mientras zarandeaba al rubio por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba**. Estas pensando en la pobre Hinata verdad, te juro que si te aprovechas de esa dulce chica te corto en pedacitos Naruto. Y no Me llames bachan!  
**

luego de tremenda sacudida, lo ojos del rubio quedaron como espirales mientras intentaba recuperar el mareo que sentía se recostó de la pared.

**-por que creen que me voy a aprovechar de ella, ella es quien se aprovecha de mi mostrándose a si.** Dijo sin pensar el rubio en voz alta.

La Hokage arqueo una ceja ante el comentario del rubio.

**-NARUTO! **Se escucho la enojada voz de la Hokage quien tenia unas ideas en la cabeza que el mismo rubio encontraría absurdas.

Unos minutos después la Hokage ya se había calmado y, estaba en su oficina, ya que había enviado a Naruto a su casa, puesto que gracias a que los últimos días había estado muy ocupado tratando de que los papeles del compromiso estuvieran lo antes posible, trabajo que le sorprendió incluso a la Hokage con la rapidez y eficiencia con la que el rubio lo realizo.

-_**maldición, en estos momentos estoy empezando a odiarte enserio Neji Hyuga, como se supone mantenga mi palabra, si tu prima es tan irresistible. Si eso paso en la mañana creo que no podré dormir esta noche. **_

Esos fueron los pensamientos del rubio mientras se dirigía a su nuevo departamento por las calles de Konoha.

**-eh, Naruto**, le llamo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos opalinos

**-uhm? Hannabi chan?**

…

**…...**

.

en otro lado en la misma aldea de la hoja, en el departamento de cierta chica de cabello castaño, y ojos color chocolate

**-ok ya , ya basta Neji..** Eran las quejas de cierta chica castaña, que estaba siendo a corralada por un chico de larga cabellera.

-¿**a ver por que habría de detenerme**?. Pregunto el, abrazando a la chica y dándole un beso. La chica se libro de su abrazo y se alejo un poco de el, empezó a recoger su cabello ya que lo llevaba suelto. El chico arqueo una ceja.

-**mira, recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Naruto ayer? Acerca de el, Hinata, y eso**? Pregunto la castaña aun intentando recoger su cabellera.

**-amha, y con eso me quieres decir?,** comento el chico acercándose a la castaña quien parecía huir de el.

-**Ne..Neji?.. ok y que te respondio Naruto. **En ese momento neji recordo las palabras del rubio, esa noche, Vaya que le habia jugado sucio, se detuvo un momento pero luego una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

**-bueno según recuerdo yo nunca acepte esa propuesta**. Logro alcanzar a la castaña acorralándola contra la mesa de la cocina, y tomándola por la cintura.

-**tu no pero el si recuerdas**, dijo la castaña, quien parecía dejarse llevar por las caricias del chico sobre su cadera.

-**solo lo mencione, no espero que lo cumpla, después de todo, están solos**. Fueron las ultimas palabras del chico antes de besar a su novia, la cual rompió el beso de una manera suave.

-**parece que no conoces a Naruto, el chico que retrocede a su palabra. **una vez mas Tenten se libero del agarre de su novio dejándolo solo en la cocina. **Así que , tu también tendrás unos días de abstinencia. **

-**eh! A no, eso no, Ten vuelve aquí.** Se escucho quejarse a Neji mientras iba tras Tenten.

**…...**

**-ga…Gaara-sama, quería verme?** se escucho la voz de Matsuri desde la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage.

**-Matsuri?,** dijo el Kazekage confundido**, no, no mande a llamarte. **

**-en ese caso me retiro**. La castaña se disponía a salir de la oficina del Kage.

**-no espera, Matsuri pasa, quería preguntarte algo**. Gaara llamo a Matsuri, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, el que lo hubiera hecho, como si no deseara que ella se alejara.

**-si.. que..que quería preguntarme?** Dijo esta ya enfrente del Kazekage.

**-Matsuri.. **el Kazekage levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la de su alumna, justo en frente de el, pero por un momento hubo algo que no entendía del todo, un sentimiento calido al ver los ojos negros de Matsuri.

**-Gaara sama? **

**-Matsuri, esta mañana… te note algo extraña? Te pasa algo?**

**-uhm? A que se refiere?, **_Gaara sama? Acaso se preocupa por mi? Pero.. _

-**me refiero a que como mi ex alumna, no puedo permitir que, tengas dudas, deberías confiar mas en tus habilidades. **

**-Uhm a solo era eso..** la chica bajo la mirada, cosa que no paso por desapercibido para el Kazekage, luego levanto el rostro con una sorisa. **No se preocupe le aseguro que no vuelve a pasar. **

El Kazekage observo como por un momento Matsuri bajaba el semblante, y eso por alguna razón no le gustaba, quería verla sonreír. _**otra vez? Que le pasa.**_

**-si** **me disculpa tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos después Gaara sama,** se despidió ella con la misma sonrisa, aunque muy dentro de ella, estaba triste, por un momento pensó que el se preocupaba por lo que le pasara, pero como siempre había sido su maestro, solo se preocupo por sus habilidades, quería que la notara a ella por ella, que la viera como mujer y no como kunoishi.

**…...**

**-ok chicas creo que ya eh tenido suficiente de sus am como decirlo**…. Comento una ojiperla mientras veía a sus amigas desde la cocina.

-**si como no, yo me tengo que ir quede de verme son Sai en la noche**. Comento la rubia quien se dirigía a la salida.

-**creo que te quedaras sola un rato hina**… comento Sakura siguiendo a la rubia.

**-me gustaría salir un rato pero ya ven.. no puedo salir así a la calle**. Comento Hinata dirigiéndose a despedirse de sus amigas, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Y unas voces quejarse_**. Naruto-kun**_. Susurro Hinata al ver quien estaba tras la puerta.

**-hola Naruto, **saludo Sakura seguida de Ino al ver entrar al rubio al departamento.

Naruto levanto laminada de la pequeña que lo acompañaba hacia sus amigas y claro su prometida.

**-Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?** Las mencionada sonrieron en señal de saludo.

**-bueno hina nosotras ya nos vamos** . se despidieron y salieron del departamento dejándolos solos, claro pero no del todo.

-**okarinasai Naruto.**. saludo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio al escucharla no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía y un calido sentimiento recorrer su corazón, al escuchar que alguien lo esperaba en casa.

**-tadaima..** contesto el mismo con una leve sonrisa.

**-ahem! **se escucho la voz de una pequeña interrumpir. **Ya basta con eso que yo estoy aquí**. Comento rompiendo la atmósfera. Quien mas que Hannabi la hermana menor de Hinata. **Vez te lo dije mírala. **

**-si como digas Hannabi-chan…** contesto el rubio dejando su chaqueta en el gancho del recibidor y dirigiéndose a la sala.

**-eh? Yo no entiendo nada..qu.. que hace Hannabi chan contigo**.

**-hay pero que mal agradecida me saliste hermanita**. Dijo la pequeña quien traía una pequeña maleta.

**-Hannabi chan, te trajo algo de tu ropa**. Comento Naruto dejándose caer en el sofa. _Cosa que le agradezco mucho_. Pensó el rubio pues ya no vería a Hinata usar su ropa, aunque el la prefiriera justo así com estaba, si seguí así no cumpliría su palabra a con el genio Hyuga.

-**eh?** La ojiperla no entendió bien las palabras del rubio mas no comento nada.

…

**…...**

.

en la aldea de suna ya era de noche y Matsuri se preparaba para dormir cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-**ya voy.** Comento la castaña, se volvió a escuchar el tocar**. Que ya voy no entienden**, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que le miraban.

-¿**que? ¿no te alegra verme?**. Comento el chico frente a ella, cabellera negra peinada a un salo cubriendo uno de sus ojos de color rojizos , alto, de piel bronceada, buena contextura, quien llevaba solo un suéter negro y sus usuales pantalones ninja.

-**shi…Shiro…** comento Matsuri algo sorprendida por la presencia de su novio en ese lugar. **No.. no que estabas en una misión?**

-**si pero acabo de llegar y que mejor forma de llegar a casa que pasar a ver a mi novia.** Comento el azabache entrando a el departamento de la castaña.

**-pe.. SHIRO! Sal de mi habitación!** Se quejo la castaña al ver hacia donde se dirigía el chico.

**-ok .. ok no tienes que gritarme**. Se acerco el chico a la castaña. **Y dime ya te decidiste? **

-**bu.. bueno yo…**. La castaña bajo la mirada. ..

**-matsu . . matsu .. matsu**.. el chico la agarro por la cintura. **Ya no eres una niña pequeña.** beso los labios de ella.

Ella respondió tímidamente aquel beso, mas luego sintió como el mismo tomaba, tildes mas serio, sintió como el chico se afrentaba en su boca y como mordía su labio inferior.

**-Shi..Shiro.. Dame..** se quejaba ella intentando romper el beso. Cuando sintió que el chico la acorralaba contra la pared, y empezaba a tocarla. Paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo, por sus piernas y hasta sus senos.

-**ah.. shi.. shiro ya.. no** …. La chica solo llevaba un comisión de color rosa perla y tela fina, lo cual hacia que las caricias del chico se sintieran, como si estuviera sobre su propia piel.

-**que? .. no te asustes matsu vamos, eres una muy bella mujer** …

**-Shiro.. po.. por favor no**… se quejo nuevamente con la respiración cortada la chica de ojos color negro mirando profundamente a los ojos rojizos de su amante. El cual detuvo sus caricias después de depositar un beso en los labios de ella.

**-de acuerdo.. por hoy te dejare .. pero , ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo mi querida matsu… **

**-si eso lo se…** comento ella componiéndose. **Pero creo que al menos tengo el derecho de decidir cuando no Shiro? **

**-eso es algo que no te puedo arrebatar mi queridísima, por ahora te dejare, tengo mucho sueño y ya que no me quieres en tu habitación o en tu cama, no queda mas que ira a la mía propia. Hasta mañana Matsuri. **

-**hasta mañana Shiro..** se despidió ella con su usual sonrisa en labios.

_-Algún día Matsuri .. algún día… _ fue lo que pensó el azabache al alejarse y observar el tremendo cuerpo de la castaña , puesto que el camisón que llevaba se acentuaba bien a su figura.

**…...**

**ok y ya. hata aqui el primer capitulo, aun trabajo en elo, tengo muchas ideas pero aun me falta organizarlas en un solo capitulo, en el proximo cpitulo habra cosas interesantes apor lo que veo. **

**bueno es pero les haya gustado a todos, y a los que no pues solo digas que no les gusto, las criticas son bien recividas no importa si son rudas. en estos momentos invento con uevas parejas y nuevos escenario asi que no me maldigan. si quieres tirar me tomastes sus reviews diciendo quien le gustp y que no ademas de cosas que les gustaria y sus espoectativas ne!  
**

**avance. **

**_tenten abre la puerta.. -La abro.. solo si dejas de intentar seducirme. _**

**_cuando esa persona tiene a alguien mas cerca, que no eres tu, haciendo algo que los amigos no deberían a menos que sean mas de ellos y tu deseas estar en el lugar de esa persona, o al menos tomar a esa persona y picarla en pedacitos para que nunca se vuelva a acercar a ella, que demonios me pasa?_**  
**_te gusta!. _**

**_Sai.. donde estas? , ino va a matarme. _**

**_-te arrepientes?. -bueno si yo. -es decir que te interesa mas lo que piense mi primo que lo que a mi me importe.. por dios sabes como me siento!.. _**  
**_eres un idiota!_**

**_-quien eres, -mi nombre es miyuki. -asi que por eso llegas tarde. sai baka_**

**Proximo capitulo. both Conflicto. **


	2. Cap II Conflictos

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores de fanfiction, bueno al parecer no eh tenido mucho éxito con esta saga pero se pondrá buena ya verán. Lo que pasa es que necesito hacer tiempo mientras hago el diseño del chico malo.

Bueno en suna ya tenemos conflictos y un abusador, pero eso ya lo verán mas a delante.

Inner: si ya sabia que era sadica pero no para tanto mira que poner una violacio…

YA! Uff ella siempre dando spoilers de los capitulos, bueno este esta un poquito largho, tiene momentos sasusaku, gaaramatsu, Saino, y claro Naruhina además de uno que otro nejiten algo graciosos , espero les guste y que me dejen sus reviews por que no se si les gusta o no o al menos no se si lo están leyendo

Inner: hay va a llorar mira que este fic no lo leen mas nadie que yo y tu y eso por que necesitamos ver las faltas de ortografía que tienes buena burra.

Hey! Bueno chics ya ne nos vemos en la próxima saludos de carmasi, no olviden lavarse los dientes y comer frutas y verduras.

YA NE MINNA!

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. II Conflicto. **

Ya había caído la noche en la aldea oculta entre la hoja. Cosa que para algunos era señal de problemas y para otros tal vez no.

Se podía ver a la joven de cabellera dorada salir de su casa, llevaba una blusa de tiros en corte v al frente, ceñida a su cuerpo de color blanco y una falda amarilla de picos en tela fina, además llevaba su cabello suelto esa noche.

-**ok, veamos si recuerdo cual fue el lugar que Sai menciono. **

La chica siguió su camino hacia a aquel lugar donde se encontraría con su novio.

…..

**-tenten abre la puerta.. ** se escucho un molesto Hyuga gritar a la puerta de la habitación de cierta castaña.

-**La abro.. solo si dejas de intentar seducirme.. ** se escucho comentar a la castaña que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-**ok tente.. tu ganas te dejo libre esta noche …**

**-libre? ** La castaña abrió la puerta de golpe, y parándose justo enfrente de ella para observar fijamente y arqueando una ceja al chico. ** A que te refieres, que acaso soy algún pájaro enjaulado, o me tienes presa? **

Ahí estaba parada, lo estaba regañando pero el no escuchaba nada, solo podía, ver perfectamente su figura, llevaba puesto uno de sus camisones, esos que se acentuaban perfectamente a su figura y que le llegaban mas a la mitad del muslo, su cabello suelto, y es mirada de enojo en su rostro.

**-Tenten**.. la llamo el castaño, ella lo miro pero aun no se había dado cuenta del rostro de lujuria y perversión que se estaba dibujando en su rostro.

**-Que! **

-**guarda silencio…** fueron las palabras del castaño antes de abalanzarse sobre su novia y besarla con desesperada devoción.

Sus labios contra los suyos, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, ella correspondió aquel beso, rodeo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y este no dejo de besarla mientras su manos se paseaban sobre su cintura y sus torneadas piernas. Les faltaba el aliento , pero ninguno quería romper con ese dulce momento, fue ella quien hablo.

**-Ne..Neji.. Pro.. prometiste que no …** su respiración era inconcisa, y sus palabras cortadas entre aquellos besos.

**-shhh.. nah ah, no esperabas que me quedara tranquilo si estas usando solo eso. **Entre besos y caricias pronto estuvieron frente a la cama de la joven. Cosa que el chico no desaprovecho y pronto la recostó en la misma, dejando que sus manos jugaran un poco mas con s cuerpo, mas esta vez quería sentir un poco mas de su piel, adentrando sus manos por debajo de aquel ligero camisón que llevaba. Y haciendo que esta dejara escapar un ligero gemido al sentir sus manos jugar en su pecho.

-**Ne..Neji…**

siendo ya de noche la villa de suna Gakure era hermosa, la luz de la luna y las estrellas se podían observar claramente desde cualquier locacion, pero un lugar era el favorito para el. Encima del tejado de lo que era su casa, donde vivía con sus hermanos, se encontraba el joven kage, observando como solía hacerlo la luna llena. Cuando escucho la voz de su hermana llamarlo.

**-Gaara, baja de allí es hora de cenar. … **

-**enseguida bajo..** el joven Kage hizo ademanes de entrar por la ventana a la habitación, pero esa noche noto algo que no había notado, una ventana para ser exactos, el lugar donde se podía ver a un chico de negra cabellera acercarse y besar de una manera a una chica de cabellera castaña que el joven kage conocía muy bien.

-**Ma..Matsuri…** algo lo detuvo, no entendió, si fue el hecho de la sorpresa, el hecho de que allá un chico en la casa de ella, o era simplemente el hecho de que.. **la esta besando?. **un sentimiento que, no terminaba de entender, sentía dolor, sentía angustia, el, deseaba ser quien estuviera en su lugar, deseaba ser el quien estuviera en esos momentos besando a su ex alumna. El joven Kage negó con su cabeza tratando de disipar la imagen. Después de todo, quien era el para meterse en la vida de Matsuri. el joven Kage entro a la cocina donde sus hermanos lo esperaban para cenar, pero su rostro era distante, y no es que antiguo poseedor del bijou fuera muy expresivo, pero algo en su rostro decía que le pasaba algo.

-**Gaara.. te pasa algo .. ** comento sin pensarlo o dudarlo un poco su hermana mayor quien a pesar de su actitud, le importaba mucho su hermano menor.

-**na.. ** trato de argumentar el pelirrojo pero, una pregunta le vino ala mente. **Temari. Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Gaara, pidiendo un consejo? Y a Temari , esto tengo yo que verlo. ** Comento Kankuro quien se acababa de sentar en la mesa. Inmediatamente su hermana no bacilo en fulminarlo con la mirada. Mas luego observo a Gaara normalmente.

-**claro, lo que quieras Gaara. **

**-tu.. que es lo que sientes, cuando estas con alguien y te sientes bien, tranquilo, seguro, sientes que puedes confiar en esa persona y que no existe nadie mas. **

**-Gaara? **Ambos hermanos Sabaku, observaron as u hermano menor acaso intentaba describir un sentimiento a caso su hermano estaba descubriendo, lo que significaba aquel kanji en su frente.

**-déjame terminar… hay algo mas, y cuando esa persona tiene a alguien mas cerca, que no eres tu, haciendo algo que los amigos no deberían a menos que sean mas de ellos y tu deseas estar en el lugar de esa persona, o al menos tomar a esa persona y picarla en pedacitos para que nunca se vuelva a acercar a ella. ** El Kazekage a ese punto estaba a punto de perder los estribos ya tenia un vena alterada, y sus manos hacían como que deseaba estrangular a alguien, por un momento los hermanos Sabaku no pensaron que el antiguo Gaara había regresado. Mas luego el mismo se calmo.

-**uff. Cada cosa se siente de una manera diferente, como estar feliz y luego enojarme cuando no soy yo quien esta con ella.**

El Kazekage se extraño por un ligero golpecito en sus costillas, era su hermano quien lo miraba de una manera muy extraña, volteo a ver a Temari quien parecía tener, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

**-chicos? **

-**gaara.. esos .. como decirte las cosas que sientes , pues una de ellas es buena, muy buena, pero la otra pues, es bueno controlarla un poco. **

**-a Gaara le gusta una chica!** se apresuro a vociferar su hermano de forma alarmosa. Se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a su hermano menor por el cuello. **Dime Gaara quien es la chica a ver… podría ser, la chica de la floristería ç. **

**-no..** respondió el Kazekage con toda normalidad sin cambiar su rostro de calma.

-**mm déjame ver, la mensajera de la villa de la hierba**.

**-no,** nuevamente respondió de la misma manera.

**-no me digas que te gusta sari por que si es a si te..**

**-no,** respondió el Kage antes que su hermano mayor terminara la sentencia.

**-Matsuri..** se escucho la voz de su hermana mayor quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

El rostro del Kazekage, cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa, y las palabras no salieron de su boca al escuchar el nombre de su ex alumna ser pronunciado, la única persona con la que se sentía feliz, claro a demás de sus hermanos, y la única causante de sus enojos cuando alguien trataba de acercarse a ella en su presencia.

**-eh.. Matsuri.. **Kankuro volteo a ver a su hermano quien tenia estampado un rostro que nunca había visto en el, y no es que el rostro de su hermano reflejara muchas cosas.** Eh es Matsuri. te gusta . te gusta Matsuri. **

**-yo..** el rostro del Kazekage de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse caliente y su color empezó a competir con el de su cabellera. Bajo su mirada, mas no terminaba de entender por que pasaba eso. _**Me estaré enfermando?**_ Dijo en voz casi inaudible sintiendo como la temperatura en su rostro aun mentaba, se levanto de la mesa de un modo brusco.

**-Yo.. no me siento bien me.. me retiro a la cama ..buenas noches. **

**-que le pasa?** Pregunto Kankuro a su hermana. Quien seguía con esa tonta mirada de colegiala, cuando el cuentan un buen chisme.

**-esta avergonzado, pero a pesar de que conoce ya la mayor parte de sus sentimientos, aun le faltan algunos, por ejemplo los dos que acaba de describir. **

**-y tu como le diste al clavo Temari. **

**-es fácil, has notado que cuando vas a su oficina nunca te presta atención, o al menos nunca levanta la mirada mientras le hablar. **

**-amha**

**-pues intenta ir un día con Matsuri, y hazla hablar a ella. O al menos menciona su nombre. Volteara a verte en menos de lo que piensas. **

**-buena esa. **

En la villa de la hoja las cosas parecían ponerse complicadas, después que la pequeña Hannabi dejara las ropas de su hermana. La ojiperlada preparo la cena.

Mientras cenaban el rubio no dejaba de mirarla pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana ya le había con todo las palabras de Neji antes de dejar la mansión pero, como haría para cumplir con la voluntad del Hyuga. La chica ya vestida con algo de su ropa, estaba sentada al frente del rubio quien por alguna extraña razón no paraba de mirarla de reojo haciéndola sentir algo incomoda.

-**Naruto-kun pasa algo malo? No te gusta? Si quieres puedo preparar algo mas?..** comento la chica de la manera usual.

**-eh! No! E…. para nada esta delicioso Hinata.. yo solo …. **

-**estas pensando en lo que ocurrió en el día?** Pregunto la chica sin rodeos cosa que no era para nada su estilo. Pero en realidad, estaba .. como decirlo, estaba triste, molesta, como la dejaba de esa manera.

-**Hinata? **El rubio arqueo una ceja por un momento le sorprendió la forma en la que su adorada y dulce Hinata hablaba.

**-a bueno. Yo .etto…** el rostro de la peliazul se torno en un ligero color rosa, al notar que en efecto no sonaba como ella, bajo la mirada cubriendo su rostro con su flequillo para ocultar su rostro. **Yo .. no..no tienes que responder.. **el rostro de la chica se oscureció y se dedico a comer su cena.

-_**Hinata…**_ susurro el rubio al ver la reacción de su prometida, en verdad, se había enojado consigo mismo por hacerle eso, no se sorprendería si ella estuviera enojada con el.

…

En uno de los tantos restaurantes de renombre que se encontraban en la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba una chica jugando con un mechón de su cabellera dorada, quien no dejaba de mirar su reloj de mano.

**-es algo tarde…** suspiro y vio por la ventana. **Sai.. donde estas?**

….

Un escuadrón anbu, saltaba por las ramas del bosque de la frontera dirigiéndose a Konoha. Al parecer llevaban un encargo del Hokage.

Aquel que iba enfrente quien tenia una mascara que representaba un tigre, llevaba el pergamino en su mano eh iba a una gran velocidad, casi dejando a sus compañeros a tras. Observo su reloj de muñeca.

**-tsh.. maldición**.. se escucho comentar al líder del escuadrón quien aumento su velocidad haciendo que quienes le seguían la aumentaran al tiempo.

**-que le pasa a Sai-san?** Comento uno de los anbus que seguían al principal.

-**no se pero es la primera vez que tiene tanta prisa por volver a la aldea después de una misión como esta**.

-**a callar los dos.**. se escucho una voz femenina que se puso a la par con ellos, y llevaba la mascara de un ave. Y su cabellera púrpura suelta.

**-uui Yugao estas de mal humor. **

**-no. pero estoy harta de escucharlos decir tonterías.**

**-y tu sabes por que esta Sai-kun de esa manera**.

**-Según se.. la Hokage prácticamente lo obligo a venir, parecer que se había negado a venir por alguna razón desconocida. Ahora apresuren el paso, tortugas**. Fue el ultimo comentario de la chica antes de dejar a los demás a tras y alcanzar a Sai. A lo cual los demás le siguieron.

-_Ino-chan va a matarme… _

…..

-**esto esta mal**. Se escuchaba la voz de una chica de cabellera castaña quien estaba recostada del pecho, bien formado de su novio. El chico de ojos perlados y larga cabellera, encogió los hombros y se giro dejando a la chica a un lado de el y así mirándola a la cara.

-**que? Tu eres quien me provoca y eso te consta.** Comento el castaña acercándose al rostro de la chica y besándola en la frente.

-**bueno..** la chica se levanto y quedo sentada en la cama frente a a el cubriéndose con las sabanas. **Y como te diste cuenta que es mucha tentación.. mañana vas con Naruto y le dices que olvide esa tontería que le dijiste. **

**-eh! Pero!** El chico se sentó de golpe, que dando igual que ella justo frente a frente, observando el enojado rostro de su novia. **eee Ok esta bien lo que digas pero suelta ese kunai**. Fue lo ultimo que comento el chico al ver como de la nada la joven jugaba con uno de sus kunais especiales.

en las calles de Konoha, se podían divisar dos figuras caminando, entre las noche, una de ellas tenia una cabellera rosa, y llevaba un vestido color verde que compactaba perfectamente con aquellos ojos color jade, a su lado caminaba un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos del mismo color.

**-Entonces Sasuke , que te pareció la noche,** decía aquella chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El joven pareció algo indiferente a al pregunta al parecer se encontraba en otro mundo., pero una sonrisa se pudo notar cuando la pelirosa se atravesó en su camino , con sus manos en la cintura y una expresión de no gustarle que el azabache estuviese en si propio mundo.

**-A ver a ver, Sasuke Uchiha , que te eh dicho de encerrarte en tus pensamientos cuando estas con migo. **

-**Gomen Sakura, pero es que estaba pensando en algo**.

-**Que es ese algo**. Pregunto la pelirosa enganchándose en el brazo del azabache.

**-Cosas.** Decía el con la mirada perdida en el cielo .

-**Que cosas Sasuke?** , dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro que causo que el azabache sonriera también al verle, sus hermosos ojos color jade, brillaban aun mas , no podía negarlo le encantaba cuando ella estaba bajo aquella luz de luna , junto a el (A/N y aun así se pregunta que como un hombre se vuelve loco por una chica , viva muestra :D esta loco por ella seeeeee) no pudo resistir el brillo en los ojos de aquella chica y sintió la urgencia de besarla, como ya le había pasado varias veces, solo de movió hacia donde ella estaba, y la tomo en sus brazos, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre aquellos labios rosas que competían con su cabello.

**-Por que fue eso**, dijo la pelirosa, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Hablas mucho;** fue lo único que dijo el azabache, causando una reacción negativa en la peli rosa, quien golpeo su hombro, y camino delante de el.

-**Oi.. Sa.. Sakura, que …** **por que fue eso;** dijo el azabache caminando detrás de la peli rosa.

-**Tu si sabes como arruinar el romance, Sasuke Uchiha. **

El la tomo por la muñeca deteniéndola y halando su cuerpo al de el , para así quedar cara a cara, la chica se sonrojo nuevamente, quedaron ahí, debajo de una de las lámparas de las calles de Konoha abrazados, por lo que pareció una eternidad , pero solo fueron 30 segundos.

**-A veces eres un tonto sabias; **la chica rompió aquel silencio

**-Que puedo decir, estoy loco por ti**; estas ultimas palabras , del azabache, lo llevaron a esta mañana cuando Sai , Sakura y el iban de camino a la oficina del Hokage, sin su sensei, lo que causo que el chico soltara una pequeña carcajada, lo cual le costo un codazo de la pelirosa justo en las costillas, y un enorme silencio en el resto de su caminata, al parecer la Señorita Botón de Cerezo, se molestaba incluso si Sasuke le prestaba mas ascensional mosquito en su oído que a al chica frente a el , pero que podía hacer , lo volvía loco , y la quería con todo y celos , mal carácter, y extra fuerza. _**Si estoy loco por ella, creo que por fin comprendo a Kakashi sensei, aunque tratándose de el**__, _y Anko, _**las cosas serian algo diferentes o no?**_Fue lo que pensó el azabache antes de dejar a la pelirosa en su casa y robar un beso de aquella boca, lo que cuso mas enojo en ella, y una serie de gritos mientras el saltaba de tejado en tejado escapando de aquella fiera que tenia como novia.

_-maldición me esta evadiendo, _eran los pensamientos del rubio mientras veía a su amada lavar los trastos, desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. **Hi.. Hinata.. **

la llamo en voz baja pero ella no respondió. En realidad no entendía por que estaba molesta ya sabia que Naruto nunca retrocede a su palabra y le había dado su palabra a Neji, pero en realidad no entendía, estaba enojada, molesta, o triste. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar que el rubio la llamaba. Si no hasta una segunda vez cuando el rubio se acerco y poso su mano en su hombro.

-uhm? Naruto-kun?

-**escúchame.. yo . de verdad siento lo que paso esta mañana. **

**-lo sientes? ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?… ** respondió la ojiperlada bajando la mirada.

-**yo ... bueno… pues si .. ** a cierta respuesta la ojiperla lo mira con ojos entre furiosos y entristecidos. se movió a un lado y se alejo del rubio tratando se evadirlo y dejándolo atrás. _se arrepiente, es decir que no soy suficiente, no quiere estar conmigo. _

-**eh! Hina .. espera yo .. no … no quise decir eso.. es que.. lo que me dijo Neji y yo pues .. **iba tras la ojiperlada quien se dirigía a la habitación. Mas se detuvo de golpe al ver que ella lo hacia. La ojiperla volteo a verlo, aun con esos ojos enfurecidos mas aguados. Poso sus manos en la cintura y empezó a reprochar.

-**ok es decir que te interesa mas lo que piense mi primo que lo que a mi me importe.. Naruto por dios sabes como me siento.. **

**-bueno yo… Neji …el puede matarme sabes y si te deja viuda antes del tiempo. **

**-agrh! Naruto por dios el no te hará nada.. acaso crees que el cumplirá, tu lo dijiste es un hombre y el mayor que tu**. Esto ultimo lo dijo enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho del rubio. Ante la actitud de su amada una idea paso por su cabeza. _Acaso.. _ una malévola sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio mientras maquinaba su perverso plan. Con su mano tomo la mano de Hinata y se acerco su rostro al de ella.

-**ok, ya veo por donde va esto**… la oscuridad en el rostro del rubio era vigente tanto que llego incluso a asustar a Hinata.

-**Na..Naruto? .. **ella dio un paso a tras a medida que el rubio hacia la distancia entre ellos –que no era mucha- ya nula, estando solo a unos pequeños centímetros de sus labios y poder sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

-**no eres tan inocente como pareces**… esto ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro en la comisura de los labios de ella. La cual se sonrojo violentamente con lo que el rubio insinuaba.

-**yo … a … etto…** su nerviosismo se hacia presente en su voz, tartamudeaba y su rostro se enrojecía mas a cada segundo, bajo la mirada para evitar ver a los azules ojos de Naruto que la veían con las mismas ansias que esa mañana. Claro esta también quería ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

-**pero…** sus labios ya estaban a punto de ser tocados con los de el otro, pero en un movimiento, el rubio soltó la mano de la chica y se paro sus cuerpos. **Yo no retrocedo a mi palabra lo sabes Hinata. ** Nuevamente la había dejado sonrojarse. Eso era vergonzoso, demasiado para su gusto, ya no estaba triste estaba molesta, como podía ser tan , tan.

**-IDIOTA!** Un aura maligna se podía ver alrededor de la dulce y tierna Hinata quien estaba parada con los apretando sus puños. Y en ese momento no parecía tan dulce.

**-Hina.. me asustas.. **

**-idiota.. idiota… como puedes ser tan inconsciente Naruto, sabes como me hacer sentir, esto es … humillante… grgr AH! No ya no! ;** exploto la bomba de tiempo, estaba realmente enojada, era realmente humillante que la dejara de esa manera, era realmente humillante para cualquier mujer, ahora era demasiado humillante para alguien como ella quien siempre había sido tachada de rara.

_**-hay no… ya la hice enojar**__.. _susurro el rubio viendo como la ojiperla se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación, intento ir tras ella nuevamente pero esta tranco la puerta en su rostro.

-**bueno… iba a dormir en el sofá de todos modos.. Hina me pasas unas sabanas. **

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una muy enojada Hinata lanzarle, las sabanas y una almohada a la cara con tal fuerza que lo tiraron al suelo y nuevamente azoto la puerta.

**-si que esta enojada… **el rubio en el suelo sonreía nerviosamente con lamisca sonrisa zorruna de siempre.

_**-Naruto no baka…**_ fueron las palabras de la chica de ojos perlados quien estaba recostada en la cama abrazada de una almohada.

ya había llegado a su departamento después de una misión era tarde, muy tarde, se deshizo de su uniforme de anbu, busco sus ropas y aun con la camisa abierta tomo un pequeño regalo que había encima de la mesa, y salio lo mas rápido que pudo se su apartamento tratado se abotonar su camisa abierta.

_-__**Tsh.. maldición**_

miro una vez mas su reloj, y salio de aquel lugar, ya había esperado demasiado, y empezaba a aburrirse.

_**-baka**_ susurro la rubia acomodándose el un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y luego tomar su camino a casa.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninjas, saltaba tejado por tejado intentando acortar el camino hacia aquel lugar. Mas algo le llamo a la atención. Una sombra, una sombra muy parecida a la persona que buscaba. Llevaba una coleta de caballo y una falda. Se detuvo, para ir a su encuentro pero una segunda sombra había allí, luego una mas se le agrego. Ambas sombras parecían intimidar a la joven, quien parecía asustada.

**-Ino..** dijo asustado de lo que pudiera pasarle a la joven, y se acerco, y haciendo gala de sus esplendidas habilidades ninjas, salto en medio de la joven y sus acompañantes, dándose cuanta que eran unos bandidos quienes la acosaban.

**-déjenla en paz, ahora.. **fueron las palabras del chico, hacia los bandidos, claro que su rostro no tan amigable y sonriente, su mirada inspiraba temor.

**-ja ja y que va a hacer un niño bonito como tu al respecto**..

-**si acaso no vez quienes somos.**

-**niño bonito?** Dijo confundido y con una ceja arqueada. **Eso que significa?**

-**a el!** Grito un de los bandidos lanzándose contra el joven, quien en un movimiento logro esquivarlo, el otro bandido se fue a contra el en menos de un minuto pero Sai logro esquivarlo nuevamente en un salto, por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que chocara con el primer bandido, y ambos cayeran al suelo.

**-jeje.. **se escucho la risa de la joven que se escondía tras la sombras y solo se podían ver sus ojos color celeste.

Sai hizo ademán de ver a la joven, estaba preocupado debía saber si estaba bien, pero el puño que se diría a su rostro no se lo permitió, claro este se agacho y esquivo el puño seguido de la patada del segundo bandido que como la esquivo impacto con el primero.

**-ok ya me estoy aburriendo de ustedes**. En un rápido moviendo Sai golpeo a ambos bandidos en la nuca y los dejo en el suelo. Inconscientes. Eso los mantendrá tranquilos un rato, se dirigió hacia la joven. Ino.. estas… sus palabras fueron silenciadas al ver ante sus ojos a la joven.

Llevaba la bandana de la hoja a un lado de su cintura, ojos color celeste, llevaba mallas ninjas, un pequeño chalequin abierto, y una falda ninja usual con las piernas vendadas, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga coleta y llevaba el mismo flequillo que Hinata al frente, pero el color de su cabello no era rubio o azul, era rojo.

**-Gracias…esos bandidos me estaban dando muchos problemas, y se a agotado mi chakra. **

-**tu.. tu no eres Ino.. quien eres?**

**-Ino? a me confundiste.. bueno mi nombre es Miyuki.. pero me llaman Miyu. Soy un ninja especial de investigación campo abierto. Y tu no eres un niño bonito, quien eres? **

-**yo .. me llamo Sai.**

En ese momento aparecieron tres anbus en la Zona.

**-Miyuki-san se encuentra bien**, pregunto uno de los mencionados anbus.

**-si este joven me a ayudado**. Dijo señalando a Sai quien volteo a ver a los anbus.

**-Sai-san**! Exclamaron los tres anbus, al ver de quien se trataba.

**-no que estaba en una misión**. Pregunto uno indiscretamente a lo que uno de sus compañeros le pico con el hombro.

**-acabo de llegar.**. respondió el joven.

**-lo conocen?** Pregunto la chica, quien aun no estaba enterada de que Sai era un ninja de Konoha.

-**soy un Jounin de la hoja, **respondió con su usual sonrisa a la joven.

**-aa por eso tan versatilidad, interesante, bueno igual gracias por ayudarme, chicos se pueden llevar a estos con los demás.**

**-Ryokai!** Respondieron desapareciendo en una cortina de humo llevándose a los bandidos.

**-vaya quien lo diría un niño bonito como tu un Junín especial, claro se le cree a Uchiha Sasuke.. pero pensé que solo el era así. **

Ambos jóvenes salieron del callejón donde se encontraban, a la luz de las calles principales de Konoha.

**-esto es un asco, me duelen los pies, si claro Ino quien te manda a usar tacones. Uff.** Suspiro la chica de cabellera dorada, deteniéndose un momento saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y vio que su cabello no estuviera des alborotado. Y a través del espejo vio un rostro familiar, saliendo de un callejón, con..

**-una chicha? **

-**bueno.. Sai-kun.. gracias por ayudarme, espero estar en alguna misión contigo alguna vez. **

**-no importa.. **vio nuevamente su reloj. **Maldición!**

**-uhm? **

-**tengo que irme, e… Miyu-chan luego nos hablamos**, le ofreció la mano par despedirse.

-**eh? A no de donde vengo no somos tan formales**. Se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para despedirse**. Hasta luego Sai-kun.**

**-eh? **Arqueo una ceja ante el gesto de la chica, encogió sus hombros y luego se fue, nuevamente entre los tejados, la chica hizo lo mismo, mas cierta chica rubia había visto al escena y no con buenos ojos.

**-y por eso llegas tarde.**. el rostro de la rubia se puso rojo de furia, y como alma que lleva al diablo corrió a su casa.

-**eh Ino.. tan temprano en casa.. como te fue con Sai **pregunto su padre al verla entrar.

-**no me preguntes.** Dijo ella de una manera seca se dirigió a su habitación y azoto la puerta.

**-que le pasa? **

En el restaurante donde la chica de cabello rubio había estado, se encontraba un chico vestido de negro piel marfilada y ojos negros al igual que su cabello, quien el preguntaba algo a al mesera

**-entonces ya se fue... gracias, el chico sonrió y se fue, del lugar. **_**Debe estar en su casa.**_ Sai se dirigió a casa de los Yamanaka, necesitaba disculparse por lo tarde que era, necesitaba explicarle las cosas, sabia que su novia era de esas que se enojan con facilidad, y no era conveniente que se enojara con el, no en ese momento, no se día.

**-o Sai-kun , como estas pasa.. por cierto sabes que le pasa a Ino. Llego algo enojada a casa. **

-**gracias.. enojada? Maldición.. **magullo el chico pasando al palma de su mano por su cara.

**-eh? Que pasa muchacho?** Pregunto el padre al ver la reacción de el chico

**-Inoichi-san podría darle esto a Ino-chan cuando este de mejor humor, no creo que quiera hablarme al menos por esta noche**. El chico le entrego el pequeño estuche rectangular, y salio de la casa no sin antes detenerse enfrente y observar hacia la ventana de la habitación de su amada.

la mañana llego a la villa de suna y con ella un mensaje de la hoja al Kazekage. Un mensaje muy importante, ya hace unos dos meses se había nombrado al 6th Hokage de la Hoja, y Nuevamente los exámenes Chunin, se acercaban y como siempre la hoja era la cede de ellos. Un joven de negra cabellera y cola de caballo se encontraba en la oficina del Kazekage entregando el mensaje.

**-y bien como dije antes, deben enviar la lista de los ninjas escogidos para presentar el examen este año. **

**-… **

el chico de cola de caballo, explicaba al Kazekage los tramites a llevar a cabo para el examen chunin de ese año, mas el Kazekage de suna no parecía prestar atención al chico de cola de caballo, pues tenia la vista perdida en el ventanal de su oficina en el cual se podía a preciar, el campo de entrenamiento donde una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros profundos entrenaba.

-_acaso… no… no puede ser posible ella.. ella es mi alumna… y además … _

**-Gaara me estas escuchando**.. pregunto ya fastidiado el cola de caballo.

el Kage no hizo mucho ademán de voltear a verlo mas solo alzo la mano.

**-escucha Shikamaru.. por que no vas con… Temari y le explicas todo eso... no hago nada sabiendo esto si de todos modos le diré a ella que se encargue**.

**-uhm? **

El Kage estaba enviándolo hacia donde Temari, con el hecho de que en realidad al Kage de suna no le agradaba, la relación que mantenía con su hermana mayor, el de todos modos lo enviaba hacia ella. Debía estar muy distraído, pero el no perdería la oportunidad.

-**esto es problemática,** suspiro el chico. **De acuerdo lo que digas.**

El chico salio de la oficina, del joven Kazekage, el cual una vez salio se disponía a sentarse nuevamente en su escritorio, cuando algo le llamo la atención, alguien que se acercaba a su alumna, de una manera en la que a el de gustaría acercarse, y no pudo separarse del ventanal. Se sentía extraño, quería bajar y simplemente hacerle un ataúd de arena a ese joven que acababa de acercarse a su alumna.

**-hey Matsuri como estas muñeca.**. se acerco el chico de cabello negro a la joven.

-**Shiro .. que quieres? P**regunto la chica algo molesta de ver al joven.

**-vamos no estarás enojada conmigo o si? Mira lo siento si, estaba algo tomado. **El joven se acerco a la chica y la abrazo por la cintura posando su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

**-podría decirse.. un poco si.. que harás al respecto Shi-ro..** dijo esta volteándose a verlo con su usual sonría en labios mas sin que el dejara de abrazarla.

**-no se te llevo a cenar.. o prefieres el almuerzo?** Pregunto este acercándose a los labios de ella.

-**el almuerzo estará bien..** ella sonrió antes que el joven le besara.

**-almuerzo entonces..** el se alejo y la dejo en el campo ya que tenia algunos asuntos, mientras ella le sonreía mientras se despedía

En la oficina del Kazekage, un chico de cabellera castaña entraba a la oficina de su hermano menor. Encontrando que miraba el ventanal no con muy buena cara y apretaba sus puños con fuerza así que decidió acercarse para ver que provocaba tal reacción en su hermano menor.

-_quien.. es .. el .. el no .. esa sonrisa no le pertenece ella solo puede sonreírme a mi se esa manera… _ pensaba el joven Kage mientras apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño.

-**celoso? S**e escucho un comentario desde un lado del Kage, el cual volteo a ver de quien se trataba en realidad no había sentido a nadie entrar a su oficina. Peor ahí estaba su hermano Kankuro. Con su mirada clavada en el como si acabara de descubrir el mayor chisme de la historia.

-**yo?.. no se de que me hablas…no . no estoy **_**celoso**_**.. además de que podría estar celoso yo? **Pregunto el Kage a lo que su hermano señalo nuevamente al ventanal.

**-de eso tal vez?** Dijo el castaño señalando a la castaña mientras aquel chico de negra cabellera depositaba un beso en sus labios.

El Kage sabiendo a quien encontraría detrás de ventanal, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver, como aquel chico depositaba un besos en los labios de Matsuri. _Su _Matsuri. algo empezó a brotar y la arena empezó a levantarse en la oficina del Kazekage, y aun mas cuando vio nuevamente la sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-otra vez le sonríe de esa manera peor por que ella solo sonríe así para mi.**_

_**-**_**en Gaara recuerdas lo que te dijo Temari acerca de esas nuevas cosas que sentías y que una de ellas era mala y debías controlarte.. pues creo que deberías controlarte Ahora!. **

El Kage al escuchar las palabras de su hermano entonces se dio cuenta que enserio estaba a punto de cometer una locura y vio como la arena tras es había tomado forma. Cosa q el mismo deshizo antes de que algo sucediera.

_**que diablos me esta pasando**__? _ Se pregunto el Kage, antes de voltear a ver a su ex alumna sonreír.

Bueno creo que este capitulo estuvo mas lleno de gaaramatsu que de otras parejas, veamos que hara say al respecto, quien es miyuki, y que se trae shiro con Matsuri.

Aaaa y que pasara con hinata y Naruto y esa dichosa promesa que le hizo el a neji, y ya saben el nunca retrocede as u palabra por que ese es su camino ninja hay eso me acuerda al cap. 168 de la shippuden se veia tan linda hinata.

Watashi wa akiramenai… aaaaaaaaaaawwww no me acuerdo que mas pero estuvo tan épico!

**Inner: ¬.¬ ya se puso como loca esta , a ver chicos dejen sus reviews oi les salgo por las noches con mascara de anbu. **

Eso no da miedo…. Pero bueno ya saben los que les gusto los dejan los que no les gusto tambien alguna queja las dejan, ay se que mi ortografia es pecima y me disculpanpor eso.

Inner: en vez de disculparte deverias trabajar en ello baga.

Hay es que no se me da mejor dejame con las matematricas y los numeros son mas sencillos que estar a divinando si es b grando o v chiquita sus reviews por favor haganme saver que almenos uno leer este fic T.T

Uff

YAAAA NEEE MINNA SAN! n.n !

**AVANCE. **

**Hola tu deves ser Inoverdad.. mi nombre s Miyuki…. **

**Ella es…. **

**Me teienes que ayudar, o mi hermano nunca se v aa enterar. **

**Esto es problemático. **

**Sigue enojada conmigo.. creo que esta exagerando.. **

**Sai eres un idiota. **

**Ohayou tenten san… **

**Hola hina esta Naruto contigo , neji tiene que decirle algo. **

**A mi?**

**Shiro que estas asiento.. no aléjate de mi **

_**Luna llena Saga Both. **_

_**Proximo capitulo: Desenlaces. **_


	3. Cap III Dolencia

Nee gomen ne minna se que este capitulo debía llamarse desenlaces pero aquí no hay mas que mas líos y conflictos.

Perdón por subir este capitulo tan atrasado, pero es que ahora estoy viviendo en estados unidos bueno eso fue ya hace seis meses pero hace unos meses atrás me mude con mi familia a otra casa y pues aun no teníamos los servicios básicos.

**Inner; no sabia que el Internet era un servicio básico**

. par a mi lo es baka, además te haz apoderado de mi para escribir tu novelita dramaturga esa entre Itachi y Sasuke y otras idioteces.

**Inner; tengo una historia la cual no quise convertir en crossover por que no me gustan pero es mejor que las idioteces tuyas baka!**

Y.Y ya mellamo baka te voy a a cusar. Ne minna ojala que les guste este capitulo. Ademas le doy agradecimientos especiales a

Mis dos idolas en fan fiction siempre ve por sus fic por que me gustan muchos y espero que les guste lo que escribo .

Susana chan. Si ya se te llamo susu-chan igual te adoro.

Selene, como tines el nombre de mi onechan te llamo nechan pero igual adoro tus fic, y gracias por leer los mios.

Alguien mas pues no mas nadie quien quiera leer mi fic aquí estan LEANLO PORFA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap3 Dolencia**

**-Irashaimasen.**. se escucho la voz de una chica rubia de ojos azules darle la bienvenida a la floristería Yamanaka a su primer cliente del día.

**-uhm? A hola … **sonrió la chica de roja cabellera recogida en una coleta.

**-eh? **_**Ella es… **_ la imagen de una chica de roja cabellera, la noche pasada se hizo presente en su cabeza. _**Es la chica de anoche..**_

_**-**_**hola .. tu debes ser Ino verdad **la chica se acerco y sonrió de una manera muy infantil.

**-eh.. s..si yo soy Ino. **

**-a que bueno…** **bueno me preguntaba si tendrías am ..esta espera..** la chica busco en su bolso la imagen de lo que estaba buscando.. **se que tengo esa fotografía en algún lado esperare.. **

**-**_**ella .. como.. como puede estar tan tranquila ella … o acaso no.. no lo sabe? **_

**-aquí esta .** la chica sonrió hacia Ino una vez encontró la imagen dispuesta a mostrársela.

**-di.. disculpa no me siento bien alguien vendrá a atenderte en un momento **.. la chica rubia se quito el delantal que tenia y salio corriendo a dentro de la casa, chocando en el camino con el hombro de su padre.

**-Oe Ino que .. adonde vas..**

**-hay alguien en la tienda puedes atenderlo por mi.**. la chica grito a su padre a medida que corría directo a su habitación.

**-que le pasa.. **El Rubio fue a la tienda encontrándose con la joven..** Si señorita puedo ayudarle.. **

-**uhm.. pues… no se si pueda, vine buscando esta flor, alguien me dijo que su hija sabría donde encontrarla.**. dijo la chica pelirroja mostrándole la imagen de la flor a el señor, era una flor de lo muy extraña y rara en la zona.

**-uhm si conozco la flor.. pero los quienes vienen buscándola, suelen pedirla directamente a Ino, solo ella sabe donde crece**.

**-oou.. **la chica hizo un pequeño puchero. **Y yo que necesito esa flor… pero bueno podría decirle a su hija que la necesito.. por favor es muy importante para mi investigación. **

**-investigación? Esta investigando ese tipo de flor?**

**-no en realidad investigo un insecto que es atraído por ese tipo de flor.** La chica dijo sonriendo, mientras salía del establecimiento.

**-un insecto?. **

Fuera de la tienda..

-**eh donde . a ahí estas.. **se acerco la chica a un chico que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol con una gabardina, y gafas oscura.

**-y bien..?** pregunto el chico.

**-dice que puede conseguirla pero que solo ella conoce donde crece**..

**-te dije que podrías encontrarla aquí.**.

**-Sip.. **dijo sonriéndole al chico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas..** Arigato Shino-kun..**.

….

la rubia entro a su habitación y se recostó de la puerta con la mirada baja, y luego se dejo caer quedando abrazada de sus rodillas.

_**-baka…como puedo pensar que alguien como el …. Baka.. baka. Bak.**snif****__, _algo cristalino callo al piso al tiempo que si voz queda se quebraba y se abrazaba mas a sus rodillas.

….

mientras en el departamento del nuevo Hokage. Una chica de cabellera negra azulada y ojos perlados se preparaba para salir a la calle.

**-A donde vas?** Se escucho la voz del rubio recostado del marco de la puerta de la habitación. Con su torso descubierto y una toalla en su cabeza.

La chica cepíllala su cabello intentando recogerlo en una coleta a un lado de su hombro, sin responder a la pregunta del rubio.

**- oh vamos sigues enojada conmigo Hina.**. el rubio se acerco a ella secando su mojada cabellera con al toalla.

**-no estoy enojada.**. Hablo ella luego de sostener su cabello con una cinta color lila.

**-entonces por que me evitas..** dijo el rubio esta vez recostando su barbilla en la curva del cuello de la chica y abrazándola por la espalda.

**-no te evito… **dijo ella librándose el abrazo del rubio y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. **Te ayudo a cumplir con tu palabra.**

El rubio sonrió, por un momento, ante la visión de Hinata sonriéndole desde el marco de la puerta.

**-espera? Ayudarme con mi.. hina..** el chico fue detrás de la joven quien ya estaba en la puerta de salida.

**-uhm?** Ella se detuvo y volteo a ver al rubio. **Si Naruto?**

**-am bueno yo … aun no respondes mi pregunta**… dijo el rubio tratando de mantener a Hinata en la casa.

**-voy al mercado… necesito algo para la cena… **

**-ok espera voy contigo… **

**-no tienes que además… em .. no tienes que ir a la oficina del Hokage?** Pregunto la chica al rubio quien se acercaba a ella poniéndose una de sus camisas negras.

**-no, tengo el día libre..además no quiero que andes sola** … dijo el rubio depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica la cual se sonrojo un poco ante la acción del rubio.

**-yo .. am.. pue.. pues.. na.. Naruto yo puedo cuidarme sola**.. fue la replica de la ojiperla ante las palabras del rubio.

**-si lo se ..pero quiero que todo el mundo vea que me perteneces a mi, **dijo esto sosteniéndola por la cintura y acercándola a el. **Así ningún idiota se atreverá a acercarse a mi novia. O debería decir, mi futura esposa? **

**-**_**Naruto…. **_**De acuerdo entonces iremos juntos**.. dijo ella dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al rubio. Quien luego de esto la beso y tomándola de la mano salieron de aquel departamento.

en la villa de Suna Gakure, las cosas eran algo diferentes. la tarde se acercaba y ya casi era hora del almuerzo.

-**espera enserio te dijo eso?** Comentaba una chica de rubia cabellera recogida en 4 coletas sentada en la mesa de uno de los restaurantes de Suna Gakure.

**-si eso dijo**… comento un chico con rostro algo cansado y cola de caballo mientras recostaba en la palma de su mano, y miraba por la ventana. **Esto es problemático tu hermano cada vez esta mas loco. **

**-jiji no es eso** .. río la chica rubia mientras bebía de su copa. **Dime algo acaso lograste divisar a quien veía mi hermano por la ventana? **

**-no… **

**-mmmm Shikamaru me ayudarías en algo?** Comento la joven mirando al chico de cola de caballo con una sonrisa quien volteo a ver a la chica y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla sonreírle de esa manera.

-**tu cara no me gusta ¿que esta planeando esa mente tuya? **

-**hay, ni que fuera tan mala Shika… lo que pasa es que creo saber lo que le pasa a mi hermano menor pero necesito tu ayuda. **

**-mi ayuda.. si claro quien necesita ayuda soy yo**.. entendiste por que estoy aquí verdad?

**-a si lo de los examenes Chunin.. mmm no te preocupes ya tengo a alguien trabajando en eso.** La chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras el chico solo la veía con temor.

**-eres problemática lo sabes.. **

**-y así te gusto .. **respondió ella esta vez con una dulce sonrisa.

**-supongo que si,** dijo el mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

…

**-que hizo que?** se escucho una chica de cabello rosa quejarse en una de las cafeterías. Mientras su amiga de cabello rubio se mantenía sumisa, sentada en la mesa.

-**Sakura no es para tanto**… dijo la rubia tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a su amiga.

-**Ino..** la miro con algo de tristeza**. Pero que piensas hacer al respecto?** **Hablaras con el o que?**

**-no se que hacer…** dijo ella tomando de su refresco. **De verdad lo único que quiero hacer ahora es desaparecer, o esconderme bajo una piedra. **

**-no puedes evadirlo por siempre…** comento la pelirosa.

**-evadir a quien.. **se escucho la voz de un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color quien se acerco a la pelirosa acompañado de un chico con las misma descripción y piel mal clara.

-**nada Uchiha ocúpate de tus asuntos..** la chica rubia contesto mirando por la ventana sin notar a la persona que acompañaba al azabache.

**-vaya sigues enojada..** Se escucho el timbre de voz del chico de piel marfilada, y ojos negros quien veía a la rubia desde a tras del asiento donde se había sentado el Uchiha al lado de Sakura.

-**SAI..** Esbozaron sorprendidas las chicas al darse cuenta que el chico estaba allí.

**-que les pasa?** Pregunto el chico algo confundido mirando a la pelirosa quien bajo la mirada y luego a su novia quien volteo la mirada a otro lado, par ano verle.

-**Sakura luego nos vemos tengo que ir a recoger un encargo.**. comento la rubia levantándose de su asiento. Y saliendo del establecimiento. **Hasta luego Sasuke-kun.. miro a Sai mas no dijo nada y solo siguió su camino. **

**-uuui que hiciste Idiota?** Comento Sasuke mirando a su amigo quien tenia un rostro de confusión estampado en el rostro. El chico solo encogí los hombros.

**-no creí que se enojara de esa manera.. si no es para tanto.. creo que esta sobre actuando. **

**-ok ya basta. sobre actuando?,** Sai acaso estas consiente de lo que hiciste.

**-si.. por eso creo que esta sobre actuando**… comento el chico tomando asiento donde antes estaba la rubia.

**-Sai a veces eres tan Idiota como Naruto. Lo que hiciste anoche no es algo bueno ¿sabes?.. **

-**espera, interrumpió Sasuke, ¿Ino esta así por lo que sucedió anoche?.. tsh a veces las chicas pueden ser un dolor de cabeza.**

**-¿OK También tu Sasuke? grgr** . gruño la pelirosa levantándose del asiento donde estaba y se dispuso a salir tan enojada como su amiga. De verdad los hombres son unos idiotas. Y así salio del establecimiento.

**-y ahora que hice.. Vez idiota ahora por tu cumpa Sakura se enojo conmigo**.

**-pues te pasa por apoyarme..** Comento el chico de tez mas calara apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

**-pero tengo razón, llegaste tarde y que, no es para tanto, además le dejaste el presente en su casa. Que mas quiere, te digo las mujeres son un rompe cabeza. **

En eso se paro una de las meseras del lugar y le paso la cuenta a el chico de piel morena.

**-y ahora nos toca pagar la cuenta**. Dijo el chico con una gota bajando por su cien. Y cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano derecha.

…

los dos se paseaban por el mercado de Konoha, ya habían comprado lo necesario para la cena pero a Naruto se le ocurrió almorzar fuera de casa y se dirigían hacia Ichikarus Ramen por algo de comer. Cuando se cruzaron con una de las parejas poco usuales de la aldea de la hoja.

Un chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos opalinos perlados, iba caminando al compás de una joven de ojos chocolate quien parecía reclamarle por algo.

**-niisan.. Tenten san?** Se detuvo la ojiperla a ver a la pareja.

**-o hina ..** saludo la castaña al verla, y se apresuro a llegar a la joven siguiéndola así el chico de castaña cabellera**. Que bueno encontrarte aquí Hinata-chan.**

-**uhm? Encontrarme aquí?**

**-si íbamos directo a buscarte, esta Naruto contigo**? Pregunto la castaña

**-am estaba pero creo que se perdió en la multitud**.. respondió la chica de azul cabellera mientras miraba a los lados tratando de encontrar al rubio perdido.

**-vez no esta con ella.. no lo encontramos,** veámonos comento el castaño a la chica de ojos chocolate mientras parecía querer escapar.

**-no vas a ningún lado Neji.. dijo** esta sosteniéndole de la mano.

-**eh? **La ojiperla parecerá confundida, en eso se escucho la voz del rubio llamarle.

-**hey Hinata no te pierdas así te estuve buscando…**

**-gomen Naruto-kun**, dijo ella sonriéndole al rubio quien ya se había apresurado a llegar a su lado.

**-oh , Tenten, Neji, hola como están..** Saludo una vez se dio cuenta que los jóvenes estaban allí.

**-hola Naruto que bueno verte, verdad Neji.** Dijo la castaña picándole las costillas a su novio.

**-ah…si claro ..** respondió este de mala gana, haciendo que una gota en la cien de el rubio apareciera.

**-Neji…** lo regaño la castaña. **Bien Neji tiene que hablar con Naruto acerca de algo Hinata, por que no me acompañas iba a buscar un nuevo top y necesito una segunda opinión,** dijo la chica enganchándose del brazo de la ojiperla y casi arrastrándola lejos de ambos chicos.

**-a bueno yo …. Naruto..** volteo a ver al rubio.

**-esta bien yo te alcanzo luego, primero quiero ir a entrenar un poco. **

Dicho esto tanto Tenten como Hinata tomaron su camino, y tanto Naruto como Neji, siguieron caminos diferentes a los de las jóvenes.

….

La chica llevaba un sombrero de paja y un vestido lizo de color blanco que le llegaba justo a las rodillas. Se dirigía a una de las tantas colinas de la aldea de la hoja, en busca de un encargo de su padre, llevaba una canasta en sus manos, cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba, volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

**-oh Choji… hola ..** contesto la joven con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo.

**-ne ino-chan hace tiempo no te veía ¿como estas? **

**-bien, justo ahora me dirigía a buscar un encargo de mi padre.**

**-te molesta si te acompaño, es que tengo la tarde libre y Shkamaru esta en Suna, por lo de los exámenes chunin. **

**-claro, que no me molesta eres uno de mis mejores amigos, además puede que seas de ayuda. **

Así ambos jóvenes se dirigieron entre risas a la colina de Konoha. Sin notar que alguien los observaba.

**-Ino…** el chico de cabello negro se detuvo al ver a, su novia hablando con aquel joven, lo cual llamo la atención de el joven que le acompañaba.

**-eh.. Sai.. vamos que Kakashi sensei nos espe… oh.. **el Uchiha se detuvo al ver la escena que el su compañero observaba. Que estas celoso.. de Choji..? lo miro el Uchiha con una mirada acusadora.

**-yo.. no … vamos….** Dijo el joven sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y siguiendo su camino de modo normal. _Celos? Tendré que buscar el significado de ello… _pensaba el joven mientras se dirigía a el campo de entrenamiento donde ese día habían quedado para entrenar, con el actual Hokage y su sensei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**ne tenten-san no sabrás, para que nisan quiere hablar con Naruto?**

-son **cosa de ellos no te preocupes, y dime como van ustedes dos, me contó neji que se Hiashi firmo un acta de compromiso es eso cierto**.

**-a pues.. si..** comento la joven bajando la mirada.

**-hay pero mira que linda hina chan, estas toda roja**. Sonrió, y ambas rieron ante el comentario mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea de la hoja encontrándose así con una chica de cabello color rosa en el camino quien tenia algo importante que hablar con amabas, así entraron a un cafetería cercana y hablaron ..

**-UZO!** Comento algo alterada la castaña quien había escuchado el relato de la joven pelirosa.

**-nee.. Sai kun…. Pensé que era algo mas reservado….** Comento Hinata, pero al tiempo parecía intentar recordar algo

**-si eso también pensé yo**.. **la verdad es que no me imagino a Sai.. la verdad la única chica que lo entiende es Ino.. **

-**corrección Ino no lo entiende, ella lo hace entender, es como si Ella lo cambiara de alguan forma ..** comento la castaña algo confundida.

**-mmmmm** _ pelirroja.. ojos celeste… donde eh visto…._pensaba la ojiperla intentando descifrar a alguien con esas características.

-**ne Hina chan estas bien.. pregunto** la pelirosa al notar que su amiga estaba un poco perdida.

**-oh si .. estoy bien solo que.. yo creo conocer a alguien con esa características…. **

**-HINATA-SAAAN!** Se escucho una animada voz dirigiéndose hacia ellas e inmediatamente abrazando de una manera muy efusiva a la mencionada.

**-ano.. e..ettto.. konishiwa Miyuki-chan.. respondió **la joven de ojos perlados con una sonrisa al efusivo saludo de la chica de cabellera roja, quien ese día la llevaba suelta con un broche en forma de catarina (lady bug, nos e como se le diga en español gomen) un lado de su cabello.

-**ne ne hina-san quienes son tus amigas…** pregunto con un rostro confundido, como un gatito intentando reconocer a sus amos.

-**bueno Miyuki chan ella es Sakura Haruno….. y ella es mi cuñada Tenten..**

**-EEEEEEEEEEEE** los ojos de la chica tomaron un brillo peculiar. **Sa.. san.. tu eres Sakura el ninja medico que es el aprendiz de Tsunade y que tiene una mega súper fuerza igual que ella… oooooooo y tu tu eres la especialista en armas tenten cuya puntería no falla aun si lleva una venda WOW Hina –san conoces a kunosishis muy famosas… **

-**perdon por no ser tan fuerte como mis amigas**.. un aura azul de tristeza y desolación apareció encima de Hinata..

**-eee no Hinata-san si tu también eres muy famosa además era mi konoishi favorita** . dijo esta sonriendo..

**-de veras… **

**-siii!..** nuevamente abrazo de modo efusivo a la ojiperla a quien esta ves le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

**-Miyuki…** se escucho una grave voz que se acercaba a ellas.. **que te eh dicho de saludar a las personas de esa forma.. **

-**ooh .. Shino-kun Hidoi Miyu esta feliz de ver a hina-san..** dijo nuevamente con un puchero y ojos de gato. y hablando de si misma en tercera persona.

-**y acerca de hablan sobre ti en tercera persona…**

**-bueno bueno..** se levanto y se puso seria se levanto a un lado del joven quien les había hablado… **ya ne Hinata-san., Sakura-san, Tenten-sa**…. La joven tomo la mano del joven y ambos salieron del establecimiento dejando a una Tenten y una Sakura algo anonadadas.

**-¿y ella…?** pregunto Sakura.. **nunca la había visto..**

**-no, no la habías visto por que no conoces a todas las kunoishis, además su campo es el de investigación… se graduó de la academia aproximadamente hace… 1 año y un par de meses.. pero solo ahora se le asignan misiones de campo**. Explico la joven de ojos perlados a sus amigos

**-ooo pero es bien rarita.. y dime que fue todo eso con Shino.. **

-**oh a si no les dije.. Ella es Shino no *Kanojo** (*novia)… comento sonriendo la joven de ojos perlados a sus amigos..

**- KANOJO!** Gritaron exaltadas ambas muchachas.

**-quien se imaginaria un chica tan bonita.. y Shino,** comento Tenten.

**-si es que comparten muchas cosas, aunque Miyu-chan parezca muy efusiva, las investigaciones que hace se basan en los insectos** .. comento sonriendo Hinata.

**-eso lo explica todo**.. dijo en forma de telenovela Sakura.

**-OH! Acabo de recordar, a la persona … es Miyuki.. **

**-eh?** Tanto Sakura como Tenten miraron a Hinata algo confundida.

-**la chica que estaba con Sai.. Masaka… Miyuki ga*?** (no puede ser ¿miyu?*)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en la aldea de la hoja la tarde ya se hacia presente y la mayoria de las personas e la aldea se encontraban

-**Ino.. ya esta atardeciendo será mejor que regresemos.. **

**-grgre… no logro encontrarla**.. **donde esta ese árbol**.. buscaba desesperada la joven, la canasta que llevaba esta llena de botones y flores de diferentes tipos..

**-Ino…. **

-**aaaa misketaseee* (*Te encontré)…** miro hacia la cima de un árbol donde había un flor muy rara , precisamente aquella que estaba buscando… **ne Choji sostén esto**.. le paso la canasta al joven quien la sostuvo y se dispuso a subir al árbol. **No mires hacia arriba**.. le regaño ella.

**-o hmm**. Asintió este volteando la minada. Y así la joven subió al árbol en busca de esa flor, se le hacia fácil tomando en cuenta que era un ninja de elite como la mayoría de sus amigos.

-**aaaaa.. te tengo**.. se dispuso a tomar la flor con cuidado de no arruinarla pero sintió algo en su mano al tomarla, era una especie de larva o insecto que subía por su mano.. su rostro se asusto y perdió el equilibrio haciendo que cayera.

-**kyaaaaaaaaaaa!** Se escucho el grito de la joven quien iba cayendo de aquel enorme y alto árbol al cual había subido sin problema pero ahora no lograba mantenerse mientras caía buscaba de donde sostenerse pero las ramas que tomaba se rompían, y estaba no podía maniobrar para caer correctamente por que chocaba con las mismas ramas que rompía en su caída.

-**CHOJI!** La joven grito as i amigo dándole a demostrar que no caía de una buena manera y avisando que estuviera listo a atraparla si era necesario, sin embargo no solo el chico mencionado escucho el grito de la joven..

-_**Ino…**_Sai quien pasaba cerca de las colinas de Konoha ene se momento buscando, precisamente a quien acababa de gritar pudo escucharla y se apresuro a ver que sucedía. Llegando justo en el momento en que el joven mantenía a la chica en sus brazos.

Como lo esperaba , no pudo maniobrar correctamente para caer de manera correcta por lo que su amigo Choji se apresuro a sostenerla, y atrapándola a si en sus brazos evitando que cayera al piso.

-**Daiyobu Ino ..** pregunto algo preocupado el chico.

-**kyaaa Choji kackoi*(genial*) eres el mejor Arigato!** La chica a un en los brazos de el joven lo abrazo efusivamente agradeciendo que el estuviera allí para sostenerla. Sin ver quien los observaba.

**-INO! ….** No lo soporto, la llamo, no entendía por que verla tan cerca de el le dolía de manera, acaso estaba celoso… es decir lo de asuma-chan era solo un juego, si le molestaba que estuviera demasiado cerca pero el era un niño, pero esta vez no era un niño, era un hombre, de su edad y que si entendía lo que el niño no lograba entender.

-**Sai?** La chica miro al lugar donde le habían llamado, sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo quien en un gesto despacio la bajo al suelo.

En menos de unos momentos Sai de encontraba allí donde estaban ellos en medio de ella y el, observándolo con un rostro completamente enojado.

-**hey Sai.. hola..** saludo Choji, inconsciente de la situación…

**-Ikko.. Choji…** la chica recogió la canasta que el joven había dejado en el piso por sostenerla y salio de detrás del chico azabache para irse del lugar. Nuevamente ignorándolo.

-**eh? Ino.. que ..**

**-ikko…** se paro justo al lado de Choji cuando lo escucho replicar mas siguió su camino un momento después. Sai la tomo de la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

-**tu vienes conmigo…**

ella lo miro con rabia, con impotencia, con tristeza, en cualquier momento se quebraría. El lo vio, vio la tristeza en sus ojos, pensó que estaba enojada con el pero en realidad solo estaba triste por algún motivo. Ella se libro de su agarre, y mantuvo su mirada con los ojos negros de el.

-**Déjame en paz no quiero verte, no tienes de derecho a enojarte , no tu** ..** eres el menos indicado, por que no vas con la pelirroja esa y la celas a ella y no a mi**. La chica volteo nuevamente dejando a un desconcertado Sai allí, al igual que Choji, nunca la había visto tan molesta, quien solo reacciono al escuchar que ella lo llamaba.

**-eh Hai.. gomen Sai…** y así se alejaron…

-**Peli ..roja?** recordó la noche anterior frente al callejón la chica que había confundido por unos momentos**. Miyuki?**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en las calles de Konoha ya se había echo de noche y se escuchaba la estrondosa risa de quien ahora era llamado rokudaime.

**-jaja.. Y así te haces llamar genio y te dejas ganar de una chica.. **

**-Naruto cállate, por que en estos momentos tengo unas enormes ganas de asesinarte. **

**-pero .. pero .. es que es tan gracioso..** decía el rubio entre risas, cosa que no le hacia nada de gracia al ojiperla.

**-tsh.. bien piensa lo que quieras.. **las risas del rubio cesaron mientras una sonrisa sincesa y tierna se asomaba en su rostro mientras miraba al cielo.

**-**_**hinata… **_

**-ok tampoco es para que salgas corriendo a ver a mi prima eh Uzumaki..** comento el ojiperla mirando con desconfianza al rubio el cual solo le respondió con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas. **Ok y eso que significa maldito pervertido**.

**-no es nada Neji.. **

**-je. Que se podía esperar de ti …** suspiro cubriendo sus rostro con la palma de su mano.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y este es el final del capitulo tres que me salio mas largo que cualquier otro, y con mas ridiculeces de la cuenta pero ya saben el discurso de siempre, tomatazos y burlas y criticar y demás (ya redunde con la y) me las dejan en sus reviews déjenme saber que leen este fic por fa. **

**Inner; si los que leen esta disparatada deben pasarse a ver mi absolutamente nuevo y sensacional fic de Itachi con Sasuke están 'yo soy Sasuke Uchija' y i tachi recupera su vista. **

**Hay esta, esta dando propaganda de su fic idiota. Bueno minna una vez mas arigato susu-chan, Selene-nechan y los demás que leer mis fic, además de las grandiosas mentes de fanfiction que aun no eh descubierto. **

**Avance**

**Me siento delvil, Shiro que.. que estas haciendo detente no.**

**Vamso esto no te dolera.**

**No por favor kyaaaaaa!**

**-escucharon un grito? – de que hablar Gaara? – juraría que la .. escuche gritar.**

**-abre la maldita puerta INO.. -QUE TE LARGES TE DIGO..**

**-no lo mates mira te digo todo fue culpa mia y es que soy tan melosa**

**-na.. Naruto.. no..no sabia que estabas aquí..**

**-acabo de llegar, escuche el agua y pense que estabs aquí…**

**-na.. Naruto pero tu promesa – eso ya no importa**

**próximo capitulo**

**Liberación. **


	4. Cap IV Liberacion

**Minna aqui etsa el capitulo 4 de la saga, espero les este gustando gomen a todos los que lo estaban esperando bueno ni qeu haya tardado tanto, dos capitulso mas y nos vamos a la parte mas interesante, habra pelear y cosas muy pero muy sopresivas. **

**Mientras qui esta el capitulo 4. Disfrutenlo. **

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap4 Liberación **

La noche callo rápido en la aldea de la hoja, la verdad no esperaba llegar tan tarde, pero el entrenamiento tomo mas de lo que esperaba, al menos esta vez estaba seguro de que la encontraría. Llego a su nuevo departamento, y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, pues las luces estaban apagadas, era tarde, muy tarde.

**-hinata, debe estar dormida… me pregunto si**… sonrió para si mismo al recordar que Neji ese misma tarde lo había librado de aquella promesa. Pero un olor delicioso llego a su nariz acaso era. Ramen?

Se acerco a la cocina, y si era ramen, ramen casero hecho en casa especialmente para el, y por las manos de la persona que se había convertido en su todo. Tomo un gran tazón de ramen, puesto que no había comido nada desde la tarde.

**-de verdad que a Hina chan se le da bien la cocina, me pregunto ¿si estará dormida? **Se pregunto así mismo, y se dirigió a la habitación principal, viendo un bulto en la cama el cual asumió que era ella. Luego de ello se metió a la ducha.

Pudo escuchar las gotas de agua caer, se había recostado, cuando vio que el reloj marco las 10.00 pm, intento dormir pero de verdad no podía dormir sin saber que había echo su primo con su prometido, así que inmediata mente escucho la ducha asumió que era el, se levanto de la cama con un camisón que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y unos medias que le llegaban a las rodillas.

**-Naruto - kun?** Se dirigió a la cocina y en efecto debía ser el, puesto que ya no quedaba mucho del ramen que había preparado especialmente para él. Sonrió. Y nuevamente se dirigió a la habitación tal vez ahora que el estaba a lli, podría conciliar el sueño.

Termino de ducharse llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una secando su cabeza, pero alcanzo a ver como la puerta de la habitación principal, se cerraba.

**-Hinata?** Se dirigió a la habitación, pero esta vez se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella. **Tadaima…**. Dijo este acariciando el cabello de la ojiperla.

**-okari nasai…** dijo esta aun con los ojos cerrados.

**-gomen… ¿te desperté...? **pregunto en un suave y bajo tomo acercando sus labios a la mejilla de la joven para darle un beso.

-**no estaba despierta, no podía dormir sin ti…**. Dijo la joven sin medir lo que decía, o al menos la invitación que le hacía.

**-oo…** beso su mejilla y bajo sus labios por su cuello, removiendo con sus manos los mechones de cabello de la joven.

**-je... me haces cosquillas.** Rio levemente antes de voltearse a ver al chico frente, bueno encima de ella.

**-eso es bueno…** se acerco y beso sus labios. Provocando el sonrojo de la joven, quien agradeció por la oscuridad de la noche y la habitación ya que no de esa manera no vería lo sonrojada que la está poniendo, sintió como una gota del cabello del rubio callo en su frente.

**-Naru….Naruto. Acabas de salir de la ducha estas mojado**... dijo ella en un tono suave y calmado.

**-¿te molesta?** Pregunto, el rubio con su voz ronca acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la joven. La cual esta vez, lo rodeo por el cuello, dándose cuenta que solo llevaba la toalla y su sonrojo se hizo tan fuerte que casi ilumina la habitación.

**-n...n...no es... esta bien…. **

**-¿estás sonrojada?** Pregunto el rubio arqueando una ceja.

**-eh? Yo... que co... como cres n... no co... por que dice eso…** pregunto de pronto bajando al cabeza.

**-por que estas tartamudeando,** respondió el rubio levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al closet para ponerse algo de ropa, mas específicamente sus pijamas, la cual solo consistía de sus bóxers y un pantalón largo deportivo. Bien pasa buenas noches. **Voy a la habitación de al lado**...

-**Na... Naruto - kun...** lo llamo levemente la chica esta vez sentada en la cama y con la mirada baja, jugando con sus dedos como solía hacerlo.

-¿**qué pasa...? **volteo a verla.

**-cu... cuando dije. Que no podía dormir sin ti… pues...lo... lo dije enserio...** el rubio arqueo una ceja en señal de que al parecer no entendía. Se acerco a ella y se seto en la cama frente a ella.

- ¿**qué quieres?** Pregunto suavemente. Levantando el rostro de la chica por la barbilla.

**-este… ano... yo... yo quiero... quiero que duermas conmigo...** y dicho esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron nueva vez.

-**solo tenias que pedirlo, no es tan difícil verdad.** Dijo este sonriendo dulcemente a la joven quien se abrazo a el y es anoche compartieron una cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la villa de la arena, si en Konoha era tarde acá lo era aun mas .la noche era fría, y como era un día viernes, Matsuri y su "novio" Shiro salieron. Sin embargo, la castaña no era muy amante de la bebida, ya que todos sabían que no soportaba el alcohol. Pero esa noche bebió de más.

-ne... Matsuri chan que mala eres bebiendo y bebiendo alcohol.

-shiro no bromees con mido… am donde... a si mi casa... intento sacar las llaves de su departamento y lo abrio, su "novio" la llevo a dentro. Pero no sin antes darle una "aspirina".

-arigato... dijo esta confiada, y tomo la medicina que el joven le entregaba, pronto empezo a sentirse devil, ya se le habia pasado, el alcohol, como no habia vominato en el baño cuando entro. ¿Qué?.. Shi... shiro que me…

-no es nada pequeña... solo vamso a divertirnos un poco te parece… el chico se acerco a ella, y empezo a besarla, al principio esta no puso mucha atención era su novio estaba acostumbrada a que el la besada. Pero fue mas allá, pronto las manos del chico se fueron deslizando por su cuerpo, y sus labios fueron bajando a su cuello.

-shi... shiro... de... detente. . Esto... no... La chica no lograba articular palabra, ¿porque estaba tan débil?

Pronto las manos del chico alcanzaron el pecho de la joven haciéndola gemir. Ella intentaba librarse de el pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, estaba débil y apenas podía hablar.

-¿_qué me pasa?_

_-_no te preocupes Matsu… esto será divertido, solo vamos a pasar un buen rato tu y yo… y en un momento las manos del chico bajaron de su pecho, más abajo, se metieron ente su falda, entre sus pantaletas, jugando con ella, con su entre pierna, con su zona más preciada.

-shi... shiro detente... no ah. De ten... shi… shiro... se quejaba la jovenentre gemidos.

-vaya... tu boca dice que me detenga pero tu cuerpo no parecer resistirse, mira no mas lo humeda que estas matsu...

-no... De... detente... decía esta con al grimas en sus ojos. Porque diablos no podía moverse. Entonces los vio... hilos... pero no cualquier hilos... hilso de chakra, atados a sus masno y a todo su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera. ¡Shiro tu! Lo miro asombrada.

-que pasa, dime Matsuri alguna vez pensaste que me pertenecerías, o siempre pensaste que le entregarías todo a ese niño que tenemos por kazekage... dijo el joven tirando a uan desarreglada Matsuri a la cama, lso hilos de chakra se encargaron de mantenerla recostada boca aribba. Sus piernas cerradas. Pero el levanto sus manos y con un movimiento de sus dedos sus piernas empezaron a abrirse.

-no... Detente... por favor shiro… yo... …

-que pasa , que pensaste que te quería y que esperaría, no pequeña eso es para tontos, hizo otro movimiento de sus dedos y una ráfaga de viento desgarro las ropas de la kunoishi dejándola prácticamente desnuda.

Las lagrimas se hacían presente en el rostro de la joven kunoishi, no podía creerlo estaba a punto de violarla, no creíble, el no es así, el Shiro que ella conoce, o acaso, era todo una mentira.

-no detente Shiro por favor. …. Lloraba la joven sin ser escuchada, el joven ya estaba encima de ella dispuesto a penetrarla de una vez por todas.

-uy la pequeña Matsuri tiene miedo, vio como ella negaba con la cabeza y lloraba para que se detuviera. Pero el no hacía caso, y de una sola estocada entro en ella, provocando que la joven gritara de dolor.

-KYAAAAAA!

Escucho un grito, la escucho gritar, o acaso, abría sido su imaginación, últimamente había soñado con ella más de lo que debería, pero estaba despierto, cenaba con sus hermanos.

-¿escucharon eso? Pregunto el Kage a los sus hermanos quienes parecían discutir por quien se llevaba el ultimo pedazo de pastel.

-eh? A que te refieres Gaara yo no escuche nada, y tu Temari?

-no nada... ahora alejate d emi pastel que es mio…

-pero... _podria jurar que la escuche gritar…. _

De vuelta al departamento de la joven, el chico ya había terminado su acto atroz dejando a la joven embarrada de aquella sustancia de color blanquecina que había salido de él. Almenas recordó no hacerlo dentro, puesto que no quería accidentes con esa niña, como le llamaba.

Matsuri esta recostada en la cama, en posición fetal, las sabanas manchadas de sangre, y sus ojos distantes y sollozos. No podía creerlo, parecía en otro mundo, distante de todo lo que había pasado.

-yo… no…. De...detente. Snif…. Snif... sob.

Una vez el chico salio de el lugar, empezó a moverse, se enrosco en las abanas, y empezó a sollozar, cosa que pronto se convirtió en un llanto desesperado. Poso sus manos en su cabeza como intentando olvidar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente en la aldea de la hoja, daban las 10.00 de la mañana y la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea se encontraban en sus respectivas aéreas de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo el equipo 10 de Konoha tenía el día libre puesto que uno de sus integrantes, estaba en una misión en la aldea de Suna.

Maldición... suspiro una chica rubia quien caminaba por la pradera de la aldea de la hoja. Como pude perder la flor... tremendo regaño que me lleve ayer cunado llegue sin ella. Se paro frente a un gran roble.

Y ahora tengo que conseguir otra, y si me vuelvo a caer, Choji honesta aquí para salvarme, bueno supongo que tendré que hacerlo de la manera fácil, busco en su bolsa de armas una shuriken. Solo espero no se arruine. Lanzo la shuriken cortando una de las flores que estaban en la cima del árbol. Y antes que callera, salto para tomarla.

-oh bueno creo que esa era la manera mas fácil, miro al bella flor y sonrió. Almenas no se arruino.

Volteo para retomar su camino, no antes de poner la flor en un lugar donde no se perdiera.

-Ino… escucho que le llamaban, mas no volteo a ver, ya que sabía perfectamente quien era. Ino... ya basta... se volvió a escuchar, pero ella solo seguía su camino haciendo como si no escuchara una sola palabra. Mas el chico solos e limito a seguirla y no dijo una sola palabra. Unas esquinas antes de llegar a la floristería se detuvieron.

-por que me estas siguiendo... pregunto molesta sin voltear a verlo.

-¿por qué no quieres hablarme?.. Respondió con otra pregunta el chico de tez pálida. La chica se volteo enojada.

-eres un maldito desgraciado, por eso...

-¿qué te hice? Ok te entiendo no llegue a nuestra cita, _en tu cumpleaños, _ pero deje un presente en tu casa, tu padre me dijo que estabas enojada y no quise molestarte.

-espera un momento, por que crees tu que estoy molesta, no me interesa, el que no hayas llegado te lo paso, después de todo somos ninjas, pero… grgr... gruño la joven dandose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

-pero que... dime que viste en el callejón... pregunto el chico expectante pera la joven no respondia llegaron a la floristería discutiendo.

-ya te dije que no quiero verte, por que no te vas…

-Por que mejor no me explicas. ..

-yo no ten… se detuvo, al entrar a la tienda, y encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que la miraban, cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, la misma chica. Que... que hace ella aquí… pregunto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, la misma chica del callejón.

-uhm? Miyuki? Dijo Sai algo confundido.

-kyaaaaaaa! Sai kun. Que gusto verte... grito emocionada la joven a punto de lanzarse a abrazar al muchacho, pero algo la detuvo. Alguien la sostuvo. Oh?

-a donde crees que vas... una enojada ino la sostenia por las ropas evitando que se acercara a su _novio. _

-ah? Aaa Ino saaan que gusto, la ultima vez no pude hablar contigo oye. La chica volteo a ver a Ino con el mismo buen humor de siempre.

-¿pero qué? pregunto Ino sorprendida y confundida a la vez, ¿que ella no era la joven con al que Sai la engañaba? ¿Que acaso no tenia decencia? La joven rubia se acerco al mostrador. Y dejo el paquete donde tenia lo encargado pro su padre. **Que no tienes decencia, por dios mira no mas, Sai y tú no te da vergüenza o algo maldición esto, esto**…. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y salió de aquel lugar corriendo directo a su habitación.

-tsh... malcicion... ino... sai salio detrás de ella de inmediato, en verdad no entendia que le pasaba.

-¿oye que hiciste ahora? Pregunto un joven de gafas oscuras entrando a la tienda.

-oh Shino... no se la verdad no se... pero no entiedo por que se puso asi... dijo la chica pensando.

-¿habías visto a Sai antes? Pregunto el joven ya a un la do de la chica.

-¡a si! Respondió con su rostro de buen humor, el me ayudo cuando te dije de los bandidos.

-¿solo eso? Pregunto esperando algo mas, sabía bien el temperamento y lo melosa que podía llegar a ser su novia.

-pues….

-hola... se escucho una suave voz detrás de ellos. Era Hinata quien había ido a buscar unas flores.

-WAAAA! HINA CHAN... y asi nuevamente la joven se abrazo a su "idola" por asi decirlo.

**-jeje... miyu-chan… bueno, oye por que no vas a hablar con ino.**.. dijo al ojiperla.

-¿**eh yo por qué?**

**-por que, por ese carácter meloso que tienes haz metido a Sai en problemas.**.. dijo sonriente la Hyuga.

**-hontoo! Ieee yo no quería meter a nadie en problemas**... dio con los ojos llorosos.

-**ya te había dicho que dejaras de tener ese tipo de trato con la gente, acá no se usa... **contesto el novio de la aludida.

**-demooo...** nuevamente la chica con ojos llorosos quien de la nada le subio el animo. **YOSH! Voy a hablar con Ino-san.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ino abre la puerta! Se escuchaba como el joven tocaba desesperado.

-largate!

-abre la maldita puerta INO...

-**QUE TE LARGES TE DIGO...**

En eso paso Inoichi por el lugar, y pudo ver la pequeña escena que su hija y su novio armaban allí.

-oe Sai ¿qué pasa? Pregunto el padre de la chica.

-oh? Inoichi san, no es que... pues ino... ella...

-o se encerró de nuevo en la habitación espera... saco un juego de llaves y introdujo una en la cerradura abriendo la puerta...

-eh? A...arigato Inoichi san

-OTOSAAN! Grito la joven al ver el acto de su padre.

-Ino chansealo*, el pobre esta aquí dando lastima.

-uhm la chica cruzo sus brazos y volteo dándole la espalda a ambos. Y así Inoichi salió del lugar dejando a ambos solos.

-ino….

Antes de que el pudiera decir una palabra mas, la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando ver a una chica exaltada de cabello rojo.

**-No lo mates... mira te esplico, yo no tengo nada con el,**_** si eso sucede primero me mata shino, **_**lo que pasa es que me ayudo, y como yo soy asi tan melosa le agradeci de la manera no muy adecuada, y entonces a pues yo**... sitio la mirad de confusion de ambos en ella y se detuvo. **Pues am yo solo quería dejar eso en claro y pues... yo. Am.. Me voy si ya me voy a... y... y lso dejo hablar solos si verdad. Am**.. Y así fue saliendo de la habitación y acercándose a la puerta y una vez llego a la misma salio corriendo.

**-esa chica esta loca**? Comento ino con una ceja levantada, y sentandose en la cama. **Ne sai… **

**-dime? .. **dijo este acercandose, claro después de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-**yo.. am pues..** **creo que te devo una disculpa… pero es que yo …** levanto la mirada para verlo, el estaba incado frente a ella y le observaba. Muy cerca de su rostro, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de la joven.

**-anja….** Se acerco un poco mas, a los labios de la rubia.

-**y pues es que yo .. crei que…** y sus labios se juntaron, suave y pausadamente, ya hace tiempo que no disfrutaban del sabor de el otro, incluso ya habia olvidado por que estaba tan enojada. Se separaron una ves falto el aliento. Ell habia rodeado e cuello de el con sus manos y el sostenia su cintura.

**-sai… **

**-si? **

**-me amas? **

**-te amo…**y volvio a besarla, **te amo…**

**-Sai!…** dijo esta antes de abrazarlo y claso ambos calyeron al piso queando ella encima de el. **Gomen!** Se levanto de encima del joven par aver si estaba bien.

**-estoy bien..** dijo este abrazando ala joven uan vez mas**. Pero estoy mejor contigo cerca.**

-**je.. oye y mi regalo..** pregunto esta de pronto..

-**mm a ver..** busco en la habitación de la joven ya que le habia dicho al padre que lo llevara a lli, para que ella lo viera, cosa que al parecer no hizo, y lo encontro encima de la mesa de noche. **Que norevisas tu habitación al levantarte**.. dijo este tomando elpresente en sus manos, y descubriendolo, dejando asi a la vista un hermoso guillo, de plata , con el nombre de la chica inscrito en el. Luego lo coloco en su muñeca.

**-no, no suelo hacerlo, pero, es precioso. Arigato**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-naruto-kun ya llegue… ** entro la joven con unas flores en la mano y una bolsa de verduras enla otra. **Etto.. Naruto? Al parecer a un no llega .. bueno tengo tiempo de darme una ducha … **

y asi lo hizo la ojiperla se dirigió a la habitación , y se a listo para tomar un baño esa tarde, antes de preparar lo necesario para la cena. Abrio la ducha para que el agua se calentara mientras ella se desvestía, cuando sintio sus manos pasar por su cintura, se exalto un poco al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, y seguido su voz.

-**hey…te molesta si te acompaño? **

**-na.. Naruto.. no..no sabia que estabas aquí..**

**-acabo de llegar, escuche el agua y pense que estabs aquí… ** le decia el rubio al oide a la ojiperla, su voz era ronca y pareciera que sisiara mas que hablara, volteo a la joven para a asi verla de frente, notando que apenas habia bajado el cierre de su chamarra. ** Y dime .. te molesta si te acompaño… **

**-yo.. este.. pues… ** los colores empezaban a subirle a a ojiperla, el sentirlo tan cerca de ella, y la forma en que el la apegaba cada vez a su cuerpo.**no.. no me molesta .. de.. demo tu.. tu pro.. prome…**

**-eso ya no importa.. **dijo este silenciando las palabras de la joven, con su dedo indice, y luego deslizando el mismo por su cuello hasta el cierre de la chamarra de la joven la cual el termino de remover del cuerpo de su prometida, a la cual la sangre ya le habia subido a la cabeza provocado en su rostro un ligero color rojo, que no paso desapecibido por el rubio.

-**na.. Naruto.. tu e.. este … ** mas no pudo decir una palabra mas pues los labios de su amado se habian posado dobre los de ella, lentamente, susa labios se movieron para recibir su beso, que no en menos de unos minutos dejo de ser suave y tierno, para convertirse en un apasionado beso que les robaba el aliento.

Las manos de la chica, que hasta ese momento se mantenian a los lados, fueron subiendo por el abdomen del rubio, y deslizandose por debajo de la camisa que el le besaba, sin demora, la joven lo despojo de su camisa deleitandose con ls pectorales de su amado.

Una vez se sintió sin su camisa, dejo por un momento lso labios de lajoven para despojarla de la suya, y asi lo hizo a uan velocidad impresionante, dejando sus pechos solo cubiertos por la lenceria que llevaba puesta ese dia, de color lila, con engajes linda, de verdad que se veia bien en ella, lastima que no paso mucho tiempo antes ed que la misma se vera en el suelo. Descubriendo asi sus pechos.

Siguió besando sus labios, sus suaves y dulces labios, nole importara que apenas fuera medio dia, la queria, la deseaba la amaba, y estar con ella era lo que necesitaba.

Pronto sus manos empezaron a jugar con los pechos de la joven provocandole leves gemidos, que se intensificaron al sentir com el rubio deslizaba su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, llegando a si a su parte mas intima.

**-ah..na.. Naruto…** la habia dejado de espaldar a la pared, habian llegado a al regadera y lo que quedaba de su ropa estaba mojada, el la despojo se sus pantalones y siguió jugabdo con su entrepierna, acariciando cada centímetro de ella , le gustaba sentir su suve piel, y le encantaba oirla gemir su nombre de esa manera.

Sentia como sus dedos jugaban con ella, como su cuerpo sucumbia ante las acaricias del hombre que tanto amaba, como su lugar mas intimo se humedecia con el simple tacto se sus manos cerca de su piel, como cada caricia provocaba una descarga electrica en su cuerpo, no deseaba quedarse quieta, queria tocarlo, queria sentir su piel, pero su cuerpo no respondia, cada vez su exitacion era mas fuerte, con cada moviendo de sus manos, sintio como en introducia uano de sus dedos dentro de ella cusando aun mas exitacion en la misma.

-**ah! Na… ah…** sus pernas temblaban su cuerpo lo hacia del mismo modo, sus manos aventureras que recorrian supiel sin olvidar un rincón en su cuerpo, semi desnuedo, el se desiso de sus bragas y sus labios tomaron el lugar de sus manos, sintiendose aun mas a vergonzada y como su lengua exploraba su interion, uan de sus manos de poso en la cabeza del rubio instintivamente, demostrandole asi que el agradaba lo que estaba sintiendo, mordia levemente el dedo indice de su otra mano intentando evitar los sonidos que salian de sus labios.

El rubio en su cado , disfrutaba sentirla de esa manera, no sabia si era el agua que caia en sus cuerpos o en realidad la sentia tan humeda com estaba, pero de verdad le agradaba, el bulto entre su boxers se hacia aun mas grande, y era tan ta la exitacion que incluso llegava a dolerle, selevanto reclmando uan vez mas los labios de su doncella, y a pegando sus cuerpos una vez mas.

-Hi.. Hinata…te quiero … te necesito….

La joven podia sentir la ereccion del joven por encima de sus boxer, su cuerpo se tenzaba, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla, sus mano, se deslizaron por debajo del boxer tocando asi su ya erecto miembro provocando un gruñido de parte del rubio, acaricio el mismo de todas las maneras que pudo, toco su punta vemente un par de veces haciendolo gemir.

-**un.. poco mas… aun. No.. **

fueron las palabras de la joven ,su dulce voz ahora consumida por el deseo y la pasion, no podia reconocerla, a de cier verdad no ella se reconocia a si misma, el movimiento de sus manos sobre su miembro lo hacia enloquecer , sentia como en cualquier momento su cuerpo lo traicionaria. La de tuvo, aun no llegaria, no sin ella.

-**no.. tenecesito ,, ahora… **y dicho esto el joven se deciso de sus boxier levantando a la joven sobre su cadera y contra la pared, la punta de su miembro justo ante la entrada de su cavidad.

-**na.. Naruto… **gimio la joven sintiendo como sumiembro se introducia levemente dentro de ella y como las paredes de su entre pierna se hacian mas pequeñas, provocando aun mas exitacion en ella, retuvo un ligero grito con sus manos una vez lo sinto dentro de ella, este removio aquella mano de suslabios y los beso levemente.

-**no hagas eso.. quiero escucharte.. **

y asi empezaron las embestidad el joven, leves, suaves, pero cada una mas profunda que la otra, la joven se aferraba ala espalda dfel joven gritando de polacer con cada emebestida.

-**mas. Na..naruto.. mas ra.. rapido.. ** logro articular entre gemido y gemido. Cosa que leprovocaba aun mas exitacion al rubio, quien no dudo en cumplir con su peticon+, casda vez se sentia mejor, sentia como las paredes de la intimidad de ella se apretaban aun mas y se contraican con tra su miembro.

**-estas…muy estrecha Hinata **

**-na.. ah.. ah.. narut.. Naruto**

el cielo era lo unico que podia compararse con lo que sentian en ese momento, cada segundo cada momento, cada sentimiento, sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo, se dejo llevar y pronto algo exploto dentro de ambos, el llego dentro de ella y ella llego junto con el, abrazandose a si a su cuerpo, sus cuerpos desnuedos el uno tan cerca del otro.

Soo el vapor del agua caer, que en ese momento se sentia menos caliente gracias a el ardor en lso cuerpos de ambos.

-**nisan te va matar… ** bufo mirandolo a lso ojos la ojiperla..aun abrazada a el encima de su cadera, ya que el aun no la bajaba.

-**el no tiene que saberlo.. **respondio el rubio antes de volver a besa a su prometida. Quien luego de ello le sonrio aun con unligero color rojo en sus mejillas.

Fin

Y hasta aqui el capitulo que esperaban algunos y que a otros no le simportaba si subia o no pero alos que lso esperaban que bueno por cierto ciertas personas seguro querran matarme _ si nechan hablo de ti selene chan... _

Por cosas que acavo de hacer en este capitulos, algunos diras que hay cosas muy cursis y otros qeu wa que lindo blabla bla

Aquí el avance.

Matsuri; susurra el Kazekage, ahora que lo pienso no la eh visto desde esta mañana y no es de las que faltan al trabajo, Temari. Que hizo que. Por favor ya no me preguntes solo... solo quiero borrar ese horrible momento de mi cabeza.

Algo se presento lamento dejarte, Naruto... naruto-kun me pregunto que habra sido.

**Varios de nuestros ninjas han desaparecido, todos son ninjas de la familia Hyuga.**

**El equipo de reconocimiento que enviamos nos indica que el enemigo tiene un objetivo preciso**

**El enemigo va a por los doujutsu de la aldea de la hoja, advierte a Sasuke, y mantén a salvo a Hinata, después de todo van tras tu mejor amigo y tu prometida.**

Próximo capítulo Malas noticias.


	5. Cap V Malas Noticias

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, para los que esperaban que actualizara frecuente mente creo que esto fue lo suficientemente rápido no crees.^^**

_**Inner: si como no si lo tienes escrito ya hace tiempo**_

**Te callas que igual tuve que cambiarle alguno de los diálogos. Pero gracias por leer mi fic. **

**Selene chan, de verdad no me odies son cosas que deben de pasar, y creo que te voy a complacer con el deseo que tienes guardado de ese niñito bonito que es novio de Matsu. **

**Sin nada mas aquí esta el próximo capitulo. **

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap5 Malas Noticias.**

Ya eran las 2.00 de la tarde, habían pasado dos horas en la ducha disfrutando el uno del otro, y vaya que se sentia liberado, el estar con la persona que amaba la hacia sentir especial y lo mismo pasaba con ella.

-**naruto no .. ya **se escuchaba el echo en el baño de la voz de la chica reirse. ** Ya nos divertimos lo suficiente no cres.. ** se vio a la ojiperla salir del baño completamente mojada usando solo una toalla.

-**vuelve aquí Hinata .. ** esta vez era la voz del rubio quien habia salido del baño usando prácticamente nada, mojado igual que ella, su cabello caia en su rostro y eso lo hacia ver tan sexy. La halo por una de sus manos y al acerco a su cuerpo.

-**bueno solo un poco.. ** rio esta abrazando al chico por el cuello, el cual deslizo sus manos y removio la toalla que la cubria, para asi besarla uan vez mas. Cuando algo interrumpio su pequeña diversión, si el timbre de la casa.

-**jiji creo que esto tendrá que esperar.. ** rio la ojiperla recogiendo la toalla del piso y cubriendo nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo.

-**te juro que mato a quien quiera que sea…** y asi elr ubio se dirigio a la habitación , se puso unos pantalones y una chamarra negra, y se dirigio a atender la puerta aun secando su cabello con un toalla.

Pero grande fue su sopresa al encontrarse con un escuadron anbu frente a su puerta, inmediatamente el semblante del rubio se torno serio y se dirigio hacia donde lo llevan los anbus.

-**naru..** salio hinata llevando una de sus camisas pero no lo encontro, pero habia una pequeña nota en la mesa de la cocina.

"algo se presento estare en casa lo mas rapido que pueda. Te amo naruto"

eso preocupo un poco a la ojiperla, bueno ahora que lo habían nombrado Hokage estaba segura que tendria que atender a muchas cosas, pero ¿que se abría presentado?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras tanto en la villa de la arena, el Kazekage parecía inquieto, si, no la había visto desde aller y esa mañana no se habia presentado a trabajar, ademas habia jurado que la habia escuchado gritar la noche anterior.

_**-Matsuri,**_ susurro el actual Kazekage con sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y en un movimiento inconsciente.

**-oooo a si que de verdad te gusta hermanito**.. se escucho las voz de la mayor de los Sabaku,

**-te.. Temari..** articulo algo asustado el Kage, no solía asustarse, usualmente eran las personas quienes se asustaban con el.

**-ji te agarre, pero a hora que no piensas no la eh visto en todo el dia, y no suele faltar al trabajo sin anunciar antes. Me pregunto donde se metió.**. dijo la mayor de los Sabaku con un rostro de preocupación. **Ademas le pregunte a shiro si la habia visto y no me dijo nada,.. ese chico no me agrada… ademas como me dijeron que el fue el ultimo que la vio, **se ecucho un golpe en la mesa del kage, gaara habia golpeado la mesa, su rostro se mantenia apacible sin nada que decir, no parecía enojado, su rostro igual que siempre , pero apretaba fuerte mente su puño y en su inteior un inmensio odio se formaba.

_Juro que si ese idiota ke hizo algo a Matsuri yo lo. _

**-hey Gaara tranquilo si, que no es para mas, no queremos que cometas asesinato, mira te traje los documentos de los ninjas que participaran en los examenes chunin de este año verifícalo, mantente ocupado, yo ire a ver si encuentro a Matsuri.**

mientras tanto en la casa de la joven de cabellera castaña y ojos negros, su rostro se veia perdido , y cansado, dianbulaba como un sombi desde su habitación a la cocina donde tomo un vaso con agua. Miro su reflejo en el agua, había pasado mas de 4 horas en la ducha tratanto se quitar la escensia que el habia dejado en su cuerpo, aun podía sentir sus sucias manos recorrer su cuerpo y la dolorosa estocada que le habia dado al rebasar la varrera de su virginidad sin permiso alguno.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y dejo caer el vaso en el piso, se abrazo a si misma una vez mas como lo habia echo esta mañana y cuando habia entrado a la ducha.

_-tranquila.. tranquila Matsuri ya paso _

se decia la joven asi misma pero las imágenes se repetian en su mente una y otra vez. Estuvo a punto de sumirse nuevamente en ese doloroso recuerdo cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta de su casa, fue a verificar de quien se trataba, y al abrir la puerte se habia encontrado con dos de sus amigas, su mejor amiga sari, y la hermana mayor de la persona que tanto amaba. Pero que era demasiado para ella.

**-sari.. temari san.. que hacen aquí? **

**-veras es que estamos algo preocupadas, pues no te presentaste hoy a trabajar.** Comento sari entrando al apartamento como perro por su casa.

-**ademas le pregunte a tu novio Shiro esta mañana por ti y simplemente se bufo como si no le importara. **Agrego la rubia quien seguía los pasos de la castaña de cabellera mas larga.

**-Shi.. shi ro…** al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron de modo inmensurable, y las imágenes de la noche pasada se habia pasado por su mente a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo que sostuviera su cabeza con sus manos y se incara en el suelo intentando disipar esos recuerdos.

-**matsuri!** articularon ambas de sus amigas acercándose a ella para a yudarla.

**-matsuri estas bien…** pregunto la mayor de los Sabaku intentando consolarla.

**-yo.. yoo…** nego con la cabeza **. detente… por favor**.. las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

**-temari-san hay que llevarla a la habitación no parece estar bien. **

**-no! Alli no .. es.. estoy bien..** dijo ella tratando de levantarse y parecer fuerte.

**-pero Matsuri…** la chica de ojos negros negó con la cebeza. Tratadop de decir que se encontraba bien.

-**daiyobu…** fue lo unico que llego a decir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-y bien que es lo que pasa… **

de vuelta en Konoha, en la oficina del Hokage se llevaba una reunion con varios jounin y ambos Hokage dentro, al pareces algo importante pasaba.

**-recibimos un reporte hace unos dias. Varios de nuestros ninjas han desaparecido, y recientemente hubo un informe, del equipo de reconocimiento. ** Explicaba un jounin a los Hokage quienes prestaban atención a cada palaba.

Godaime escucho cada palabra y estuvo a punto de preguntar por el informé del equipo de reconocimiento pero

-**y que dice el equipo de reconocimiento,** rokuddaime se le adelanto, el actual y nuevo Hokage de la aldea, parecia estar serio, no parecia el mismo niño travieso de antes y su postura era prácticamente impecable. Dejando sorprendido no tanto a los ninjas presentes por su postura si no a la misma Tsunade quien sonrio ante su seriedad.

**-ha. Hai**.. **el equipo de reconocimiento que enviamos nos indica que el enemigo tiene un objetivo preciso y que ese objetivo se encuentra en Konoha.**

-**quienes forman el equipo de reconocimiento**. Esta vez pregunto la godaime quien no podia dejarse opacar por el recien nombrado.

-**hai los que forman el equipo de reconocimento que salio esta mañana son; neji Hyuga, Rock lee, izumo y hatake Kakashi. Según el informe el enemigo hiba tras el sharingan de Hatake y el byakugan del Hyuga, los cuales resultaron gravemente heridos. **

-**y los ninjas perdidos son?** Siguió la voz de la go daime seria y precisa directo al grano.

-**son todos del clan Hyuga.**

-**lo que significa que el enemigo quiere el sharingan y el byakugan pero, los ninjas Hyuga que fueron a la mision son?** Esta vez pregunto el rokudaime, el pobre jounin ya se estaba confundiendo.

**-todos son de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga asi que el byuakugan esta a salvo. **

**-eso es un alivio.. **

**-bachan**!.. comento Naruto, no era justo que solo por ser de la rama secundaria perdieran sus vidas y que ni siquiera hubiese un equipo que les buscara.

**-lo se Naruto no te preocuopes, que envien un nuevo escuadron de jounin en busca de los ninjas perdidos, tambien quiero que envien un ave a notificar a Kakashi y aa su equipo que seran relevados y que tomen su camido a la aldea lo antes posible, necesitamos tratar suys heridas. **

**-hai Hokage sama. **

**-tambien necesito que envíen u mensaje a suna, que el equipo que se encuentra allí envie un informe de cómo van los preparativos para los examenes chunin. No atrasaremos nada por un inconveniente com este. **

**-Hai! Hokage sama!** Esta ves hablo una chica quien levaba la mascara anbu a un lado de la cabeza, y levanto a la mirad a ver a los hokages con una sonrisa, la chica llevaba ojos azules y el cabello cobrizo, largo.

**-te lo encargo misao.. **

y asi desaprecio esa escuadron de jounin de la oficina del Hokage.

-**NATUTO..** hablo la hokage.

-**Hai..** respondio

-**el enemigo va a por los doujutsu de la aldea de la hoja, advierte a Sasuke, y mantén a salvo a hinata, después de todo van tras tu mejor amigo y tu prometida. **

**-hai.** Dijo este con el rostro serio esta vez, no permitiría que le pusieran un dedo a Hinata eso nunca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**entonces no era que te engañaba?** Preguntaba una chica de cabellera rosada a una de sus amigas quienes estaban en la fuente de sodas.

**-no, creo que mal interprete el asunto** respondoi la chica de rubia cabellera tomando una cucharada de su banana split.

**-lo que pasa es que miyuki es demasiado melosa** rio con una gota en la cabeza una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados.

**-bueno si es asi como la vi el otro di ato do el tiempo pues te creo. **Esta vez hablo sakura, tomando un poco de su helado de fresa. Pero algo llamo la atención de la pelirosa, algo que brillaba en la muñeca de su amiga. **Eeeeeeeeeeh! Ino y ese guillo de donde lo sacaste? **

**-eh? Esto ..** dijola chica mirando la pieza de joyeria en su muñeca. **A es un regalo sai me lo dio por mi cimpoleaños pero co estaba enojada ni me habia dado cuenta equ estaba en mi habitación. **

-**eh? Aaa Ino-san ese.. eso guillo** comento hinata algo soprendida y casi se podia decir que tenia estrellitas en los ojos. **sakura-san **miro esta a la pelirosa quien asintió.

-**que tiene de especial ese guillo chicas me asustan.**

**-oh verdad que estabas de mision cuando vino el anunciador**. Comento sakura

-**el anunciador. **

**-si y cuando salio ese comercia**l esta vez hablo la suave voz de hinata.

**-hay ya dioganme que me dan miedo. **

**-que es un guillo de edicion limitada, es de un famoso diseñador de joyas de la aldea de la roca. **

**-masaka no me digas que es de. **

**-anha ese mismo querida ese que tanto te gusta **

la rubia volvio a ver la pieza de joyeria en su muñeca, algo confundia. Habia hecho eso por ella. Y cuanto le habia costado?. Seguro una fortuna por que bien sabia lo muhco que costaban las joyas de ese diseñador.

**-oh cierto, me lo devi imaginar**.. coemnto hinata, cuando vino el anunciador **Sai me pregunto algo acera de que si a las chicas le gustara ese tipo de cosas. **

**-ahora que lo piensas creo que lo vi visitar la joyeria un poar de veces. Ino que afortunada eh. **

Pero al rubia solo observaba el guillo en su muñeca, se levanto y se disculpo con sus amigas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras en la aldea de suna nogakura. Ya habia anochecido y sari y Temari aun se mantenian en el departamento de Matsuri,.

**-pero tienes que hacer algo Matsuri eso no s epuede quedar a si.** Comento sari a su amiga.

**-demo.. **

**-nada de peros, yo misma me encargare de ese maldito desgraciado.. **Agrego la Sabaku

**-demo… **

-**nada de peros**! Constestaron las dos al unisono.

**-es que esta de mision, por eso acepte salir con el anoche, pues salia esta mañana. **

**-o si ahora que lo dices i recuerdo ver a su equipo saliendo de recnocimiento.** Decia Temari tratando de recoerdar.

**-no se preocupen chicas yo ya me encargare de el no se preocupen , ademas después de lo que paso no creo que vuelva a verlo y tampoco es que quiera verlo. **

Y asi la chicas se fueron del departamento dejando a una Matsuri un tanto deprimida peor un poco mas animada que cuando la encontraron. Sabaku no Temari, se dirigio a su casa cuando vio el en cielo un ave que no pertenecia a las de ellos, parecia ser de Konoha

_**-abra pasado algo en la hoja?**_ Se pregunto a si misma cuando vio por las calles de suna caminar a un joven de cabello recogido en una coleta y que caminaba sin ganas, quin fumaba un cigaro, el cual ella se acerco y se lo quito de la boca.

-**Shikamaru! **

**-que problemática eres, no acabas de verme y ya me estas discutiendo. Que haces fuera de tu cas a estas horas problemática?**

**-eso no te incumbe, ademas como quieres que te saludo si vas fumando todo el camino. **

**-tsh, problemática.**

**-oh cierto oye esa ave, era de Konoha paso algo malo. **

**-no solo necestan el informe de los examenes lo antes posible, tsh como si no tuviera ya muchso problemas. **

**-oh solo eso …..** la chica bajo la mirada, pero el joven de cola de cabella se acerco y le tom la mano cosa que provoco que ella le mirar.

**-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, no tengo nada que hacer. **

**-eso seria perfecto.**

Fin

Bien el capitulo esta bien corto, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes muchas ideas que desarrollar en un capitulo y pocas en otros XD igual gracias por leer el capitulo siempre velo por cada uno de ustedes a y algo mas

**NaruhinaXD:** GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Lamento no devolverte el mensaje correctamente pero no tienes activada la opción de mensaje privado de todos modos, en respuesta a tu comentario, no te preocupes no soy de esos que esperan una eternidad a decir verdad, subo los capítulos atrasados es decir este fic ya tiene unos 8 cap en mi pc, cuando termine el cap 8 subo el 6 y cuando termine el 9 el 7 y asi me aseguro de que los lectores no se desesperen, asi que bueno ya ne gracias una vez mas por tu comentario.

Avance:

No hay avance esta vez gomen pero el cap 6 es medio largote y no tengo idea de cómo poner un avance sin que me salga igual de largo ya ne!


	6. Cap VI Examenes Chunin

**Holaa aqui yo nuevamente con un capitulo nuevo, este tiene muchas cosas y pocas al mismo tiempo. **

**Bueno se supone este capitulo no estaría listo sino hasta el viernes pero adivines que. **

**ES MI CUMPLE!**

**So asi que me decidi a darme un regalito ami misma y a los lectores de fanfiction para que puedan disfrutar de este capitulo que me da risa pero también es importante. **

**A selene chan gracias por siemrpee leer mi fic. Por ahí viene el fic que del que te hablo no mas dos capítulos mas y veras a Gaara llorar, pero tranquila que no se muere Matsuri. Algo mas pd: sube algo de te casas conmigo u odio amate dios esos fic me tienen clavada!. **

**Iner bf: ya no puedo contigo ni siquiera e podido escribir mi ptopio fic. **

**Ya em apodrere!. **

**Inner: me di cuenta. **

**Ya ne!**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.6**** Exámenes Chunin**

**-Sai abre la puerta!, **se escuchaba gritar a una joven de cabello rubio tocando la puerta de un cual se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro ojos del mismo color y piel pálida frente a ella, quien llevaba una camisa negra puesta completamente desabrochada, y un pantalón largo el cual también estaba desabrochado.

**-que… que estabas haciendo?** Pregunto la rubia algo desconcertada cuando vio lo que llevaba en la mano un pincel?.

**-por que me preguntas algo así?** **Estaba haciendo un retrato, de todos modos que haces tu aquí?**

La rubia entro al lugar sin esperar ser invitada, y haciéndose ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

**-no yo solo es que estas todo desarreglado y pues .. **

-**eh? Lo dices por la camisa suelta y el pantalón desabrochado? Pensaste que me estaba masturbando?** Pregunto el chico arqueando una ceja, y ante la palabra la joven rubia se sonrojo completamente.

-**yo no . es que . SAI!** Se quejo , a veces era demasiado complicado tener un novio tan sincero o boca suelta.

**-bueno si hubiera sabido que eras tu no me tomo la molestia de ponerme el pantalón**, dijo el chico cerrando la puerta tras de el. **A que viniste.?**

**-oh si .. mira este…Sai , tu pues estas seguro de que quieres darme esto..** dijo la chica mostrando el guillo en su mano.

-**por que lo preguntas que ya no te lo di. **

**-si es que pues, algo tan costoso de verdad debió costarte mucho y yo como que no puedo aceptar algo así y yo pues quisiera devolvértelo**.

-**que voy a hacer yo con eso tiene tu nombre, y además es una joya para chicas, quieres que se esclarezcan los rumores de mi homosexualidad?. Y digan que sales con un tremendo maricon?.**

-**NO! SAI! Hay no entiendes, mira si me das algo tan costoso, no se que te pueda dar yo cuando me toque darte algo. **

**-si ya se que no puedes pagar por algo como eso**, este comentario hizo que la chica sele alterara una vena en la frente.

-**que dijiste…** murmuro.

**-pero no espero un regalo, la verdad con tenerte cerca me basta, tu ya me haz regalado demasiado**, dijo este con su típica sonrisa. Y acercándose a la rubia frente a el.

-**sai.. yo..** fueron las palabras de la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza algo sonrojada. **Arigato… demo**

el chico ya estaba frente a ella, y la verdad no le agradaba mucho ver que bajaba su cabeza

-**por que demonios las chicas siempre hacen lo mismo**, levanto su rostro por el mentón. **Esta bien, solo quédate conmigo. **Dijo este antes de besarla, suave mente en los labios.

Ella rompió aquel beso de una forma suave y pausada. Y se quedaron un minuto aproximadamente, perdido el uno en los ojos del otro, antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza luego volviera a besarlo.

**-bueno ya tengo que irme**.. dijo esta separándose un poco del azabache, quien había aprisionado su cintura.

-**adonde vas?** Pregunto el chico aun sosteniéndola y evitando que se alejada mas acercándola nuevamente a el.

**-pues ya Es tarde, tengo que volver a casa no crees**.

**-creí haberte pedido que te quedaras conmigo**, esto lo dijo el azabache en la comisura de los labios de la rubia la cual se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico del cual empezaba a sentir su aliento bajar por su cuello.

**-s..si pero , pues papa no sabe que estoy aquí y pues.. **

-**eso se puede arreglar**.. el chico se separo por un momento de la joven y de la nada saco un pedazo de pergamino donde escribió algo rápidamente, y luego hizo unos sellos con las manos y las letras se convirtieron en el dibujo de un gorrión que el sostenía en su mano y que luego se dirigió a una ventana cercana para liberar. **Sabes a donde ir**. Fue lo que dijo antes de que el ave dejara la habitación.

-**que .. que es eso?**

**-acabo de enviar tu permiso a casa de tu padre**, dijo este con su típica sonrisa, mas la dejo de lado y se acerco nuevamente a la rubia atrapándola entre sus brazos. **Ahora en que estábamos?**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

al dia siguiente en la aldea de la arena, los documentos que eran necesitados para empezar la preparación de los exámenes chunin de ese año ya estaban casi completos y esa mañana se enviaron lo documentos, via aerea solo faltaba la respuesta de la hoja y todo estaría listo para empezar el viaje.

Mientras en el departamento de cierta chica cuyos ojos eran tan negros como la noche, se encontraban no mas que la hermana mayor del Kazekage y su mejor amiga sari.

**-chicas ya les dije que estoy bien..** comentaba la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-bueno en efecto te vez mejor que ayer..** comento la rubia.

**-no te dejes engañar Temari san que esta sabe bien como disimular. **

**-oh….**

**-hay sari pero que eres idota, mira estoy bien, aunque de verdad mis pesadillas no terminan, intento olvidar lo que paso**. Dijo la castaña bajando el rostro.

**-oh y si le digo al escuadron anbu que borren esas memorias de tu cabeza. **Comento la rubia golpeando la palma de su mano.

**-si y arriesgasme a que alguien mas sepa de mi desgracias que buena idea eh. **

**-hay no es para tanto mira que los anbus tienen un juramento estricto**. Volvio a hablar la rubia.

**-hay ya si, mejor regreso al trabajo antes de que gaara sensei le de por despedirme. **

-**hay no digas tonterías que mi hermano nunca te despediría.**

**-se..** la miro Matsuri con un rostro extraño,** ne sari ikko.**

-**eh esperen me, que malas son eh.** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras en la aldea de la hoja, el recién nombrado Hokage revisaba los informes del equipo de investigación y reconocimiento, en especial el informe del equipo de Kakashi quienes habían llegado a Konoha esa misma mañana y en efecto, tanto el Hatake como el Hyuga habian recibido heridas graves.

En el informe decía que el enemigo iba tras los doujutsu, cosa que no sorprendió a Naruto, puesto que ya lo habia discutido, pero algo mas el informe decia que las tecnicas que usaba el enemigo eran tecnicas de clase "S" que en algun momentos fueron prohibidas por su peligrosidad.

Entre ellas una que llamo mucho a la atención del rubio.

" no jutsu"

una técnica que el hasta el momento no había logrado dominar, la técnica que hizo famoso a aquel a quien llamaban el rayo amarillo de Konoha, la técnica desarrollada por su propio padre. ¿Quien además de el podría saber de aquella técnica y como ejecutarla.?

En eso entro a la oficina una chica de voluptuoso cuerpo y ojos color miel.

**-NARUTO!**

El cuerpo del rubio tembló al escuchar la forma en la que le llamaba.

**-ba..bachan**

**-que demonios haces, te dije que revisaras el Informe. De los exámenes. **

**-demo bachan**

**-nada de peros, Naruto yo me encargo de esto, tu encárgate de lo de los exámenes ahora ve**

-**hai, hai, hia**… respondió el rubio de poca gana dejando los informes en el escritorio y dirigiéndose a recoger los que Tsunade le había encargado.

Cuando el rubio salio de la habitación la rubia se encamino hacia el escritorio notando la pagina donde el rubio se habia detenido y el nombre de aquel jutsu. Y muchos mas jutsus prohibidos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras tanto en el bosque habia un grupo de unas 4 personas entre ellas, una chica de aproximadamente 20 años cabello purpura hasta los hombros y un mechon verde a un lado de este, sus ojos de igual color verde y facciones finas. Quien se encontraba en la cima de un arbol observando algo a lo lejos.

**-Yuuko **

la llamo un hombre fornido de cabello castaño y ojos de mismo color

**-que quieres Shota?**

**-el jefe quiere saber que haz visto. **

La chica bajo del arbol parándose frente al hombre fornido la cual frente a el parecía una niñita de 10 años.

**-estamos cerca, los ninjas que atacamos ayer enviaron un escuadrón de reconocimiento, conformado en su mayoría por ANBUS, lo que significa que debemos tener cuidado, pero por lo que pude ver ninguno de esos anbus tiene lo que estamos buscando. **

-**te equivocas..** de escucho una voz en la sombras, haciendo que ambos voltearan al lugar de donde salio la voz.

**-a que te refieres, **pregunto la chica. **según lo que vi ninguno de esos ninjas tiene uno de los doujutsus que queremos, no hay sharingan y tampoco byakugan. **

**-hay algo mas**..el joven salio de las sombras un chico de almenas unos 25/26 años de edad, no muy fornido pero a simple vista se podia apreciar que tenia buenos músculos, llevaba una bandana de ninja en su brazo derecho. **Pero eso lo sabrás a su tiempo. **

**-si tu lo dices. Donde esta Kin?** Pregunto la chica una vez mas preguntando por el cuarto miembro de aquella banda.

**-no lo se.. déjalo en paz ya aparecerá. **

En el mismo lugar cerca de un riachuelo, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro no muy rebelde, y ojos verdes miraba fijamente el arrollo desde la sombra de un arbol, mientras veia como un pequeño pájaro se posaba en su mano, sonrió, parecía un joven de no menos de 16 años, dejo ir al ave la cual exploto al escucharse el tronar de sus dedos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado unas semanas ya desde que el equipo de reconocimiento había salido en busca de los ninjas perdidos, y no había respuesta, los documentos para los examenes chunin ya estaban revisados y en su mayoría y los preparativos para los mismo ya eran casi un hecho, solo faltaba la llegada de los ninjas de suna y claro esta su Kazekage a la aldea

**-bien Gaara Kankuro esta de misión, que piensas hacer..** preguntaba la hermana mayor de los Sabaku, observando que su hermano parecía mas distraído de la cuenta.

**Gaara me estas escuchando**

**-anja..** dijo el kage de manera algo distraída, y es que en verdad no estaba escuchando nada de lo que su hermana mayor de decia, solo tenia una cosa que su cabeza, y esa tenia ojos negros y cabello castaño.

-**bien entonces yo me encargo de buscar un remplazo para mañana**, **uff, mira que últimamente estas mas distraído que de costumbre y eso que yo era la distraída, y ahora creo que me han cambiado al hermano..** decia la rubia mientras salía de la oficina del Kazekage.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Kazekage sin darse cuenta al recordar algo que habia pasado hace dos días en el patio de entrenamiento.

_Flash back. _

_No había mucho que hacer en la oficina así que ese dia decidió ir a dar un paseo por la aldea, pero algo capto su atención, en el lugar donde solía entrenar con su ex alumna. Y donde específicamente se encontraba ella, su ex alumna, Matsuri, pero parecía discutir por algo, o con alguien. Cuando lo noto, ella era seguida por el odioso de quien era su novio. _

_-__**déjame en paz, ya no tuviste suficiente. Por que no te alejas de mi de una sola vez**__. se escuchaba la voz de la castaña, entre molesta y asustada. _

_**-je que pensaste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente.**__ El chico de cabello negro la tomo de la muñeca y la alzo por encima de su cabeza, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor. _

_**-me .. me lastimas Shiro déjame en paz por favor**__.. de los ojos de la castaña las lagrimas estaban apunto de brotar_

_**-vamos chiquilla no me digas que no lo disfrutaste por que yo si.. **__se acerco al rostro de la chica susurrando en la comisura de sus labios. _

_De repente la arena a su alrededor empezó a rodearlos a ambos y un instinto asesino que nunca había sentido lo hizo dejar a la joven a su merced, pero la arena no se quedo con ella sino que lo siguió a el. La chica por la forma tan brusca en que la había soltado callo el piso, observando como shiro intentaba huir de la arena. _

_**-acaso..**__ busco alrededor y en efecto, su sensei, la persona que tanto amaba y que no era capaz de amarla o al menos eso pensaba, mantenia su rostro serio, al parecer enojado y observando los movimientos del pelinegro. __**Gaara sensei**__.. susurro la joven pensando que no seria escuchada. Pero en ese momento la arena se detuvo y el rostro del Kazekage se poso sobre ella.. _

_-__**tsh.. mejor me largo, hasta luego preciosa**__… se despidió el pelinegro desaliñado después de casi ser alcanzado por la arena de Gaara. _

_**-matsuri..**__ susurro este observando a su alumna indefensa en el piso. Y observándolo con lo que el pensaba era un rostro de espanto. _

_Fin del flash back. _

_-Matsuri…_ suspiro su nombre pensando que ella nunca amaría a un monstruo como el y recordando lo que el pensó había sido un rostro de temor en su alumna al verlo aquella vez.

Mientras en los pasillos de la torre del Kazekage, caminaba una chica rubia quien llevaba su cabello recogido en cuatro coletas, y parecía algo desanimada cuando se topo con cierta chica de cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros que se dirigía al lugar de donde ella había salido.

**-eh Matsuri-chan.. cierto tu estas aquí, oye no te interesaría ir con nosotros a konoha. **

-**eh? **Se quejo la aludida. **A konoha?** **Pero que haría yo en konoha. Temari-san. **

**-pues es que kankuro esta de misión y necesito un ninja mas para la escolta de mi hermanito, y quien mas que tu su querida alumna. **

-**que-querida..** se pregunto ella con cierto sonrojo en su rostro, después de todo no le pasaba por la cabeza que el kazekage la viera como algo mas que un ninja**. Pues es que yo. **

**-a ver no me digas que no, mira es perfecto, a si te libras de una vez por todas del odioso ese de Shiro, que no creas que no eh visto que aun te sigue acosando, de verdad no quieres que me encargue de el?** Pregunto la rubia esta vez tronándose los dedos y con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

**-i.. ie temari san esta bien, ya me encargare de el, pero .. ahora que lo dices….** La chica bajo un momento la mirada y luego levanto a ver a la mayor de los sabaku no. **De acuerdo iré con ustedes, tal vez tengas razon.**

**-asi se habla mientras mas lejos de ese idiota estés mejor, además quien sabe si te encuentras a alguien mas que si te valore en serio eh**. Comento la rubia picándole las costillas a su amiga, pero lo que la castaña no sabia es que la rubia se refería a alguien mas, alguien que estaba mas cerca de lo que parecia, y que en este momento estaba sintiendo unas ganas enormes de mostrarle cuanto la amaba, y claro como su hermana ella debía hacer algo por el ¿no?

**-hay Temari san de que hablas, mejor le llevo estos informes a Gaara - sensei antes que se enoje conmigo. **

-**hay tomate tu tiempo que el nunca se enojaría contigo…**

**-déjate te bromas si Temari - san.. mejor ya me voy**. y asi lo hizo y se dirigio a la oficina del nombrado kazekage de suna.

**-y como siempre mis comentarios no hacen efectos, hasta cuando actuaran esos dos como si no sintieran nada..** y dicho esto la rubia dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se dirigio a terminar de preparar a los ninjas que presentarían el examen este año.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja, la tarde había pasado rápido, y el sol ya se ponía en el horizonte tiñéndolo de su usual tono naranja.

Y por las calles de la hoja se encontraba un grupo de tres caminando entre los cuales se encontraba el actual rokudaime o sexto hokage como prefieran llamarlo, quien parecía muy ensimismado En su Discusión con aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, quien mas que Sasuke Uchiha y a su lado, Sai.

**-les digo que si, no mas que no las entiendo.** Comento el rubio revolviéndose la cabeza.

-**claro pues deberías empezar a entenderlas, que no se supone que mañana se hace publico tu compromiso?** Pregunto el azabache de piel mas oscura.

**-cierto! Es mañana, con lo de los exámenes ya me había olvidado, hablar al frente de personas no es lo mío, pero bachan insiste en que debó hacer un anuncio en publico** .. comento el rubio levando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-**y este esta calladito de mas**, comento Sasuke mirando a Sai, quien no habia hablado en toda la tarde. **Sabes que me asustas cuando callas baka.**

-**sucede lo siguiente Uchiha; la señorita linda me dijo algo que estoy poniendo en practica. **

**-asi y eso como que ¿que es**? Pregunto el rubio observando al azabache de piel mas clara.

**-si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no digas nada, asi que me quedo callado**.

**-oh? Y que clases de cosas no agradables tenias en mente.** Esta vez pregunto el azabache.

-**pues para empezar, no entiendo como la señorita Hinata se va a casar con el bruto de Naruto, le sigue el hecho de que no entiendo por que siendo tu el rey de la arrogancia Sakura-chan sigue contigo, no entiendo como es que Naruto y Hinata estan juntos por que no creo que el pueda con toda ella,** esto ultimo lo dijo definiendo una figura femenina con sus manos y centrándose en la parte del busto y la cadera. **Además de que siendo tu "Sasuke Uchiha" tienes una chica como Sakura la cual es .. como decirlo, tan poca ella.** Dijo esto definiendo con sus manos la figura femenina con un rectángulo refiriéndose al echo de la diminuta figura de la pelirosa.

**-Saaai…** se escucho la voz tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke quienes en estos momentos ardían en fuego y una que otra vena se podía notar alterada en sus cabezas.

**-mas te vale que corras baka..** comento Sasuke tronando sus puños y activando su sharingán.

**-no creo que te sirva de mucho correr** esta vez comento Naruto quien parecia estar desatando el poder del kyubi en su cuerpo.

**-no podemos hablar esto como personas civilizadas? **

Y justo cuando ambos chicos se disponían a lanzarse contra el chico de piel mas clara, una voz los detuvo.

**-y ustedes dos que piensan hacerle a mi novio**. En efecto ino Yamanaka los detuvo y parecía molesta.

**-pues para empezar tu novio aquí esta nuevamente de boca suelta**. Comento el rubio un poco mas calmado pero aun con su venita alzada del coraje.

**-y como siempre solo sabe decir incoherencias. **Esta vez comento el azabache cruzandose de brazos.

-**hay** **que poco considerados son ustedes que mi Sai es como un niño pequeño no tiene la culpa de decir siempre lo que el llega a la mente,** hablo la rubia abrazándose al brazo del mencionado quien le sonrio. Y asintio a lo que ella habia dicho.

**-no te preocupes Ino que el dia que me decida a tener mis hijos no te los dejo a cuidar.** Comento esta vez Sasuke.

**-oh~ ni que fuera una mala influencia, o cierto, oye Naruto y como te vas a hacer mañana con lo de el anuncio en publico. **

**-hay no me lo recuerdes que me da dolor de cabeza, bueno mejor me voy hina debe estarme esperando. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a su departamento en espera de encontrarse con su adorada prometida la misma se encontraba en las calles de Konoha hablando muy animadamente con una chica de cabello rosa y a su lado una de pelo castaño.

**-pues la verdad yo no se**…. Comento la ojiperla algo avergonzada a su amigas.

**-como que no si mañana es el anuncio oficial el idiota de naruto va a hacer un anuncio publico y que mas crees tu que hara publico eh?** Comento la castaña refiriéndose a Hinata y lo de su compromiso.

**-ahora que l pienso no creo.. oye Hinata no crees que Naruto lo vaya a arruinar o si?**

**-bueno .. **la ojiperla llevo uno de sus dedos índice a su barbilla en señal de que intentaba recordar algo**. Según me dijo mi padre la manera en la que se presento en la mansión hyuga fue muy política, tu deverias saberlo no sakura-san según se tu estuvieste allí también. **

**-a si.. pero yo creo que eso paso por que tsunade sama le amenazo o algo asi.**. comento en respuesta la ojijade.

-**si pero que te hace pensar que tsunado no lo amenazo esta vez sakura..** comento la castaña a eso las tres chicas rieron un momento pero algo hizo que una de ellas dejara de reir.

Su vista se nublo por un momento y sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, de verdad hace tiempo no sentía esa clase de sensación, no desde que estaba con la persona que le causaba ese tipo de .¿mareo? se sostuvo de una de las paredes para no caer pero en efecto estaba a punto de ¿desmayarse?

_-Que me pasa. _

Claro esta este gesto de la ojiperla no paso desapercibido por sus amigas quienes enseguida se acercaron y la asistieron.

**-Hinata estas bien**? Pregunto Sakura algo preocupada. A lo que la ojiperla asintió y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

**-si estoy bien solo estoy algo cansada**,** los entrenamientos de esta mañana fueron algo exhaustivos, tal vez por eso me sentía algo mareada. **

-**mareada?** Atinaron a decir ambas de sus amigas al tiempo y luego de un momento de mirarse entre ellas la pelirosa hablo.

-**Hinata creo que deberías ir a checarte te parece si vas mañana al hospital yo te atenderé personalmente. **

**-etto.. **

**-sin peros, yo misma me encargare de que este allí**.. comento la castaña con aires de grandeza abrazado a su cuñada por a si decirlo.

**-uhm** .. la pobre Hinata ya se había asustado, que pasaba con ellas, que no solía ella desmayarse todo el tiempo por que ahora se preocupan de mas por una simple tontería como esa. A menos que sea algo mas pero ¿qué?.

En su camino a su departamento algo llamo al atención del rubio, en una de las vitrinas de esas tiendas que había en la zona comercial de Konoha, era algo precioso y el color , le hacia recordar tanto a Hinata aquella noche de luna que no pudo contener el impulso de entrar y hacer que lo quitaran del aparador, para cuando llego al apartamento Hinata ya esta de vuelta, y preparaba la cena, pero parecía estar algo distraída.

Cuando sintió las manos de cierta persona que ella conocía a la perfección rodear su cintura.

-**eso huele delicioso ..**

-**bueno .. gra.. gracias** . dijo esta algo sonrojada, de verdad que aun no se acostumbraba a sentir a su rubio a si de cerca, ni siquiera cuando tenían intimidad era capaz de esconder su timidez natural.

En ese momento el rubio la hizo voltear para que así ella lograra quedar frente a él, la chica bajo la cabeza avergonzada de mirar directamente a eso ojos azules profundos que tanto amaba, pero a él no le agradaba para nada que ella ocultara sus hermosos ojos perla bajo el flequillos de su cabello por lo que levanto su mentón obligándola a verlo.

**-Tengo algo para ti..** fue lo que dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarla a la sala donde había dejado una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de colores lila y blanco con claro esta un hermoso moño y un lirio adornando la parte de arriba.

**-¿qué es**?.. pregunto curiosa la chica cuando vio que él le soltaba para ir a tomar el regalo que estaba encima de la mesa.

**-es para ti.. quiero que lo uses mañana**, **asi toda Konoha pueda a preciar lo bella que es mi princesa.** Dijo esto entregando la caja en manos de Hinata la cual no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña

**-Na.. Naruto**.. lo miro sonrojada pero al tiempo se preguntaba que había en esa caja. A sí que sin esperar nada mas desato el moño que tenia y abrió la caja encontrando dentro un hermoso kimono en seda fina, en un color lila precioso y detalles entre blanco y rosa.

**Na.. co.. como** ella lo miro algo sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez. ¿**Cómo conseguiste esto.?**

**-¿qué no te gusta.?** Pregunto el rubio algo decepcionado a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

**-no es eso .. es.. es que esto debió ser muy costoso y .. que me lo estés dando a mi es…** no dijo más pues Naruto había sellado sus labios con los de ella.

**-por ti haría cualquier cosa, y quiero que tengas lo mejor. **

**-pero..** una vez mas pero esta vez el dedo índice del rubio fue quien le callo.

**-sin peros, por que no mejor te lo pruebas y a si me dejas a preciar tu belleza primero que cualquiera.** Ella sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre lo había hecho y claro hizo exactamente lo que se le había ordenado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras e la aldea se suna gakure, los ninjas y el kazekage se preparaban para marcharse a la aldea de la hoja pero esperaban a alguien, el kazekage ya se estaba exasperando se supone que debían haber salido hace 20 minutos pero no habían salido por que a su hermana le dio por ir a buscar a alguien, ese mismo dia kankuro había llegado de su misión por lo cual Gaara le pidió a temari que quien quiera que haya sido el remplazo podía quedarse en la aldea, cosa que a la rubia no le había a gradado nada, pues había planeado específicamente que kankuro estuviera fuera de la aldea para que esa persona pudiera ir con ellos a Konoha, y así hacer que su hermanito menor se sintiera agradado, pero su sorpresa se fue al caño cuando escucho esas palabras de la boca de su hermano menor y claro esta, también kage de la arena.

Sin embargo la rubia no podía contarle que el remplazo había sido nada mas y nada menos que su adorada alumna Matsuri ya que ella deseaba sorprender a su hermanito, sabia que si este supiera que Matsuri era el remplazo, enviaría a kankuro a una nueva misión ese mismo dia solo para que ella pudiera ir con ellos, pero como ella lo había mantenido en secreto y hasta ese momento aun seguía siendo un secreto. No podía hacer nada.

Hasta que unos minutos atrás cuando estaban a punto de partir, la rubia exploto y estuvo a punto de gritarle y ordenarle a su hermano menor que enviara a buscar a la castaña porque de la aldea no se iba sin ella y claro que si esa era la petición él la cumpliría sin reclamos pero no lo hizo en vez de eso le rogo a Gaara que le dejara añadir un ninja más a su equipo, en ese caso a una kunoishi, de la cual no dijo el nombre. Pero fueron tantas las insistencias de la mayor de los Sabaku no que al final fue Kankuro quien convenció a Gaara por el bien de todos los presentes a quienes ya les dolían los tímpanos de escuchar las suplicas de Temari.

_-y de eso hacen ya 20 minutos… que problemática es esta Temari…_

Mientras por toda la aldea se podía ver como la represente de Suna corría a toda prisa junto a una chica castaña quien se veía algo desganada y desanimada.

**-a buena hora fui a buscarte**.. comento la rubia.

**-gomen**.. respondió la castaña. Mientras la seguía de cerca.

**-me dijiste que te encargaría de él ¿que paso…?**

**-es que .. no … no puedo, el solo … el solo verlo .. me hace recordar… tengo.. tengo miedo….** Decía al castaña con su voz a punto de desquebrajarse.

-**matsuri..** susurro la rubia, hace unos 20 minutos atrás cuando por fin su hermano había accedido a dejarla añadir un miembro mas, esta había ido directamente al departamento de su amiga, el cual encontró completamente desordenado, y además la cerradura había sido forzada, paso unos 15 minutos buscado a la castaña y cuando al encontró el idiota de quien se hacia llamar su novio y ahora ex – novio iba tras ella, una nueva vez la acosaba. Pero Matsuri parecía asustada e incluso temblaba ante la presencia de ese mal nacido.

Fue cuando tuvo que enfrentarlo, quién diría que el muy descarado le enfrentaría, pero luego de un momento Temari amenazo con llamar a los anbus de suna y el zángano desapareció, luego de ello fueron al departamento a buscar una que otra cosa para la castaña y se dispusieron a salir hacia las puertas de suna. Donde el kazekage otros 5 ninjas mas de elite las esperaban. Sin contar al kage y a la ausente.

**-Gaara perdona el retraso**.. comento Temari al llegar al lugar, Gaara inmediatamente fijo su fría mirado sobre ella intentando reprocharle el haberse tardado tanto. Pero su mirada se poso en la figura que iba tras ella, una joven kunoishi que el conocía bien, pero en ese instante le pareció tan diferente, le pareció una persona que nunca había visto en su vida, tan decaída, estaba triste, que le pasaba, por un momento un sentimiento de angustia se a congojaba en el pecho del joven kage al ver a su ex alumna y ahora amor platónico de aquella manera, ¿Dónde había quedado su sonrisa? Pero alguien hablo sacándolo de su trance

**-mas te vale que la persona a la que trajiste se buena por que si no temari te juro que.. **

-**tu te callas Kankuro que si no hubiese sido por tu culpa mi plan hubiese salido a la perfección. **

**-¿tu plan? ¿de qué demonios hablas Temari?¿a quien traji?.**. el castaño volteo a ver detrás de la joven encontrándose con la mirada de sorpresa de la castaña. **Oh. Ya veo. **Entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño al ver que la alumna de Gaara se encontraba en ese lugar, la persona que desde hace unos días para acá volvía loco a su hermanito menor. Y vaya movida de su hermana la rubia por algo era la mayor no.

**-bien vamos** se escucho la voz del kage ordenar que se pusieran en marcha pero no pudo evitar mirar a su alumna por encima de su hombro de verdad le preocupaba el estado en que se encontraba, y una vez mas de sus labios Salió en forma de suspiro el nombre de la joven que acababa de llegar. _Matsuri. _

_Fin- _

Y que les pareció a que temari es una mente maestra eh? Y los comentarios fuera de lugar de sai. Ne sin contar la reacción del Uchiha. Y que tendrá mi querida hina. Pues ya veras

Espero sus review ç, y criticas son bien resividas, además las ideas también (aquí entre nos ya me estoy qeudando vacia)

**Avance. **

**Estas bien? Si lo estoy. **

**Mi compromiso con Hinata Hyuga.**

**Bienvenido a Konoha Kazekage sama. No te ordene que nos siguiera solo, le pedi que me acompañara. Gaara sensei. **

**Hasta que te diste cuenta, Hinata es demasiado linda. **

**Si vulves a decir algo a si te mando a lso anbus detrás. **


	7. Cap VII Anuncio Publico

**Hola a todos primero me disculpo por mi aucensia lo lamento tanto es que no eh tenido un respiro y se que no es escusa por que este capitulo ah estado listo ya desde hace un buen tiempo.**

**Inner: si lo que pasa es que te la das de baga**

**. no es eso es que con el trabajo y con el arreglo de mis papeles escolares es todo un problema, estar en un país que no es el tuyo es complicado.**

**Inner: 5men ta rios**

**Una vez mas gracias a selene moonlight quien lee mi fic y yo los de ella, que por cierto están buenisismo y quiero ahorcarla por que aun no sube mis favoritos pero igual a quiero de veras.**

**También le doy las gracias a alexa hiwatari quien me da un review en todos los cap GRACIAS ALEXA! Y lamento subir este cap tan tarde se que no tengo escusa esta ves.**

**Bueno sin nada mas les dejo el fic.**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.7 Anuncio en publico. **

Ya habían llegado los rayos del sol a Konoha, era aun temprano, pero cierto rubio ya estaba despierto, se podía decir que las ansias no le podían dejar dormir, eran las 7.30 am y estaba despierto desde las 5. Claro está que se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su adorada y tierna prometida.

Hoy era el día, hoy toda la aldea sabría, que esa mujer le pertenecía y que pronto sus vidas se unirían, había discutido con Tsunade acerca de hacer algún otro anuncio oficial, pero la Godaime había insistido en que el casamiento de un Kage era una de las noticias más importantes que podía suceder en una aldea o el mundo ninja y que por lo pronto no había ningún otro anuncio que dar que no fuese el de los exámenes y este no se haría a menos que el Kazekage , y la Mizukage, de la aldea de la arena y la niebla, estuviesen presentes.

Si esos exámenes serian algo de que hablar, desde la 3th guerra ninja las aldeas Vivian en paz y en unión, claro de vez en cuando había uno que otro loco que ansiaba poder, y atentaba con destruir aquella paz, pero siempre se la arreglaban, antes de culpar a cualquier aldea.

En esos momentos Naruto ya estaba listo, se había duchado vestido eh incluso había preparado el desayuno, si 18 años viviendo solo te ayudan mucho, pero no quiso hacer mucho ruido así que salió a dar un paseo por las aun desérticas calles de Konoha, por las que solo se podían ver a los jóvenes ninjas, que a esas horas se encaminaban a la academia y uno que otro de los comerciantes que abría sus respectivas tiendas.

**-sip.. este día será perfecto….** Susurro el rubio una vez salió del departamento y pudo observar el azul de aquel cielo despejado.

Mientras tanto los ninjas de Suna habían despertado a un mas temprano, tenían planeado llegar a la aldea de la hoja antes del medio día así que había viajado prácticamente la mitad de la noche dándole solo unas horas de sueño.

El camino era liderado no mas que por el joven Kazekage de dicha aldea, quien había insistido en liderar a sus ninjas pues no se permitiría que ninguno de ellos fuese lastimado, aunque en verdad fuese otra la razón.

La formación original de los ninjas al salir de la aldea, había sido 3 de sus mejores jounin a delante, tanto Temari como Kankuro en la segunda fila, el Kazekage en la tercera y la última fila iba resguardada por Matsuri y otro ninja mas, además de los ninjas que presentarían el examen esa el cual solo había sido un equipo de Genios entrenados por Kankuro.

Sin embargo todo el camino desde que salieron de la aldea, el kage no podía evitar recalcar en la mirada desolada y alejada de su ex alumna, aun que su rostro no podía mostrar expresión alguna, no podía evitar sentirse obligado a voltear a verla, y cada vez que lo hacia se encontraba con la mirada baja de su alumna, de _su _Matsuri. Así que para evitar distraerse al saber que la tenía tan cerca y no podía hacer nada decidió cambiar la formación, de la cual solo cambio su posición.

Mientras en algún lugar del bosque cerca de la entrada de Konoha unas 4 personas se encontraban vigilando la entrada de dicha aldea. Se podía destacar perfectamente un resplandor verde en los ojos de uno de ellos, parecía un chico joven de cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, quien sonreía de lado al ver la aldea.

-**Kin andando**, le llamo una joven de cabello purpura la cual llevaba un mechón verde al frente y ojos del mismo tono violeta que su cabello, la cual llevaba una capa.

**-encontraste algo**, pregunto un hombre de apariencia fornida y bastante alto.

**-sip, es una sorpresa ver que además del Hatake lograremos obtener el sharingán de alguien mas. **

El chico mas joven sonrió y hablo, cosa que usualmente no hacia su voz era pausada, casi como la de un niño pero su apariencia decía que tenía más de 18 años.

-**Sasuke Uchiha está en la aldea y también esa persona.**

-**así es Kin, el que suponíamos muerto.** Agrego al joven, sonriendo de lado, cuando escucharon que algo se movía entre los arbustos, pero ninguno se altero o se movió un milímetro conocían exactamente esa chakra.

Dejando ver a un hombre de al menos 25 años de cabello azulado y ojos castaños con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, su apariencia era de una persona fuerte pero no era exagerada, además parecía ser muy atractivo.

**-Kono, que ah pasado?** Pregunto la joven, el chico de ojos verdosos solo lo miro por encima de su hombro y volvió a ver desde los arbustos la entrada de la aldea.

**-nuestro contacto en Suna estaba en lo correcto, el Kazekage está en su camino, hacia Konoha, si lo derrotamos y nos hacemos con los famosos Doujutsu de esta maldita aldea seremos lo suficientemente poderosos como para dominar a esta la nación. **

Todos sonrieron con la malicia impregnada en el rostro, mas el chico de verdes ojos mantenía su rostro apacible mas parecido al de Gaara cuando esta calmado pero luego una sínica sonrisa de lado se dibujo en sus labios.

En las calles de la hoja ya no era tan temprano pasaban de las 8 y los aldeanos eh ninjas de dicho lugar de preparaban para asistir al anuncio oficial de Rokudaime puesto que la misma Godaime había avisado que cada criatura viviente en la aldea de la hoja debía escuchar aquel anuncio, incluso llego a decir que llamaría a sino para que de esa manera incluso los insectos escucharan e incluso Kiba para que buscara a los perros callejeros y alguien que consiguiera que hasta los pajaritos asistieran, de verdad deseaba que cada criatura que viviera en esa aldea escuchara, pero luego de una larga charla con su asistente quien es que siempre le pone los puntos a su íes recapacito, de verdad no sería lindo tener un montón de cucarachas y otros bichos rondando alrededor de la gente, o perros ladrando sin dejar escuchar el anuncio.

Pues en este momento a los que un día llamaron como los 9 novatos de la hojas los cuales ahora eran reconocidos como los mejores ninjas en su clase y generación además de los mas revoltosos y problemáticos, se dirigían a su destino, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso anuncio.

Mientras en otro lugar se encontraba no mas que Naruto Uzumaki quien llevaba su usual ropa anaranjada y su gabardina de Hokage, y parecía repasar lo que diría ente el panteón, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, a lo cual respondió con un sonoro "adelante" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mas bella criatura que sus ojos habían visto.

Su prometida; en efecto aquel kimono que había elegido para ella el día anterior le quedaba esplendido, el color lila del mismo parecía resaltar con lo nívea de su piel, además su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una especie de coleta envuelta y sus mechones delanteros parecías haber sido rizados, y el color rosa en sus labios hacia resaltarlos mismo.

**-Na.. Naruto kun, Godaime.. ella quiere saber si ya estás listo**, pregunto la joven con la mirada baja, de verdad que la forma en la que él le miraba aun causaba muchas cosas en ella y una de ellas era el notorio sonrojo que en este momento intentaba ocultar.

El rubio se acerco a la joven sonriendo de una forma tierno y una vez estuvo frente a ella levanto su mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos, en verdad le encantaba ver el rostro sonrojado de su adorada Hinata en su opinión se veía tan tierna eh inocente.

**-si ya estoy listo**, esta sonrió dulcemente aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas causando que las del rubio se tiñeran de un tierno color carmesí.

-**bien en ese caso iré a avisarle a Godaime sama**. En ese momento se disponía a su cometido pero el rubio no la dejo avanzar un paso más cuando la sostuvo de la cintura.

-**si pero tu de aquí no te vas hasta que me permitas probar tus labios.**

**-na.. naruto**… el rojo de las mejillas de la chica volvió a sus mejillas y recibió gustosa el tierno beso que había depositado el rubio en su labios, por alguna razón besarlo era un esquisto mangar que ella no se cansaría de probar, pero por alguna razón extraña sus rodillas le fallaron, una vez mas se sintió algo débil y apunto de caer nuevamente. Cuando el rubio se separo de ella la misma parecía tambalearse.

-**Hinata..?** Pregunto el rubio al ver que la chica parecía algo más pálida de lo normal y mas fue su sorpresa y preocupación al ver que la joven caía directo en sus brazos desmallada. No pasaron mas de 5 minutos antes de que despertara en los brazos del rubio quien le llamaba suavemente.

-**Hinata..** dijo este algo aliviado y sonriéndole a la joven..

**-Na.. Naruto-kun..** dijo esta abriendo lentamente sus ojos.. **que .. no. .** dijo esta algo sorprendida ¿se había desmallado?

**-hey , ya hace tiempo no hacías eso, me haces sentir halagado, pero de verdad agradecería que pudieras dejar de hacerlo, me preocupe al verte caer desmallada Hina chan.. **esto lo dijo rosando las mejillas rosadas de la joven quien asintió levemente y nuevamente recibió un beso de su prometido antes de que este le ayudara a levantar. **Mejor será que vaya con Tsunade baachan antes de que me regañen ¿estarás bien?** Pregunto a su prometida, últimamente parecía un poco cansada, y parecía sentirse algo enferma, pues la había escuchado quejarse en la mañana como si algo le hubiese caído mal en la cena. Pero tenía fe en ella y si decía que estaba bien estaba bien, además le comento que se haría un chequeo general con Sakura esta tarde.

**-si ya te alcanzo**.. comento la joven con una sonrisa dejando algo mas tranquilo al rubio quien le dedico una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas que siempre mostraba cuando estaba contento pero esta era diferente esta era una sola para ella y eso le gustaba. Una vez que el rubio salió de la habitación la chica se dejo caer sobre una silla cubriendo su rostro con una mano tratando de disipar el mareo y las nauseas que en ese momento sentía.

_-creo que Sakura tenía razón cuando me dijo que debía chequearme_. Susurro levemente la Hyuga una vez que pudo deshacerse de esos molestos síntomas.

Media hora mas tarde como a eso de las 8.30 ya los aldeanos de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban escuchando la lista de cosas que no deben hacer mientras se lleve a acabó el discurso de parte de su soberana Godaime, quien les decía lo usual, manténganse callados, escuchen con atención, es Naruto denle una oportunidad, a lo cual el aludido se quejo y los demás rieron por entre los dientes, claro que no lo iban a hacer en enserio con al Hokage frente a ellos.

Y al fin fue el turno de Naruto el cual se presento frente a todos de la manera mas formal posible dejando incluso a Sasuke Uchiha sorprendido.

-**mira que parece que no lo va arruinar. **Comento Ino a Sakura quien estaba sentada junto a Sasuke bajo un árbol que estaba cerca del sitio a decir verdad todos estaban en ese lugar incluso Choji quien se veía muy cariñosito con una de las nuevas kunoishi una chica algo tímida de cabello verde y anteojos.

-**si al parecer ese idiota de Naruto practico sus líneas antes de hacer el ridículo, **le respondió Sakura**. Tu que dices Sasuke kun**. Le pregunto esta a Sasuke quien estaba tras ella, pues ella estaba sentada justo en medio de las piernas del azabache, y él en uno de sus gestos Uchiha solo sonrió y bufo ante lo dicho por su novia.

**-y por esa razón frente a toda la aldea de Konoha , estoy aquí para decir lo siguiente; **volteo a ver detrás de él, donde lo observaban la Godaime alguno de los ancianos del concejo Hiashi Hyuga y un anciano del consejo Hyuga y claro esta Hinata Hyuga a quien Naruto le había pedido específicamente que debía estar allí. **Hinata podrías acercarte por favor. **

**-eh watashi? Demo Na.. Naruto**.. dijo esta algo nerviosa apunto de jugar nuevamente con sus dedos índices como solía hacerlo, cuando escucho un garraspar a su lado, era su padre Hiashi Hyuga, quien le miro y le asintió levemente, a lo que la Hyuga no tuvo más Opción que acercarse y tomar la mano de Naruto el cual se la ofreció.

-**y por este medio les hago saber, mi futuro casamiento con la bella joven que se encuentra en estos momentos junto a mí Hinata Hyuga y un servido, anuncian su compromiso para casarse dentro de 2 meses. **

Ante esto las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar pero sobre todo el silencio que se había formado, en un momento un "clap" se escucho, desde aquel lugar donde estaba aquel árbol de cerezo y un montón de ninjas acumulados, se veía a un sonriente arrogante Sasuke Uchiha aplaudir pausadamente a lo que le siguió Sakura Haruno, Ino, Kiba y el resto de los 9 novatos provocando así que toda la aldea aplaudiera el nuevo compromiso del Hokage. El rubio sonrió ante él gesto pero su felicidad no duro por mucho cuando un Kiba grito uno de sus tantos comentarios.

**-"Hasta que te diste cuenta BAKA!"**

Provocando así el sonrojo de la Hyuga y una vena alterada de parte del Uzumaki.

Y los comentarios siguieron uno tras otro con cosas como

**-"no puedo creer que alguien como Naruto tenga a Hinata san" ,"si ella es la kunoishi mas guapa después de su sensei", "y cuando es la boda", "quien te abrió los ojos"** y cosas relacionadas con el hecho de que media aldea sabia de la afición de la Hyuga por él y el apenas lo notaba. Además de comentarios acerca de lo guapa que era la joven los cuales causaron aun mas sonrojo en la chica y más de una vena alterada en el rubio. El cual ya empezaba a responder a cada comentario como.

"**ya dije que en 2 meses" ,"si vuelves a hacer un comentario así de Hina chan le digo a los anbus que te arresten" y "que tiene que ella este con migo" **

Hasta que un comentario lo tomo de sorpresa.

**-"esperemos que sus hijos se parezcan a la madre" **el cual salió de uno de sus amigos para ser mas especifico Uchiha Sasuke.

**-temeee! **

**-digo la verdad dobe no creo que Konoha soporte una nueva versión tuya de niño** cosa que hizo que los aldeanos rieran divertido, quien esperaría que de todo el mundo un comentario tan gracioso saldría de la boca de alguien como él.

**-pues deberán soportarlo porque yo pienso tener muchos mucho pero muchos hijos..** pero lo que el rubio no había notado era lo roja que ya estaba la Hyuga la cual justo en el momento en que mencionaron la palabra "hijos" y ""muchos muchos pero muchos" sintió un vuelco en su corazón y nuevamente sus piernas fallaron y sin evitarlo callo desmallada.

-**eh Hina!..** comento Naruto quien al tenerla de la mano pudo evitar que callera al piso y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

**-ya ves lo que hiciste teme, espera que baje de aquí, no ya verás te voy a mandar al calabozo.** decia el rubio de una manera escandalosa y a puntando con el dedo al mencionado Uchiha.

**-y arriesgaste a dejar la unidad sin un líder no lo creo. **Comento el actual líder de la unidad anbú.

Y una vez más se llevo a cabo la muy usual discusión entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki la cual como siempre fue detenida por una muy furiosa Haruno.

Más tarde ya daban las 12.00 del medio día y en la puerta principal de Konoha un grupo de ninjas acababa de llegar y presentarse en la aldea, como el anuncio ya había pasado los guardias estaban en sus respectivos puestos cuando vieron llegar a la figura de cabello pelirrojo entrar a Konoha, no más que el Kazekage de la arena.

**-Lord Gaara... bienvenido a Konoha, Tsunade sama le espera en la torre del Hokage. Permítame escoltarlo hacia allá. ** Se dirigió hacia el Kotetsu quien guardaba la puerta principal junto a Izumo. Kankuro y Temari fueron con el Kazekage esta última no sin antes arrastrar a su amiga y alumna de su hermano.

**-eh te... Temari san... **

**-tu vienes con nosotros… **

**-demo...** se quejaba la castaña con la mirada baja cuando la voz ronca del kage le hizo levantar la vista.

**-Matsuri... solo...** el kage hizo el ademan de mirar a su alumna por encima de su hombro encontrándose una vez más con aquel rostro distante que no le gustaba para nada. Entrecerró los ojos al verla y luego miro al frente. **Solo acompáñanos**.

-**ah ya vez te lo acaba te ordenar mi hermanito así que tendrás que venir con nosotros. **

**-Temari... **hablo Gaara nuevamente. La aludida volteo a verlo y le hizo un gesto de pregunta para saber por qué él había llamado a lo cual el kage solo sonrió de manera muy disimulada, y en voz baja pero lo suficientemente clara como para que lo escuchara. **No... No se lo eh ordenado, se… selo eh pedido. **

Ante esto la castaña levanto el rostro un poco más animada, Gaara le había pedido que le acompañara, _eso significa que... acaso Gaara sama desea, acaso el ¿desea mi compañía?_ Se preguntaba mental mente la joven cuando vio que el kage le miraba por encima de su hombro una vez más, pero su mirada era diferente a la de siempre, parecía acaso, acaso Gaara le estaba sonriendo.

**-hai, Gaara sensei!** Respondió al joven con su ánimo usual y con esa radiante sonrisa que siempre le mostraba y que solo el rostro de su amado Kazekage lograba sacar en ella.

Gaara al ver nuevamente la sonrisa que tanto _amaba_ sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago como si mil mariposas revolotearan en él, y sus pálidas y marfiladas mejillas parecieron tomar un tenue color rojizo, mas nadie más que Temari lo noto pues el kage se había encargado de bajar su mirada una vez noto lo que le estaba pasando, ya se había familiarizado un poco mas con el sentimiento de sentirse avergonzado o el de sonrojarse, y como Temari había sido quien prácticamente le había explicado, ya saben porque fue la única que lo noto. Mientras la rubia sonreía feliz de la vida, tal vez ir a buscar a Matsuri tenga sus consecuencias, y que con secuencias.

-**Temari san... porque tan contenta**… pregunto Matsuri quien ya estaba de su ánimo regular al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la Sabaku.

-**dime tu porque ahora estas más animada y yo te diré el por qué de mi sonrisa**.

**-eh! Yo este pues..**. entonces el rostro sonrojado de la joven se dio a notar, de verdad le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que aquella sonrisa que ahora adornaba sus labios y el regreso de su ánimo usual era causado por cierto pelirrojo que iba en frente. **Pues yo**

**-ya ves entonces estamos a mano...** comento la rubia sonriendo nuevamente, a lo que Matsuri sonrió devuelta y dirigió su mirada a la espalda de la persona que desde el primer momento había amado, y admirado, la persona que ella nunca podría llegar a tener pues ella era no mas que.

-_su alumna…. _

mientras tanto por la aldea de Konoha caminaban dos personas vestidas con ropas y una gabardina uno de ellos era alto y llevaba el rostro cubierto, mientras la otra llevaba su rostro descubierto y su largo cabello violeta claro a la vista al igual que su enormes ojos azules.

**-ne y ¿porque te cubres así?** Pregunto la chica al joven que llevaba detrás, del cual solo de podía ver que llevaba una banda cubriendo sus ojos.

**-ya te dije que esta aldea no me aprecia demasiado .. **

**-oh ..** dijo la joven pasando ambos por el lado de una pareja una joven de cabello rosa y un chico de cabello azabache que la seguía de cerca.

Al pasar ambos jóvenes uno por el lado del otro una corriente eléctrica golpeo al azabache quien volteo a ver de quien se trataba pero no llego a mirar nada mas que el peculiar color de cabello de la joven, y había pensado que el color de cabello de su novia era extraño.

**-Sasuke-kun .. que pasa?** Pregunto acercándose Sakura al joven .

**-crei que.. no nada..** dijo este volviéndose a su novia y siguiendo su camino. _**Pero podría**__**jurar que ese chakra era el de…. No .. **_se negó algo confundido mentalmente, el chakra que sintió hace un momento se suponía había muerto con él, con …su hermano.

_**-Sasuke**_ susurro la persona que llevaba vendas en los ojos. **Tsuki.**. llamo el chico a la joven quien volteo.

**-si que pasa? **

-**las personas que pasamos hace un momento, como. ¿Como eran?** Pregunto el joven seriamente.

**-etto.. pues era una chica de cabello de un color medio extraño creo que era rosa, y un chico que la seguía de cabello negro, la chica parecía simpática pero ese joven tenia una cara que decía aléjate de mi. **

**-je.. **rio el joven.

**-que es tan gracioso. I-ta-chi**

**-nada**.. dijo este sonriendo y dejando ver al fin su rostro pero con vendas en sus ojos. **Sigamos.**

**Fin**

Y aqui se acabo el capitulo los que quieran saber que hace Itachi en esta historia y quien diantres es la chica de pelo violeta pueden visitar mi nueva comedia construyendo una vida, trata de la vida de los hermanos Uchiha, uno como quedo con al pelirosa y el otro como es que sigue vivo.

Les advierto que en ese fic salte la guerra Ninja por que si la ponía no iba a tener sentido.

Uyan vez mas alexa, selene gracias por sus reviews y a todo los demás que me dejan sus reviews los adoro ahora algo mas no subo hasta llegas a los 20 reviews que les parece.

v.v aun que creo que no llegare! Igual los adoro si quieren que siga dejen sus reviews necesito que me animen ESTOY DEPRE! T.T

gomen.

Ya ne

Avance.

_**Donde demonios se metió el Hokage te juro que esta ves lo mato. **_

_**-Temari san no creo que sea legal matar a un kage. - Y quien dijo que lo iba matar primero lo destripo **_

_-__**na.. Naruto-kun…**__**-estaba tan preocupado por ti yo **_

_**-oh. Gome ne Naruto kun..**__**demo ya me encuentro bien de verdad..**_

_**Una vez encuentren el objetivo, les dale la señal y empezara el ataque**_

_**fui un ciego, pero en ese momento cuando estuvo entre la vida y la muerte lo entendí, ella era y es la persona más importante para mí.**_

_-__**y tu ¿como sabes es**__o?_

_**su sonrisa que me hace sentir… completo. - la amo**_

_**próximo capitulo "both" por fin juntos**_

"**Sentimientos"**


	8. Cap VIII Sentimientos

am hola carmasi una vez mas, creo que no llegue a la cantidad de reviews deseada de verdad no si siquiera si alguien leyo el capitulo anterior pero este y lso demas les tengo muchas espectativas, a ver que les parece a todos ustedes luego nos vemos gracias una vez mas a selene y a alexa que como siempre no me avandonan, y a susuna chan quien siempre es mi ispiracion para seguir escribiendo fantasticos fics. aunque esta mal que yo lo diga.

inner: y despues de casi morirse de un apretamiento del pecho y desmayarse en medio trabajo penso "pude haber muerto sin terminar el fic"

ya que no dije eso en fin esta ve no tengo una cantidad de reviews en especificios pero enrealidad apreciaria mucho que me dejasen sus comentarios, como dije antes no se si esten leyendo el fic, aunque se se son muy pocos los que dejan sus comentarios pero de verdad los apreciaria de corazon. nos vemos los dejo con el fic justo ahora.

Ps: slene chan este te va a gustar ya ne!

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.8 Sentimientos. **

Se habían encaminado a las oficinas del Hokage, y ahora Kazekage de la arena y sus ninjas escoltas quienes cabe destacar también eran sus hermanos mayores, además de su alumna, se encontraban en una oficina completamente vacía, donde se suponía el Hokage en este caso el sexto Hokage les esperaría para darles la bienvenida.

Habían escuchado por parte de algunos de los ninjas que ese día un poco mas temprano había un anuncio publico de parte del Hokage, si ,recordaba cuando fue su primer a nuncio en publico , la verdad no sabia que decir, y su hermana la rubia tuvo que interceder por el, y hacer prácticamente una lista de todo lo que podía exponer pero al final solo hizo un anuncio simple acerca de la situación de la aldea.

**-wah! Ya me canse donde diantres esta el 6th Hokage, mira que dejar al Kazekage de la arena en esta oficina solo es de mala educación, deja que ponga mis manos encima de quien quiera que sea lo voy a ..** se quejaba una rubia ya cansada de esperar y con una de sus venas alterada.

-**te.. Temari san**.. comentaba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros intentando calmar a la rubia quien parecía botar humo por los oídos.

El Kazekage no le hacia mucho caso a lo que su hermana mayor reclamaba, su vista solo podía recalcar en lo divertida y _linda _que se veía su alumna intentando calmar a su hermana mayor, al menos algo agradecería al Hokage pues por su tardanza se estaba divirtiendo con los gestos de su hermana y como su _querida _alumna intentaba calmarla, no podía evitar sonreír al verla de esa manera, feliz y sonriendo, como debe ser.

En un momento el kage solo le miraba recalcando en cada facción de su rostro, desde un tiempo para acá lo hacia, se fijaba en cada facción que tenia, su rostro fino, sus enormes ojos negros, y profundos, sus labios rosados los cuales le dedicaban esa sonrisa que tanto le agradaba, conocía prácticamente cada facción de ella, a excepción claro de las que están debajo de lo que lleva puesto.

Por un momento la imagen de su alumna frente a el, sumí desnuda, paso por su cabeza, haciéndolo sonrojar y al tiempo sacudir la cabeza para disipar la imagen, como pensaba en algo como eso en este momento.

-_aunque.. _volvió a recargar su mirada en la castaña quien ahora reía por un comentario de la rubia quien era su hermana, y se veía radiante simplemente _preciosa,_ la recorría con la mirada, sus largas piernas, su diminuta cintura, sus pechos, parecía tan frágil y sensible.

En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y por no menos de unos segundos se vieron el uno al otro directo a los ojos, pero gracias a la rubia el contacto visual entre ambos se rompios.

**-eh Matsuri me estas escuchando. **

**-eh a sii. Si temari san te escuche y no creo que sea prudente acecinar a un kage.**

**-pero quien hablo de asesinar si no mas lo voy a destripar. **

**-pues es lo mismo. **

Una risilla no muy audible escapo de los labios del Kazekage de veras que su hermana mayor tenia todas la agallas del mundo y unas cuantas mas.

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital general de Konoha una chica de nívea piel abría lentamente sus enormes ojos de color perla encontrándose a si en una lugar donde no recordaba haber llegado.

-**donde..** se levanto lentamente y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba sola en una habitación de hospital. **Estoy en el hospital.. pero.. **se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, aun llevaba el kimono de esta mañana con diferencia a que ahora su cabello estaba suelto. Pero antes de que se acercara siquiera un milímetro a la puerta esta se abrió.

**-eh Hinata!** Un rubio hiperactivo fue quien apareció tras la puerta número dos. El cual al ver a su adorada princesa de pie frente a la cama no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarla.

-**na.. Naruto-kun…**

**-estaba tan preocupado por ti yo … **el rubio solo se abrazaba a ella y se dedicaba a aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

**-oh. Gome**** ne Naruto kun..** **demo ya me encuentro bien de verdad..** dijo esta separándose y dedicándole una de esas tantas sonrisas que solo ella sabia darle, aquella sonrisa por la que lucho hace un tiempo, la que prometió defender.

**-me alegro…** dijo este y seguido le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida. **Y para a asegurarme de que enserio te encuentras bien, hice que Sakura te hiciera una revisión**. Esto lo dijo con su normal y alegre sonrisa de zorro.

-**eh? A mi pero…**

**-nada de peros, igual me dijiste que ella te iba a revisar hoy no?**

-**etto… si.. si Naruto-kun demo..**

**-NARUTO!** Se escucho una enojada voz que iba a la caza del rubio.

**-hay no..** comento el mencionado escondiéndose tras la espalda de su prometida, y en ese momento se dejo ver la figura de una chica de cabello rosa quien entraba echando humo por las orejas y cuya postura cambio al ver a Hinata frente a ella, completamente recuperada, a lo que una enorme sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro.

**-ah! Hinata tengo que decirte algo súper. Eh por cierto Naruto ya te vi** dijo ella cambiando a su modo serio.

**-que quieres ahora Sakura, mira que necesito estar con Hina, no quiero que nada malo le pase eh.**

**-eh? Por eso no te preocupes que lo peor que le puede pasar seria que sus hijos se parezcan a ti**. Comentario que hizo sonrojar no solo a Naruto sino a Hinata quien se sentía a desmayar nuevamente.

-**ah Hina! . **Comento Naruto al ver como la chica se tambaleaba. **Ya te dije que no menciones esas cosas frente a Hinata si a penas hace unos digas supero el desmayarse por tenerme cerca. **

**-uy y ya te diste cuenta que se desmayaba por ti. Uff de todos modos , el Kazekage tiene una hora esperándote en tu oficina. **

-**eh? Gaara ya llego, ¡maldición!** magullo el chico. Dejando a Hinata a quien a pesar de no haberse más que mareado el llevaba en brazos y en esos momentos depositaba en cama. **Ne Hinata chan vas a estar bien sola. **

**-etto**. La chica asintió nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se borro en un instante al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y luego se sustituyo por un leve sonrojo.

**-de acuerdo..** dijo este sonriendo. **Sakura la dejo a tu cuidado**.. y así el rubio dejo a ambas jóvenes en la habitación del hospital.

Sakura inmediatamente salió Naruto de la habitación cerró la puerta con seguro y cuido de que no hubiera nadie cerca pues lo que le diría a Hinata en estos momentos era algo se sumo cuidado. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en los labios de la pelirosa.

**-etto.. ¿Sakura san porque me..? me miras así me asustas. **

**-no deberías asustarte, además lo que te voy a decir no es motivo de susto. **

**-eh ¿a que te refieres Sakura san.? **

**-ya decía yo que tenía que revisarte Hinata tu… **

Y con estas palabras los ojos perlados de la joven se abrieron tan grandes como eran y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo tan fuerte que podría competir con las manzanas rojas del mercado.

De vuelta a la oficina del Hokage. El mencionado sexto ya se había aparecido en el lugar y luego de escucharle la tremenda boca a la rubia hermana del Kazekage por fin dio inicio los preparativos.

**-bien entonces solo un grupo de la arena presentara el examen esta vez.** Comento Naruto revisando el informe y la ficha de dichos ninjas.

**-así es , solo uno**. Respondió el Kazekage de la arena en su tono despreocupado.

**-bien perfecto**. Alzo el informe eh inmediato un anbú apareció lo tomo y lo llevo consigo. Una vez este desapareció el rubio se relajo en la silla estirándose y luego apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y al tiempo su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Luego le sonrió al pelirrojo. **Y ya que terminamos las formalidades que te parece si te invito un plato de ramen**.

**-uhm?** El pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces y luego pareció sonreír al rubio antes de asentir con la cabeza.

**-eh demo Gaara no vas a ir al hotel tienes que descansar después de tan largo viaje**. Comento la rubia al ver que su hermano se levantaba de su asiento y seguía al rubio.

**-uhm? Ya se que te parece si tu te vas al hotel y luego sales de compras y me dejas a mi con Naruto no te preocupes no haremos nada que tu no harías.** Comento Gaara a su hermana la cual se quedo con los ojos abiertos ante la reacción tan espontanea de su hermano, la verdad que cuando el Uzumaki y el andaban juntos el se convertía en una persona diferente. **A y te llevas a Matsuri contigo**.. fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

**-¿eh? A mi ¿porque?**

**-ja ya oíste a mi hermanito te vienes de compras conmigo ya verás que lindas cosas compramos, me voy a vengar de él y voy a gastar el capital completo de Suna**. Decía la rubia mientras arrastraba a la castaña por la solapa para que al acompañara.

**-taskete! T.T** decía la misma casi llorando al verse arrastrada por la rubia.

Mientras en las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se llevaba acabo una reunión habían al menos unos 25 ninjas reunidos y en medio unos cinco que parecían estar a cargo de lo que pasaba.

-**bien Kin tu te encargas del primer escuadrón tomen la entrada centrar de la hoja. **

El joven de ojos verdosos asintió con la cabeza sin mucho ademan.

-**Shota tu te encargaras de la puerta noroeste de la aldea,** el fornido asintió ante el mandato de su jefe**, y tu Yuuko vendrás conmigo a la puerta sureste de la aldea nos encargaremos de buscar los doujutsu mientras Shota y Kin distraen a los Ninjas**

**-de acuerdo**, dijo al chica de cabellera purpura sonriendo de manera sínica, **por cierto que haremos con el.** Dijo la chica señalando a un joven que se encontraba recostado a la sombra de un árbol.

**-con los nuevos jutsus que le hemos enseñado creo el solo será suficiente para derrotar al Kazekage, sin mencionar que además de su chrakra de viento tiene la habilidad de controlar técnicas de agua. **

-**oh.. eso no lo sabía supongo que este niño nos será de ayuda después de todo**. Comento la joven volteando a ver al chico de cabellera negra peinada a un lado quien sonreirá con una pajilla en su boca.

**-entonces crees que puedas derrotar al Kazekage**. **Shiro..**el joven abrió sus ojos de color rojizos y lanzo la pajilla que llevaba en la boca a un árbol, pero la pajilla no se quedo allí sino que traspaso unos dos arboles mas y al llegar al ultimo lo quebró.

**-claro.. ese niño me la debe, no pienso dejar que me quite mi juguete. **

-**Bien entonces empecemos, una vez encontremos a los portadores de los doujutsu que necesitamos daremos la señal entonces empezara el ataque**. Comento el chico de cicatriz en el rostro a lo que todos los presentes respondieron, **ryokai!.**

En otro lugar mas específicamente en una de las tiendas de la hoja acababa de salir una chica de cabello rubio con mas de cinco bolsas de compras junto a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-**ne Temari san no crees que esto ya es demasiado**.

-**que no te digo, ya te dije que voy a acabar con el capital completo de suna**.

-**jejej y yo creí que bromeaba, dijo la castaña con una gota en su cabeza **_a este paso acabara con el capital de toda la nación de fuego. _

Y en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, tanto el Kazekage como el Hokage charlaban animada mente de sus cosas.

**-entonces te vas a casar.** Se escucho al voz del Kazekage.

-**uhm? A si, veras Hinata es una chica maravillosa y yo** …** la amo y no permitiré que nadie al aparte de mi lado ttebayo!**

**-he.. Naruto… tu como.. **

**-uhm?** Volteo a ver el rubio al Kazekage con una gran porción de fideos en su boca los cuales sorbió rápidamente, ¿**qué pasa Gaara.?**

-es **que … yo quería preguntarte, ¿como fue que te diste cuenta que la amabas?**

**-¿uhm? Oh déjame ver..** dijo el rubio con los palillos en su boca pensando, con su expresión idiota en el rostro pero luego una cálida sonrisa, y una expresión de ternura se reflejo en su rostro**. Pues, ella siempre creyó en mi, estuvo a mi lado cuando nadie lo estaba, la verdad no me había dado cuenta pero, creo que había estado enamorado de ella desde mucho antes, pero no me había percatado hasta ese momento. Hasta aquel dia.**

**-¿a que te refieres?** Pregunto Gaara incrédulo.

**-lo había olvidado, pero..** **cuando estuve a punto de perderla, había olvidado lo que había pasado pues el ver como estuvo a punto de morir ante mis ojos me hizo enojar, y ambos sabemos lo que pasa cuando me enojo. **

-**si..** susurro Gaara recordando que tanto el como su amigo poseían un demonio dentro de ellos y aunque Gaara ya no poseyera a shukaku dentro de sí entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el rubio.

**-si, en ese momento, había olvidado sus palabras todo lo que había pasado antes de que me poseyera el Kyubi, pero ahora lo recuerdo, ella me ama, me amaba y siempre lo ha hecho y yo …fui un ciego, pero en ese momento cuando estuvo entre la vida y la muerte lo entendí, ella era y es la persona más importante para mí.**

-**y tu ¿como sabes es**o?, dijo Gaara con su voz ronca bajando al mirada al plato de ramen frente a él.

-**pues… Yo solo lo sé**. **Supongo que, el tenerla siempre en mis sueños, y pensar en ella, el querer protegerla, el sentirme tan feliz cuando la tengo cerca, y su sonrisa que me hace sentir… completo. **

El Kazekage abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar lo que su amigo le contaba, cosas que el mismo experimentaba al estar cerca de cierta joven que ahora se encontraba junto a su hermana, su sonrisa, lo que el rubio expresaba era justamente lo que le pasaba, y lo último que dijo el rubio, fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y entender. _Completo… me siento completo, con ella a mi lado me siento … _

_-la amo.. _ susurro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro aun mirando hacia abajo.

-**eh? ¿Dijiste algo?** Pregunto Naruto nuevamente con los fideos en la boca.

**-gracias Naruto, una vez mas me has enseñado algo importante**, el Kazekage se levanto de su asiento. El rubio arqueo una ceja ante la expresión de su amigo nunca lo había visto de esa manera y jamás en su vida pensó que veía a Sabaku no Gaara sonreír.

**-oye ¿te sientes enfermo?** Pregunto el rubio a lo que el Kazekage negó con su cabeza.

-**no . pero ahora debo ir a buscar aquello que me hace sentir completo. **

El rubio entendió lo que el Kazekage quiso decir con aquellas palabras y sonrió tal vez su amigo había encontrado una razón más para ser fuerte, algo más que proteger, y algo que lo haría sentir feliz y que todo ser humano necesita "amor".

-**de acuerdo, pero si me preguntas no dejes que se aleje o terminaran cayendo por un acantilado al agua. **

-**eh?** El pelirrojo lo miro confundido.

**-no te preocupes yo me entiendo, ahora ve**. El pelirrojo asintió y salió del establecimiento en busca de una sola persona y una chica, aquella que lo hacía sentir de la manera mas feliz del mundo, la que lo hacia sentir completo y quien le había hecho entender el significado de aquella cicatriz en su frente.

-_Matsuri ... _

Mientras por la calles de Konoha caminaba una muy sonrojada Hyuga y una chica de cabello rosa riendo a carcajadas.

**-a ver si deberías estar feliz de todo modos en dos meses se casan.** Comentaba la peli rosa a su amiga la cual llevaba un tierno color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-**demo.. no.,. no es eso sa.. Sakura es que .. pues como.. como**

-**como se lo vas a decir o como sucedió por que la respuesta de lo segundo amabas la sabemos.** Y ante este comentario el color carmesí en el rostro de la Hyuga se hizo aun más notorio.

**-sakura-san..** lloro la pelinegra a lo que su amiga rio un poco. **No es.. es que ¿como voy a decirle algo asi.?**

**-pues diciéndoselo, pero lo mejor seria que lo ocultaras al menos hasta el día de la boda, recuerda lo que te dije aun no tengo los resultados completo y no se si es necesario que descanses. **

-**si te comprendo**, pero el rojo se hizo nuevamente notar en las mejillas de la chica.

-**hay pero que linda Hinata mira como estas.**

-**wah Sakura –san hidoi no te burles de mi.** Decía con un puchero la chica de ojos perlados.

-**de todos modos, no creo que a Naruto le moleste, recibir una noticia como esa.** La ojiperla ante ese comentario, sonrió y vio al cielo azul que le recordaba tanto a los profundos ojos azules de su prometido.

**-si creo que.. estará feliz. **

Corría, corría sin parar saltaba sobre los tejados, estaba contento, la charla con su amigo le había ayudado mucho, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, sin importar que o como, no le importaba nada solo deseaba verla, verla a ella y decirle lo que sentía, ya no le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él, si era un monstro o si lo rechazaba, pero no podía aguantar mas aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho y que se alojaba aun mas en su corazón al punto de causarle dolor.

**-oye Matsuri ya me canse volveré al hotel, te parece si vienes conmigo**.

-**eh? No yo.. yo estoy bien no te preocupes, me gustaría dar un paseo un rato mas**.

**-bueno pero no te pierdas, mira que con lo despistadas que estas últimamente. **

**-esta re bien**. Sonrió la castaña

-**de acuerdo,** la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa, le agradaba ver a su amiga de esa manera, tranquila y sonriendo como siempre solía estarlo pero por culpa de cierto incidente esa sonrisa había desaparecido. Pero ahora se estaba felicitando a si misma pues gracia a ella su hermanito le había levantado el ánimo, sin contar lo sorprendida que estaba ante las palabras de el y al forma en la que le sonrió a la castaña. Y así se decidió por partir pues pensó que la joven estaría bien.

La chica estaba en la fuente del centro de la ciudad, de Konoha, era tan diferente a Suna, tanta gente ninjas los colores, era como una capital completa, el parque en el que estaba lleno de niños pequeños y por un momento sintió una pelota llegar a sus pies.

-**uhm?** Tomo la pelota en sus manos y vio a unos niños que le decía que se la pasaran, lo cual ella hizo pero no sin antes jugar un poco con aquellos niños, de verdad el día había sido bastante divertido, y apenas eran las 3. De la tarde.

Camino por la aldea sin darse cuenta por donde iba se alejo de el centro de la ciudad

-**etto donde.. no recuerdo este lugar done me eh metido wah! Y ahora ¿que hago?** Decía la chica con casi lagrimas en los ojos cuando escucho algo de tras de ella.

-**vaya vaya mira no mas a quien me eh encontrado en la hoja, pensé que estarías en Suna muñeca. **

La chica volteo al mirada temerosa, conocía esa voz, esa repugnante voz aquella voz que a la que ahora le temía, pavorosa miro frente a ella el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas nocturnas últimamente, la persona causante de su dolor

**-T..tu ..qu…que ha… ¿que haces aquí?** Pregunto temerosa.

**-pues eso es un secreto** , dijo el chico posando su dedo índice en su boca en como cuando le dices a alguien que se mantenga callado. **Ahora que te parece si nos divertimos un poquito. Antes de que este lugar se hunda en el caos. **

**-a.. caos? A ¿a que te refieres?** Decía al joven dando pasos hacia a tras para intentar alejarse del chico que mientras ella se alejaba él se acercaba.

**-vamos me hará bien un poco de diversión antes del evento principal. **

**-no.. a .. aléjate de mi KYA!**

Se encontraba en una de las azoteas mirando a todos lados en busca de la persona que buscaba cuando escucho una vez más aquel grito, al última vez que lo había escuchado sus hermanos le habían dicho que alucinaba pero esta vez lo había escuchado perfectamente.

**-Matsuri!** Exclamo el Kazekage volteando a ver de dónde había venido aquel grito y apresurándose a llegar a aquel lugar, no permitiría que le pasara nada a ella, no a la persona más importante para él. _Matsuri… _

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea se encontraba un chico de cabello negro alborotado acompañando a su novia a recoger un encargo.

**-Sasuke-kun no tenías que venir, pero igual te lo agradezco mucho. **

El chico bufo ante el comentario de la joven, no era de los que expresaba mucho prefería quedarse callado ante todo, cuando sintió algo que se acercaba, inmediatamente tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y salto a una azotea cercana dejando así ver que un kunai explosivo había alcanzado el lugar donde antes de encontraban.

**-uhm hum hum heheheh hahahahahah!**! Se escucho una risa mas como la de un niño divertido.

-**muéstrate**, demando Sasuke Uchiha al escuchar la risa, y una vez se disipo el humo pudo ver en la azotea frente a el a un chico de apariencia joven cabello negro y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, mas parecida a aquella sonrosa que solía tener Gaara cuando era un niño.

-**no podía esperar menos de Sasuke Uchiha..**

El Uchiha bajo a Sakura de sus brazos y la mantuvo tras de el.

**-Sakura.. este sujeto es peligroso es mejor que vayan con la Hokage**.

**-demo Sasuke-kun…**

**-sin peros ve eh infórmale lo que esta pasando, no creo que este sujeto ande solo. **

-**hahahahahaha!** Una vez más la risa del chico se hizo presente. La chica salió al encuentro con al Hokage pero una explosión la detuvo.

**-SAKURA**! Grito Sasuke al ver que la chica impactaba el suelo, pero se alivio al ver que ella se levantaba casi ilesa. **Maldito!** Y enojado el Uchiha activo su línea sucesora. **Sharingan!**

**-jeje… ¿te importa ella? Huy.. que rom-asco bueno a mi no me importa mucho solo tengo un objetivo y ese eres tu Uchiha!**

**-je.** **¿Que podrá hacer un niño como tu contra mi?.** Volteo a ver ala pelirrosa y pudo ver que esta se encontraba bien. **Sakura apresúrate. **

**-HAI!** Y así la chica salió una vez mas hacia la torre del Hokage.

-**o no preciosa tu a ningún lado vas, si la Hokage se entera que estamos aquí nuestro plan se hace añicos**. Dijo el chico de ojos verdosos tratando apuntando a la chica con su dedo índice como si fuese un arma, de fuego pero Sasuke Uchiha se le había a travesado haciéndole fallar el tiro.

Cerca de Sakura una explosión espontanea sucedió . que había pasado no había kunai explosivos ni sellos cerca de ella, pero aun así eso estuvo cerca, volteo a ver como estaba Sasuke y se encontró que el se encontraba en un confronta miento de taijutsu con el mencionado atacante.

No muy lejos de ese lugar se una persona con los ojos vendado levanto al vista.

-**Tsuki..** dijo el chico de cabello negro .

**-¿si que pasa?**

**-¿escuchaste eso? **

**-uhm? ¿Escuchar que?**

**-una explosión, no muy lejos de aquí… vamos**.

**-eh? Es… espera Itachi**! Y así aquel chico y chica se dirigieron a ese lugar, el primero dejando a una lado la gabardina que llevaba y dejando ver su perfecta anatomía, y su cabello largo negro, pero con sus ojos vendados. Y a su lado la joven de cabello color lila quien le seguía de cerca.

-¿**Pensé que habías dicho que acá no te apreciaban mucho?**

**-para estas personas estoy muerto, si alguien me reconociera, lo pensaría dos veces antes de confirmar que soy yo. **

Pero una nueva explosión de dejo escuchar aun en la parte noroeste de la aldea completamente al lado contrario de donde había venido la antigua explosión, al cual fue cenca de la entrada principal de la aldea. A ellos le llevaría tiempo llegar a cual quiera de las entradas pues estaban justo él la parte sureste de la aldea y al puerta principal les quedaba mas cerca así que decidieron ir allí.

-**KYA!** Se escucho un grito de dolor de parte de una chica de cabellera negra quien impactaba contra una tienda destruyéndola por completo. Y al tiempo un hilo de sangre corría por su labio.

-**oh es este todo el poder de la heredera del clan Hyuga, creo que llevarme el byakugan será mas fácil de lo que pensé.** Decía un hombre enorme y fornido mientras se acercaba a Hinata quien intentaba levantarse.

**-tsh… pero.. ¿quien. Es este sujeto?** .. Decía mientras se levantaba sosteniendo su hombro pues había resultado herido al caer. **No te dejare .. no me derrotaras.. no te lo permitiré, porque yo tengo algo que proteger..** y así la chica se puso en su normal posición de batalla y activando así su línea sucesora.

**-Byakugan!**

De repente en toda la aldea se puso sentir un pequeño sismo y varias explosiones empezaron a aparecer en varios sitios de la aldea, sin contar el enorme pilar de roca que había crecido de un momento a otro en medio de la misma.

**-que demonios**.. dijo un chico de cabello rubio saliendo de la oficina del Hokage seguido de una rubia voluptuosa.

-**Naruto!** Exclamo la chica a lo que el rubio asintió y de inmediato se vieron los pájaros en el cielo que indicaban que el Hokage necesitaba a sus ninjas, en poco tiempo todos se hicieron presentes todos menos 5 personas. El rubio vio a todos lados temiendo lo peor, preocupado, _donde.. donde está. _

**-¿¡donde esta Hinata!** Exclamo el rubio al ver que de las personas que faltaban además de Sasuke, Sakura, el Kazekage y uno de sus ninjas también faltaba ella, la persona más importante para el. **Kuzo!** Apretó los puños enojado cuando sintió la mano de la rubia en sus hombro.

**-debes calmarte, recuerda que eres el Hokage, necesitas dictar las ordenes**. El rubio apretó aun mas sus puños y asintió ante la petición de la rubia.

**-de acuerdo. Minna,** **el enemigo tiene un objetivo y ese esta en nuestra aldea, quiero que busquen a Sasuke Uchiha y a Hinata Hyuga, el enemigo no debe encontrarlo. **

En eso llego una desesperada Sakura polvorienta pareciera que hubiese peleado.

-**Hokage sama.** Dijo la misma algo desesperada**. Sasuke-kun … el enemigo** .

-**espera ¿que dices Sakura? ¿donde esta el teme?** Pregunto Naruto temiendo lo peor.

-**Sasuke esta peleando con el enemigo**. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron tan grandes como eran y si Hinata también se encontraba en peligro al igual que su amigo. **Tsh. Kuzo**!

**-Ino , Sakura, Shizune, dispérsense**, **hubieron tres explosiones consecutivas en sitios diferentes de la aldea, quiero que asistan a los heridos de aquellas zonas. Iruka, y Ebizu encárguense de resguardar a los aldeanos. El resto hagan lo que ordene hace un rato, nuestro objetivo es mantener a salvo a Hina-cha.. err Hinata Hyuga y al teme digo Sasuke Uhciha. Si encuentran a un enemigo, captúrenlo, queremos el menor numero de muertes posible. AHORA , DISPERSENSE!** Ordeno el sexto Hokage levantando su mano en señal de orden, pero cuando ya no hubo nadie no lo aguando apretó sus puño lo mas que pudo. Preocupado. Apunto de las lagrimas por su impotencia salieran de sus azules orbes.

**-**_**Hinata… **_

_Fin._

_esta vvez no hay avance y como dije antes espero les haya agradado, para los que leyeron el capitulo anteior ya les habia dicho que prionto habria accion no es cierto bueno aqui esta un poco de esta y se pone mejor mientras pasan al capitulo 10. lños quiero besos adios!_


	9. Cap IX Perdida

**Who desdpues qu epido una cantidad reviews los recivo dos capitulos desues, ya nome quieren chicos. **

**BF: hasta que te diste cuenta. **

**Tu te callas, este es el capitulo que sigue est abien bueno y me encanta pues tiene tantas aclarancias **

**BF: esa palabra no existe**

**Te callas que me la acavo de inventar, grcias de nuevo a selene chan y a alexa y a todos los que leen mi fic. (que conste que menciono a selene y a alexa por que tento constante contacto con esas sos locas.)**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo ya ne!**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.9 Perdida. **

La aldea oculta entre la hoja se encontraba en caos había explosiones por todas partes, no saben de donde aparecieron tantos sicópatas locos sedientos de poder, pero en estos momentos los ninjas de la hoja se encontraban en un dilema.

Su prioridad era encontrar a los portadores de los doujutsu de la aldea, Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha. Ordenes del sexto hokage y según sabían el enemigo iba tras ellos.

Pero alguien iba tras algo mas una persona de cabello rojizo, quien corría a toda velocidad, pero no buscaba lo que todos , no sabia quien era el enemigo o que buscaban, solo sabia que debía encontrarla, hace un momento la había escuchado gritar y luego empezaron las explosiones y si estaba en peligro, no lo permitiría, tenia que protegerla, a la persona mas importante para él.

**-**_**matsuri**_

-**déjame en paz no se que quieres aléjate de mi.**. la chica de cabello castaño y ojos tan negros como la noche estaba hecha polvo, quien sabría que aquel joven poseía jutsus tan poderosos, pero lo que la sorprendía es que no supo de donde obtuvo al fuerza para enfrentársele.

-**maldita perra, me has rasguñado el rostro, ahora si, pensaba dejarte con vida para divertirme al rato pero ahora tienes las horas contadas. **

El chico se lanzo contra ella esta lo esquivo, el apareció tras ella una vez mas y le golpeo haciendo que chocara el piso y revotara de la fuerza con la que impacto en el. El chico se hinco frente a ella y la levanto por el pelo.

**-mírame acaso crees que él te va a hacer caso, tú no eres nadie, sabes por que te pedí que salieras conmigo, por una apuesta, chiquilla, no significas nada más que una diversión para mi, y no creo que para el signifiques siquiera eso. **

En ese momento el Kazekage estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las palabras de aquel joven cosa que le hizo hervir al sangre como se atrevía a usar a Matsuri de esa manera, en un momento se dispuso a ir tras el y entrarle a golpes pero el susurro leve de su alumna lo detuvo.

**-eres despreciable, y por eso nunca sentiría nada por ti, no me importa si el no me ama, yo** **lo amo, lo amo mas de lo que nunca pudiera amarte a ti, por que, tu eres una persona cruel y despiadada. Mereces arder en el infierno. **

-**maldita perra** .en ese momento estuvo a punto de impactar nuevamente el rostro de la joven contra el suelo pero el cuerpo de la chica desapareció, y el joven salió volando al parecer algo o alguien le había golpeado y ahí estaba ella respirando agitaba mente le había golpeado con tal fuerza que el chico había impactado con una de las paredes y ahora él se levantaba limpiando un hilo de sangre de su boca.

**-vaya.. asi que la muñequita no es tan mal ninja, lastima que yo tampoco**, el chico la miro con sus rojizos ojos haciéndola retrocedes un paso, y en un parpadeo apareció frente a ella, su puño impacto con el rostro de la chica haciéndola girar sobre su propio eje y luego de una patada la manto nuevamente al cielo luego volvió a golpearla haciéndola impactar con una pared.

**-Matsuri**! Dijo Gaara al ver como la joven era golpeada en el rostro y luego enviada al aire.

-**admítelo pequeña perrita, el kazekage de la arena es un niño bobo, que nunca te va a querer, por dios es el Kazekage**, dijo este levantando las manos y creando en las mismas filosas navajas echas de chakra de viendo. Y con una sonrisa tan sadista como la de la misma Anko.

Sin embargo mas fue la sorpresa del chico al encontrarse con algo mas al disiparse el humo, no era ella o si, si era ella pero había alguien mas, el rostro del Kazekage, su mirada clavada en el esa mirada de odio la mirada del mismo demonio ahora lo veía y tenia a Matsuri en brazos la cual parecía inconsciente.

**-vaya vaya mira quien nos a honrado con su presencia, no mas que el kage de la arena. Jeje **el chico rio y hizo desapareces las espadas de su mano.

**-te matare**.. fueron las palabras del Kazekage, quien miraba con odio a esa persona, ya había llegado demasiado lejos, al dañar a la persona mas preciada para el. En ese momento es cucho un quejido escapar de los labios de la joven que llevaba en brazos y su rostro volteo a verla, con la preocupación impregnada en el mismo.

**-Matsuri…** .. menciono su nombre ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su ex sensei y ahora Kazekage de Suna la llevaba en brazos.

**-ga.. Gaara sensei**… dijo la chica en un leve susurro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver como el Kazekage le sonreía. El mismo antes mencionado la deposito en el piso bajo la sombra de un árbol y junto su frente con la de ella.

**-sabes algo… es bueno sabes que me quieres**, la chica se sonrojo de sobre manera al escuchar que el Kazekage conocía sus sentimientos aquellos que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero algo hizo que su sonrojo aumentara**. Porque.. yo también te amo..** fueron las palabras del Kazekage antes de separarse de la joven y una vez mas encarar al maldito desgraciado que le había echo daño.

**-vaya vaya asi que el mostro tiene corazón**.

-**no me llames asi..** pronuncio el Kazekage ofendido, y con un rostro mas parecido a aquel que solía tener cuando era niño y estaba sediento de sangre, y eso era lo que le pasaba, estaba sediento, sediento de la sangre de ese maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a lo mas preciado para el, a su alumna, a su Matsuri.

-**oh y que piensa hacer al respeto Kazekage?** Dijo el joven en un tono burlón y de inmediato tanto el como Gaara se fueron uno encima del otro.

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage Naruto se encontraba observando desde la torre sin poder hacer nada pues Tsunade le había dicho que no debía salir a la batalla a menos que fuese necesario. Pero la preocupación no lo dejaba en paz.

**-**_**hinata..**_ susurro levemente mientras miraba desde detrás del cristal de la oficina.

**-Naruto debes entender que es el deber de un Hokage. **

-**si lo entiendo bachan pero…. **

-**ella estará bien, es una kunoichi lo suficientemente fuerte. **

El joven rubio asintió quedamente y nuevamente poso su mirada en el cielo azul.

**-maldición quien demonios eres.** Decía un Uchiha quien llevaba su sharingán activo y seguía los movimientos de su enemigo pero aun así se le hacia difícil concebirlos.

-**jaja crees que me vas a derrotar con esa velocidad tan insignificante. Yo soy aun mas rápido que el cuarto Hokage. **

-**uhm deja de presumir y enfréntate a mi como un hombre..** decía el Uchiha mientras intentaba localizar la posición de su enemigo, sintió un reflejo que venia tras de el y se volteo a tiempo para detener el golpe de su enemigo.

**-oh no eres tan lento como pensaba. Pero esto acaba aquí,** el chico sostuvo la mano con al que Sasuke le había detenido el puño y en un momento sus manos brillaron y una enorme cantidad de chakra se junto en ellas provocando así una explosión.

Se vio como el chico saltaba del humo y como Sasuke salía disparado hacia una pared impactando con ella.

**-tsh..** se quejo el Uchiha limpiando un hilo de sangre en su boca. **Creo que esto será divertido**, y así Sasuke activo su amaterastsu.

**-oh bravo ya te pones serio Uchiha..** el chico se puso en su pose de pelea y se lanzo a contra el Uchiha el cual pareciera haber aumentado su velocidad, pero sus golpes chocaban uno con los del otro.

Sasuke se alejo del chico y gracias a los sellos en sus muñecas empezó a lanzar shurikens hacia el joven el cual os esquivaba saltando de tejado en tejado.

**-Shuriken Kage bushin no jutsu..** Menciono el chico y así lanzando shuriken también a Sasuke pero estos parecían multiplicarse y estar impregnados con chakra, Sasuke lanzo shuriken que chocaron con los de el evitando así que lo tocaran pero no fue tan suertudo y uno que otro le impactaron la pierna, y otro roso su rostro, además de rosar su hombro y brazos.

El Uchiha cayó al suelo lo mejor que pudo sosteniendo la herida en su hombro, y aparentando estar lo mejor posible, tanto el cómo su enemigo tenían rasguños en su cuerpo pero los del Uchiha parecían más graves sin contar que gracias al jutsu explosivo del chico su brazo izquierdo había resultado dañado.

_**-este tipo .. no es normal..**_ decía el Uchiha mientras veía al chico en la cima de un tejado con aquella sonrisa de maniaco que demostraba lo insano que estaba.

**-GUAHAH!** Se vio como la chica impactaba el suelo y escupía sangre**. No.. Puedo perder.** Decía la joven de ojos perlados mientras se levantaba.

**-vaya que eres resistente pequeña pero mi jefe te quiere viva asi que no tengo permiso de matarte. **

Hinata se levanto con dificultad sosteniendo su brazo derecho que sangraba gracias que tenia una shuriken incrustada en este. Nuevamente su posición de pelea característica de los hyugas de hizo presente y en sus ojos se veía una determinación que llego incluso a asustar al fornido hombro.

**-watashi wa akiramenai!** Fueron las palabras de la joven Hyuga haciendo que el fornido hombro retrocediera un paso. Al ver la determinación con la que la joven tomaba su posición de batalla.

Hinata lo seguía de cerca pero el hombre a pesar de ser tan grande poseía una buena velocidad, y los golpes del jacke no le tocaban, pero una vez lo tuvo cerca activo su byakugan una vez mas y adopto su posición de pelea baja, manteniéndolo en su rango de ataque.

-**Hakke Sonjūnishō,** y una vez en su rango de ataque las palmas empezaron a golpear el cuerpo del hombro fornido. **Hakke nisho, (2 palmas) yonshi (4), hasho(8), jorokosho (16)** **sanjunisho (32)** y con este ultimo golpe el hombre salió volando. La chica estaba parada respirando agitada, por alguna razón no tenia suficiente chakra. Pero sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran al ver que el hombre se levantaba casi ileso y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-je, crees que eso me hara algún daño, mi cuerpo fue diseñado para que tus ataques no atraviesen a mis puntos vitales.**

**-nani?** Pregunto asombrada la chica que haría si sus ataque son le hacen daño, pero eso no la detendría no huiría del lugar. Sin embargo un fuerte dolor proveniente de la parte baja de su abdomen la hizo detenerse. **Pero que? **Grgr,, la hizo sostenerse fuertemente. **Maldición..**

**- cuida tu lengua pequeña, oh!** El chico alzo una ceja al ver que la joven parecía herida, y que sostenía fuertemente la parte de su vientre lo que el hizo sonreír. **Vaya vaya, en tu condición aun quieres luchar. **

-**tsh..** Hinata al verse acorralada volteo y empezó a escapar de la escena necesitaba alejárselo mas que pudiese de ese sujeto, necesitaba atención medica, no permitiría que sucediera_**. No voy a perder a mi hijo.**_ Pensaba la chica mientras el dolor se hacia mas agudo, y el hombre la seguía de cerca, haciéndola detener en seco cuando apareció frente a ella. Y mas luego le golpeo con tal fuerza que la hizo destrozar el techo de un establecimiento.

-**KYA!** Grito la chica al impactar el suelo, pero no solo eso una estaca se había incrustado en su abdomen. Haciéndola sangrar de sobre manera. **Hay no**

-**bien señorita, mi jefe solo necesita tus ojos no es así, no creo que se enoje si te mato, siempre y cuanto obtenga tus preciados ojos.**

La chica negaba con al cabeza asustada no podía levantarse y el dolor era algo intenso sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran ante la posibilidad de morir a manos de aquel hombre.

-_naruto-kun…_

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage un sentimiento de angustia se acongojaba en el corazón del mismo, una angustia que nunca había sentido antes, como si algo malo pasara, como si su vida pendiera de un hilo.

_**-Hinata…**_

-**Naruto!** Entro Tsunade al lugar, **es hora de que entres en acción, la aldea te necesita. **

El joven asintió y de inmediato se puso en camino hacia donde se había dicho había aparecido una gigantesca criatura. Mientras iba corriendo se desasía de uno que otro enemigo, el enemigo había invocado unos 3 animales gigantes, entre ellos un enorme cuervo, un perro de tres cabezas y una especie de kimera.

El Hokage se detuvo por un momento, mordió su dedo pulgar y luego realizo unos sellos, y en menos de unos segundo se encontraba en la cabeza de cierto sapo gigante

-**kushiyosen no jutsu!**

**-oh mocoso para que me has llamado**, exclamo el sapo quejándose de que el rubio siempre lo llamaba para idioteces. Cuando noto la cara seria del muchacho.

**-necesito que me prestes tu fuerza jefe.** Y dicho esto el sapo asintió y se dirigió a encargarse de una de estas tantas invocaciones. Mientras el cuerpo del Hokage se cubría de energía pura su chakra lo rodeaba y gracias a ello su velocidad se incremento de sobre manera.

-**grgr mocoso..** decía un chico de ojos verdes mientras se sostenía el brazo parecía muy herido y es que la pelea con el uchiha una vez que activo su amateratsu no fue tan fácil como el creía, estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por aquellas llamas de color negra que quemaban siete noches.

**-y que decias acerca de que eras mas fuerte bla bla bla.. **decía el Uchiha quien a pesar de parecer estas completamente derrotado su postura era firme y sus ojos rojos se posaban en la figura de aquel muchacho con el que luchaba.

De la nada aparecieron una banda de ninjas y mercenarios quienes quemaban las aldeas y luchaban con algunos de los ninjas de la hoja.

**-kin san..** dijo uno de ellos al ver a su jefe de escuadrón de aquella manera.

-**tsh.. muchachos encárguense del Uchiha. Tengo otros planes.** Y dicho esto el joven pareció desaparecer de la en la nada.

**-pero que demonios**.. comento el Uchiha cuando vio a la bandada de hombres lanzarse a contra el**. No me subestimen**, y dicho esto las llamas negras consumieron a los hombres que se dirigían hacia el. Una vez termino con esto vio a su alrededor la aldea estaba cubierta en el caos. Invoco a aquel pájaro gigantesco y se fue de aquel lugar.

**-Gaara sama!.. **grito la joven al ver como su sensei impactaba contra una de las verjas de la aldea.

-**vaya este es el poder de Kazekage de la arena… jajajajaa** **en estos momentos debes estar deseando tener a aquel mostro dentro no es así. **Mientras se acercaba el chico de cabello negro realizaba sellos con sus manos. **Suiton ****Suiryūdan no Jutsu**: de inmediato un enorme dragón creado de agua se lanzo contra el cuerpo del Kazekage haciéndolo pesado para el.

**-tsh.. Demonios..** decía el kage. Su armadura de arena se había puesto pesada y asi también su cuerpo, aunque no parecía estar gravemente herido , aquel hecho lo hacia ser vulnerable ante cualquier ataque y está el hecho de que la arena ya no le protegía por el hecho de no tener a shukaku dentro.

El Kazekage se levanto y se deshizo de su armadura, no la necesitaría para acabar con alguien como shiro y además sin ella sus ataques acuáticos no harían mas que darle un ligero baño.

**-Esto termina aquí**.. dijo el kage mirando al chico quien se había acercado a su Matsuri cosa que el kage no había notado y ahora su enojo peleaba en su interior con la preocupación y al angustia de perderla.

**-da un paso mas y esta muñequita se muere**.. decía el chico rosando su kunai por el rostro de la pequeña Matsuri.

**-gaara sama..** susurro la chica levemente con los ojos aguados de temor.

-**suéltala…** pronuncio el Kazekage con la furia impregnada en su voz y la mirada baja ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.

**-y que piensas hacer al respecto**… dijo shiro de una manera burlona. Y cortando la mejillas de la kunoishi, no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para que su rostro sangrara.

-**TE EH DICHO QUE LA SUELTES,** grave error esto provoco la ira del Kazekage y algo en su interior despertaba, algo movido por el puro deseo de ver la sangre de aquel maldito rodar. Y dentro del kage unos ojos de color amarillento se abrían después de un largo sueño, haciendo que los del kage adquirieran este mismo color.

**-na.. nani?** Pronuncio el chico de cabello negro por un momento sus rodillas le fallaron y pudo observar la visión del mismo demonio frente a el, sus ojos eran amarillos y su expresión era la de puro odio y deseo de sangre.

Pronto la arena empezó a levantarse alrededor del Kazekage y su chakra se elevo de una manera impresionante. Sus ojos estaban posados en su victima, el cual parecía temerle en estos instantes.

**-ya no pareces tan seguro de ti** … pronuncio en kage en un tono sombrío siniestro. Aquella sonrisa sangrienta que solía tener apareció una vez en su rostro y el chico de cabello negro decidió así soltar a la joven.

Realizo unos sellos con sus manos una vez mas.

-**Suiton:** **Mizu Kaiten**, de inmediato un remolino acuático empezó a crearse alrededor del Kazekage quien no se inmuto en moverse ni un milímetro,. El chico de cabello negro sonrió al ver que su técnica funcionaba, la arena no podía hacer nada contra el agua. Pero grande fue sus sorpresa al ver que el torbellino se rompía desde a dentro causando una ligera llovizna sobre ellos. –**co.. como .es posible tu… **

**-gaara sama.** Susurro Matsuri al ver el inmenso poder de su sensei. Sus ojos amarillentos posados en Shiro, su cabello rojo como fuego ahora mojado y caía sobre su rostro.

**-Ahora... ¿jugamos un poco?, **y dicho esto la arena del kage se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el chico de pelo negro quien intento esquiarla pero se le era muy difícil hacerlo

**-Sabaku kyū** la arena atrapo a shiro en el momento preciso y poco a poco cabria todo su cuerpo, el chico intentaba zafarse pero no podía hacerlo. La sonrisa sedienta de sangre cubría una vez mas el rostro del Kazekage y la expresión de miedo se impregnaba en el rostro de Shiro. Pronto pagaras por lo que haz echo, nuevamente la siniestra voz del kage se dejaba escuchar.

-SABAKU SO…

-DAME!

El fornido hombre se acercaba directo a darle la ultima estocada a la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuga, la chica cerro los ojos en espera de sentir aun mas dolor del que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cuando escucho una voz y sintió una corriente de aire mezclado con chakra a su alrededor.

-Hakkeshō: Kaiten, **el enemigo salio volando e impacto contra una tienda de abarrotes cercana. Hinata abrió sus ojos al no sentir el ataque y se encontró con una larga cabellera castaña frente a ella. **

**-**ne.. neji nisan** … **

**-hinata chan . estas bien ..** comento una chica castaña acercándose a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse**.**

**-si .. yo . yo estoy bien pero** …hinata bajo la mirada. Y fue cuando Tenten se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban completamente ensangrentadas y que la Hyuga sostenía la parte de su vientre donde parecía tener una gran herida.

**-hay no .. Hinata… neji.. tu encárgate de esto tengo que llevar a Hinata con Sakura chan..** El Hyuga no se inmuto en responder o preguntar nada solo a sintió y miro a su oponente ya con su byuakugan activado.

-**vaya vaya nos encontramos de nuevo mococo.** Dijo el hombro fornido.

**-no creas que esta ves se te hará tan fácil .. dijo el Hyuga con una arrogante sonrisa y adoptando su posición de lucha**. Mientras en el centro de la cuidad un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes conversaba con su jefe**. **

-**entonces no pudiste con el Uchiha.. kin ..**

**-tsh.. **fue todo lo que se limito a decir el chico que parecía muy lastimado.

**-bien yo me encargo, tu encárgate de terminar con esta aldea después de todos las criaturas que atacan este lugar son de tu pertenencia o no.**

**-de a cuerdo.**. el chico invoco una criatura que no se había invocado una especie de zorro, de color blanco y ojos azules, colmillos afilados una bestia sublime en efecto, pero la bestia parecía mas sumisa que de batalla.

**-¿que desea maestro..**? contesto cortésmente la enorme criatura. El chico se monto en su lomo.

**-vamos tenemos una aldea que destruir**. Ante esto el semblante de la criatura se hizo bajo y solo a sintió con la cabeza. **Lo que dese maestro** **f**ue lo que atino a decir. Desde lo lejos nuestro Hokage buscaba desesperada mente encontrar a su prometida Hinata, gamabunta se había encargado de una de aquellas criaturas que habían invocado y ahora parecía que Sasuke se encargada de la otra con una de sus tantas bestias de invocación.

**-Maldición, Hinata donde estas f**ue todo lo que atino a decir el rubio cuando vio a la enorme bestia blanca a cavar con sus ninjas d elite. **TSH**… el rubio se dirigió hacia alla, aun con el chakra del kyubi cubriendo su cuerpo**.**

-resitan… el 6to está en camino.. dijo uno de los ninjas de elite.

**-bueno ya estoy a qui ttebayo! y quien quiera que seas pagaras por hacerle esto a mi aldea..** fueron las palabras del hokage.

**-asi que tu eres el sexto Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto**…

**-ese soy yo y tu …? -yo soy Kin.. es todo lo que debes saber, y yo sere quien se encarge de mandarte al otro mundo a ti y a la maldita bestia que tienes dentro.**

****-Uy mira no mas tienes otro admirador zorro-* **

***-_no se de que me hablas mocoso yo no conozco a ese niño-**_ **

****-si si pero seguro destrozaste su aldea no?-** **

****-_eso no lo puedo decir fueron tantas-**_ **

**_*-_y aun tienes agallas de admitir que las destrozaste_, _de todo modos te voy a necesitar a si que estate atento_.-*_**

** _*-eres un a__provechado muchacho-*_**

** _*-_bueno ya que tienes 19 años viviendo en mi cuerpo sin pagar renta y alimentandote de mi chakra supongo que es me lo debes, sabes cuanto es 21 años de renta-***

** -*_19 mocoso*-_**

** *-como sea me lo debes, pero que demo-***

** *-_sera me jor que prestes mas atencio.*-_**

-**oye tu que no vez que estaba ocupado aquí.. **pronuncio el rubio al chico de ojos verdosos, quein le había impactado con uan de las grarras del la bestia que montaba.

**-ya terminaste de hablar solo, o podemos comenzar con su masacre.**

**-ya me tienes hasta la corronilla ttebayo**, en eso el kage se decidió a atacar pero las garras del tremendo animal lo lanzaron lejos.** O asi que ese es tu juego no? Pero dos pueden jugar, a ver si puedes con tu amigo de nueve colas.** Y dicho esto la forma del sexto Hokage pronto cambio siendo asi nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo kyubi en persona.

**_-__Este es el mocoso que perturba mi sueño.. deberé enseñarte una que otra lección _**_hablaba la voz del kyubi_

**-maldito demonio me encargare de matarte.**

-todos aléjense de este lugar esto se va aponer feo.. hablo esta vez la voz del Hokage, a sus ninjas.

Fin.

**_Bien ahora se pone fe que els parece, Gaara que poder estas ocultando, naruto por fin controlo el kyubi, (hay com si no fuera a sucedes, y después de la charlita que Naruto tuvo con cierto zorro, no creo que este quiera dejar renta sin pagar) Hinat chan, dio y tanto que te dije que te cuidaras, pero bueno un error ocurre además, que hara Naruto kun cuando lo sepa. _**

**_Saldra hina viva de esta pelea, Naruto terminara con el chico del zorro blanco, Sasuke .. mmm Sasuke es Sasuke, donde esta metido Itachi? (no que estaba por ahí) la pelea de neji, que hara Tenten (hyu cierto esta ayudando a hina). Y por que demonios este es el nombre del próximo capitulo. Bueno aquí esta el avance. -que fue esa gran explosión._**

**_ -asi que tu eres quien quiere los ojos de mi chica. –tu de nuevo .. no .. – Hola Tsuki._**

**_ -gaara sensei…. –el meceré la muerte por que lo protejes. -masturi!_**

**_ -Iada! Naruto-kun.. iada! _**

**_Próximo capitulo._**

**_ Encuentros, doujutsu, batalla._**

**_ YA NE! _**

**_-Naruto!_**


	10. Cap X Encuentros, Doutjutsu, Batalla

**Kyaaaaa hasta que porfin logro terminar este capitulo, des advierto que se me hizo bien complicado terminar este capitulo, y de verdad no entiendo ni como lo termine, con todas las cosas que debían pasar uff. Incluso llegue a cambiarle el nombre tres veces. **

**Bf: si claro es que estas carente de imaginación **

**Uyy te callas, bueno ahí estoy trabajando ahora en mi nuevo fic no se si lo han oído es Juventud en Éxtasis, y esta bien bueno aunque el primer capitulo es algo aburrido, espero lo lean aunque es un SaIno tiene muchas partes naruhina, sasusaku, itasaku e incluso Gaaramataru. **

**Gracias por seguirme espero no haya complicado mucho las cosas con este capitulo los quiero hasta la próximo! **

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.10 Encuentros, Doujutsu, batalla. **

La tensión era fuerte, el viento soplaba y se podía sentir un inmenso chakra concentrarse en el centro de la aldea. Hace unos minutos, la imponente figura de un demonio, conocido por todos como uno de los mas peligrosos y poderoso, y quien ahora conocían como el protector de Konoha, y eso era, ya que el sexto Hokage se había encargado de dominar su poder por completo y en estos momentos protegía la aldea de una criatura similar a él, mas solo tenía una cola y su color era blanco y sus ojos azules celeste.

Pero mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea una criatura caía al piso, destrozando un montón de casas debajo de él, por suerte los ninjas encargados de evacuar y llevar a las personas a lugares seguros ya se había encargado de ello.

-**uy perdón,** pronuncio un chico de negra cabellera subido en lo que parecía un enorme ave. Y bajo el yacía lo que parecía una especia de quimera, con alas, garras y rostro de un león. **Maldición esta cosa no piensa morirse, **pronuncio el chico al ver que la criatura nuevamente se levantaba y se lanzaba a contra él.

A pesar de que lo movimientos del ave en la que Sasuke estaba montado eran mas rápidos que los de aquella quimera, uno que otro ataque le alcanzaba.

-_**katon ogakyo no jutsu! **_Pronuncio el Uchiha y la criatura se vio prendida en llamas,pero un enorme dragón acuático le salvo de rostizarse.

-**vaya así que tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, no entiendo cómo es que Kin no pudo detenerte. ** Se escucho la voz de un hombre de fuerte figura, y en uno de sus ojos una cicatriz.

-tsh,, se vio la arrogante sonrisa del Uchiha, ** si te refieres al chico de hace un rato, era demasiado inmaduro parta pensar que alguna vez pueda ganarme. **

**-oh.. ** Se escucho burlonamente al hombre frente a él. **Como era de esperarse de un Uchiha, demo. Ahora tu oponente soy yo. **

**-espero que me des mejor pelea que la que me dio ese niño. **

**-ohh no te preocupes seguro morirás de la emoción. **

**-eh? ** El Uchiha no llego a reaccionar cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en su rostro haciéndolo caer de su invocación y al mismo tiempo esta desapareció.

En Uchiha choco contra una pared eh intento levantarse limpiando un hilo de sangre de su boca cuando de que do sorprendido al ver que su oponente aparecía justo encima suyo y golpeaba su rodilla contra su estomago de tal manera que le hizo toser sangre.

**-guah!,** se escucho el quejido del Uchiha.

Mientras unos ojos de color verde jade se desviaban de su paciente al sentir una fuerte contracción en su pecho.

**-oe Sakura presta a tención tenemos otro más…** se escuchaba a una joven rubia de ojos azules mientras recostaba a uno más en la camilla cercana a la joven de pelo rosa.

**-hai, lo siento Ino es que me distraje por un momento,** dijo esta con una sonrisa y volvió a ver a su paciente. Peor muy dentro de ella la angustia le aquejaba. _Sasuke-kun._

**-SABAKU SO…**

**-DAME.** Se escucho el grito desesperado de la joven cerca de ellos, justo antes que su jutsu se completara y destruyera por completo el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado. **Onegai.. Gaara-sensei…**

-**Ma.. Matsuri.. **Se escucho pronunciar levemente el nombre de la persona que mas amaba en sus labios, sus ojos que ahora tenían un color amarillento volvieron a su color azul aqua que ella tanto amaba. Lentamente deshizo su jutsu de aquel hombre que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de matar. Dejándolo en el piso moribundo. Mientras el se mantenía parado frente a él. Volteo por encima de su hombro a ver a la joven que se encontraba parada observándolo. **¿Estas bien?.. **

-**hai..** Ella asintió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. A su sensei, cuando vio que él le devolvía la misma sonrisa antes de caer desmallado.** GAARA!**

Aquel hombre fornido a pesar de ser tan grande poseía una gran velocidad pero, el esquivaba sus ataques con gran facilidad. Hubo un momento en que se detuvo, al esquivar un puñetazo de aquel hombre, y usando su técnica de línea sucesora golpeo al hombre en lo que parecía un espacio entre su estomago su pecho, haciendo que aquel hombre fornido retrocediera.

-**Pero cómo?** Se pregunto sorprendido, los ataques de los Hyuga lo afectaban su cuerpo, pues uno de los tantos jutsus prohibidos que había desarrollado con sus compañeros, le permitía crear una capa externa que protegía sus puntos de chakra de cualquier ataque de el tan famoso Juuken.

**-je ,, te dije que esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil.** Pronuncio un muy confiado Neji, parado frente al hombre que ahora tenía un rostro de asombro.

* * *

**-esto está mal,** donde era que estaba el refugio donde están Sakura y las demás.. Se día un Tenten muy preocupada mientras ayudaba a una muy pálida y débil Hinata a seguir su paso.

**-Tenten san. Detente..** Pronuncio la kunoishi de ojos perlado.

**-pero Hinata…**

**-daijobu.. Soy un ninja medico recuerdas, puedo tratar mis heridas ahora que no estoy luchando, pero me tomara un tiempo..**

**-pero en esa situación tu..**

**-si lo sé, no seré capaza de curar mis heridas por completo pero al menos tratarla ahora me dará algo de tiempo hasta que encontremos a Sakura-san.**

**-Hinata.. De acuerdo pero debemos buscare un lugar no muy visible, debemos escondernos mientras estas de esa manera.** A lo que la mencionada asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras en el bosque de Konoha un equipo de anbus recién se enteraba de lo que pasaba en la aldea y se dirigían a la misma comandados por una chica de cabellera de un color cobre y ojos de color azul quien ,llevaba su máscara a un lado de su cabeza.

**-Misao, san no creo que lleguemos a tiempo estamos muy lejos.**

**-tsh.. Solo necesito acercarme un poco más a esta distancia ese jutsu no funcionara.**

**-a que se refiere.** Pregunto uno de sus acompañantes.

**-es un secreto..** Dijo esta guiñándole un ojo a su compañero quien a pesar de tener la máscara podía notarse que se había sonrojado. _ Solo un poco mas, onesan tú tendrás que pelar esta batalla._

* * *

De vuelta en la aldea de la hoja

-**al parecer tú arrogancia no te ayudo mocoso. ** Decía aquel hombre de cicatriz en el rostro mientras levantaba por los cabellos a Sasuke, quien parecía mal herido.

-**Ma... maldito.. ** Pronuncio el Uchiha con su rostro casi cubierto por la sangre, y sus labios partidos al igual que sus ropas desgarradas.

-**ya lo dije y vuelvo a decirlo, tenias que ser un maldito Uchiha.. **Y dicho esto el hombre le pateo en el estomago lanzándolo lejos de aquel lugar. **Este será tu fin, y tus ojos serán míos. ** Hizo unos sellos con las manos y una gran esfera de chakra envuelta en agua se formo, en dirección al Uchiha.

La esfera causando una gran explosión que se escucho en casi toda la aldea

-**mhahaha haha, que te pareció eso mocoso ahora tus ojos serán mío.. Eh? ** Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Uchiha de nombre Sasuke que no encontraba en el lugar. Y en un momento una shuriken cruzo por su lado cortando su mejilla.

-**quien demonios. **Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, cuando pudo divisar tres siluetas, una de ella era alta y llevaba el cabello, largo, y parecía sostener a una segunda silueta aparecer la de el Uchiha pues parecía mal tratada, y al tercera parecía ser una mujer, pues se podían apreciar claramente sus atributos y su largo cabello.

-**encárgate de él..**Se escucho pronunciar a la silueta más alta quien al parecer le pasaba el cuerpo a la chica quien asintió y pareció empezar a curar las heridas del mismo. El humo se desvanecía, mientras esa persona se acercaba, se veía como caían unas bandas al suelo, poco a poco su figura se fue descubriendo, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero s podía ver sus largas pestañas, su cabello negro y largo que volaba con el viento.

-**Quien demonios te crees que eres maldito.**

El chico parecía no prestar atención mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

-**mi existencia ya fue olvidad en esta aldea, mi nombre no es relevante, pero si en verdad quieres saberlo, soy quien ha venido a matarte, mi nombre es ..** En eso momentos sus ojos de abrieron dejando ver unos ojos que se creían perdido ya hace mucho tiempo, unos ojos que había sido robados por la persona que acababa de salvar, unos ojos que habían llegado hasta donde ningún Uchiha había llegado. ** Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha.. ** Se podía ver el roso en sus ojos y el mangekyo sharingán en todo su esplendor.

-_**Itachi… sus ojos aun no se acostumbran a su geke genkai… me pregunto que estarás planeando.. **_Pensaba la joven que venía junto a él. Mientras curaba el chico frente a ella. **Así que , tú eres aquel niño. ** Dijo esta mientras recordaba lo que había visto en el pasado de su amante.

Pronto el joven Uchiha mayor se lanzo contra el chico frente a él, sus velocidades eran impresionantes, era incluso difícil de seguirlos con la vista, pero eso no le preocupaba a ella necesitaba curar la heridas de aquel joven cuando sintió un instinto acecino de tras de ella y una explosión pudo ver.

**-Tsuki..** Se escucho pronunciar aquel nombre de los labios del Uchiha mayor mientras volteaba a ver dónde estaba la joven con al que había llegado.

-**no te distraigas. ** Dijo el hombre de cicatriz en su rostro mientras le dirigía un puñetazo al rostro, el cual el Uchiha esquivo, tomo su brazo de la misma manera y lo lanzo lejos haciéndolo chocar, con el piso.

El joven se dio la vuelta y en vez de hacerse daño parecía estar hincado en el piso y nuevamente se lanzo contra el Uchiha.

**-pero quien ..** Se escucho la voz de la joven de cabello violeta desde el otro lado , la cual había esquivado el kunai explosivo, y mantenía al Sasuke en sus brazos.

**-vaya vaya, esto es perfecto, es mi día de suerte dos por uno.**.

**-Tu..** Dijo Tsuki al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

**-si Tsuki querida soy yo Yuuko, ahora dime algo me darás tu doujutsu por las buenas esta vez, o tendré que matarte, esta vez no será como antes soy más fuerte y tu, pues digamos que eres patética.**

**-no..** se escuchaba la voz temblorosa de la joven al solo recordar su pasado, y lo que habían hecho, aquella mujer quien declaraba ser su mejor amiga, y aquel hombre que juraba amarla con locura, la traición.**. Si.. Si tu eres,, entonces el.. Shota… él es..**

**-así es querida él es quien pelea con ese chico Uchiha que vino contigo. Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto , el chico no está nada mal.**

**-no.**. El cuerpo de la joven temblaba, y su voz también era difícil tener esos recuerdos, sus ojos se volvieron amarillentos y tomaron la forma de reptil, y una vez más revivía esos dolorosos momentos de su pasado.** Kyaa!**

-**Tsuki.**.Una vez más el Uchiha volteo a ver donde se encontraba su amada, y vio que aquella chica estaba a punto de atacarla, pero por que ella no se defendía, que pasaba, entonces tono sus ojos, su geke genkai, su doujutsu estaba activo, quien sabe qué clase de doloroso pasado estaría reviviendo pero mientras estuviera en ese estado no era capaz de defenderse.

Y en un momento antes que al chica acertara su kunai contra Tsuki el estaba allí para protegerla.

-**no te atrevas.. A tocarla.. ** Fueron las palabras del Uchiha antes de lanzar a la joven lejos de su amada. **Tsuki.. ** Se acerco a ella sacándola de su trance pero sus ojos se mantenían en ese modo.

-**I.. Itachi… eres tú no.. El.. **

**-quien? **

**-yo.. **Se escucho al hombre que luchaba antes contra Itachi acercarse, ** vaya pequeña Tsuki as crecido desde la última vez que te vi. **

**-tu aléjate de mi! **Pronuncio esta escondiéndose tras Itachi quien le protegía.

-**vamos pequeña la oferta sigue en pie, o te unes a nosotros o mueres.. **

**-yo nunca traicionaría a esta aldea, ni a aquella que algun dia fue mi hogar. Ah!** Derrepente en la muñeca de Tsuki empezó a brillar un sello, y sus ojos fueron cambiando de un color amarillo a aun color anaranjado.

-bien creo que con eso será suficiente. Se veía en el bosque a una joven de cabello cobre y ojos de color amarillentos la cual tenía un sello en su frente que ahora estaba desapareciendo. **Esto jutsu me tomo tiempo desarrollarlo, pero creo que funciono después de todo, **_** ahora todo depende de ti onesan, mi poder ahora es tuyo. **_

**-Estas bien pregunto Itachi.. **

**-si pero.. Creo que misa tiene algo que ver con esto, de todos modos, **la joven salió de escondidas de Itachi y se puso a su lado. **Creo que es hora de demostrarte que no soy la misma niña que conociste. **

**-uy mira como tiemblo no mas, Yuuko encárgate de ella. **

Y en menos de unos segundos los cuatro ninjas mantenían una batalla impresionante, gracias a que Tsuki y misa habían cambiado la habilidad de sus doujutsu ahora Tsuki podía ver hacia el futuro y no solo eso, sino que podía adivinar los movimientos de su enemigo y reaccionar de una manera adecuada para ganar aquella batalla.

Mientras que Itachi gracias que pudo desarrollar una vez más su sharingán llevaba las de ganar, pues a pesar de que su oponen te era muy rápido, no tener una pizca de conocimientos acerca del genjutsu, pues en esos momentos Itachi ya lo había atrapado en el tsukiyomi, sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, además que lo había atrapado en uno que otro genjutsu que recién desarrollaba.

_**En estos momentos tres diferentes batallas se llevan a cabo en el mismo intente, pero en diferentes lugares de la aldea. **_

Neji se encontraba luchando contra aquel hombre, su byakugan activo y sus ataques eran tan efectivos que el mismo no se lo podía creer, había llegado a la conclusión de q que su defensa ante el Juuken no era definitiva, pues sus puntos del chakra estaban protegidos con chakra, el cual él podía manipular si se lo proponía desviando su ataque , un poco de sus puntos de chakra lograba hacer que su ataque de palma suave, golpeara cerca de los mismos y al manipular el chakra alrededor de ese punto podía dirigirlo tanto a sus puntos vitales como a sus puntos de chakra, pero esa gracioso, aquel hombre se había empeñado en proteger tanto sus puntos de chakra que había olvidado por completo sus puntos vitales. Los cuales ahora estaban recibiendo mucho daño de parte del ojiperla.

El hombre una vez más escupía sangre de su boca por los certeros golpes del Hyuga.

-**como demonios maldito mocoso. **

El Hyuga se paro frente al hombre fornido con un porte impecable, eran pocas las heridas que había recibido, de aquel hombre y justo ahora con su byakugan activado lo veía desde su posición tirado en el piso.

**-en estos momentos…. **

La batalla entre Tsuki y la joven se había extendido, a pesar de no tener demasiada experiencia en ninjutsu o genjutsu al chica de cabello violeta era un demonio cuando se trataba de taijutsu, se podía decir que era incluso tan bueno como Gai sensei, y justo ahora la tal Yuuko estaba siendo usada prácticamente de saco de arena de la joven de ojos azules quien una vez la dejo en el piso tirada se acerco, a ella, sus ojos como los de un reptil , un dragón enojado y dispuesto a devorar a su presa, y el color anaranjado de estos , le daban un aire muy temible.

**-… te voy a demostrar … **

Mientras una vez mas Itachi había a trapado a su oponente en el tsukiyomi el cual se veía como esta cruisifijado y miles de Itachi lo veían dispuetos a traspasarlo. Pero antes sus ojos rosjos como la sangre se posaron sobre él y el temor a la muerte lo recorrió. Cuando escucho las palabras del Uchiha.

-…**el verdadero poder…**

Y en esos mismos momentos el rostro de los tres ninjas se podía ver lleno de determinación sus doujutsu en pleno esplendor, sus ojos rojos, el blanco de la luna,. Y al furia de un dragón.

**-…de los doujutsu de Konoha..** Fueron las palabras de los tres ninjas antes de definir la última estocada a cada uno de sus oponentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde una joven de cabello negro azulado trataba desesperada de curar sus heridas pero no parecía legar a ningún lado.

**-yapari.. Hinata devemos ir a donde esta Sakura..**

**-de acuerdo..** Pronuncio la ojiperla intentando levantarse, ambas ya se dirigían nuevamente al lugar donde se encontraban las kunoichis médicos donde podrían atender las heridas de la joven prometida del Hokage. Cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento las detuvo.

Ambas habían quedado en el suelo sentadas intentando descifrar que había sido eso, cuando vieron que en el suelo había una gran huella como si alguna criatura se hubiese deslizado por él. Ambas miraron a el lugar de donde había venido viendo no mas no menos que al kyubi en persona parado frente a ellas y mirando el frente a su oponente. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver tan esplendorosa criatura, que al aparecer concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra en su hocico dirigida al kyubi frente a ella.

**-no.. Esa..** La ojiperla preocupada miro la gran cantidad de chakra con su byakugan activado, y luego miro al kyubi, el cual también era no más que su prometido y la persona que más amaba. Acaso piensa golpearlo con esa gran energía , acaso **, no . No… NARUTO!** Grito la chica intentando disipar la idea de que aquel ataque podría terminar con al vida de su amado.

En ese momento vio como al gran criatura concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra en su hocico , era como ese ataque de jinjuriki que le había enseñado bee hace ya algunos años cuando le mostro como controlar al kyubi, y sabia bien el poder destructivo que este ataque poseía, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso impactara la aldea.

**_*-Oye mocoso que piensas hacer.*_**

**_*-a que te refieres . Vamos a detenerlo no te creas que voy a dejar que eso impacte la aldea o a nosotros.*_**

**_*-que optimista eres mocoso.*_**

**_*-je, vamos a ganar esto de veras!*_**

Cuando dentro de aquel lugar en la mente de Naruto donde hablaba con el kyubi una tercera voz se dejo escuchar, alguien que le llamaba, la persona que buscaba y que justo ahora le llamaba.

**-Hinata..** Dijo el en su forma kyubi volteando a ver a la figura de su prometida muy cerca de ese lugar, completamente herida parecía haber perdido mucha sangre. **_Hinata que te… no … ella no puede estar aquí. _**

**_*-mira quien se nos unió , si es no mas que nuestra linda novia.*_**

**_*-nuestras? Ella es mi novia, mi prometida, mía, mía, mía*_**

**_*-jajá, si pero aunque sea tuya si se mantiene en este lugar no va a sobrevivir ese ataque.*_**

**_*-oh tienes razón bien aquí vamos.*_**

**_*-oe mocoso que!*_**

En ese momento vio como el rostro del kyubi se posaba en ella y luego asentía como si el mismo Naruto le dijera que todo estaría bien, luego de un momento el gran cuerpo del zorro se lanzo contra su enemigo haciendo que detuviera su ataque y llevándolo fuera de la aldea. A lo que la joven de ojos perlados a pesar de sus heridas siguió.

-**oe Hinata a dónde vas..**

**-no .. No puedo dejarlo solo, no puede morir, no puede..** Decía la chica negando con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-**Hinata…** mas la castaña no dijo nada más y solo se dedico a seguir a la ojiperla, en su estado no era bueno que se sobre esforzara demasiado y eso precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo.

**-_no puedes morir .. No ahora Naruto no ahora.. _**Pensaba la joven mientras llevaba una se su manos a su vientre ensangrentado.

* * *

**-Gaara.. Gaara, onegai Gaara despierta por favor..** Decía la chica de ojos negros como al noche sosteniendo a un inconsciente Gaara en sus brazos.

**-ma.. Matsuri,** magullo el joven pelirrojo abriendo lentamente sus ojos, y viendo los llorosos ojos de su alumna. **Por qué lloras?** Dijo este rosando sus manos en su mejilla para secar las traviesas lágrimas que su alumna había derramado.

**-ga.. GAARA-SENSEI!** Dijo esta una vez lo vio consciente y lanzándose a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto mientras el kage se sorprendía al ver a sus alumna en sus brazos, no sabía que hacer pero, sus cuerpo actuó por su cuenta rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola más a él, en un tierno abrazo.

**-sssssh ya paso estas a salvo, estas con migo**... fueron las palabras del Kazekage de la arena, sin notar que en su pecho la joven de cabello castaño ahora estaba completamente sonrojada, de verdad no sabía que le había pasado al lanzarse así a su sensei, pero una cosa si entendía, se sentía feliz, segura, en los brazos de Gaara.

La joven ayudo a levantar a Kazekage pues al parecer había agotado casi todo su chakra. El kage se detuvo por un momento y miro el cuerpo moribundo de aquel a quien llamaban Shiro.

**-¿porqué?** Se pregunto él, mientras volteaba a mirar a Matsuri... ¿**por que si el merece la muerte?, ¿por que me detuviste?**

**-por qué...** la chica bajo la mirada ante la incógnita de su sensei. **Por qué, usted no es así**, **la personas… la persona de la que yo me enamore no es de esa manera... **dijo está, esta vez dedicándolo una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Matsuri… **

De un momento a otro aquel bello momento se vio interrumpido por un grito , en un pestañas del kage, Matsuri se encontraba atrapada enredada en lo que parecía ser un enorme remolino de agua, y al parecer poco a poco se quedaba sin oxigeno, pues se podía ver claramente como la joven luchaba por mantener el poco aire que poseía.

Gaara volteo mirando a aquel maldito chico de cabello negro con aun sínica sonrisa en sus rostro, moribundo como estaba a un se atrevía a desafiarle, aun se atrevía a tocarla.

**-morirá… jejeje esa maldita perra tiene que morir… no me interesa si no puedo matar a un maldito mocoso como tu mientras pueda causarte el sufrimiento de perderla a ella. Muhauhauiha. **

**-Gaara sensei...** pensaba la chica mientras se quedaba sin aire dentro de aquel remolino.

**-MALDITO DESGRACIADO!** Una vez más el amarillo de los ojos de Gaara volvió a él y la arena cobro vida por sí misma y se dirigió hacia el chico.

-**JAJAJ NO IMPORTA AUNQUE LOGRE MATARME ELLA YA SE A QEUDADO SIN OXIGENO MUHAHHAHA**

-**alimañas como tú no merecen vivir en este mundo,** fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el Kazekage antes de concluir con el ataque que había detenido hace unos momentos. **SABAKU SOSO-. **

**Luego de esto el remolino que mantenía a Matsuri atrapada desapareció haciendo que esta callera inconsciente sobre los brazos del Kage. Dándose este cuenta de que la joven ya no respiraba. **

**-no... No... Matsuri... **sin embargo aun que no respiraba aun tenia pulso, un muy débil pulso. **Matsuri...** el Kazekage acerco sus labios a los de la joven y en un momento los junto haciéndolos uno. Una vez los separo espero la repuesta de su alumna.

Cuando la misma parecía empezar a toser y lanzar el agua fuera de sus pulmones.

-**AH!** Tomo un hondo respiro y se levanto sentada tratando de tomar nuevamente el aire que había perdido respiraba agitadamente. Hasta que pudo recuperar su aliento. En eso momento pudo observar como su sensei, le tomaba del mentón y le miraba directo a los ojos.

-¿**estas bien? ** La chica asintió y antes de que dijera una palabra más los labios de su sensei se encontraban sobre los de ella, pero esta vez no intentaba reanimarla, esta vez la estaba besando, y aun sin romper aquel beso este la levanto en sus brazos. Sorprendiendo así a la joven. **Vamos necesitan tratar tus heridas...**

**-pero y usted?** Pregunto la joven aun en los brazos del pelirrojo pero ahora tan roja como el pelo del chico que la sostenía.

-**yo estaré bien… ¿**_**no es así Shukaku?… **_fueron los pensamientos de Gaara, mientas en los más profundo de su ser , en un lugar no tan lúgubre como al celda del kyubi, una criatura parecida a un mapache con una cola, parecía responder a lo que le había preguntado el dueño del cuerpo donde nuevamente habitaba.

Mientras en las afueras de la aldea la batalla entre las dos enormes bestias continuaban, la aldea ya había sido deshabitada por el enemigo, Konoha había ganado esta batalla pero, el no lo aceptaría, el sería el encargado de matar al kyubi con sus propias manos.

Las bestias luchabas, sus garras chocaban una con la otra incluso las colas del kyubi atacaban pero el otro animal era tan ágil como él y las esquivaba.

****-**_**oye mocoso, te estas quedando sin energía, no podrás mantener te así por más tiempo****_

_***-eso lo sé maldito zorro. Pero no hay más alternativa .. ***_

_***-estas seguro que podrás con eso, si algo sale mal puede que ambos. ***_

_***-Eso ya lo sé.. Pero tengo un as bajo la manga. ***_

De inmediato se vio como el kyubi preparaba aquel ataque que consistía en acumular la mayor cantidad de chakra posible en su hocicó para luego lanzarlo hacia al enemigo, jinjuriki big bang según le había mencionado bee, antes, mucho le había costado perfeccionarlo o incluso lograr que el kyubi cooperara con él, pero esa era la única forma de que el enemigo se retirara.

Sin embargo al parecer su enemigo tenía otros planes en mente, la persona que montaba al zorro de color blanco empezó a realizar sellos por encima de la criatura y esta una vez más acumulo chakra en su hocico así como lo hacia el kyubi , no el ataque es que los jinjurikis usaban pero esa algo tan fuerte como aquel ataque.

***-**_**pero qué demonios. ***_

_***-que harás mocoso.. ***_

_***-no te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado.***_

La chica de ojos perlados había llegado a la gran muralla que cubría la aldea de donde se podía ver perfectamente a las dos enormes criaturas listas para atacar la una a la otra.

En una fracción de segundo ambos ataques chocharon provocando una enorme luz que segaría a cualquiera, y un gran temblor de tierra que hizo caer amas de uno al piso, los ojos perlados de la Hyuga se abrieron tan grandes como eran al ver que ni el zorro de color blanco ni el kyubi quien es era Naruto se encontraban en ese lugar.

**-no.. No **negó con la cabeza intentando negar lo obvio, **byakugan!** Activo su línea sucesora una vez más busco lo más lejos que su chakra pudo ver, en un radio de 360 grados, vio a muchos heridos, vio muchas personas incluso llego a ver a Itachi Uchiha, vio que todos estaban bien en la aldea pero, donde estaba, no estaba en ningún lugar.

**-Naruto .. No está.. Naruto no… NARUTO! **Grito lo más fuerte que pudo el nombre de aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver con vida y que en estos momentos no encontraba en ningún lugar. De la nada su vista se nublo y lo único que logro escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue a una muy preocupada Tenten llamándole.

Fin.

_**Bien este es el final del capitulo 10 de este fic, ,preguntas?**_

_**¿Dónde esta Naruto? ¿Cómo demonios llego Shukaku a Gaara de nuevo?**_

_**Que bueno que se murió Shiro verdad chicas., que pasara con hina chan y Sasuke que el han dado una paliza, y ahora que la aldea esta libre de mal que ocurrirá con todos los demás?**_

_**Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo aunque me tarde uan eternidad en subir lo lamento mucho es que la musa inspirativa no me ayudadba incluso en mi DA no eh hecho nada. **_

Bien avance.

Cuando los sentimientos que tienen se ven interrumpidos por la falta de amor, cuando los recuerdos son lo único que te quedan de aquella persona que tanto has amado.

Mientras algunos disfrutan de la belleza de aquel nuevo sentimiento para ellos, otro se hunden en la tristeza de no tener a sus seres amados con ellos.

Puede que la aldea de la hoja haya ganada una batalla mas, pero a que precio, en la piedra del monumento a los muertos en batalla (kia) bajo al lluvia sus lagrimas parecen pocas.

Un nombre sale a reducir, y sus ojos que alguna vez brillaron al compas de la luna, esta vez se vuelven de un color gris carente de brillo, y un enorme vacío en su pecho se forma al perder no solo a él si no a su legado.

**-¿por qué?.. Naruto-kun…. **

Próximo capitulo Por fin Juntos.

Cap. 11 Muerte. . .


	11. Cap XI Muerte Pt 1

**Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 11, noi tengo mucho que decir ahora solo que espero no quieran matarme por a ver matado a Naruto kun. **

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.11 Muerte, **

El sol se ocultaba, siendo cubierto por nubes negras a montón que anunciaban el llegar de una tempestad, frente a l monumento a los caídos en medio de un lugar en Konoha Gakure, se reunían los ninjas que habían sobrevivido a el ataque efectuado hace ya dos días.

Para cualquier persona seria una victoria, no hubo bajas en la armada ninja, o tal vez si, una persona no se había presentado al acabar la batalla contra los atacantes de la hoja.

Aquella persona a la que ahora conmemoraban frente a aquel monumento, un joven a quien alguna vez se le conoció como el ninja hiperactivo de la hoja, la persona que no piensa antes de hablar, y aquel que no retrocedía nunca a su palabra.

El 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, ó como ahora era llamado después de ser descubiertas sus raíces, Naruto Namikaze, a veces la vida puede ser irónica, una vez cumples tus sueño, una vez crees que la felicidad esta al alcance de tus manos, pierdes aquello que es mas importante, y que sin ello no puedes alcanzar ningún sueño, pues estas dormido, dormido en un sueño eterno.

Frente al monumento una persona de cabello rubio junto a su alumna de cabello rosa, depositaban una flor en Honor a aquel a quien llamaban desde ya hace un tiempo, un Héroe.

Después de unas palabras de la Hokage todos emprendieron su camino , entre llanto y desolación, entristecidos.

Pero en los rostros que allí había tres faltaban.

**-¿Usted Cree que logre superarlo.?** Fueron la palabras de la chica de cabellera rosa quien tenia un bajo semblante, durante estos dos días había llorado y lamentado la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero habían aquellos que sufrían aun mas.

-**ella es una mujer fuerte, tengo fe en que lograra superarlo**. Proclamo la Hokage antes de encaminarse a su oficina, la verdad la vida le había dado golpes muy bajos. Jiraya había muerto y había lamentado aquella perdida, pues hacia el guardaba un hermoso sentimiento, pero ahora también le arrebataban aquel mocoso a quien le había tomado tanto cariño, hasta el punto de adoptarlo como su propio hijo. Las lágrimas de la Hokage eran lagrimas secas que nadie podía ver. Pero aquella que se sufrían en silencio eran aquellas que destrozaban el corazón.

-**será mejor que vallas a ver como esta el. Estoy segura que cuando lo sepa, armara un gran alboroto ** Volvió a escucharse la voz dela Hokage.

-**Hai.. **proclamo de poca ganas la pelirosa.

Mientras en un lugar no muy alejado, una mansión para ser más específicos. Se podía ver la figura de una persona, quien al parecer discutía con otra.

-**No ganaras nada haciendo eso.. ** se escuchaba el reproche de la figura que se veía mas alta, de cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja.

-**tu que sabes… ** se escucho por debajo el quejido del mejor, sus ojos negros, que en ningún momento mostraban mas que odio o indiferencia, ahora brillaban de dolor, se podía decir que su coraza se rompía, y Sasuke Uchiha, lloraría.

-**Sasuke.. ** su hermano mayor quien después de arreglar unos asuntos con la Hokage, explicar lo de la muerte de su clan, y los planes de Danzou, quedo nuevamente aceptado en la aldea de la Hoja.

-**déjame solo necesito pensar, **dijo el menor de Los Uchiha, dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de Salida, dando un fuerte portazo antes de salir.

-**Sasuke…. ** Los ojos negros del Uchiha mayor ahora llenos de angustia y preocupación miraban hacia donde se había ido su hermano menor.

Mientras, Sasuke no había ido muy lejos antes de que su dolor lo agobiara por completo. Era cierto que era un cabeza dura, un idiota, un pervertido sin remedio, y sobre todo, su mejor amigo, su rival, la persona mas cercana a una hermano que había tenido, cuando odiaba aquel con quien compartía la sangre. El único que aun confiaba en el, aquel Idiota que le gritaba que como fuera posible haría que regresara a la aldea de la hoja con él, aquel que aun lo aceptaba como un ninja de aquel lugar, uno de los pocos en los que confiaba.

**-**_**dobe…**___susurro el Uchiha para sí mismo, había llegado al bosque, y estaba frente al monumento, observando fijamente el nombre que recién había sido grabado en aquel lugar. _**Kuzo!**_ Pronuncio frustrado apretando sus puños.

**-MALDICION!** Grito fuertemente golpeando el piso con su puño, se escucho como la voz del Uchiha se quebraba mientras intentaba decir algo. **Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido. Pero…** en eso un trueno se pudo escuchar, y el agua de aquellas grises nubes empezó a caer a cantaros, como si hubiesen abierto la regadera sin previo aviso, mojando así el cuerpo del Uchiha que estaba tirado en el piso, su rostro cubierto en el agua de lluvia, cubriendo así lo que parecía ser una traviesa lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

**-MALDITO IDIOTA!, ¡SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE DEJARTE MATAR! ,¿QUE NO TE HIBAS A CASAR?, ¿QUE PASA CON HINATA?, ¿CON SAKURA?, CON … ¿con migo?… tu .. Eras mi mejor amigo. **

Debajo de la lluvia no lo parecía, pero en estos momentos Sasuke Uchiha derramaba lágrimas, lagrimas por la única persona a quien considero un verdadero amigo, en toda su vida.

**-Sasuke kun…** de pronto la lluvia dejo de caer en el cabizbajo rostro del Uchiha, la suave voz de Haruno Sakura se escucho llamarlo; **gomen ne.. Sasuke kun..;** pronuncio la joven cabizbaja igual que el. Nunca había visto a Sasuke en tal estado, y si no fuese por la lluvia juraría que estaba llorando.

**-**_**sakura..**_ se escucho pronunciar levemente el nombre de la pelirosa, de los labios del azabache. Y en un parpadear de ojos este la había abrazado, escondiendo así su rostro en el cabello de la joven, dejando así al descubierto su deplorable estado.

**-Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. **fue cuando se dio cuenta que su teoría no era mas que cierta, Sasuke lloraba la muerte de Naruto como todos los demás, o tal vez sufrías a un mas que los demás. **Esta Bien, aquí estoy**. Dijo está rodeando la espalda del Uchiha.

Luego de aquella escena enfrente al monumentos ambos volvieron a la villa Uchiha donde ahora Vivian ambos como una pareja y que gracias a la intensivas clases de cocina de una Hyuga que tal vez estaría sufriendo aun mas que el, solían disfrutar de la cena preparada por Sakura.

**-Sasuke kun. ¿Quieres algo de comer..?** pregunto la pelirosa pero al parecer su novio no le había prestado mucha atención. **Sasuke kun. ** Dijo esta vez acercando se a el joven sentado en la mesa de cocina con la mirada perdía en el vacio.

-¿**Uhm? ¿Decías algo?**

-**decía, ¿que si querías algo de comer?, no has comido desde que Saliste del hospital esta mañana. **

-**no.. no tengo hambre. Sakura estoy cansado yo… Solo.. Necesito estar solo por un rato. **

**-¿vas a salir?**

Pero el Uchiha no respondió mas solo se dirigió a su habitación, y se mantuvo encerrado allí por un largo rato, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

**-Sasuke… **

-….

-**Sasu-Uke!... Teme!**

-**déjame en paz Dobe…** **Naruto? Naruto!.** El joven Uchiha se levanto de su cama algo alterado, podía sentir algo extraño y eso no era su imaginación ¿o si?. **Solo es un maldito sueño.. no hay posibilidad, el dobe esta muerto.. Muerto.. **y dicho esto volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la villa, Sasuke levanto, se dio una rápida ducha y bajo a desayunar, encontrándose a si con una gran cantidad de humo negro que parecía salir de la cocina, y un fuerte olor a quemado.

**-Sakura! **Se apresuro a ver que pasaba, la verdad no era posible que haya dejado quemar el desayuno ¿o sí?

Cuando llego encontró precisamente lo que temía, al parecer había dejado quemar las tostadas, y hasta los huevos, y justo ahora su hermano mayor quien vivía en una de las casas que estaba en la villa muy cerca de la de ellos, había llegado a ayudar y ahora disipaba el humo.

-**deberías tener mas cuidado Cuñadita.** Fueron las palabras del mayor de los uchihas logrando así que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

**-yo .. lo siento estaba distraída. Sa.. Sasuke kun no te preocupes enseguida lo preparo como es debido.** Sakura se dirigía a tomar nuevamente los ingredientes para empezar una vez mas el desayuno cuando Sasuke tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos.

**-¿estas bien?** Pregunto notando el rostro perdido de la pelirosa, el sufría la muerte de su mejor amigo, en silencio no era de los que demostraran mucho lo que pasaba en su corazón, pero Sakura, **tal vez debería preparar yo el desayuno**. Fueron las palabras del menor de lso Uchiha ante lo que la chica de pelirosa asintió.

Y unos minutos mas tardes la cocina volvía a estar llena de humo, y una chica de cabello purpura casi de color lavanda, parecía crear un pequeño remolino para sacar el humo de allí.

**-Arigatou Tsuki**.. proclamo el Uchiha mayor a quien era su mujer, por así decirlo.

**-no hay de que, pero parece que estos chicos estab muy distraídos, oigan que les parece si yo preparo el desayuno.** Dijo al chica con aun sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al Uchiha menor. Quien asintió y se gano una mirada de regaño de parte de su novia la pelirosa.

**-no te dejes llevar por su linda cara el un demonio creerme. **Dijo el Uchiha mayor a su hermano ganándose así un sartén en la cara.

**-¿que decías comadreja?**

-**no nada que eres las chica mas linda, adorable y mejor cocinera que jamás allá existido. **

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, un que no podía negarlo, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser incluso aun peor que él cuando se trataba de Sakura.

**-**_**y pensar que todo lo que me llevo a fijarme en ella fue, el que estaba celoso del dobe…**_

Pensó el Uchiha recordando un episodio de hace unos años cuando acababa de regresar a la aldea.

**-n con el FlASH Back (esta es una parte del fic construyendo una vida)**

**-oye ****Sasuke..** la voz chillona de una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules le llamo, aquella que en ese momento estaba encargado de vigilarle. **Mira donde esta Sakura no la veo y me dijo que me iba a hacer un pastel.**

**-yo no se donde se metió, no soy yo quien debería vigilarla a ella así que no me interesa donde pueda estar.**

**-oh, entonces no te importa si esta con un chico frente a la casa y esta apunto de darle un beso de ****lengüita..** _que dijo, Sakura frene a la ok , basta ¿Sasuke que haces? acaso ¿estaba celoso? Y ¿de Sakura? Creo que me pase con el entrenamiento de hoy, además la forma en la que esta loca lo decía. Coño mas me vale asegurarme. A si que me dirigí a la puerta principal._

-**Y así decías que no era tu novia**. Kukukukuku.

_Maldita me hizo sonrojar otra vez, __quién demonios es esta loca, últimamente los anbus están mas locos cada día, que clase de entrenamiento les están aplicando, el de fastidiar HASTA EL LIMITE, bien creo que precisamente era ese por que cuando llegue a la puerta principal de la villa Uchiha, que mas. Si, estaba Sakura, pero quién era el chico que la acompañaba; Naruto. Como si no supiera que ella nunca le haría caso a ese dobe._

**-oe Sasuke que hay vienes con nosotros****, justo ahora estaba invitando a Sakura a ichirakus.**

¿La invito a comer ramen? ok ¿que dijo Sakura? me imagino que se negó, pero espera ¿que hacia.?

**-hey ****Naruto, ¿vienes? o ¿no**_**?**__ ¿__Esa era Sakura?, ¿se estaba alejando? ok ¿acepto?_

_-__Esperen un momento, devolvamos esa ultima parte, Naruto la invito y ella ¿acepto? Ok ¿que no le gustaba yo? Y ¿Por qué demonios me interesa que ellos salgan? A mí, Sasuke Uchiha, yo soy frio y calculador, no soy sentimental, y no me interesa Sakura ¿o si? Ok tachemos esa ultima parte no me interesa, ¿o si? Y por que demonios sigo repitiendo el; ¿o si?_

-**Sasuke-kun, vienes o no?** , _me pregunto, me saco del conflicto mental en el que me había sumido, quien mas que ella misma. Maldición ¿por qué me importaba?, pero igual no la dejaría salir sola con Naruto, ¿y si se aprovecha? ¿y si me la quit….? *sonido de grabadora frezada** ¿y si me la que? ¿en que demonios estoy pensando?, sacudí la cabeza._

**-Oe Teme estas bien?** ¿_Me pregunto el dobe?, quien chasqueo sus dedos frente a mi rostro, maldición otra vez me había alejado de la realidad._

**-si ya voy con ustedes**, _respondí, ¿respondi? Espera ¿iría con ellos? ¿y por qué demonios iría con ellos? A si para que Naruto no me quite a Sakura.. **nuevamente sonido de grabadora trabada** otra vez con esas idioteces Sasuke Uchiha ¿qué te pasa?, sentía que tenía dos mini sasukes en mis hombros, pero parecía que me llevaran la contraría a lo que hacía._

Demon sasuke; **míralo, lo va a dejar que se quede con la chica, si tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, un galán, las chicas se desviven por ti, no permitirás que se lleve a Sakura.**

Angel sasuke; **Sasuke**, **entiende, Sakura fue la única chica que te entendió al punto e pedirte que la llevaras con ella, que con lagrimas en sus ojos te pidió que no te fueras, no crees que ya le has hecho mucho daño?**

Demon sasuke; **tu que sabes, mírala, ¿que no se te apetece?, si sabemos que le falta delantera pero tiene buena retaguardia no crees.**

Angel sasuke; **pensándolo bien.. ve por ella**.

_-__¿Que demonios? Hasta mis subconsciente hacían complot contra mi persona. Bien iría con ellos pero eso no significaba que me gustara Sakura, o espera , si tiene buena parte trasera._

**-****Sasuke-kun que estas mirando**.. _o, o parecía enojada, mire a otro lado, en mi típica pose del tío guay, me hice el desentendido y camine en medio de ambos dejándolos atrás_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Ya había terminado de desayunar y ahora estaba disfrutando el viento que soplaba en la terraza de la casa donde vivía.

**-je..** sonrió Sasuke al recordar precisamente que gracias a ese momento se había fijado en Sakura.

-¿**Sasuke kun? ,** volteo a verlo la chica de ojos verdes que se sentaba a su lado. **¿en qué piensas? **

-**supongo que … no me había dado cuenta pero… la verdad, si no hubiese sido por el, nunca había descubierto lo especial que ere para mi. **

-**Sasuke-kun.**

Y después de eso ah pasado una semana, aun no salgo de la casa, y en ocasiones suelo encerrarme en mi habitación, en más de una ocasión, tuve un extraño sueño, donde lo veía pidiendo ayuda. Y gritando que aun seguía con vida.

Muy dentro de mi algo quería creer que esos sueños eran reales, pero es más que obvio que solo eran eso, nada más que sueños.

Hasta que recibí una visita que cambio todo aquello.

Fin.

Reviews:

hago esto por que eh recibido reviews de personas que no están en FF y quiero responderles. Si ya se que no tengo esa GRAN cantidad de reviews como quisiera pero algo es algo y les agradesco a todos por leerme y tomar su tiempo para escribir sus palabras, algunos cortos otros largos pero igual me hace feliz escuchar que les gusta y que no le sgusta de mi fic. Arigatou ne minna!

**Hinata-chan: **que bueno que te a gustado, me agrada y muchas gracias pr seguir mi fic., si creo que lo perdió imaginate después de perden tanta sangre y eso.

**Selene-Moonlight.** : si ya te lo mate contenta? Bien ahora no puedo decirte nada de lo que paso con Naruto-kun

**kataka24**** :** no puedo pero lo hice y ya esta muerto y no se si volverá, lamento decepcionarte, pero sigue leyendo tal vez te lleves uan sorpresa, gracias por tu comentario.

**HiNaru Hyuga**** :** que bueno que te llego al corazón, pero ten cuidado con eso eh a veces puede ser filozo, no daño ningún órgano interno mientras, se dirigía allí o si? No? A pues estoy mas tranquila ahora.

Bien este es el capitulo 11, espero les haya gustado, algo corto pero recuerden que solo es un Pov. No puede ser muy largo.

Quien se imaginaria que Uchiha Sasuke tenia ese tipo de sentimiento, pero es lo que pienso, no se si haya alguien que desaprobé el comportamiento de Sasuke en este pov. Pero en cierto modo puedo imaginarlo sufriendo de ese modo por la muerte de su amigo.

En el reconocimiento habían tres personas faltantes, alguien me puede decir quienes son esas personas, si ya sabemos una de ellas era Sasuke, la otra pues podemos imaginar quien es pero hay un tercero, y no es Sakura como pudieron ver.

**Avance.**

**-Muerto? A que te refieres con que esta muerto?**

Una vez me enseñaste, me enseñaste una gran lección, me diste un buen consejo , que aun implemente, y antes d esto me has dado otro que tal vez me conceda la felicidad. Pero..

**-esto no puede estar pasando. **

Por que cuando creo que lo tengo todo pierdo una parte de mi, por que mi corazón se agita y mis ojos tienen ganas de llorar con solo imaginar que ya no estas.

Tu quien era como yo, tu quien comprendió mi dolor, y quien me ayudo a superarlo, tu quien salvo mi vida mas de una vez.

-**Donde demonios estaba yo!**

Donde estaba para salvarte, para devolverte al menos el mínimo de una cuarta parte de todo lo que haz echo por mi.

**-Naruto…. **

Cap. 12. Muerte Part 2 …. Pov.


	12. Cap XII Muerte pt2

**Holaaaaa! Gracias por seguir el fic (aunque mate a Naruto) . **

**DING DING DING! Felicidades a himeotaku-chan** **quien descubrió a la tercera persona que falto al funeral y aquí esta, para quien me lo pregunto, no es mas que Gaara-kun el Kazekage. Espero les guste el capitulo .**

**También pasen a ver mi nuevo SaIno "Ecstacy Yusu", tiene naruhina y un drama sasusaku, sin mencionar las hermosas escenas Gaaramatsu. A pesar de que se centra en el Saino, recoge a casi todas las parejas en general, espero que pasen a visitarlo. **

**Pues ya no hay mucho que decir esta vez solo. Que lamento la tardanza si es que es tarde, y que perdonen las faltas de ortografía aun no me acostumbro a releer fic, a si mi inner anda perdida por ahí. Gracias de nuevo y que empiece el capitulo.**

* * *

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest(lost)**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.12 Muerte parte2, Gaara Pov.**

No había salido desde hace dos días, desde aquel momento cuando lo supo, ni siquiera había ido al acto de conmemoración. La verdad no sentía que podría salir de aquel lugar, aquella habitación de hotel, mirando hacia la ventana, los exámenes se habían pospuesto por la reparación de la aldea. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Había perdido algo importante para él.

Había perdido a la única persona que alguna ve le llamo un verdadero amigo, la única persona en la que podía confiar mas que en sus hermanos.

Se escucho el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta pero no presto atención alguna, sus ojos de color azul aqua estaban perdidos en lo gris de aquel día lluvioso. Que le recordaba aun mas ese sentimiento que desearía nunca haber descubierto, pero lo hiso, solo al escuchar las palabras que aun retumbaban en su cabeza.

**Flah Back. **

_Hace unos minutos había ocurrido un pequeño temblor, después de una gran explosión en las afueras de la aldea._

_El Kazekage de la arena sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos a la joven mas importante para el, había acabado con la vida de aquel maldito que se había atrevido a hacerle daño y en estos momentos solo se encargaría de protegerla._

_En esos momentos había recordado su primera batalla con el, su amigo, la batalla con quien ahora era el 6th Hokage, donde había descubierto una razón mas para luchar, la razón para hacerse mas fuerte, la razón por la que el lo hacía, la convirtió en la suya, y ahora entendía por que el proteger al ser amado era tan importante._

_Luego de ello llego a una tienda donde los ninjas médicos estaban, no parecía haber muchas bajas, la verdad no se entero mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues su prioridad al contrario de los demás, era encontrar a Matsuri, quien ahora estaba siendo atendida por Sakura Haruno._

_El no necesitaba ayuda, sus heridas había sanado rápidamente, cosa que lo hizo confirmar sus sospechar, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que esa bestia nuevamente estaba dentro de él. Y sobre todo, que esta vez la controlaría en su totalidad._

_**-Gaara sama..** se acerco la joven al Kazekage. **Esta bien?**_

_**-si** **estoy bien, pero mas importante aun no me llames Gaara sama. Solo Gaara ¿de acuerdo?.** Dijo este sosteniendo al la joven por los hombros y juntando su frente con la de ella en un tierno gesto. Los libros que leía su hermana en estos momentos seria de muy buena ayuda._

_-¿**Ga..Gaara-kun esta bien?** Dijo esta sonrojada y algo cabizbaja._

_**-es algo**. **Ahora ven quiero que veas a alguien.** Dijo este tomando a la joven de la mano. Y llevándola con el._

_-**si pe.. pero ¿a quien.?**_

_**-primero tenemos que encontrarlo, hay mucha gente aquí, pero no creo que sea difícil. **_

_En eso la chica de cabello castaño pudo divisar a una joven de cabello negro azulado, tan largo y brillante que podía distinguirse a sinceridad que pertenecía no mas que a Hinata Hyuga. Pero, al parecer la chica no estaba bien._

_Hinata estaba sentada en una camilla llevaba una camisa de color verde y una manta encima , su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, y se podía ver claramente como sus rodillas estaban mojadas, aun que no había llovido._

_**-¿que pasa?** Pregunto el kage al sentir que Matsuri se detenia. **¿Hinata? tal vez ella sepa donde se a metido. **_

_El Kazekage de la arena de acerco a la joven al verla sin notar el estado en el que se encontraba._

_**-no esta.. no esta en ningún lado, desaprecio** eran los balbuceos de la joven de cabello negro azulado._

_**-oye Hinata ¿sabes donde se ah metido Naruto?** pregunto Gaara a la chica quien no parecía responder mas que las mismas palabras._

_**-en ningún lado, no esta, no lo encuentro , no lo veo en ningún lugar, no esta, desapareció…murió. El no esta... **_

_-¿**a que te refieres?, ¿quien no esta? ,** **¿quien a muerto Hinata?.** El kage puso la mano en los hombros de la joven quien levanto un poco el rostro dejando ver a si sus lagrimosos ojos, su expresión de tristeza y desolación, cosa que en cierto modo sorprendió al Kazekage._

_-**Naruto –kun… no está, está muerto,…snif murió desapareció con la snif, con la explosión . no** .. mientras hablaba la joven sus voz se quebrantaba y no pudo aguantar más su llanto._

_El Kazekage quedo en estado de shock estas palabras se repetían en su cabeza._

_Muerto, no esta, despareció, Uzumaki Naruto está muerto. No hablaba , no decía nada , parecía que negara con la cabeza intentando negar las palabras que la joven habia mencionado._

_-**no .. no puede…**_

_-_**_Gaara-sensei…_ Gaara.. Gaara.. (fin del flash back)**

Una vez las la el sonido de alguien tocando al puerto lao hizo salir de aquel momento aquel recuerdo que hace dos días lo atormentaba de modo que no salía a ningún lado, era la voz de su hermana, quien nuevamente intentaba hacer que saliera de la habitación .

No le había puesto mucha a tensión en los últimos dos días, pero necesitaba dejarle saber que en estos momentos necesitaba estar solo, se dirigió a la puerta con un rostro de muy pocos amigos dispuesto a gritarle a su hermana que se largara, que le importaba en esos momentos que ella fuese mayor que el solo necesitaba que lo dejaran en paz.

Al momento en que iba girar la perilla escucho una segunda voz.

**-estaba bien Temari san.** **Tal vez solo desee estar solo, mas tarde veré si esta de humor, gracias**, era la voz de la persona mas importante para el, la voz suave y delicada de su ex alumna. Matsuri.

-**pero .. si es un desconsiderado, Matsuri chan , espera ya veras como hago que salga de la habitación. OYE GA! **Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta una vez mas esta se abrió, dejando ver el desolado rostro del Kazekage.

-¿**que quieres?** Pregunto él de la forma más calmada que pudo, de verdad deseaba gritarle a su hermana mayor, pero el que Matsuri estuviera allí no se lo permitió.

**-A este es que..** la rubia se quedo sin palabras el rostro de su hermano daba mucho miedo en esos momentos pero ella era la mayor no se dejaría intimidad por el ¿o si?

-**ano .. Gaara sen.. **en ese momento Gaara la miro como si le reprochara algo a lo que ella se corregido. **Gaara-kun este. Solo vine a traerle algo de comer , y un poco de te. pues como ah estado todo este tiempo encerrado no se si pues.. **

**-no tengo hambre**, fueron las palabras del Kazekage, ante un rostro de desilusión de la pequeña Matsuri.

-**está bien, dejare esto abajo , por si le entra elgo de hambre después**. La castaña dio la vuelta pala regresar.

**-**_**oye hermanito pero que rudo eh, mira que está bastante preocupada eh.**_ Le susurro la rubia al pelirrojo.

**-**_**y que quieres que haga, yo**_**..**. **Matsuri..** le llamo el kage . ella voltio a verlo aun con la bandeja en sus manos. **No .. no tengo hambre pero** .. **tal ves puede tomar algo de te.**

La castaña le sonrió de una forma que al Kazekage de agrado, por un momento casi olvida todo lo que le estaba molestando, con solo una sonrisa de ella , podía ser feliz. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y así Matsuri entro a prepararle una taza de te mientras el se quedo en el marco de la puerta con su hermana mayor.

-**a si esta mejor..** dijo la rubia.

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**-escúchame Gaara. Se que estas algo decaído por lo que paso con Naruto; **ante eso el rostro del Kazekage bajo. **Pero.. mírala, solo déjala ser, ella puede llevarse toda la tristeza que sientes ahora, y transformarla en algo mucho mas agradable, poco a poco, solo ábrele tu corazón hermanito. Confía en ella. ¿de acuerdo?** Esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo al Kazekage quien se sonrojo solo un poco. Ante las palabras de su hermana, mas luego algo más parecido a una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al observar a la mujer que amaba.

-**de acuerdo** y dicho esto la rubia hermana del Kazekage se fue del lugar,

**-Listo .. esto te hará bien**; dijo la chica volteándose a ver al joven que de un momento a otro estaba frente a ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, pues noto que al rubia ya no estaba.

El Kazekage tomo la taza de te entre sus manos y la puso en la mesa, dejando a la castaña algo anonadando, cuando de repente los brazos del pelirrojo se encontraban rodeándola, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello, sintiendo su aroma, percibiendo su calor.

Pero mas fue su sorpresa al sentir algo inesperado, pues aunque pareciera lo mas tranquilo posible de los ojos del Kazekage, traviesas lagrimas salieron, a lo que la castaña no hizo mas que abrazarlo de vuelta intentando consolarlo.

-**ya .. esta bien aquí estoy ya paso..**

**-esta, muerto…** fueron las palabras del Kazekage. Pues no entendía lo que en estos momentos pasaba por su cabeza, o por su corazón , una ola inmensa de sentimientos mezclados, la felicidad de estar con ella, la tristeza de perder a un verdadero amigo, todos mezclados, ni siquiera entendía por qué de sus ojos salían lagrimas pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras la lluvia se mantenía cayendo en aquel lugar tras la ventana, el se encontraba en los brazos de quien amaba, siendo consolado, por la muerte de una persona que le importaba.

Ese día la noche había caído rápidamente, pero él no lograba conciliar el sueño, al contrario de su compañera quien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, y la cual ahora había caído dormida sobre el sofá de aquella habitación, pero hace un rato la había llevado a su cama, pero ahora que estaba mas calmado necesitaba hacer algo confirmar sus sospechas, así que como solía hacerlo salió a media noche a observar la luna llena en el tejado de aquel lugar.

**-¿Y bien**..? Pregunto el Kazekage dentro de su sub consiente intentando encontrar algo que le respondiera. **Se que estas aquí, ¿que haces en mi cuerpo de nuevo?**

**-Que mal carácter tienes muchacho.** Respondió una voz dentro de él y pronto la oscuridad se su subconsciente se fue despejando dejando ver a una gran animal de una cola y ojos color amarillo, su subconsciente parecía más un desierto, muy contrario al sub consiente del Naruto y el kyubi.

**-No me has respondido**. Dijo el Kazekage quien se sentaba en lo que parecía un recién hecho sillón de arena.

**-Si adelante ponte cómodo después de todo este es tu interior.**

**-No bromes conmigo y responde.** Las palabras del Kazekage como siempre concisas y directo al grano.

**-Esta bien, no mas juegos muchacho**. **Escucha, una vez que Madara fue derrotado nosotros los bijus restantes vagamos como simples espíritus sin rumbo en este mundo, como solíamos hacerlo, algunos como el sanbi, volvió a vivir en aquel pantano que tanto le agradaba., los demás siguen bajando en busca de un jinjuriki, no es muy placentero vagar sin tener un cuerpo táctil o una forma definida.**

**-Y eso ¿que tiene que ver con que estés en mi cuerpo nuevamente? **

**-Simple, como ya te había dicho, vagan en busca de un lugar donde estar y como sus anteriores jinjurikis están muertos, no tienen esa opción**.

**-Pero tu sí. ¿Te das cuenta que me has convertido en algo que no deseo?, ¿te das cuenta que el tenerte dentro de mi nuevamente me convierte en un mostro**?. Esta vez voz del kage se altero de cierta manera y golpeo con fuerza el sillón de arena donde se encontraba

**-Eso nunca te importo antes muchacho, mi fuerza te puede ser de mucha ayuda…para proteger a aquellos que amas**.

**-Tu**! Ante esto los ojos del Kazekage se abrieron de sobre manera al entender a que se refería. "proteger a los que amas", había estado usando su fuerza en el pasado, es cierto había estado usando al fuerza del biju para proteger a la aldea de Suna, a sus hermanos, a todo aquello que el importaba, incluso uso el poder del biju para proteger a la persona mas importante para él, su primer alumna, la persona que confió en él desde el principio. Pero eso no era justo, aunque usara su poder para protegerla, no podía obligarla a estar con alguien como él, un monstro como el.

**-Así que es eso muchacho. **

**-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?. ** Pregunto el pelirrojo algo iluso acaso sabia en que estaba pensando a caso sabia que pensaba en .

**-Matsuri, ese es el nombre de aquella niña no es cierto, te has enamorado de ella, y algo más, si claro que puedo saber lo que piensas, compartimos un cuerpo un cerebro. **

**-Entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué no puedes entender que no quiero someterla a eso? **

**-¿Por qué no le preguntas?, que acaso ese chico, ¿como se llamaba? Naruto. Aquel que tiene al odioso del kyubi dentro, ¿que acaso el no es feliz con la persona que ama?, si no mal veo en tu mente, el también tiene a alguien, ¿por qué has de ser tu quien te sientas como un mostro?. Creo que deberías pedirle uno que otro consejo más a ese mocoso.**

**-Yo…creo que tienes razón, ** el Kazekage se levanto de el sillón que de inmediato se desintegro, **pero quiero que sepas, no serás tu quien me controle a mi.**

**-no te preocupes muchacho no tengo intención de hacerlo, pero puedo prestarte mi fuerza cuando la necesites. **

En el rostro del Kazekage se dibujo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, cuando se disponía a salir de su subconsciente una incógnita le apareció.

-¿**debo? Naruto está muerto ¿por qué hablas de él como si siguiera con vida? **Volteo el Kazekage al chico.

-¿**Muerto? Ja! sería mucha felicidad deshacernos del odioso del kyubi tan fácil. Pero si tú lo dices. **

**-uhm…algo más. Sabes** el Kazekage se cruzo de brazos y miro a la criatura. **Me agrada, dormir y mucho. **

**-JA! No te preocupes muchacho, como te dije no tengo intensión de controlar tu cuerpo. Es muy agradable estar aquí sentado disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad. **

Una vez termino su charla con la criatura que, -ahora había confirmado-, tenia dentro, entro a la habitación donde estaba hospedado, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a su alumna, su aquerida, amada, Matsuri, dormida pacientemente en la cama, había olvidado que estaba allí. Se acerco para observar su rostro.

Tranquilo, y apacible, pareciera que nada le molestara, retiro con sus manos delicadamente unos flequillos que impedían que vieran su rostro, observo que sus labios se mantenían entre haberlos, cosa que lo tentó a darle un beso, y se acerco a ella, justo cuando al escucho pronunciar. Algo que lo perturbo.

**-no … aléjate… detente … por favor… **

El Kazekage se separo de ella y observo que empezaba a apretar la sabanas y sus rostro empezaba a sudar, pareciera tener una pesadilla, una horrenda y dolorosa pesadilla.

**-no … por favor… me duele,** sus voz esta vez era un poco mas audible, y de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas. **Onegai… Gaara sensei… **

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de sobremanera, tenía una pesadilla que lo involucrara a é,. Pero .

**-Matsuri.. **

**-ayúdame… **

Una vez más se sorprendió, no, la pesadilla no tenía que ver con él. Ella lo llamaba, le pedía que la ayudara, que le salvara, pero de quien. Tomo a la joven en sus brazos suavemente, abrazándola y susurrando en sus oído para calmarla.

**-tranquila aquí estoy, no te dejare. **

En eso la chica pareció calmarse u poco y sus ojos se abrieron levemente aun con al grimas en ellos.

**-Gaara sensei**.. susurro la joven al verse en brazos del Kazekage.

**-aquí estoy, tranquila. Yo te protegeré.** Luego de eso la joven lo abrazo fuertemente, sus pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarla aun cuando el protagonista de ellas estaba muerto. Aun cuando su caballero en armadura había llegado a ayudarla esta vez. Aun se encontraba aquel doloroso recuerdo.

El día había llegado, a la aldea de la hoja, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana que la noche anterior había dejado abierta, abrió sus ojos de color azul aqua para encontrarse, con la visión de su amada dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho.

**-Matsuri.. despierta..** la chica no hizo nada mas solo se dio la vuelta intentando decir que aun tenia sueño, cuando la puerta de la habitación una vez mas sonó. El Kazekage se levanto a ver quién era tan temprano, aunque el reloj decía que ya pasaban de las nueve. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su hermana quien sin ser invitada entro a la habitación.

-¿**que diantres haces dormido aun Gaara?, recuerda que hoy tienes que verte con la Hokage, y que.**. no hubo más palabras de parte de la rubia quien al adentrarse un poco más a la habitación de hotel que parecía más un pequeño departamento, vio que alguien aun seguía en cama.

-**podrías hacer menos ruido la vas a levantar,** fueron las palabras del Kazekage con toda la calma del mundo mientras que su hermana se maquinaba una que otra posibilidad por la que Matsuri estuviera aun en cama, y no en cualquier cama sino la cama de su hermano, claro está todas las posibilidades menos la real.

-**GAARA! **Exclamo, mas gritando que otra cosas la rubia.

-**shhh te dije que bajaras la voz…** dijo el kage tapándose los oídos.

**-No me días que . tu y Matsuri , ¡espera que ya te has hecho un hombre!**

**¿ Y eso?. Pensé que eras más inocente que eso. Espera que se lo diga a Kankuro. por dios esto es un gran suceso ¡Kankuro!** Dijo está dejando a un Gaara algo confundido pues de verdad no entendía nada de lo que su hermana estaba hablando. Y abandonando la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro gritando el nombre de su otro hermano.

-**Que.. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo…?** dijo la castaña ya abriendo sus ojos y levantándose dejando ver así que aun mantenía la ropa de con al que había entrado a la habitación puesta.

-**No lo sé, Temari entro y hizo un escándalo..** dijo el Kazekage acercándose y depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la joven. **Buenos días.**

**-buenos días.. **dijo esta después de bostezar,** espera, ¿que Temari san entro aquí eh hiso un escándalo? **

-**si algo de que me hice hombre, yo de verdad no entiendo nada…** Gaara no dijo nada, no fue esta que vio el rostro completamente rojo de la castaña que lo entendió. **Espera, Temari , ella estaba hablando de que tu y yo .**. dijo este y los colores se le subieron al ver que la castaña asentía levemente aun mas sonrojada. **Maldición. ¡Temari vuelve aquí!** Dijo este saliendo de la habitación con una muy sonrojada Matsuri tras de él.

**Fin.**

**Avance...**

-**Muerto…**

Esa es una palabra que muchos usan, en este mundo ninja. Una palabra que no pensé decir, que no pensé escuchara, nunca quise perder a nadie, no a un ser querido, y menos a la apersona que amo.

**-¿donde estas..?**

Sí, ¿por qué me dejaste?, éramos tan felices juntos, ¿por qué ahora que te tengo te vas?, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo esperarte, me dejas, sola sin nada?, aun cuando pensé que seriamos felices.

No solo tú, si no alguien más, una pequeña luz que crecía dentro de mí, un pequeño rayo de esperanza y felicidad, pero tampoco eso esta, ya no te tengo no tengo nada, tu no estas , el tampoco.

**-sola... en ningún lugar…. **

Mi tristeza es mas grande que mi dolor, o es al contrario, solo se que lo único que siento son ganas de llorar, y de seguir llorando, ir donde estas, donde te podre encontrar.

**-¿que demonios crees que haces?. **

**-déjame, no quiero no sin él.. no vale la pena vivir. **

Mi vida ya no vale nada, si no estás, en esos momentos la posibilidad parece tentación, la palabra muerte, parece un jugoso mangar listo para servir, con tal de volver a verte.

**-naruto-kun… **

**Por fin Juntos.**

**Cap 13 Muerte Hinata Pov.**

* * *

**Que triste no, de verdad que Gaara le tiene mucho aprecio a Naruto y por eso el es una de las tres personas que no asistió al funeral. Aun que creo que el pov se Sasuke fue mas triste no se compara con el capitulo que sigue, a las personas que les agrada el GaaraMatsu (si Selene chan a ti) les digo que pronto habrá una sorpresita con estos dos. Estuvo lindo el momento. **

**¡SI! Es el único , el original, el primero y biju de una cola SHUKAKU a si es nuestro amigo de mal carácter y sonámbulo vuelve al cuerpo del Kazekage, pero como ven no tiene malas intenciones. **

**Temari por dios, hay si quien no se imaginaria algo extraño parando entre esos dos cuando entras y lo primero que encuentras es una chica en la cama XD. **

**Bueno como siempre me dicen que les agrado y que no. Siii Naruto esta muerto! Muerto! Asi que háganse a la idea MUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA! Soy el demonio en candela. **

**Bueno prepárense a llorar por que el próximo capitulo esta lleno de flash back que no están ni en la serie ni en este fic. **

**Si iremos tras bastidores de la serie naruhina favorita (y hacen una ola). **

**PD: KISHIMOTO TE AMO, el capitulo de Naruto esta que no me lo pierdo Gaara después de todo tu mama si te amaba! Justo como en mi fic muhauhauhauh!**

Ya ne!


	13. Cap XIII Muerte Part 3 Hinata Pov

**No tengo nada que decir de este fic, mas que mi inner esta de vuelta y con un muy mal character, pues ahor tiene un fic donde involucra a Hinata chan en un yuri con al sacerdotiza. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que estén preparados para el que viene ya ne!. **

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.13 Muerte parte3, Hinata Pov.**

-**NARUTO!**

Si esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de mi boca antes de que aquella gran explosión me segara y mis ultimas reservas de energía se desvanecieran.

Había agotado lo último de mi chakra intentando localizar donde ese encontraba, pero no estaba, personas conocidas por todos lados, pero no él, no su rostro, no su radiante sonrisa indicando que todo estaba bien, no veía sus ojos azules que me hacían perder en el tiempo, no escuchar su voz, ¿dónde estaba?, en ningún lado, desvanecido al igual que los arboles que Estaban en el lugar de la explosión.

Ahora donde estaba, sentada en un lugar, mi cabello cubría gran parte de mi rostro, vi como Uchiha Sasuke era llevado en una camilla acompañado de quien parecía ser ¿Uchiha Itachi?. No debería haber estado alucinando, esa persona estaba muerta.

**-Muerto. .. **

Si como aquella persona que yo tanto amaba, aquel con quien era tan feliz , el padre de mi hijo.. mi hijo.. . ahora que lo pienso, no tengo hijos, no , no ahora, hace un momento Haruno Sakura se había encargado de que aquel cuerpo que crecía en mi interior y que gracias a la batalla se había convertido en un cadáver. fuera sacado de mi cuerpo, dijo que si lo era así yo moriría.

**-morir… **

Si esa era una posibilidad con tal de verlo, de volver a verlo.

**-Naruto-kun snif… **

El solo pensar en aquello me hacia llorar, no había llorado desde que Tenten san me había traído a la tienda de ninja medico, aun estaba en estado de shock, de verdad no entendía, no podía creerlo, Naruto, mi Naruto, el no podía no podía estar muerto, las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas cuando un ninja de elite, un anbú se acerco a mi.

**-Hinata sama… gomen nasai…** fueron las palabras del ninja mientras me entregaba un objeto en la mano, era su collar, el collar que usaba, aquel que le había regalado Tsunade sama.

**-ie…** negué con la cabeza intentando negar lo ya obvio, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas una vez mas, y mi rostro se hizo oscuro como la noche, mi característica sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, y aquel ninja al ver esto intento decir unas palabras pero no era necesario. **Arigato,** fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca. **Ya puedes retirarte**. Y así lo hizo, en ese momento solo quería estar sola,

Mi cabello nuevamente cubrió gran parte de mi rostro, lo había dejado crecer luego de escuchar un comentario, de mis amigas hace unos años.

**Flash back. **

_**-el cabello largo es muy complicado de manejar;**__ se quejo una morocha de cabello castaño largo y que en estos momentos intentaba atar en dos chonguitos. _

_**-por que lo dices, no sabes que a la mayoría de los chicos de esta aldea le gustan las chicas de pelo largo.**__. comento una rubia mientras cepillaba su cabello. _

_-__**bueno yo no lo pienso así.. **__Comento una chica de cabello rosa a la cual parecían cortarle el cabello. __**Siendo una kunoishi el cabello largo es muy complicado, te imaginas que se te atraviese en el rostro y no te deje ver. **_

_-__**por eso yo lo llevo en una cola y Tenten el chongos, no necesaria mente tienes que cortar tu cabello frentona, que nunca te dijeron que es el marco del rostro de una mujer. ¿A que no Hinata? **_

_La chica de ojos perlados a la cual el cabello no le llegaba mas allá de los hombros no dijo nada solo se concentro en terminar el corte de la pelirosa. _

_-__**uy Hinata di algo al menos.**_

_**-eh.. etto.**__**Yo . pues la verdad no me importa mucho si es corto o largo. **_

_-__**ooo y ¿por qué ahora está más largo que la ultima vez Hinata eh?**__ Comento esta vez la morocha. _

_-__**eh! No esté es que yo pues…**_

_**-oh yo se…**__ dijo la rubia. __**Tiene que ver con cierto chico rubio que anda de entrenamiento eh. Si yo también escuche que le gustan las chicas de pelo largo.**_

_-__**eh yo no este ..**__ la chica de ojos perlados bajo la mirada completamente sonrojada. _

_**-y una vez mas Tenten da en el clavo.**__. comento la pelirosa._

**Fin del flash back.**

Acaricie mi largo cabello, y pensar que un comentario como ese me había llevado a dejarlo crecer tanto. Pero eso ya no importaba o si, se podía ver en mis pantalones como las lagrimas caían y de mis labios las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar.

**-no esta, en ningún lado, no volverá**

Escuche que alguien me llamaba, quien era. ¿Gaara kun? Que desea, no entiendo no se nada solo repito una y otra vez esas palabras.

**-no esta.. no esta en ningún lado, desaprecio ** era lo único que podía balbucear en ese momento

**-¿oye Hinata sabes donde se ah metido Naruto? ** fue lo que pregunto, ¿que donde estaba?, ¿por qué me preguntas?, mis ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Una vez más esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

**-en ningún lado, no está, no lo encuentro , no lo veo en ningún lugar, no está, desapareció…murió. El no esta...**

murió, es cierto no lo había admitido, no había dicho esa palabra solo , decía cosas como que no estaba o que había desparecido, aun no había admitido su muerte, hasta ahora, mi lagrimas se hicieron más agudas mientras el Kazekage sostenía mis hombros y me obligaba a verlo.

-¿**a qué te refieres?, ¿quién no está? ,** **¿quien ha muerto Hinata?. ** Me pregunto parecía desesperado, ¿también estas sufriendo, su muerte?

-**Naruto –kun… no está, está muerto,…snif murió desapareció con la snif, con la explosión . no** . **no ; **no pude mas no mas por favor, mis lagrimas no podía soportarlo, baje mi mirada eh irrumpí en llanto mientras el Kazekage parecía en estado de shock, la joven que le acompañaba se lo llevo a algún lado y yo me quede aquí sentada.

Me habían dicho que tenía que descansar, reposar y recobrar mis energías pero como lo haría. No, no podía, no sentía las ganas de descansar, y si me quedaba dormida, y lo veía en mis sueños. No, eso sería demasiado.

**-Hinata..** ;escuche que me llamaba, volteé a ver de quien se trataba, no podía ser el o si?

**-Hinata chan por favor debes descansar.** Una vez mas Sakura Haruno a mi lado me decía Que debía descansar, negué con la cabeza no deseaba descansar, no quería.

**-no quiero… **

-**debes hacerlo, vamos te llevare a casa…** asentí levemente y nos encaminamos a "casa" pero ese no era el camino a donde nos dirigíamos. Yo conozco.

-**Sakura san.. ¿a donde vamos?.;** dije con la cabeza baja y parándome de repente.

**-Hinata… tu.. Hiashi sama a ordenado que seas llevada a la mansión Hyuga de inmediato**.

**-no quiero.. ese ya no es mi hogar… **

No es que no lo fuera, o que no lo consideraba como uno, pero no quería estar allí, en ese lugar no, quiero ir a mi hogar, el lugar donde viví junto a él, el lugar donde se suponía viviríamos felices. Mi hogar. Me di la vuelta y camine al contrario de donde lo hacia Sakura.

-**no quiero ir a la mansión, dile a mi padre que no es necesario que mande a por mí.**. y dicho esto me fui.

Sakura no dijo nada mas me dejo ir, llegue a aquel lugar, mi hogar, mio y de Naruto. Todo estaba como lo había dejado esta mañana antes del ataque a la aldea. Me deje caer sobre el sofá, levante mis rodillas y oculte mi rostro en ellas, intentando no llorar pero era completamente inútil.

Un nuevo pensamiento llego a mi mente.

**Flash back. **

_Era una mañana de domingo, el sol era brillante y todos estaban fuera menos ella. _

_**-padre no es justo ya eh entrenado lo suficiente.**_

_**-no no es suficiente, tu nivel no es suficiente para ser la cabeza del clan. **_

_**-pero .. **_

_**-sin peros… **_

_Luego de terminar el entrenamiento estaba exhausta, tanto física como mental mente, y eso no era bueno pata mi, mi padre no era de los que demostraban mucho afecto, pero era una mala forma de tratar a su s hijos. No solo a mi si no a Hanabi. Y yo pensé que ella era su favorita. _

_Estaba en el bosque como siempre lo hacía después de un entrenamiento, donde nadie escucharía mi llanto. _

_**-¿Hinata?**__ Su voz , su aroma, pero ¿cómo era que estaba el allí?_

_**-Na…Naruto-kun **__¿__**que .. que haces aquí?..**__ dije intentando desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos pero era tarde. El se había acercado a mí, y como usualmente lo hacía me tomo por el mentón y levanto mi rostro_

_-__**mmmm ¿estabas llorando?**_

_-¿__**eh? No. Yo.. no como crees.. ; **__Mentí mientras fingía una sonrisa. _

_-__**no mientas, no me gusta verte llorar. **_

_**-eso ya no importa ¿por qué estás aquí? **_

_**-fui a buscarte a tu casa, y Hanabi chan me dijo dónde estabas, así que, vine a buscarte. Claro no sin antes decirle una que otra cosa a Hiashi sama. **_

_**-Eh! ¿¡Que hiciste que NARUTO-KUN!**__ Me queje que clase de cosa le había dicho a mi padre, tal vez ahora le agradaba menos que antes. Si es que eso era posible._

_-__**digamos que le dije algo acerca de que si te hacia llorar de nuevo, lo iba a lamentar. **_

_-__**uhm?**_

_Luego de pasar el resto del día junto a él, volví a la casa Hyuga y para mi sorpresa mi padre me esperaba, ya le había dicho a Naruto que algo así pasaría. Pero para mi sorpresa el me sonreía, espera ¿me sonreía? ¿Hiashi Hyuga estaba sonriendo? _

_-__**bienvenida a casa Hinata.. ¿te divertiste?**__… me pregunto con toda naturalidad._

_-__**ha.. hai otosan**__.. esto me está asustando pese no era usual que hiciera algo como eso. _

_-__**me alegro, oh por cierto, lo que te dije en el entrenamiento, no lo tomes enserio de acuerdo, en realidad no es lo que pienso, y a cerca de Uzumaki...**__ ¿__**por qué no lo invitas a cenar la próxima semana.?**_

**Fin del flash back**.

**-je..** algo parecido a una sonrisa surco mis labios, nunca supe lo que lamentaría mi padre si me hacia llorar de nuevo, pero de verdad agradecía que dejara de insulta y criticar mi manera de entrenar.

Me levante ya se hacía de noche y me dirigía a la habitación, en ese lugar, aun estaba su esencia, tome una de sus chaquetas del closet aun tenia su olor en ellas, en aquel lugar aquella cama, que compartimos no por más de unas semanas.

**Flash back. **

_El calor de la habitación era intenso mientras se pudo escuchar la voz de una joven gritar su nombre y seguido él el de ella. _

_**-eres un pervertido..**__ Decía la chica de ojos pelados con la voz agitada. _

_**-quien no lo seria teniendo a la mujer más hermosa en toda Konoha como prometida.**_

_**-te amo.. **__dijo la chica levemente recibiendo un beso de parte de su amante de cabello dorado. _

_**-pero yo te amor aun mas, y eso no lo puedes cambiar**__; fueron las palabras del rubio antes de acostarse a un lado de la chica de cabello negro. La cual un poco después se recostó robre su pecho. _

_**-¿Naruto kun?…**__ pregunto la joven dibujando círculos en el pecho del mencionado quien acariciaba su cabello. _

_**-¿si?**_

_**-¿tu crees que estaremos así para siempre?….**__ ; el chico no dijo nada por un momento hubo un gran silencio que incomodo a la chica. Cuando este hablo por fin. _

_**-Hinata.. **_

_**-¿si?**_

_**-lo prometo…**_

_**-¿uhm?**__ El joven se levanto dejando a la joven una vez más debajo de __é__l y a su merced, con aquel sonrojo en su mejillas que a él tanto le agradaba. _

_-__**Yo Naruto Uzumaki, prometo, amarte por siempre y mas allá, nunca , nunca jamás voy a dejarte sola, escuchaste nunca jamás voy a dejar de amarte, es una promesa y yo …**__; decía el chico mientras se acercaba a los labios de la joven._

_**-…nunca retrocedes a tu palabra**__.. Termino la frase la chica mientras recibía gustosa el beso del hombre que tanto amaba. _

**Fin del flash back. **

-**Lo prometiste…*sob* **dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama, y me abrasaba a mi misma aun con su camiseta en mis brazos. **Prometiste que no me dejarías.. Que me amarías. Snif.. ** una vez más lloraba, lloraba desconsolada, sin un solo rastro de parar, solo llorar desolada por la pérdida del ser amado. **Naruto-kun…**

**-Hinata.. ** su voz una vez mas abrí mis ojos lentamente y ahí estaba sentado a mi lado.. -¿**Hinata por qué lloras? ; **Me pregunto sonriendo, aquella sonrisa que yo tanto amaba, aquella que me devolvería a la vida si estuviese muriendo.

-**Nar… Naruto –kun…. Yo . yo creí que..**; lloraba, lloraba desconsolada cuando sentí sus brazos, su calidez una vez mas, podía sentirlo. Su olor todo lo que constituía su ser, estaba allí.

-**shh tranquila aquí estoy de acuerdo no iré a ningún lugar mientras tu me ames. **

**-snif.. yo .. pensé… pensé que estabas muerto.. que me habías dejado.. que**

**-nada de eso. Hina chan.. yo estoy aquí contigo, nunca me iría de tu lado..nunca.. ** decía mientras se acercaba a mis labios. Lagrimas salieron mis ojos mientras podía sentir la calidez de sus labios posados sobre los míos.

-**Naruto-kun..** dije mientras abría los ojos para darme cuenta de que todo no era mas que un sueño, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, pero para que, un nuevo día, un día mas sin su presencia. Sin nada por lo cual existir.

No tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado así que me quede en la casa, no quería estar lejos de el, no deseaba olvidarlo.

Sentí un ligero dolor en el área de mi vientre, tal vez efecto secundario de haber perdido a mi bebe. Sakura me había dicho que descansara y eso es lo que debía hacer pero no, había descansado, dijo que tratara de estar tranquila pero no podía.

Pero eso me hacia más triste, no lo perdí solo a el , si no a su pequeño legado, ahora todo lo que tenia que ver con él estaba perdido, si mi bebe aun estuviera con vida, tal vez, y solo tal vez mi soledad no sería tanta, tal vez ese pequeño pedazo de él que crecía dentro de mi me hubiese ayudado a sobre llevar su muerte pero no.

**-Minato…** ese era el nombre que deseaba par a su primer hijo, je desde que sabía que su padre era e 4to Hokage, fue lo primero que me dijo.

**Flash Back. **

_**-¡HINATA!**__ Grito un rubio mientras se dirigía corriendo hacía la joven de cabello negro quien estaba junto a su amiga de cabello rosa. _

_-__**eh? ¿Na.. Naruto kun? ¿Qué … que pasa? **_

_**-escúchame…**__ el chico miro directo a los ojos de la pelinegra ignorando por completo a su acompañante. _

_**-¡ha.. hai!**__ Respondió la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_-¿__**sabes lo mucho que te amo cierto? …**__ dijo tan serio que no parecía ser Naruto ._

_-__**hai..**__ dijo aun mas roja la chica de ojos perlados. _

_-__**y te amaría aun mas…**__; Hizo una pausa al ver que la peli negra asentía levemente. __**…¡Si me dieras un hijo! ¡No espera 3 no que sean 5 si cinco niños! **_

_-__**Eh? Na.. Naruto pe.. er..ro..**__; el rojo ya era ms que notorio en el rostro de la joven de pelo negro y también en su acompañante. _

_**-Oye Naruto.. ¿que cinco niños son demasiados?.; **__agrego la pelirosa sonrojada. __**Además ¿no tienes que estar casados para eso?. **_

_**-eh? Pero si ya me comprometí con ella que no es suficiente mira**__; levanto la mano de la peli negra quien aun no salía del trance de cinco niños, y se pudo ver el hermoso anillo que llevaba en su mano. _

_-__**ehh honto!**__**No sabía Hinata me había ocultado eso**__. Pero la chica de ojos perlados no respondía, pues estaba muy ocupada imaginándose todo lo que tenía que hacer para obtener los cinco hijos que deseaba su futuro esposo, haciendo que su rostro se viera aun mas roja –como si fuese posible-_

_-__**así es y ella y yo vamos a tener diez niños y el primero se va a llamar Minato**__. Si al mencionar cinco estaba a punto de explotar, el sonrojo de la ojiperla fue aun mas al escuchar el número diez. Haciendo que de pronto se desmallara. __**Eh? Hinata .. Hina.. Hina!**_

**Fin del flash back. **

**-je.. diez….** **No creo que se posible ahora, Naruto kun;** pronuncio la chica de ojos perlados una vez más tirada en la cama, en posición fetal.

Una vez más la noche se dejo ver en la aldea de la hoja, la chica había recibido mas de una persona en aquel lugar pero a ninguna le había hecho pasar, no se sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie.

(n/a quiero que desde aquí en a delante pongan la canción **everytime we touch** de cascada, la slow versión porfa)

La noche cayo y con ella el sueño, y con el sueño su rostro sus escancia sus besos.

**-¿Por qué? **

**-¿a qué te refieres?**

**-¿porque apareces en mis sueños?, ¿eres un fantasma?**

**-no.. ¿Porque lo dices? **

-**estás muerto…**

La figuro del rubio bajo el rostro ante la mención de aquella palabra.

-**Hinata yo.. no…**

Una vez más se levanto pero esta vez gracias al sonido de la puerta, ya eran las 10 de la mañana quien era, en este segundo día después de haber perdido al ser amado.

-**Sakura san.. ¿que deseas?**

-**hoy.. hoy es la conmemoración … y el .. funeral de** …

**-no voy a ir.. no quiero ir.. **

**-pero Hinata… **

-**no iré..** dijo esta en su característico tono suave. Cerrando a puerta tras ella y dejándose caer de espaldas a la puerta.

**-Hinata debes superarlo, admitirlo… esto no te hace bien.. **

**-DEJAME SOLA…** mi voz quebrada se dejo escuchar en lo que precia un grito de desesperación.

**-está bien ..**; fue lo último que escuche de Sakura y los pasos que me decían que se había alejado.

Escondiendo mi rostro bajo mis rodillas mis lágrimas no cesaban, no podía imaginarme sin él, lo tenía todo y no tenía nada. Era una vida vacía y al tiempo llena de felicidad. Pero sin su sonrisa esa felicidad de desvanecía.

**-Naruto-kun…;** un trueno se escucho, vi por la ventana empezaba a llover, un montón de personas vestían de negro, por la muerte de su sexto Hokage.

La lluvia no cesaba y eso me hacia recordar aun mas lo triste de aquel día, y de mi vida, no valía la apena, no si no estaba.

**-me quiero morir… **

Lo dije sin pensar y sin siquiera quererlo ya estaba caminando por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, aun llovía a cantaros, y mis lagrimas no eran muy notorias, estaba descalza, solo llevaba un ligero vestido negro que ya se adhería a mi piel de tan mojado que estaba.

Nadie parecían notar mi presencia, parecía mas un fantasma que es invisible ante el ojo humano.

-**No hagas esto.**. ; Lo escuche a él, A Naruto porque me hablaba. A que se refería.

-**quiero estar contigo..** fue lo que dije.

-**esto no es necesario Hinata…**

-**si lo es.. tu no estas.. **

-**y crees que esa es la mejor forma…**

**-estas muerto …. Quiero verte.. quiero tocarte.. abrasarte.. besarte**

**-Hinata.. detente**.. decía algo preocupado lo que ya me había resignado a llamar como una de las tantas jugarretas de mi mente, al no ver a la persona amada, lo deseaba tanto que incluso fuera de mis sueños imaginaba que estaba.

Mi caminata me llevo a un lugar alto aun llovía, hacia mucho viento en aquel lugar. Agua debajo, era un riachuelo lo bastante profundo y la lluvia hacia que pareciera turbulento. Estaba dispuesta a lanzarme, con tal de verlo .

**-No hagas esto..** nuevamente una jugarreta de mi mente, no quiero esto, quiero verte enserio. Pero justo cuanto me disponía a saltar algo me detuvo, alguien me tomo de la mano.

-**Que cree que está haciendo**.. una persona que yo conocía a la perfección.

-**Nisan…**mis ojos una vez más aguados**.. no quiero.. déjame por favor, no vale la pena..** Forcejeaba con el enserio quería perder la vida, quería reencontrarme con el aun que fuese en el paraíso, pero no creo que fuésemos a vernos pues pecaba contra mi vida.

-**déjame por favor. Snif. No quiero estar aquí.. no es justo.**

**-Hinata sama por favor entre en razón, que estaba pensando en hacer. **

-**es duro, es demasiado, no tiene sentido;** decía entre llanto y lagrimas mi voz quebrada. **Quiero verle.. quiero estar con el nisan. No puede el no puede estar muerto. Naruto kun **

**-se que es difícil pero. **

-**NO! No quiero no quiero aceptarlo**

-**Hinata hazle caso**.. una vez mas la voz en mi subconsciente.

**-no . no . no, no eres real, estas muerto yo no quiero estar viva no quiero** ..

-**Hinata sama con quien habla..**

-no **quiero nisan snif por favor déjame. Déjame ir por favor snif, no lo soporto. Mi corazón se despedaza cada que escucho su nombre, mi ojos no dejan de llorar cada vez que recuerdo su sonrisa, y cada vez que veo el cielo me recuerda sus ojos.**

**-Hinata sama.. **

**-lo quiero.. lo amo.. y quiero estar donde el este, incluso si eso significa la muerte…Nisan.. snif.. Nisan…** no pude mas y como solía hacerlo irrumpí en llanto siendo consolada por la persona que una vez me odio pero a quien ahora consideraba como a un hermano mayor para mi.

-**estará bien .. lo prometo..** decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Se que estaba preocupado por mi. No se ni por que fue a ese lugar, sabia que el me seguía se supone que debía protegerme, pero algo dentro de mi esperaba que se hubiese descuidado, y me dejase morir.

Ya desde ese incidente ah pasado una semana. Hoy el Kazekage de Suna vino a mi casa pero no le abrí la puerta. Sigo igual quien la primera vez, aunque mis sueños ya no son tan frecuentes, ya no lo veo, momento ya no me hace verle.

Y aunque suene extraño extraño verle, de esa manera. Una vez mas el Kazekage vino a mi puerta, pero esta vez le había estado viendo desde hace dos días, y nunca se rendía.

**-Hinta.. se que es duro para ti **

Yo servía el te. Como siempre lo hacia, mi sonrisa ya no estaba en mi rostro pero lo que el Kazekage vino a decirme no tenia que ver con mi sonrisa o si.

**-tengo algo muy importante que decirte Hinata … es de Naruto …**

La taza que llevaba en las manos callo al piso y mis ojos se abrían tan grandes como eran con cada palabra que pronunciaba el Kazekage, al tiempo que mis lagrimas brotaban sin ser esperadas.

-**no digas ridiculeces**, fue lo que dije al escuchar su historia. **No es posible… no** lloraba, lloraba desconsolada, como era posible, me estaba jugando una broma, que acaso disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento. **Largo no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de lo que dices no .. snf . no **

**-lo lamento** **mucho.. se que es muy duro para ti, así que me retiro en esto momento, Uchiha Sasuke me ayudara, así que no es necesario que participes, solo deseaba que lo supieras.** Y dicho esto el Kazekage dejo mi hogar, dejándome allí en estado de shock y con lagrimas brotando mis ojos .

**-No es posible.. tu… tu estas muerto ¿no es así .. Naruto? **

**-¿tu quieres crees eso?** .. una vez más su voz, mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, y lo veía allí, frente a mi, tomando mi rostro por el mentón, como solía hacerlo cuando ocultaba mi rostro. **Dime Hinata tu quieres creer que estoy muerto. .. ¿quieres olvidarme.? **

**-No pero Naruto-kun.. ** dije antes de que mi alucinado despareciera y fuese remplazada con mas llanto de mi parte.

-**Naruto snif.. Naruto-kun**

Fin.

Bien acá acabo el capitulo a que estuvo triste, y que onda con las visiones de Hinata chan, se estará volviendo loca, o es que nuestro amigo rubio no esta muerto del todo, algunas cosas inventadas, hay Naruto 10 niños ya veremos.

Hasta la próxima ya ne!

**-Donde estoy?**

**-quien demonios eres tu .. **

En un lugar lejos donde no conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce.

**-¿eres un forastero? **

**-¿Ustedes son gemelos.?**

Donde todo parece igual a mi hogar pero tan diferente, donde todo lo que algún día conocí no esta y es remplazado por cosas que ahora no conozco.

**-Tu me trajiste a este lugar y me vas a hacer volver. **

**-tu conoces a este tipo? **

Donde mi enemigo se convierte en mi aliado pues ambos deseamos volver a casa, donde una batalla nos espera que no debemos luchar.

**-esto ya me había pasado pero , no de esta manera. **

**-donde aprendieron ese jutsu. **

**-simple mi padre fue quien lo creo. **

Donde nada parece real pero lo es, donde mi nombre es reconocido pero yo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso. Un lugar donde no estas, donde te extraño con locura y me imagino que abra pasado.

**-¿Por que lloras?**

Donde hago todo lo posible por buscarte por encontrarte, pero tu pareces no recordarme.

**-Hinata.. te extraño … demasiado.. **

**Cap. 14. Otro Tiempo. **


	14. Cap XIV Otro Tiempo

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.14 Otro Tiempo. **

Un llanto, una voz que conocía perfectamente, a lo lejos una persona lloraba, una persona que conocía y amaba.

**-Hinata. **

**-lo prometiste… **

**-¿a que te refieres Hinata?. **

**-prometiste que no me dejaría**. La figura de la joven sentada, y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas, lo destrozaba, acaso estaba llorando, y por que no lograba escucharlo.

-**Hinata..** se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo y volvió a llamarla. **¿estas llorando?.. ¿Por… Por que Lloras?** Le pregunto una vez estuvo cerca de ella, sentado a su lado.

**-Na.. Naruto kun..** su rostro lloroso, lloraba con desesperación, pero no respondía su pregunta, se veía tan vulnerable, acaso el había echo eso. Eso lo hizo abrazarla, no soportaba verla de esa manera, no lo deseaba, pero era lo que podía hacer por ella.

-**shh tranquila aquí estoy de acuerdo no iré a ningún lugar mientras tu me ames. No mientras me ames. ** Le dijo tratando de consolarla pero todo parecía ser en vano pues la chica aun lloraba en sus brazos. 

**-snif.. yo .. pensé… pensé que estabas muerto.. que me habías dejado.. que**

¿Muerto? Ella acababa de decir que había muerto, pero, el estaba allí con ella o ¿no? , no necesitaba dejarle saber que no era a si. Se separo de ella unos instantes sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos y limpiando sus lagrimas.

**-nada de eso. Hina chan.. yo estoy aquí contigo, nunca me iría de tu lado..nunca.. ** la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, sus labios entre abiertos, entre llanto le llamaban, sus instintos lo hicieron acercarse a ella, para besarla pero no pudo.

**-Hinata..** susurro el chico que estaba tirado en el pasto al parecer inconsciente.

-**ya esta despertando el forastero**, se escucho la voz de una joven de cabello azulado, recogido en una coleta baja, a quien no se le veía bien el rostro.

**-no solo esta balbuceando**, dijo otra chica de rubia cabellera recogía en dos coletas a quien tampoco sele vía el rostro.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver donde estaba, se levanto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, ¿que demonios había pasado?, y ¿dónde estaba?, parecía un campamento, de ninjas pero acaso había terminado en un lugar lejos de la aldea por la explosión, se imaginaba a si mismo dando la vuelta el mundo ninjas como un cohete disparado.

**-¿Donde demonios estoy?**, procuro el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, intentando levantarse.

-**Ahora si despertó..** dijo la joven de antes de cabello rubio, volteado a ver al chico, el cual la miro extrañado.

La chica parecía no tener más de 15 años, era muy mona según él, su cabello era rubio y le llevaba en dos coletas, llevaba una bandana de Konoha a un lado de su brazo por lo que distinguió que era un amigo. Pero lo mas insólito en ella eran sus ojos.

-**Tu .. ¿quien eres dónde estoy?** Le pregunto una vez recobro el equilibrio.

**-Naruko es hora de irnos ya han descubierto nuestra posición, **una joven se acerco casi de la misma edad de la otra, su cabello azulado, y sus ojos perlados le recordaban perfectamente a alguien.

**-¿Hinata..?** pronuncio en voz alta el joven de cabello rubio. A lo que las chicas voltearon a verlo algo confundidas, y luego sonrieron de una forma muy característica de ¿él?

**-no, creo que me estas confundiendo o te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, soy hanako Uzumaki mucho gusto forastero. **

**-¿u..uzumaki?** la chica acababa de decir Uzumaki, Uzumaki Hanako, estaba sorprendido, no concia a nade con su apellido, algún familiar que no conocía , pero ningún Uzumaki que conociera tenia el byakugan o ¿si?. Era una posibilidad, según tenia entendido nagato era un Uzumaki y el poseía el reinengan.

-**Vale Hanako vámonos no has dicho que descubrieron nuestra posición**. Pregunto nuevamente la chica rubia, mirando con aun sonrisa a los jóvenes. Cuando de repente sintieron un instinto asesino acercarse a ellos.

Los tres saltaron evitando los kunai explosivos que se acercaban a ellos.

**-Vaya el forastero tiene habilidad,** dijo la chica de cabello azulado.

**-presta mas atención Hanako**, dijo la de cabello rubio lanzando un kunai hacia su compañera y haciéndolo impactar con otro.

**-me has salvado.** Dijo la de cabello azulado. **Bien es hora de ponerse serios.**

Y en un momento ambas jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo, el chico de cabello rubio estaba en la cima de uno de los arboles observando.

-**oigan será mejor que se vayan esto puede ser peligroso.** Dijo bajando a un lado de la chicas quienes lo miraron escépticas.

**-eso deberíamos decirte a ti forastero.** Profirió la pelinegra.

**-eh? Oye sabes con quien estas hablando mocosita**. Dijo algo ofendido en rubio a la chica que le respondió

-**no es tiempo para estar peleándonos entre nosotros, Hanako, deja al forastero, y tu** dijo señalando al rubio**, ella tiene razón esto es muy peligroso para que este saca**. El rubio se asusto un poco ese rostro le recordaba a Tsunade cuando se enojaba, la chica rubia volteo a ver a la pelinegra,** Ábrenos el paso Hanako. **

**-OK**, dijo la joven, quien empezó a manipular el vacio de viento alrededor de ella y concentrarlo en su mano, a una velocidad impresionante.

**-ese ataque** .. se pregunto mental mente el rubio al ver como la chica concentraba su chakra en su mano en forma de espiral y luego le daba la forma de un shuriken.

La chica una vez realizo la técnica la sostuvo con ambas manos creando asi dos rasen churikens en sus manos.

-"**Fuuton Ni RasenShuriken.."** procuro la chica lanzando sus ataques a dos diferentes puntos uno a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, cortando los arboles a su alrededor, por un momento los shuriken se mantuvieron en una posición.

**-Kai..** pronuncio la chica cerrando las palma de sus manos y los rasen shruiken se desataron como su fueran un átomo cortante, cortando todo a su alrededor, se escucho como se quejaron y se vio como varios ninjas salían de su escondite.

-**hasta que por fin salen..** dijo la de cabello rubio. **Byagukan** pronuncio esta adoptando su posición de pelea.

-**esta se va aponer divertido**, pronuncio la misma, activando también su línea sucesora. Dejando así al chico de cabellera rubia anonadado, completamente con la boca abierta al ver la capacidad de esas chicas, ¿quien le había enseñado el rasen shuriken a esa chica?, y ¿por que demonios tenían el byakugan?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en otro lado, al parecer un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes luchaba contra mas de un oponerte, pero no estaba solo. Pues tres personas le acompañaban y parecían ser buenos, pues los ninjas enemigos caían como moscas.

**-Oye no te parece que el forastero tiene buenas habilidades**. Le pregunto un chico de cabello rubio a un chico casi igual a él que le seguía se cerca.

-**demasiada habilidad para mi gusto , será mejor seguirlo de cerca.**

-**hay eres un aguafiestas, mira que a mi me caí bien y tu quieres sospechar de el..** comento el chico de ojos celeste, muy claro, tan claros que parecían blancos.

-**pero no es normal que un forastero tenga habilidades ninjas como esas,** dijo el otro chico con los ojos del mismo color, solo que en ellos se veía un color algo mas grisaseo aparentando un lavanda o lila claro. **Ni siquiera tiene algo que lo identifique, ningún símbolo. **

**-ya dejen de jugar y terminemos con esto**.. se acerco a ellos una chica de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta de lado, quien parecía mayor que ambos y llevaba una máscara en el rostro. **Sharingan**, pronuncio la joven activando lo que parecía ser un mangekyo sharingán.

-**Byakugan!** Pronunciaron ambos gemelos al tiempo.

Una gran numero de enemigos se dirigía a los gemelos, la chica había tomado una dirección diferente a ellos y ya había terminado con al mitad de sus atacantes.

Uno de los chicos concentro chakra en sus manos moderándolos convirtiendo así sus manos en dos enormes fauces de leopardo, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo pero lo que moderaba al parecer eras fauces de tigre.

**-FURIA DE FIERAS**, pronunciaron los dos yéndose contra sus enemigos. **ENVESTIDA UZUMAKI,** dijeron un en poco tiempo sus enemigos que constaban no menos de 25 ninjas cayeron rendidos de tras de ellos quienes chocaron sus manos.

-¿**ya terminaron de jugar?,** de acerco la chica, removieron do la mascara de su rostro, dejando ver su un rostro mas parecido al de un angel, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, y se vio como llevaba lo que parecía un dango a su boca.

**-si Kahory ya esta. **

-**Bien.. ¿Hizashi que decías acerca del forastero..?**

-**yo decía que..**

-**y bien mocosos alguno de ustedes me puede decir donde demonios estoy**.. se acerco el chico de cabello negro a ellos quien por su apariencia no parecía mayor que ninguno de ellos, bueno no mayor que la chica.

-**escúchame bien forastero**, dijo la chica posando su mascara una vez mas en su rostro haciéndola ver aun mas como una Hatake. **No estas en posición de exigir nada, ante mi entender tu y estos chicos que yacen en el suelo pueden pertenecer a la misma bandada de delincuentes. No creas que por que nos ayudaste a deshacernos de unos cuantos dejas de ser soprechoso. ** Dijo al chica en un tono que asusto a todos menos al mas tranquilo de los gemelos.

-**Kahory tiene razón,** pronuncio quien no estaba asustado. **No tienes nada en ti que te identifique como un aliado a nuestra aldea, bien podríamos tomarte como un enemigo y llevarte a la cárcel si así lo deseamos.**

-**pero no vamos a hacerlo**, dijo esta vez el otro rubio quien tenia una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro a lo que sus compañeros bufaron.

**-Hyoshi, Hizashi, vámonos tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás en el punto de partida, Mikoto sensei, y los demás deben estar esperándonos. **

**-Hai.** Pronunciaros ambos gemelos.

**-y tu vienes con nosotros**, pronuncio al chica al forastero el cual se asusto se sobre manera al ver el rostro de la joven.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el campamento donde se debían encontrar había tres personas mayores de algunos unos 18 años cada uno, uno de ellos, era un chico de cabello plateado y ojos color chocolate quien comía unos dangos, y estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol.

Una chica de cabello negro azulado, sus ojos eran azules, y sus pestañas bastantes largas, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja a un lado de sus hombro, dejando ver lo largo que era, y en una hombro de su camiseta se podía ver el símbolo Uchiha.

Y otro chico que parecía el mayor de los tres, piel morena, y una figura que decía que era bastante fuerte aun para su edad, sus ojos eran rojos y llevaba lo que parecía un sembon en sus labios.

-**Ya vienen..** pronuncio la chica mirando hacia un lugar.

En no menos de dos minutos tres figuras se dieron a notar saliendo de los arbustos y inclinándose frente a los tres sensei. Y capitanes de misión.

-**y bien que nos tienes Minato-kun**.. procuro la chica mirando a donde estaban los jóvenes, un chica de piel morena cabello castaño y extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, un joven de cabello negro, y con las mismas marcas que el anterior, y un chico de cabello rubio quien levanto la mirada a verla dejando ver a si sus ojos a perlados.

**-el escuadrón noroeste acabo con los enemigos, el suroeste acaba de terminar con sus ultima presa y el oeste.. **

-**acabamos de llegar…** se escucho la voz de una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien llegaba seguida de un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos azules, que al igual que la nombrada capitana tenia pestañas bastantes largas.

-**Shizuka, donde está tu hermano?** Pregunto el chico de cabello plateado a la joven quien encojio los hombros.

-**aquí estoy**, se dejo ver un chico de cabello negro largo cubriendo un lado de su rostro, al todo estilo nadara Uchiha, sus ojos eran negros y sus facciones finas, muy guapo a decir verdad

**-bien solo faltan dos equipos. **Pronuncio el chico de piel morena mas adulto rascando su cabeza.

-¿que?, ¿esta preocupado azuma?, tomando en cuente que los equipos que faltan uno de ellos esta tu cuidado . dijo e forma de burla el joven de cabello plateado.

-**aquí estamos azuma sensei**.. pronuncio una chica de cabello rubio, junto a su hermana de cabello azulado y un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes quien llevaba el símbolo Uchiha a un lado de la camisa. Y una persona muy inesperada.

**-¿quien es tu amigo Naruko?** Pregunto el joven de cabello rubio y ojos a perlados.

-**onicha!** Pronunciaron ambas chicas lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-**HANAKO, NARUKO compórtense**. Se quejo el aludido y las mismas se separaron de el.

**-es un foreastero lo encontramos mientras hacíamos reconocimiento. Aun no sabemos su nombre. pero parece no saber donde esta. **

**-mejor dicho parece perdido en el tiempo ya vieron como esta vestido.** Procuro la chica de ojos verdes Uchiha.

**-y no es el único..** se escucho una voz proveniente del nordeste quien venia con una cara de pocos amigos y unos gemelos tras ella y al igual que la rubia una persona que no esperaban.

**-tu!** Pronunciaron ambos forasteros poniéndose en posición de pelea.

**-¿se conocen? **

**-se podía decir**.. pronuncio el rubio de ojos azules.

-**tu fuiste quien hizo esto maldito zorro..** pronuncio el de ojos verdes.

-**yo no eh hecho nada Dattebayo!**

**-¿Dattebayo?** Todos los presentes pronunciaron lo mismo al tiempo en señal de pregunta, todo allí solo conocían a un apersona en esa aldea que hablaba de es amanera y esa persona era.

-**Otosan…** pronuncio la joven de cabello azulado y ojos a perlados.

**-¿eh?** Naruto estaba confundido ¿esa niña le habia llamado otosan? O era su imaginación y por que demonios todos lo veían de esa manera.

**-cual es tu nombre forastero..** pregunto Minato aun sin poder creerlo.

**-yo .. mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki **dijo tan serio que en ese momento los entendieron, tanto los gemelos como Hanako, Naruko y Minato abrieron sus ojos tan grandes como fueron al ver la figura de su padre frente a ellos.

-**esto no puede ser, tu no puedes estar aquí no puede estar pasando..** decía Minato mientras se revolvía la cabeza confundido.

-**Onichan calmante.** Le decía naruko a su hermano mayor.

-**Naruko tiene razón onichan no hacemos nada con desesperarnos.** Además mira a Hizashi y a Hyoshi.

**-es que no entienden esto es, Hizashi Hyosho déjenlo en paz.!** Procuro Minato al ver que sus hermanos mas pequeños le hacían un millar de preguntas a la versión mas joven de su padre.

**-y cuantos años tienes ahora. **

**-am pues yo 19**

**-y como se llama tu novia , prometida o esposa? **

**-mi que? mi pues ella Hinata**

-**y es muy bonita? ¿a puesto a que se parece a Hanako?**

**-pues algo s.. **

**-y tu sabes hacer un rasengan? **

**-pue s.. **

**- si conoces el modo sannin? **

**-este**

**-¡YA BASTA!** proclamo Minato arrastrando a ambos Uzumaki por la orejas.

-**Sera mejor que llamemos a la Sensei **dijo mikoto Uchiha. A lo que tanto Zo Hatake como Azuma Sautobi asintieron.

-**Chicos atención**. Hablo la potente voz del Hatake haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención y se pusieran en posiciona militar. **Mikoto, Azuma y yo regresaremos a la aldea, debemos hablar con el Hokage a cerca de esta situación y los forasteros, Minato y Shisui están a cargo. **

**-HAI** pronunciaron ambos nombrados, uno de ellos parado sobre sus manos.

**-Shisui deja de hacer idioteces**. Pronuncio Mikoto a su hermano menor.

**-Hai!** Dijo este ya enderezándose. Y asi dejando al resto de los ninjas solos.

-**Ya esta oscureciendo vamos a dormir**. **La guardia la montaremos Shisui** y yo los demás pueden descansar. Volteo a ver a Naruto con algo de vergüenza. **Esto..este.. tu. Naruto puedes ir a mi tienda.. y el otro que vaya a la de Shisui no creo que ambos se llevan muy bien. **

Naruto asintió mirando a aquel joven, el chico le recordaba a alguien, y si habia entendido bien, las chicas con las que estaba eran sus hermanas, lo que significaba que el era Uzumaki, además los gemelos también, lo que hacia un total de 5.

¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo aquí.? Se pregunto mentalmente.

Una vez mas cerro sus ojos, consumido por el sueño, y con el una vez mas, llego a el, su voz, sus suave piel, sus ojos, sus besos, todo lo que era ella.

**-¿Por qué? **Pregunto ella de repente en brazos de el

**-¿a qué te refieres? ** Pregunto el pues no comprendía a que ella se refería, la verdad solo entendía que estaba con ella.

**-¿porque apareces en mis sueños?, ¿eres un fantasma? **Un fantasma a que se refería, aun pensaba que estaba muerto, no y por que la veía solo en sus sueños.

**-no.. ¿Porque lo dices? ** Pregunto pues quiso entender mas que estaba pasando, y por que ella parecía tan triste cada vez que él le veía.

-**estás muerto…** ¿muerto? Se pregunto a si mismo, desde cuando, y por que estaba muerto, y por que ella pensaba que el estaba muerto, bajo la mirada , quería dejarla saber, quería que ella supiera que no estaba muerto, que tal vez estaba lejos de ella, pero esta vivo y que volvería a verla, que n la dejaría.

-**Hinata yo.. no…**

Pero los rayos del sol se asomaron haciéndolo levantar de aquel sueño, ¿por que solo podía verla mientras soñaba?¿ por que, no podía descifrar donde estaba?, por que no podía tocarla, besarla sentir a su amada.

Salió de la tienda encontrándose así con que todos los jóvenes ninjas ya se habían levantado y se alistaban para salir. Pero algo le llamo a la atención, algo o alguien que no estaba allí antes, una persona alta esbelta, era una chica un anbu, quien llevaba la bandana en el cuello de color verde y la cinta era tan larga que parecía ser una bufanda, su mascara anbu de un perro como era reglamentario tenia líneas amarillas trazadas. Pero esa mascara parecía un cachorro, dulce y alegre, su cabellera larga que casi tocaba el piso y sostenida en un lazo bajo, aquel largo cabello negro azulado, que brillaba con el sol.

-**Vaya ya has despertado**, hablo el anbu que estaba en el lugar, su voz parecía conocía, muy conocida pero al tiempo desconocida, un tono suave pero maduro, no entendía por que pero podría decir que bajo su mascara le estaba sonriendo.

-**Okasan!..** se acerco a la anbú Hyoshi, el gemelo mas hiperactivo, y rebelde, además de desobediente. El anbú volteo a verlo como si le reprochara y el chico detuvo su caminar hacia la chica algo apenado, a lo que el resto de sus hermanos reían entre dientes.

**-Sensei.** Se acerco Mikoto Uchiha al anbu. En señal de pegunta, al igual que los demás capitanes de misión.

**-tienes razón, Zo** volteo a ver al peli plata, ve con **Kahory Shizuka, y los gemelos** y avisen al Hokage de la situación. **Asuma. Quiero que lleves a este chico**, dijo señalando al chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-**Kim **se quejo el mencionado.

-**bien Kim..** dijo esta vez corrigiéndose el anbu**, quiero que lo mantengas vigilado, como dijo Kahory no hay forma de sabes si es un amigo o enemigo, has que los hermanos Uchiha, Hanako y Naruko te acompañen. Mikoto tu te harás cargo de los demás, mientras investigo al forma de devolver a estos forasteros al lugar del cual han venido. **

-**EH? YO PERO SI SON MUCHOS MOCOSOS SENSEI**

**-has lo que te dije, Minato-kun puede ayudarte**. Ante la mención el chico rubio se sonrojo. **Mientras que tu.** Dijo acercándose a Naruto, quien era un poco mas alto que ella, la verdad no había crecido mucho desde que tenia 19 años y el seguía siendo mas alto que ella, lo miro y roso sus manos por su mejillas. _Así que aquí es donde estabas. _Susurro de forma que el chico no logro escucharla. **Estas en buenas manos..** dijo esta entes de desaparecer. Pero dejando a Naruto con el corazón acelerado, de vendad no entendía como una chica podía hacer que su corazón latiera a tantas millas por hora. Puesto que solo una lograba eso, y justo ahora la extrañaba demasiado, pues no estaba.

Fin.


	15. Cap XV Lo Antes Posible

**Y bien lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el capitulo 15 de esta serie el cual se me hizo bastante largo perop ya que, les explico que no Naruto no esta muerto par a los que leyeron el capitulo 14. Pueden ver que no lo esta, pero acá les explico por que no murió y quienes son los Uzumaki que aparecen acá y los demás personajes. **

**Aunque creo que ya lo abran descifrado por su propia cuenta, de todos modos nos vemos gracias por todo y perdonen la tardanza, como dije el capitulo es bastante largo.**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By YuiCarmasi. /Inner: Black Forest**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap.15 Lo antes posible. **

Una vez mas sus sueños lo llevaban hacia ella pero no estaba adonde se había ido, el día era lluvioso, y vio la puerta abierta, salió en su búsqueda , pareciera que nadie lo notara, ya se había echo a la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, le habían explicado el día anterior a eso.

**Flash Back. **

_-__**es un jutsu.**_

_**-¿Un jutsu?**_

_**-sí, te permite viajar en el tiempo, el abuelo de Minato-chan lo sello hace unos cuantos años, pero según los escritos, solo te permite viajar a una parte del pasado. **_

_-__**pero este es… **_

_**-sí, es el futuro, así que sensei está buscando una forma de revertir el jutsu junto al escuadrón anbu para así retornarlos a su época. **_

_**-pero ¿y mis sueños?**_

_**-eso lo explicare yo.**__ Dijo el anbu de antes entrando a la habitación. __**Al parecer una parte de tu chakra o el de el zorro se mantiene en el pasado permitiéndote así regresar, como si fueses un espíritu, como lo que en realidad es, solo energía pura, particular de tu chakra que son prácticamente imperceptibles, es como si fuese un proyección astral a otro tiempo.**_

_**-y ¿por eso es que puedo verla? **_

_**-esa es una explicación A lo que pasa**__ contesto en anbú__**. Pero al parecer solo esa persona puede verte. **_

_**-no .. no solo ella, también hay alguien mas.**__ Dijo el rubio recordando que en su sueño también había visto tanto a Sasuke como a Gaara y que ambos le habían respondido._

**Fin del flash back. **

¿Dónde se metió? Se pregunto y la vio. Bajo la lluvia, estaba descalza llevaba un vestido ligero negro, estaba empapada. Parecía moribunda cuando logro escucharla.

**-me quiero morir…**

Morir no eso el no lo permitiría, logro darle alcance un esta vez fuera de sus sueños logro alcanzarla.

-**No hagas esto.**. ; le hablo intentan do que le escuchara, al menos esta vez fuera de sus sueños

-**quiero estar contigo..** fue lo que dijo al parecer lo había escuchado.

-**esto no es necesario Hinata… ** dijo tratando de convencerla, el no estaba muerto y no quería encontrarla muerta al volver

-**si lo es.. tu no estas.. **

-**y crees que esa es la mejor forma…** respondió ante la terquedad de su prometida

**-estas muerto …. Snif. Quiero verte.. quiero tocarte.. abrasarte.. besarte**

**-Hinata.. detente**.. decía Naruto preocupado intentando tomarla de la mano pero mientras lo intentaba solo le traspasaba. Hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar un lago turbulento,¿ acaso planeaba ahogarse?

**-No hagas esto..** dijo una vez mas casi llorando suplicándole , justo cuando iba lanzarse alguien la detuvo.

-**Que cree que está haciendo**.. en esos momento no se había sentido mas feliz en su vida de ver a esa persona.

-**Nisan…**Neji Hyuga la había detenido de hacer una locura, como adoraba a Hiashi en estos momentos, seguro le había puesto a Neji a cuidarla o el mismo Neji se había encargado de vigilarla por su cuenta solo sabía que en estos momentos no podía estar más feliz.

-**déjame por favor. Snif. No quiero estar aquí.. no es justo.**

**-Hinata sama por favor entre en razón, que estaba pensando en hacer. **

-**es duro, es demasiado, no tiene sentido;** decía entre llanto y con su voz quebrada **Quiero verle.. quiero estar con el nisan. No puede el no puede estar muerto. Naruto kun **

**-se que es difícil pero. **

-**NO! No quiero no quiero aceptarlo**

-**Hinata hazle caso**.. le dijo una vez más a ella, tal vez Neji la haría entrar en razón, tal vez esta vez le escucharía, y dejaría de rebatir contra su primo y él la llevaría sana y salva a casa.

**-no , no, no, no eres real, estás muerto yo no quiero estar viva no quiero** ..

Lo hirió lo hirió gravemente, ella en realidad pensaba que él estaba muerto, y estaba dispuesta a morir solo para ir con el, quería quedarse ver que pasaría con ella, si Neji había logrado convencerla pero, no tenia tiempo el sol lo había levantado una ves mas.

**-Buenos días..** de escucho la voz de Naruko quien abrió la tienda donde el estaba. **Ya era hora. Sensei esta esperando por ti. **

Naruto se levanto y salió viendo que en efecto aquel anbu esperaba, con lo que parecía un pergamino en sus manos.

**-tú..** Pronunció Naruto.** Necesito irme, debo volver lo antes posible a mi tiempo, ella , no necesito saber que paso que** ,decía el chico zarandeando a la anbu de manera que su mascara callo al suelo pero su rostro aun se mantenía cubierto por su cabello.

-**YA BASTA NARUTO**! Fueron las palabras del anbu que de un momento a otro hizo que el se detuviera, al verla por un momento, sus ojos perlados, su cabello, sus labios color rosa.

-**Hi.. Hinata…** dijo este soltándola.

-**pero como, si yo, te vi, estabas.. .**

**-apunto de saltar de un barranco, si lo se..** dijo esta componiéndose y recogiendo su mascara. **No deberías preocuparte por eso, si no por lo que esta a punto de suceder.** Dijo ya con su máscara puesta. **Este pergamino te permitirá regresar, pero aun nos falta un pedazo del mismo, fue escrito por el cuarto Hokage pero según los registros la parte faltante fue robada hace tiempo por un grupo de ninjas, sin embargo, no fue de gran importancia pues no pensaron que un jutsu como este fuera de algún peligro.**

**-donde podemos encontrar esa otra parte. **

**-no hay manera, esperábamos que tu pudieras descifrar lo que sigue del jutsu. **

**-pero yo.. **

Mientras escondido se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, quien parecía esconder algo tras su espalda.

-_así que ese es el jutsu completo.___Decía Kim entre dientes mientras miraba un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos.

**-te dije que no era de fiar..** decía un chico de cabello rubio desde lo lejos a una joven de cabello plateado.

**-dejémoslo así, no es bueno meternos en los asuntos del destino, si tú y tus hermanos están aquí, significa que tu padre logro regresar, por lo que debemos dejar que todo suceda como debe suceder**. El chico asintió y así desapreciaron ambos jóvenes.

-**aquí tienes.** Hinata le entrego el pergamino a Naruto en sus manos. **Si logras descifrar lo que sigue podrás regresar a donde perteneces. **

**-Pero.. **

**-Yo confío en ti, y … ellos también** , dijo esto volteando a ver a los cinco chichos que poseían el byakugan y que en su mayoría eran rubio a excepción de una chica muy parecida a ella pero de cabello mucho mas claro. El rubio los miro entendiendo al fin de que se trataban y de donde aquello niños habían sacado la habilidad de hacer el rasen shuriken. Lo cual hizo que se sonrojara de sobre manera. **Digamos que ese era tu sueño.** Dijo la anbu riendo entre dientes, antes de desaparecer.

La noche llego rápido, una vez mas los ninjas fueron de reconocimiento pero esta vez llevaron a Naruto consigo, el cual pudo observar las habilidades de los crecientes Uzumaki. Los gemelos tenían cada uno el mismo chakra que él, viento. A igual que Minato quien había a prendido incluso a controlar el tipo de Chakra de su madre, Naruko quien a pesar de recordarle mucho a su sexy no jutsu, no poseía el chakra de viento sino el de su madre y asi maravillas con el. Hanako parecía una experta usando el chakra viento y manipulando podía prácticamente convertir cualquier cosa en un arma con solo manipular su chakra, y sin, mencionar que era capaz de realizar mas de 3 rasensuriken con eso se su jutsu de clonado ninjutsu, donde cada cosa la clonaba.

**-y quien te enseño ese jutsu,** pregunto Naruto a Hanako quien practicaba su rasengan pero al contrario de sus rasens shuriken, se le hacía difícil hacer el rasengan por su cuenta.

**-¿eh? A pues..** dijo la chica dejando de practicar y mirando a el rubio. **Mi padre. Me enseño, pero aun no logro dominarlo. **

**-pero logras dominar el rasen shuriken, como es que no logras hacer un simple rasengan.** Dijo este sentándose a un lado de ella.

**-asi como tu logras hacer el multiclones de sombras y no logras hacer solo uno, sonrió** de manera zorruna la joven.

-**eres una ..** dijo este con una vena alterada en la frente.

**-jeje.** **Bueno mejor ya me voy a dormir,** dijo esta alejándose dejando Naruto allí sentado. **Y algo mas..**

**-que?**

**-apresúrate en resolver ese pergamino. Otosan..** dijo sonriendo pero no era la sonrisa que veía en ella casi siempre no era aquella sonrisa con el sello Uzumaki en ella, sino aquella sonrisa que el recordaba a la mujer que tanto amaba. Lo que lo hizo sonrojar.

_-otosan ___susurro al darse cuenta de lo que significaba, al verlos felices alegres, tendría lo que siempre deseo, una familia, y no cualquier familia una gran familia.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban alistando sus cosas para salir en una nueva misión de reconocimiento.

-**por que hay tantas misiones como esta** pregunto Naruto al chico de cabello plateado.

-**am déjame ver como te lo explico, Naruto-san**. Dijo el chico terminándose su dango. **Últimamente hay unos ninjas de una aldea desconocida que intentan derrocar a la nación del fuego, y piensan comenzar con la aldea de la hoja. Y Suna. Pero el Kazekage ya tiene a su escolta de ninjas, y nosotros somos los pendej**.. **digo los elegidos para detener a esos ninjas, tomando en cuenta que todos los aquí presentes nos graduamos antes de la academia. **

**-¿antes de la academia?¿Quieres decir que este es un grupo de niños prodigio?**

**-si quieres ponerlo asi. Algunos de nosotros ya hemos alcanzado el nivel anbu, antes de la edad, y estamos aquí solo para supervisar, supongo que ya conoce a AJ.**

**-¿AJ?**

-**Asuma Junior Sarutobi, el es un experto en genjutsu y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es incluso mejor que Mikoto Uchiha.**

**-oye ahora que me doy cuenta. En este grupo hay como 7 uchihas**.

-**cinco para ser exactos**. **Aun que no todo ellos son hermanos.**

-¿**a que te refieres.?**

-**Mikoto y Shisui Uchiha son hermanos, y son mayores que Shizuka y sus hermanos. **

-**Ara… no entendí.**

-**veamos Mikoto y Shisui son los hijos de Itachi Uchiha, mientras los demás ya sabrás tu. **

**-¿Itachi?**

**-Larga historia.**

**-y a todo esto ¿tu papa quien es Zo? **

**-mi papa… déjame ver o ya se…** el chico de cabello plateado se acerco a la chica de cabello del mismo color y le quito el tapa bocas que siempre llevaba haciendo asi que ella se quejara, el se lo puso y asi Naruto lo supo ese niño era el hijo de Kakashi y Anko. Y al ver a la niña completamente enojada se dio cuenta, esa era su hermana.

-**Minato kun, podrías ir a por mas leña la necesitaremos . **pronuncio la Uchiha mayor, en este caso Mikoto. A lo que el chico de cabello rubio claro se sonrojo y asintió.

**-Oye ..** Naruto sintió que halaban de su ropa. Y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que con uno de los gemelos.

**-¿Hizashi? **

**-am.. no, Hyoshi, si me ves yo tengo los ojos azul celeste y el los tiene de color mas como mi madre violeta lavanda.** **Ahora ¿me enseñas a hacer el sexy no jutsu?** Naruto arqueo una ceja.

**-¿para que quieres aprender eso mocoso?** Dijo el ya con una vena alterada, seguro que si se lo enseñaba anbu Hinata le mataba.

**-es que mi papa de ahora no me quiere enseñar, y creo que tu como mi otosan pasado si me puedes enseñar anda vamos. **

**-si tu papa no te lo ah enseñado es por alguna razón y no pienso enseñártelo. **

**-anda ven no seas malo eres mi otosan verdad, ven solo dime como lo hiciste que quiero información, voy a ser como mi tio Jiraya y voy ser un gran novelista y para eso necesito …. **

**-Nada de eso ,** dijo Hizashi agarrando a su hermano menor por una oreja. **Nada de ser como tío Jiraya que no se que cosa si mi madre se entera te mata**, **y peor aun me confunden en las calles contigo y me tachan de pervertido por culpa tuya**.

**-pero no lo harán mira que yo tengo ojos azul celeste y tu violeta** decía el menor quejándose y siendo arrastrado.

**-y quien diablos se fija en eso, de lejos somos iguales que no te das cuenta. **

**-o ya se…** dijo el menor zafándose, **cambiamos el color de tu cabello a ver**. Tomo un montón de arena y la tiro en la rubia cabellera de su hermano mayor.

**-Hyoshi**.. dijo el mayor con una vena alterada, **será mejor que corras.**

Naruto vio todo el dilema con los hermanos gemelos de verdad que parecían un mini Sasuke y un Naruto peleando entre sí. Se preguntaba como un hijo suyo podía ser tan serio.

Naruto había pasado ya una semana en aquel lugar, pero había olvidado que tenía que ir lo antes posible a la aldea , a su tiempo, a donde pertenecía.

Durante esa semana se había mantenido estudiando aquel pergamino, llegando incluso a preocupar a sus "hijos". Sin notar que una figura le veía y solo esperaba el momento en que se despegara de Aquel maldito pergamino para así terminar con todo.

-_maldicion, si no deja ese pergamino en paz no podre regresar. _

Sí, Kim quien hasta hace poco se había mantenido en un tercer plano en toda la situación para no levantar sospechas espiaba al joven rubio, esperando el momento exacto para robar aquel pergamino, y unirlo con la mitad que el poseía , así se iría al pasado, regresaría solo por su cuente y mataría a Naruto Uzumaki, y a aquel maldito zorro.

-**aun se mantiene observándolo**, decía un chico en la rama de un árbol, y a su lado sentada en la misma rama una chica cuya cabellera plateada resaltaba.

-**ya te lo eh dicho Hizashi, esto es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora solo dejemos que el destino tome su curso. **

**-ahora hablas como mi tío Neji. **

-**que mas puedo decir, recuerda que el fue mi sensei por mucho tiempo, pero… incluso en algunos destinos es necesario intervenir para lograr la felicidad**.

-**eso quiere decir …**

-**así es acabemos con esto**. Y de repente ambos jóvenes parecieron tras el chico de ojos verdes.

-**oye ¿se te a perdido algo en este lugar?** Pronuncio el rubio menor.

-**vaya mira quienes son, si son los mocosos que me han estado espiando.**

**-tu.. acaso… **la chica de cabello plateado se sorprendió, **creí que.**

-**habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos, no lo creo..** dijo este lanzando un kunai explosivo hacia los chicos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto una vez más dormía, plácidamente, soñando, hace tiempo que no la veía en sus sueños, tal vez la poca porción de chakra que había dejado en aquel tiempo ya había desaparecido, y por eso ya no lograba verla pero esta ves lo hizo la vio.

Una vez mas con lagrimas en los ojos y en estado de shock, vio a Gaara salir del lugar, por lo que intuyo que la conversación de hace unos días entre el y su amigo en sueños había sido productiva.

**-No es posible.. tu… tu estas muerto ¿no es así .. Naruto? **

**-¿tu quieres crees eso?** .. se presento el Uzumaki frente a ella y la tomo por el mentón, era la primera vez que lograba, sentirla, mientras estaba despierta, la primera vez que podía sentir su piel y que ella lo sentía. **Dime Hinata tu quieres creer que estoy muerto. .. ¿quieres olvidarme.? **

**-no.. no Naruto-kun no quiero.. **

**-entonces no lo hagas… ** dijo el chico besando suavemente los labios de la joven, y en esos momentos la sintió pero algo lo hizo despertar aun explosión, cerca Del lugar donde estaba, ¿qué pasaba?. Salió del lugar para ver qué pasaba. Dejando aquel pergamino desprevenido.

Salió del lugar encontrándose así con dos personas en el piso al parecer mal heridos. Uno de ellos era uno de los gemelos, y la chica de cabello plateado.

-**Hizashi..** pronuncio Naruto al verlo en el piso.(no se como logro distinguirlo )

-**Otosan el pergamino..** grito el chico, y luego vio como una sombra salía de la tienda

De pronto todo los ninjas presentes a excepción de los capitanes, (zo, mikoto y asuma) pues e encontraban con anbu Hinata buscando unos pergaminos que el mismo Naruto había encargado con tal de descifrar el que tenia en su manos.

-**Maldito! **Proclamo Naruto intentando irse contra Kim pero alguien se le adelanto, Minato se había puesto frente a él junto a sus hermanas y el gemelo que no estaba herido.

-**Nosotros nos encargaremos. Shizuka, Shisui, vayan a por mi madre. Los demás se quedan conmigo. Hyo, y Yori necesitare sus habilidades combinadas. **

**-Hai. **Respondieron todo al tiempo

-**creen que pueden con migo mocosos no lo creo**.. Kim unió la parte del pergamino que el tenia con la que había robado y empezó a hacer seños con sus manos.

**-contra el.** Grito Minato, a lo que Hanako y Naruko activaron su byakugan. Tanto las manos de una como los pies de la otra se cubrieron en chakra y su velocidad aumento.

-**Estruendo Uzumaki.** Gritaron ambas yéndose contra Kim , una con una patada al estilo Tsunade y la otra con un puño al estilo Sakura haciendo un gran agujero, donde estaban Minato y Hyoshi se encargaron de sacara a a Kahory y a Hizashi de allí para que no salieran lastimados. Ambas kunoishi eran rápidas y atacaban desde todos los ángulos a su enemigo pero este las esquivaba con facilidad.

**-tsh..** Chasqueo al lengua en mayor de los Uzumaki. **Hizashi, ¿tienes energía suficiente?**

-**si estoy bien…** dijo este levantándose.

**-Kahory necesito vayas con Yori y Hyo usa tu sharingan e intenten detenerlo, hagan un genjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su mente explote. **

**-je con tres sharingán ese será pan comido. **

**-Kya!** Se escucho gritar a Hanako quien salió volando y callo en el suelo mal herida.

-**Hanako..** grito Naruko distrayéndose. Y bajando su guardia cosa que Kim aprovecho para acertar un golpe directo al rostro que al hizo girar en su propio eje.

**-Naruko..** esta vez fue Naruto quien grito ya se estaba exasperando, se dirigía a contra el chico cuando vio que este empezaba a realizar unos sellos con su manos y de repente su cuerpo no respondía es como si , desapreciara.

-**Otosan..** Procuro asombrado Minato al ver que el cuerpo de Naruto parecía desaparecer. **Esto no va bien, Hizashi, Hyoshi vengan aquí**.. Ambos se acercaron a el mayor de los Uzumaki quien creó un rasengan en su mano, lo mismo hicieron los menores, el mayor lo puso en medio y los gemelos acercaron los suyos, cuyos chakra reacciono creado así el ultímate rasengan.

-**bien ..** dijo Kahory y tanto Uchiha Hyo como Uchiha Yori con su sharingán activo y su espadas características de los Uchiha, se fueron a contra el chico haciendo que detuviera sus sellos.

Los Uchiha eran aun mas rápidos que las Uzumaki, y Kim pronto se vio cortado en varias partes de su cuerpo por el filo de las espadas que ellos llevaban, en un momento se sintió pesado y sin poder moverse, a su alrededor todo se torno de color negro, su mirada se cruzo con la de uno de esos chicos Uchiha y luego con la de el otro y de repente, ambos estaban parados frente a él sin hacer nada, ambos desaparecieron y dejaron frente a él a una chica de cabello plateado, entregándole a ella sus espadas, las cuales eran de doble filo, la chica de rostro cubierto, en un dos por tres desapareció y luego sintió como por todo su cuerpo se producían cortadas muy profundar, como su él fuera el núcleo de un átomo y sus anillos se encargaran de destruirlo.

La chica sonrió y pronto todo lo negro que había a su alrededor desapareció, pero sus heridas no , cuando se dio cuenta que había Caído en u genjutsu lo último que logro ver antes de ser impactado, fue un gran resplandor en colores, azul, verde y violeta y un gran dolor en su abdomen.

Pronto el cuerpo de Naruto dejo de desaparecer y los ninjas de esa generación estaban frente a él sonriendo, Minato en ese momento le recordó tanto a él, con una gran sonrisa zorruna y sus manos tras su cabeza, Hanako y Naruko estaban bien después de todo, y de verdad le había sorprendido lo bien que trabajaban juntos, sobre todo el que Kahory siendo hija de Hatake Kakashi poseyera un sharingán y trabajara tan bien con los Uchiha.

-**aquí tienes..** dijo Minato entregándolo el pergamino por completo a su padre. Y algo mas.. saco de su bolsillo un kunai en tres puntas, y un sello a su alrededor**. Esto te ayudara a regresara casa una vez este allí. **

-¿**de donde sacaste esto?** Pregunto Naruto iluso.

**-no me preguntes solo tómalo, ahora lo lamento mucho pero.** Bajo la mirada, y Naruto no entendió lo que quiso decir hasta que escucha una voz femenina tras de el.

**-es lo mejor para todos.** Dijo Hinata anbú esta vez sin su máscara y son una muy tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Y con los capitanes de escuadrón tras ellas.

-**supongo que si..** dijo Naruto una vez entendió lo que quiso decir, y sonrió.

Hinata hizo uno que otro sello con sus manos.

-¿**que pasara con él..?** dijo Naruto viendo a Kim.

**-no te preocupes el obtendrá lo que se merece… **dijo una vez termino los sellos y en ese momento Naruto sintió un gran sueño, una enorme luz cubrió el lugar y de repente todo lo que ahí estaban quedaron segados por aquella luz.

-**OKASAN!** Grito Hyoshi al ver a su madre en el lugar. Y se lanzo hacia ella, quien lo recibió con un abraso.

-**hola pequeño.**

-¿**eh? Okasan ¿que haces aquí..?** pregunto una Naruko con fundida ya algo adolorida.

-**han hecho bien su trabajo, la aldea ya no corre peligro gracias a ustedes.**

**-¿Sensei?.** Pregunto un chico de cabello plateado quien al igual que sus amigos y capitanes de equipo no fue afectado por el jutsu de la pelinegra.

-**esta bien Zo es lo mejor**.

**-¿Que es lo mejor?, que se pasen mas de una semana aquí, pensé que al misión ya había terminado.** Se escucho una varonil voz provenir de los arbustos, dejando ver así a un hombre, alto de rubia cabellera, y ojos tan profundos como el cielo.

**-Hokage sama**.. Procuraron todos los presentes a excepción de tres impertinentes Uzumaki.

**-Otosan.** Gritaron a su tiempo tanto Naruko como Hanako y Hyoshi, yéndose contra su padre y haciéndolo caer al piso.

-**oigan que no soy un muñeco de felpa y ustedes ya están grandecitos**. Decía Naruto mientras intentaba zafarse del amor de sus hijos. .

-**Tadaima Hokage sama..** dijo Hinata con una sonrisa antes de ponerse su mascara anbu pues Naruto todo este tiempo estuvo fuera por asuntos de negociaciones entre las aldeas y no había llegado sino hasta ese momento, y como siempre lo primero que hacía era ver como estaba su familia.

-**okarinasai..** dijo Naruto con sus dos princesas como él les llamaba una a cada lado y su hijo más pequeño casi guindado de un brazo mientras veía a su hermosa esposa y a sus hijos mas tranquilos cada uno al lado de su madre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras una vez más en la aldea de la hoja, ya en el tiempo presente un chico acababa de levantarse como si hubiese dormido por un largo sueño..

**-haaaay mi cabeza! ¿Eh donde estoy? ¿Que cuanto tiempo ah pasado? **

**-*oye mocoso, ¿que no recuerdas nada?*-** pregunto el kyubi desde el interior del rubio.

-**eeeeh déjame ver, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a ese chico hacer una clase de jutsu mientras intentaba hacer el hirashen no jutsu.**

**-*si que eres idiota muchacho, aquel chico realizo un sello prohibido que los hizo viajar en un tiempo diferente y al tu intentar realizar el hirashen no jutsu al tiempo los llevo a un lugar al cual ninguno se esperaría ir.*-**

-**mmmm ..** Decía Naruto con cara pensativa como si intentara entender todo lo que decía el zorro. –**no te capto, pero ME DICES QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ! **Exclamo Naruto mientras miraba el lugar completamente vacío ni un árbol nada como si fuera un desierto.

De pronto la arena a su alrededor lo ayudo a levantarse sin el darse cuenta y cuando vio a su alrededor, dos caras familiares se hicieron presentes.

Sabaku no Gaara y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes habían acordado en que Naruto no estaba muerto gracias a las visiones del Uchiha y el echo de que el biju dentro de Gaara aun sentía el chakra del kyubi encerrado en el cuerpo de aquel chico, decidieron salir a buscarlo. Pero nunca se imaginaron que en su segundo día de búsqueda lo encontrarían.

-¿**Donde te habían metido idiota..?** dijo Sasuke golpeándole la cabeza a Naruto.

**-oye teme ¡¿por qué demonios haces eso?. **

**-nos tenias preocupados**.. esta vez fue el turno de Gaara para hablar aunque en su voz o en su rostro no se mostraba emoción alguna el rubio sabia que en serio lo sentía.

**-llevamos dos semanas dándote por muerto idiota, sabes que significa eso, Sakura, la aldea todos crees que estas muerto, incluso Hinata. **

**-¡Hinata!** En eso momento las imágenes de Hinata llorando y apunto de quitarse la vida llegaron a él, no sabía si era algún sueño o alguna broma pero estaba preocupado y si lo que Sasuke decía era cierto, ella debía estar muy mas, así que en menos de lo que alguien dijo cualquier cosa que rubio se encamino a la aldea.

**-¿y bien..**? dijo Gaara cruzado de brazos.

**-creo que es el mismo de siempre, nuestra misión a terminado, Kazekage sama. **

-**eso me alegra…pero no creo que nuestra misión haya terminado**.

Fin.

Bien final del capitulo, para los que no lo saben en la película de la torre perdida de Naruto se utiliza el jutsu que explico en este capitulo. Pero no recuerdo como se llama a si que lo deje sin nombre.

Vieron que lindos mi niños preciosos, para los que quieren saben como son están las imágenes en mi DA.

Gracias por sus reviews, lamento la tardanza perdón de verdad. Espero me dejen sus comentarios y criticas constructivas son bien recividad.

Ya ne!


	16. Cap XVI De Vuelta ttebayo!

**Ok lamento mucho la espera ahorita estoy algo atrasada y lamento mucho que no pueda agradecer como es debido a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo estoy algo apurada ya ne!**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By: Yuhii Caramsi / Inner Black Forest**

**Declaimer: los personajes de ****NARUTO **** ne me pertenecen su creador Originas es ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cap. 16 De Vuelta**

CORRIA , LO MAS RAPIDO QUE SUS fuerzas se lo permitían, no le importaba nada en ese momento, había estado quien sabe dónde, perdido, vagando o tal vez simplemente inconsciente, por mas de 1 semana, y todos lo daban por muerto, todos incluso ella.

-**Hinata…**

No podía imaginar el dolor que le había causado su ausencia, y lo que acababa de recordar, tal vez solo eran alucinaciones de su mente, pero si el kyubi tenia razón, algo paso mientras estaba inconsciente, o tal vez no estaba inconsciente, pero ¿por que no lograba recordar?

No presto mas importancia a aquello y siguió su camino , debía encontrarla y asegurarse que estaba bien.

Unos centímetros antes de llegar a la puerta principal de la aldea, algo, o más bien, alguien le impidió el paso.

**-grgr Gaara que demonios crees que haces****;** pronuncio molesto el rubio al ver que una barrera de arena se levantaba frente a el truncándole el paso.

-**Pensando..;** dijo el pelirrojo acercándose junto al Uchiha.

**-Algo que al parecer tu no hacer mucho ****Naruto**..; esta vez hablo el azabache a lo que el rubio bufo y se quejo.

**-****¿a que se refieren?;** pregunto el rubio ya con la cabeza fría, si le truncaban el paso, alguna razón tenían, y más les valía que fuese una buena.

**-la aldea de la hoja, lleva mas de una semana dándote por muerto, ****¿qué crees que hagan al ver que regresas sin más?;** Hablo el Kazekage.

-**ummm…** ;pensó el rubio

**-Pues si ****serás idiota Dobe, se asustaran, lo mas que podrían hacer es mandarte a uno que otro anbú detrás, pensando que eres algún espía disfrazado el Hokage, tal vez no te dejen pasar por la puerta. **

-**ahora que lo pienso…;** decía Naruto una vez entendió la situación..

-**Asi es y es por eso que debemos ver a la Hokage lo antes posible. Antes de que puedas presentártele a cualquiera, la Hokage debe revocar el estado KIA de tu record, y así la aldea aceptara que estas vivo; **Fueron estas la sinceras y concisas palabras del Kazekage de Suna. A lo que el rubio no mas asintió y, una vez buscaron al forma en la que el rubio pasara desaparecido se encaminaron a las oficinas de la Hokage.

Era un nuevo día, el día anterior había escuchado las razones del Kazekage, y la posibilidad de que _El _ estuviera vivo. se había levantado con un gran nudo en su garganta esa mañana, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar, pero no lograba descifrar por que.

**-uff.. ****;** suspiro la joven de ojos perlados al sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, y recostar su rostro en la misma, vio un pequeño llavero en forma de rana encima de la mesa y con su dedo índice lo meció de un lado a otro; **Naruto-kun…;** sin pensarlo su nombre una vez mas había salido de sus labios.

**-**_**Tal vez Sakura tiene razón..;**_ pensó al recordar lo que su amiga le había dicho hace unos días**; tal vez deba superarlo… salir y hacer algo..** ;decía la joven en voz baja mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea. Tomo el llavero en entre sus manos y salió de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea por un momento el sol le había parecido más brillante y cegador que nunca, la verdad estar encerrada en la casa por más de 1 semana hace que tus ojos se acostumbren a la luz artificial.

La aldea se había recuperado del ataque que le levo a perder lo que había perdido. Por un momento el pensar en su perdida, sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta y su pecho se apretaba. Bajo la mirada un momento, más siguió caminando sin darse cuenta quien estaba frente a ella. Chocando así con la espalda de alguien.

**-go.. gomen nasai…** ;pronuncio la joven de ojos perlados levantando al mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de una persona a la que conocía muy bien**. Ki… Kiba-kun**

**-¿Hinata?** ;Se pregunto el castaño pues según tenía entendido después de la batalla y lo que había pasado la joven peli azul se negaba a salir de aquel departamento.; **Oye. Yo . lamento lo de Naruto**

**-esta bien..** ; dijo esto bajando una vez mas la mirada, el mencionar de su nombre siempre tenia ese efecto en ella desde que no estaban juntos. **Demo;** levanto la mirada fingiendo una sonrisa. La cual claro esta su amigo noto no era real. **¿Cómo te ah ido en tu misión? ¿Estuviese fuera por mucho tiempo? ¿no es así.? **

**-****eh.. si es que el reikage es una persona un tanto testaruda, y las negociaciones fueron mas complicadas de lo que parecía, por suerte Shikamaru estaba con nosotros y gracias Bee-san pudimos cerrar el tratado. **

**-oh..** ;el semblante de la ojiperla no era el mismo de siempre su sonrisa ya no era notoria en ella y eso lo podía notar.

**-eh Hinata que tal ****si te invito un helado, eso siempre te anima..;** comento el castaño tratando de captar la atención de su acompañante quien aprecia tener la mirada perdida en el limbo.

**-****¿eh? Ie Daiyoubu Kiba kun, además tengo que ir a comprar unas verduras, luego nos vemos entonces;.** Saludo con la mano la ojiperla un vez mas con aquella sonrisa fingida.

**-oye perro sarnoso..** ;lo llamo una joven de tez morena y cabello rojizo a lo que al castaño se le altero una vena en la cabeza.

**-a quien demonios llamas ****sarnoso campesina..;** procuro Kiba volteando a ver a la chica de ojos amarillentos.

**-pues a quien mas****, ves a algún otro animal cerca, ven ya tenemos que presentar este informe a la Hokage. **

-**te juro Karui que si no fuese por bee-san…** ; dijo este apretando fuertemente su puño

-¿**que harias? ¿eh?; **Dijo esta sosteniendo su espada frente al rostro del chico.

-**no yo nada como crees**…

-**no tienen remedio..** ; suspiro la peli azul al alejarse y tonar que peleaban. Pero algo capto su atención**.- ¿Que ese no es?**;.. su cabello rojo destacaba ante todo y a su lado Uchiha Sasuke, y alguien más, una persona encapuchada**. -¿Quién será?** ; Se pregunto la chica cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de aquel encapuchado.

-**vamos apresúrate..** ; procuro el Uchiha saltando por los tejados, seguido de un chico encapuchado.

**-no me provoques Sasuke, que vamos al paso de Gaara no el mio, si hubiese sido por mi ya estaríamos allí. **

**-en eso tienes razón pero si hubieses usado aquel jutsu, asustarías ala Hokage****; ** esta vez hablo el pelirrojo sin voltear a hacia a atrás.

Ya iban en el centro de la aldea, precisamente en el área comerciar de la misma había un montón de gente en el lugar, al parecer se había recuperado excelentemente de el ataque que lo llevo a que le declararan en estado Kia

**-al parecer este lugar se a recuperado bien..** ; procuro el rubio viendo a sus alrededores.

**-Naruto Baka****, no es Hora de pararse a ver como se recupero la aldea, andando. **

**-si si ya voy ya v****oy..** ; dijo el rubio retomando su camino, pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con al de uno de los ciudadanos de la aldea, pero no cualquier ciudadano, una joven, una chica a la que él conocía bien. Sus ojos a perlados, su cabello largo. **- Hinata.. ;** dijo el joven en voz baja al cruzar su mirada se detuvo un momento en uno de los tejados, solo para observarla, cuantas ganas tenia de verla, abrazarla, besarla, y ahí estaba, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Sintió como si algo se estrujara fuertemente en su pecho, como latía fuertemente sin razón alguna, solo al cruzar su mirada con la de aquel extraño encapuchado, quien ahora se había detenido en uno de los tejados, y parecía observarla, llevo su mano su pecho afligido sintiendo que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, no lograba ver su rostro, o sus ojos, pero podía sentir lo penetrante de la mirada de aquella persona sobre ella.

**-**_**por que .. por que me siento de esta manera…;**_ en eso momento tanto Gaara como Sasuke se acercaron al sujeto encapuchado, pareciera que miraran hacia donde estaba lo cual la hizo reaccionar, y le asusto un poco, tanto la mirada del Uchiha como la de el pelirrojo eran de temer. Y luego de este gesto los tres siguieron su camino.

**-Eres baka o que idiota, te imaginas que te hubiese reconocido?** ; Pregunto el pelinegro al chico de capucha quien no decía una palabra.

-**Uchiha, déjalo, no creo que le haya reconocido, además creo que no deberías culparlo, después de todo ella es la persona a quien ama o ¿no? **

**-¿y tu desde cuando eres filosofo.?;** pregunto el azabache con una ceja alzada. Mientras el chico que iba tras ellos no decía una palabra, su semblante era tranquilo, miro hacia atrás por un momento, donde la habían dejado, todo en ella era perfecto, pero ene se momento todo en ella le pareció mal. Su sonrisa no estaba y aquel brillos que siempre veía en sus ojos había desaparecido, y se había sustituido por una oscura sombra de melancolía.

**-**_**hinata.. acaso… acaso soy yo el causante de ello. Acaso yo cause eso?... **_

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía entender por que sus piernas ahora le fallaban, al punto de hacerla caer al piso sentada sobre sus propias piernas, lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin razón alguna y su cabello nuevamente cubría su rostro.

**-**_**por que?**_

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage parecía haber un gran caos cuando el Kazekage y lso demás llegaron allí

-**Donde demonios esta Shizune! Búscame mi SAKE! ; **Se escucho a la Godaime gritar nuevamente por su bebida.

El Kazekage toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta así que aquella persona detrás de él se adelanto y abrió la puerta entrando primero que ellos. Cuando entraron , la oficina era un caos , y en el escritorio tanto como en el piso había papeles .

-**SHIZU! Eh? ; **la Hokage había tonado que alguien había entrado en su oficina, un desconocido encapuchado, y no solo eso había entrado sin tocar o pedir permiso alguno que se creía este que estaba en su casa**. -Quien demonios eres tu y por que demonios entras a mi oficina sin tocar la puerta mocoso..; ** pronuncio la Hokage levantándose y parecía molesta mas el chico no se movió un milímetro.

-**Hokage sama el está con migo**; Se escucho la calmada voz del Kazekage. Y junto a él Sasuke Uchiha.

**-oh Kazekage sama, que conste que no por el ****hecho de que este con usted le voy a dejar pasar tal atrevimiento. **

**-no espero que lo haga, esta persona necesita una buena reprimenda, pero no por lo de la puerta. **

**-a que se refiere**;. Pregunto algo ingenua la Godaime.

-**a que eta persona fue declarada ene estado Kia aun estando vivo.**

**-espera un momento** **Kazekage sama de que esta hablando que se ah golpeado la cabeza con algo antes de venir hacia aca. **

-**ah! Ya basta con rodeos muéstrale Dobe.. **; menciono el Uchiha ya cansado de los parloteos, a lo que el chico se quito la capucha que tenia, dejando a la Hokage pasmada, y con los ojos aguados.

-**Muchas gracias;** dijo la joven una vez le entregaron la bolsa de verduras que habia comprado. Y una vez mas fingía una sonrisa.

-**no hay de que señorita, ya extrañábamos su visitas al mercado;** procuro un hombre anciano, que el había vendido las verduras.

-**lo lamento mucho Tesuka san es que no me eh sentido muy bien pero ya estoy mucho mejor..**; dijo esta nuevamente con una de aquellas falsas sonrisas**..- mucho mejor..** ; volvió a susurrar antes de bajar su mirada.

-**Hola.** Dijo el chico de cabello tan rubio y brillante como el sol, y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

**-no tu… estas..** ;la Hokage se acerco y como si hubiese visto un fantasma acerco la palma de su mano al rostro del joven sintiendo asi que era real**. -Estas vivo..** ; dijo ya con las lagrimas en su rostro. **-Naruto estas vivo.. **; esta vez la rubia voluptuosa se había apresurado a abrazar al chico quien a estas alturas ya era casi de su misma estatura.

**-oe bachan me vas a dejar sin aire a este paso si me muero ****enserio. **

**-Gomen Naruto es que…**; la expresión de la Hokage lentamente se transformo de alegría a un ceño fruncido y luego algunas venas alteradas en su frente al darse cuenta.**-** **MALDITO MOCOSO, SABES TODO EL MALDITO PAPELEO QUE ME AH TOCADO HACER POR TU CULPA, Y SOBRE TODO EL QUE ME TOCA HACER PARA REVOCAR EL ESTDO KIA DE TU RECORD. O NO PERO ESA NOME LA CARGO YO, TODO EL PAPELEO TE TOCA A TI, Y NO TIENES DERECHO A QUEJAR.**

Pero lo que la Hokage no sabía es que aquel joven no parecía escucharla, pues ya no estaba.

-**eh? ¿a donde se fue..?; ** procuro la Hokage al ver que solo estaban el Kazekage y el Uchiha en la oficina. Los cuales se encogieron de los hombros.

-**NARUTOOO! ; **Grito tan fuerte que los pájaros de la aldea salieron volando atrayendo asi la atención de una joven de cabello negro azulado. Quien al ver el cielo una vez más pudo observar el rostro de la persona amada.

-_**Naruto-kun…**_

**-**_**Hinata.. gomen sai, de verdad no era mi intención hacerlo, no quiero verte de eso modo. **_**Pensaba** el rubio mientras surcaba la aldea de Konoha, en dirección a un solo lugar. Y ese lugar era donde estaba. Nadie más que _ella. _

_Fin. _

_No hay avance pero el próximo capitulo será un especial SAINO ya que la pareja me encanta y se merecen un espacio ya ne!_


	17. Cap XVII Especial SaiIno ¿Naruto kun?

**Decimo sextimo capitulo y contando, perdonen el echo de que eh estado mas que ausente estos meses, pero ya estoy de vuelta com prometi el especial SAINO par also fan de la pareja un capitulo lo suficientemente largo espero. **

**Bf. Necesito no more a sweet doll mana!**

**Si en eso estoy ahora estare actuaizando mis fics gradualmente. ****Estúpida inspiración que no llega, gracia pro lso reviews lso a doros, ah si también a uestedes los adoro gracias ya nE!**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By: Yuhii Caramsi / Inner Black Forest**

**Declaimer: los personajes de ****NARUTO **** ne me pertenecen su creador Originas es ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cap. 17 **** Encuentro 1 ¿no estar muerto? SAIINO**

El camino de regreso a su casa, aquella casa que ahora compartía con la joven que el tanto amaba y que en estos momentos se encontraba sufriendo, por SU culpa, que estúpido como pudo quedarse inconsciente, ¡¿INCONCIENTE? Pero que decía mas bien en coma, sabia que el tenia un sueño bien pesado pero ya eso era demasiado, en su camino a su casa le pareció extraño ver a cierta persona que él conocía, quien llevaba un ramo de girasoles, y se dirigía al hospital de Konoha. Esa persona era Sai.

Se detuvo en una de las azoteas de la hoja de verdad el chico había cambiado en tan poco tiempo y todo por una chica que él conocía bien y esa chica se llamaba; Ino Yamanaka, espera pero que diantres esta haciendo ahí parado debe ir a su apartamento lo antes posible a VERLA! Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, después la vieja Tsunade le podría poner a hacer todo el papeleo, a quien le importa solo deseaba verla.

Mientras el joven antes mencionado iba de camino al hospital general de Konoha en efecto, al parecer en la batalla de hace una semana su novia, Ino, había salió lastimada y su estancia en el hospital fue mas de la esperada, la visitaba con frecuencia, pero esta era la primera ves que le llevaba flores, la verdad paso tiempo tratando de ver y descifrar cual seria ideal para la ocasión, y después de mucho buscar y escuchar una larga lista del significado de las flores que su suegro explícitamente le había dicho. Decidió que los girasoles eran perfectos, no solo le recordaban a lo bella que era su novia, si que por lo que había logrado escuchar, significaban algo acerca de que debía mejorarse.

Mientras tanto en el susodicho Hospital de la hoja se escuchaba la risa de dos jóvenes.

**-por que diantres tengo yo que quedarme aquí ya no eh estado lo suficiente?** Se preguntaba una chica rubia a la cual pareciera le quitaran un yeso del brazo izquierdo.

**-se como te sientes Ino pero es necesario además ****míralo por el lado bueno ya mañana te vas y Sai ha venido a verte cada día. **

**-Ni me lo digas.**. la rubia había adquirido un leve tono color osa en sus mejillas, su susodicho novio la había ido a visitar cada día y le hacía compañía en ocasiones incluso le llevaba algo con que entretenerse.

**-dime algo Ino cerda**.. hablo la pelirosa una vez termino de des enyesarle el brazo. **Que clase de brujería extraña le pusiste al tonto de Sai. **

**-****brujería yo. Me estas llamando bruja frentona!** Procuro esta ya con una leve vena alterada en su frente. La pelirosa ríe levemente.

**-No ya hablo ens****erio, en verdad parecía enojado…** dijo la pelirosa.

-¿**enojado? a ¿que te refieres?.**

**-en la batalla, parecía enojado, preocupada algo imponente, esa expresión en su ro****stro, si no hubiese sido por el, el daño habría sido mucho peor, lo sabes no es asi Ino**. La rubia asintió y bajo levemente el rostro, hubo un silencio profundo por unos momentos recordando lo que había pasado en aquel ataque que cobro la vida de su 6th Hokage

**Flash Back. **

Se vieron los pájaros en el cielo que indicaba problemas de inmediato se encamino junto a su amigo y compañero de equipo Choji Akimichi a la torre Hokage, cuando llego allí Naruto parecía algo alterado, como si buscara algo o a alguien

**-¿¡donde esta Hinata!** Exclamo Naruto algo alterado , entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, tanto Sasuke como Hinata y Sakura no estaban en la allí, la Hokage hablo con el y al parecer logro calmarlo fue entonces cuando hablo nuevamente el ninja despistado, es decir el 6to Hokage.

**-de acuerdo. Minna,** **el enemigo tiene un objetivo y ese esta en nuestra aldea, quiero que busquen a Sasuke Uchiha y a Hinata Hyuga, el enemigo no debe encontrarlo. **

Naruto parecía completamente diferente ¿y desde cuando se había vuelto tan serio el tonto este? Se preguntaba mientras escuchaba entonces escucha el objetivo, y precisamente el objetivo no estaba en aquella reunión.

En eso llego una desesperada Sakura polvorienta pareciera que hubiese peleado.

-_frentona? _ Se pregunto a si misma viendo que llegaba sola.

-**Hokage sama.** Dijo la misma algo desesperada**. Sasuke-kun … el enemigo** . Sakura parecía algo agitada y preocupada al tiempo

-**espera ¿que dices Sakura? ¿donde esta el teme?** Pregunto Naruto temiendo lo peor.

-**Sasuke esta peleando con el enemigo**. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron tan grandes como eran y si Hinata también se encontraba en peligro al igual que su amigo. **Tsh. Kuzo**!

**-Ino , Sakura, Shizune, dispérsense**, **hubieron tres explosiones consecutivas en sitios diferentes de la aldea, quiero que asistan a los heridos de aquellas zonas. Iruka, y Ebizu encárguense de resguardar a los aldeanos. El resto hagan lo que ordene hace un rato, nuestro objetivo es mantener a salvo a Hina-cha.. err Hinata Hyuga y al teme digo Sasuke Uhciha. Si encuentran a un enemigo, captúrenlo, queremos el menor numero de muertes posible. AHORA , DISPERSENSE!** Ordeno el sexto Hokage levantando su mano en señal de orden

Sakura, Ino y Shizune como habia ordenado el Hokage se había dispersado, no antes de tener un plan de contingencia, no podían asistir a los heridos en un lugar donde se batallaba, asi que decidieron que aquellos que necesitaran cuidados mas intensivos seria transportados a un lugar especifico para tratar sus heridas, aquello con heridas menores los podían Tratar en el campo mientras luchaban.

Ino había llegado a la puerta suroeste donde se suponía debía estar, había muchas personas heridas e inmediatamente llego al lugar uno que otro atacante se lanzo hacia ella.

La chica se defendió espléndidamente terminando con uno que otro atacante y logrando así ayudar a algunos de sus compañeros quienes estaban heridos.

**-bien con esto ****estarás bien por un rato** ,dijo cuando terminaba de curar las heridas de uno de los ninjas y le daba indicaciones a otro. **No lo muevas espera un momento**, dijo al ver a un ninja ensangrentado hizo unos cuantos sellos para ayudar a su paciente pero las heridas eran bastante graves. **Esto esta feo**, dijo sin que el paciente la escuchara. **Necesito que lo traslades al campamento con estas coordenadas**. Dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño mapa al chico frente a ella.

-**Pero usted dijo que.**

**-con lo que acabo de hacer ****podrás ser capaz al menos de llevarlo al lugar que te estoy señalando ahora ve. **

Justo antes después que el ninja se alejara una explosión sucedió donde ella estaba haciéndola volar por los aires y una vez callo al piso y el humo se disipo pudo ver a su atacante.

Una chica de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta mas apreciada a la misma que ella llevaba pero el pelo de la joven era completamente negro y sus ojos por igual, al parecer la líder del escuadrón que a tacaba esa parte de la aldea.

**-a si que tu eres quien hace este desorden**, comento la rubia posándose frente a la joven la cual arqueo una ceja.

**-no eres U****chiha… y por tus ojos tampoco Hyuga así que hazte a un lado**. Dijo la chica de cabello negro, haciendo uno que otro sello con sus manos las puso en el piso y la tierra de bajo de ellas tembló.

**-pero que! **Dijo la rubia la cual salto y en seguida lanzo uno que otro kunai a su atacante , ni loca dejaría que esa psicópata encontrara a Hinata, y mucho menos con lo que ella y Sakura habían deducido acerca de sus malestares últimamente. **No voy a dejar que te acerques a Hinata**. Dijo una vez el humo se sus kunai explosivos se disipara y ella aterrizaba elegantemente en el piso y hacia para atrás su coleta de caballo, **y si dejo que le pongas un dedo encima a Sasuke-kun la frentona se va a enojar. PERO! **

Del humo que se disipaba uno que otra shuriken salieron en dirección hacia ella las cuales ella desvió con un kunai , sin ver a la joven que salió y de inmediato se acerco de manera muy rápida a ella lanzándole una patada la cual ella cubrió justo a tiempo, se alejaron un poco, y luego volvieron a atacar.

Un puñetazo de parte de la rubia que le pelinegra esquivo perfectamente, el rose de un kunai en el rostro de la rubia el cual dejo un pequeño corte en su rostro.

**-oye!** Se quejo pues se habían separado y vio que su rostro sangraba, pero no vio que su atacante nuevamente se le acercaba esta vez se lanzo a ella con una patada desde arriba que la hizo chocar contra el piso. Intento levantarse, vaya que tenia fuerza la chica, pero nuevamente la chica le lanzo un puñetazo que ella esquivo rodando, vaya que iba enserio la niña, pues luego de ese siguió atacándola haciéndola prácticamente rodar por el suelo.

-**ah ya me canse,** dijo al rubia y al siguiente ataque de la pelinegra sostuvo su puño y la lanzo al piso, apareció justo encima de ella y con una maroma logro acertarle una patada justo en el estomago.

En eso un clon se acerco por detrás de ella y la sostuvo por detrás.

-**pero que demonios ahg**! Se quejo al sentir un inmenso dolor en sus brazos la presión que ejercía en ellos era demasiada tanto como para romperlos. En eso la chica que yacía en el suelo o eso pensaba. Se levanto y al parecer acumulaba chakra en su puño derecho y con esto le golpeo el estomago y así siguió de manera muy brusca tanto que la rubia pronto sitio el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca.

La chica de cabello negro se detuvo por un momento al verla escupir sangre.

-**vez lo que te busacas,** dijo algo cansona pues la rubia ya le daba pelea si no hacia algo tal vez su misión fallaría. **Ahora tendré que hacerte sufrir tanto que no puedas seguirme**. En eso puso a la rubia de rodillas y sostuvo sus brazos detrás de ella mientras sus pie se posaba en su espalda.

**-KYAAAAAAA!** Se escucho el grito de dolor de la rubia al escuchar como los huesos de sus brazos empezaban a desprenderse al igual que un profundo dolor se acumulaba de ella.

Mientras en el cielo se podía ver a uno que otro ninjas montado en aquellos pájaros que eran hechos gracias el jutsu de entintado de cierto chico de cabello negro y y piel tan palida como el papel.

**-Sai , la tengo,** se escucho al Hyuga el cual tenia su línea sucesora activada y al parecer había localizado a su prima.

**-De acuerdo** dijo el pelinegro dispuesto a ir con el castaño cuando escucho un grito ensordecedor, de una voz que el conocía, un inmenso sentimiento de dolor angustia tal vez se había apoderado de el. **Ino…** fue lo primero que llego a su cabeza y se dispuso a ir hacia el lugar donde escucho el grito.

-**OEEE Sai ¿donde vas.**?. pregunto una joven de cabello castaño.

**-ustedes dos son mas que suficiente para ayudar a Hyuga sama, yo debo ocuparme de algo mas**, dijo esta con una de sus muy acostumbradas risas de chico tonto.

En el campo de batalla la chica tiraba cada vez mas de los brazos de la rubia, le levanto el rostro y le golpeo de manera que choco el suelo y nuevamente la levanto. Un instinto acecino se dejo sentir y pronto el lugar parecía como si hubiese estallado, al disipar el humo un enorme agujero había en el suelo y en el cabello rosa de una persona se podía destacar.

**-vaya vaya, no puedo dejarte unos minutos sol****a**, **mira como te han maltratado puerca.**

**-callate**, fue lo que dijo la rubia con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

La pelirosa se lanzo nuevamente a la chica de cabello negra, al cual esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de la pelirosa, y una que otra vez logro acertarle un golpe a la misma.

**-bueno puerca de****bo admitirlo esta niña no es tan mala,** dijo esta antes que nuevamente la chica se le lanzada pero esta vez la pelirosa la repelió con un puñetazo que la hizo chocar con una de la paredes del lugar. Ante esto la chica de pelo negro entendió que la pelirosa era algo peligrosa asi que decidió cambiar su plan de ataque. Observo a la rubia su clon aun no desaprecia y al parecer la pelirosa se iba a encargar de hacerlo desaparecer. Esta frunció el ceño y seguido se escucho nuevamente el grito de la rubia a la cual se el clon se encargaba de desquebrajarle los huesos nuevamente.

**-te mueves y te****rmino de hacer añicos a tu amiga**. Fueron las palabras de la chica. Sakura se quedo en su lugar sin decir nada, una vez la chica vio esta reacción de la pelirosa logro acertarle un golpe en plena cara de la misma manera que con la rubia acumulo chakra en sus puños y logro acertar un golpe que dejo a la pelirosa en el suelo pero no inconsciente.

La chica tomo el lugar de su clon y nuevamente tiro de los brazos de la rubia esta vez sin detenerse, la rubia ya no soportaba el gran dolor incluso se podían ver las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, su garganta ya no podía soportar su gritos de dolor. Hasta que escucho un crack en efecto uno se sus bazos había sucumbido.

-**UAAAH! **Grito al rubia al sentir el gran dolor**. BASTA!** No podía hacer nada mas que gritar. cuando de repente dejo de sentir el peso del pie de la chica tras de ella y su cuerpo parecía sucumbir a la gravedad.

Pero lo que toco no fue el suelo sino un cuerpo, un cuerpo cálido y que la sostenía como si de ello dependiera su propia vida, levanto el rostro y logro observar como pudo a la persona que la sostenía la cual mantenía su rostro fijo en aquella que la atacaba, su pálida piel y su cabello negro.

En su rostro se podía ver una expresión de puro odio, coraje, estaba ¿enojado?, miro donde estaba la chica la cual aprecia ser devorada por dos bestias feroces, de los leones que su amado solía invocar, volteo la mirada ante tan brutal acto. Volvió a ver el rostro de él chico frente a ella. ¿el hacia eso? Con el brazo que aun podía mover, algo tosca toco el rostro del joven.

**-Sai.** Dijo como pudo, pues incluso pudo haber perdido la voz. **Detente…** proclamo la chica-

El joven que sintió el toque de la mano de la joven y volteo a verla, en sus brazos tan frágil y tan cansada, se podía ver que había luchado y que le habían dado una buena paliza. Sintió como la sangre le hervía, que importara que fuera una chica no tenia el derecho de maltratar a si a SU novia.

**-detente**.. la escucho su rostro tan suave y rogándole. Parecía algo preocupada y asustada. Con ese simple gesto los leones que había invocado desaparecieron dejando a una chica muy gravemente herida se podía decir que incluso estaba peor que la rubia. El chico sostuvo a la rubia en su brazos la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, estaba preocupado por ella y su estado, asi que una ves se aseguro del estado de su compañera de equipo se encargo de llevar a Ino al lugar indicado para tratar sus heridas. Y no se había ido de su lado no incluso cuando una gran explosión había sucumbido la aldea. Apretó su manos y la miro descansaba plácidamente. Tan bella como siempre aun tan maltratada.

**-Ino… **ese sentimiento por ella un día lo mataría, no entendía como pero solo ella lograba hacerlo sentir de esa manera, todo lo concerniente con esa chica, era como si olvidara por completo quien era, y se convirtiera en alguien mas, con solo estar a su lado.

**Fin del flash back. **

En silencio en la sala aun se mantenía , En eso se escucho un toquido en la puerta ambas jóvenes voltearon para encontrar se con un ramo de hermosos girasoles sostenidos por una persona que llevaba una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

**-SAI!** Proclamo la rubia tan contenta que casi salta de la cama, sin embargo una chica de cabellera rosada se impidió.

**-bueno yo mejor los dejo solos., Ino quieres que te traiga algo se que no te gusta al comida del hospital. **

**-enserio ****harías eso frentona, en ese caso me trae un jugo de kiwi**. Dijo la rubia sonriendo al a pelirosa.

**-no e necesario**, se escucho la voz del chico de cabello negro, aquí tienes. Precisamente el joven le habia llevado uno de los jugos de la maquina dispensadora , imagino que tendría algo d sed, y con lo que odia la comida del hospital.

**-Ar****igato..** dijo la rubia algo sonrojada mientras tomaba el jugo en sus manos.

**-bueno entonces si los dejo solos. Hasta luego chicos.** En eso la chica de cabello rosa salió de la sala y los dejo solos.

**-****¿como te sientes?** pregunto el joven sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de la chica. La cual no dijo nada y tomo un poco de la bebida que su novio le había traído.

-**Sabes… estaba comentando algo muy gracioso con Sakura justo ahora..** dijo la chica sin dejar de ver el jugo en sus manos.

**-****¿a si..? me pregunto ¿que será?, leí en un libro que usualmente cuando tu novia habla con una de sus amigas sobre ti. Debes estar atento. **

**-hay vas tu con los libros de nuevo… oye sai…****la** chica tenia la cabeza baja como si algo le preocupara de sobre manera, levanto el rostro un momento para decir algo pero se encontró con el rostro de su novio muy cerca del de ella, sus labios casi rosando los suyos, y su aliento chocando con el de el. **Yo…** Ino sin darse cuente en un momento elimino la distancia entre sus labios, en un dulce beso.

Sai por su lado lo recibió lentamente luego sus manos rodearon la cintura de su novia cuando sintió las manos de ella rodear su cuello, en un momento se separaron y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-**kiwi .. **fue lo que dijo el chico en su usual tono serio y algo despreocupado, lo que hizo que la chica arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión.

-**KIWI? **Dijo la rubia algo desconcertada y a la ves separándose mas de el joven el cual parecía retomar su asiento anterior.

-s**si ** respondió, **sabes a kiwi, **fue ante todo su respuesta con la sonrisa de bobo que usualmente tenia.

La chica con una de sus venas un poco alterada levantaba el puño como si quisiera golpearle.

**-pues com****o no idiota si me acabo de beber un jugo de kiwi si será…. **

**-Sai.. **Se escucho ala pelirosa llamarlo. **Tsunade sama te necesita en la oficina. **

**-enseguida voy.. **respondió levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la rubia observo por un momento como su joven novio se alejaba y una incógnita surgió en su cabeza, justo antes que el cruzara la puerta.

-**ne Sai.. matte.. ** el chico se detuvo y la miro expectante. **Ne y… ** el rojo en sus mejillas se asomaba mientras buscaba como decir lo que intentaba. **A que….. ** **que .. que sabor tienen mis labios.. **se mordió el labio inferior la rubia .. **cuando no bebo jugo de kiwi.. **

El chico se acerco a ella y nuevamente junto su frente con la de ella.

-No lo se fue su respuesta, por un momento la chica intento hacer un puchero pero los labios de su amante atraparon los de ella nuevamente. **Pero puedo decirte una cosa.**

**-¿que? **Pregunto ella casi en un suspiro.

**-Es uno de mis sabores favoritos. **

Mientras en un pequeño departamento no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, el sol se ocultaba tiñendo todo de un color anaranjado intento, y una joven kunoishi regresaba a su Hogar, con las compras para ese día, las cuales no eran tantas como solia .

La joven intento abrir la puerta , pero se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta, sus ojos perlados impregnados en curiosidad y desconcierto.

-**Estoy segura que cerré entes de irme.**

La chica entro al apartamento, estaba junto como lo dejo antes de salir esta tarde, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente algo que no era desagradable ni desconocido, pero ese algo se había desvanecido ya hace dos semanas, junto con el.

Entro al departamento lentamente tratando de descifrar esa sensación, aquella distorsión desconocida y a la vez tan apacible y querida. Se adelanto hacia donde estaba el sofá algo le llamo al atención, algo de color naranja, un chaleco que conocía bien.

-**no.. **dijo negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar que hacia el chaleco de Naruto en el sofá, y al parecer esta algo sudado como si se lo hubiese acabado de sacar. Justo cuando la chica tomo encuentro usar su línea sucesora una voz a su espalda llamo su atención.

-**Hinata…** su voz ronca era no mas que un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, la chica entre un millar de emociones, volteo para encontrar en el marco de la puerta de la habitación unas persona que pensó nunca volvería a ver, aquel a quien creía perdido.

-Na.. **Naruto.. k..kun.. ** sus ojos aguados las bolsas de vegetales que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo , mientras veía la imagen de aquel rubio , ser bañada por la luz del atardecer, y sus profundos ojos azules mirarla fijamente a ella y solo a ella.

-**tadaima Hina-chan**

Fin.

Bien que les parece pro fin el gran encuentro y muchas mas cosas pasaran el el próximo capiitulos, sus reviews alguna idea, conocerán a la hiaj de Itachi, Sasuke ponte los pantalones no que recostruirias tu clan muahuahaua aquí esta arigato!

No preview gomen!


	18. Chapter 18 Aqui estoy, una linda sopresa

**Ok para empezar ay se que tengo mucho sin actuallizar este fic pues bueno si desde el a;o pasado ya no me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que lo actualice pero aqui esta el capitulo 8 me tomo mucho hacerlo pero aquí esat y para aquellas personas que loe staban esperando GOMEN NASAI!**

**De verad no tengo escusa pero bueno cuando no hay inp no hay inspiración, gracias por seguirme y espero que este els guste a todos. **

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía es que ya em tengo que ir al trabajo y no me alcanzo el tiempo para corregirlas todas y se que si me voy luego no tengo tiempo ya ne**

**Luna llena Saga Both**

**By: Yuhii Caramsi / Inner Black Forest**

**Declaimer: los personajes de ****NARUTO **** ne me pertenecen su creador Originas es ****Masashi Kishimoto**

La chica entro al apartamento, estaba junto como lo dejo antes de salir esta tarde, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente algo que no era desagradable ni desconocido, pero ese algo se había desvanecido ya hace dos semanas, junto con el.

Entro al departamento lentamente tratando de descifrar esa sensación, aquella distorsión desconocida y a la vez tan apacible y querida. Se adelanto hacia donde estaba el sofá algo le llamo al atención, algo de color naranja, un chaleco que conocía bien.

-**no.. **dijo negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar que hacia el chaleco de Naruto en el sofá, y al parecer esta algo sudado como si se lo hubiese acabado de sacar. Justo cuando la chica tomo encuentro usar su línea sucesora una voz a su espalda llamo su atención.

-**Hinata…** su voz ronca era no mas que un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, la chica entre un millar de emociones, volteo para encontrar en el marco de la puerta de la habitación una persona que pensó nunca volvería a ver, aquel a quien creía perdido.

-Na.. **Naruto.. k..kun.. ** sus ojos aguados las bolsas de vegetales que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo , mientras veía la imagen de aquel rubio , ser bañada por la luz del atardecer, y sus profundos ojos azules mirarla fijamente a ella y solo a ella.

-**tadaima Hina-chan** fueron la palabras del rubio disponiéndose a acercarse a su ser amado, aquel que había añorado aquel al cual le había causado sufrimiento indirectamente.

-**ie..** negó con al cabeza**, Ia!** La joven de cabellera negra azulada se dejo caer cubriendo su oídos no deseaba escucharlo cerro sus ojs fuertemente, no deseaba verlo, estaba asustada, otra vez sumente jugaba con ella. **Alejate,** grito, no te acerques decía, deja de jugar con mi mente, decía mientras sus lagrimas cian al suelo y se escullaban sus ligeros gemidos.

-**Hi.. Hinata.. ** Naruto la observo completamente en un estado lastimoso, esto había hecho este era el doro que el había causado, se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella. **Hinata.. **alzo su mano derecha para toar su lastimoso rostro, bañado en lagrimas cuando al chica pareció asustarse y a aljarse.

-ie.. aléjate repitió pero esto lo le detuvo su rostro serio la miraba a ella y a nadie mas, su princesa su doncella, su Hinata.

-**Hinata, soy yo. Naruto … tu Naruto… ** fue lo que dijo antes de recibir una cachetada de parte de ella al ver que este se le acercaba.

La joven temblaba la persona frente a ella, aquel fantasma producto de su imaginación desconsolada, no podía ser el pero, acabo de sentirlo, su rostro era real, usualmente sus visiones de su ser querido solían desaparecer cuando ella intentaba golpear pero esta no lo hizo, su roja mejilla su rostro cubierto por su flequillos de color amarillento, era real, era;

-**Na… Naruto..kun ** sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro como no lo habían hecho desde el día de su muerte, pero no , no había muerto si este era el verdadero Naruto significaba que .. **Na.. *snif.. Naruto.* Sob* **sus manos cubrían su boca para evitar los gemidos. **Tu .. no.. no esta…**

**-Muerto.. ** dijo el rubio aun con sus flequillos cubriendo su rostro, se acerco una vez mas a la joven asustada la cual esta vez no hizo nada, con su manos retiro las de ella se sus labios y los de el encontraron los suyos.

-_Naruto… _susurro la joven una vez este se separo de ella.

-_gomen nasai Hinata…_se disculpo en un suave tono de voz y luego le dedico una brillante sonrisa , a ella a su doncella. **Tadaima hina-chan..** dijo una vez mas el rubio n espera ser recibido en una mejor forma.

La joven ente esto no pudo evitar su sollozo, al lanzarse en los brazos de su amado. El cual aun estando en el piso por haber caído al abraso de esta rodeo su cintura con una de sus manos y con al otra acaricio su cabello para consolarla.

-**Okari… Naruto kun.. ** fueron las palabras de la joven entre sollozos en brazos de su amado.

Mientras en otro lugar mas específicamente en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha regresaba de la oficina de la Hokage luego de que el estúpido de Naruto fuere presentado a al Hokage y después de que el junto al Kazekage terminaran un innumerable papeleo acerca de la "misión" de regresar al Hokage ala vida por fin puso regresar a casa. Lo que no esperaba lo siguiente.

-**Ya llegue, ** anuncio el Uchiha pero no hubo respuesta, estaba seguro que su prometida lo estaria esperando, o al menos su recién recuperado hermano y su cuñada. No parecía haber nadie en la casa. El estomago del Uchia gruño así que se dispuso a preparar algo de comer. Cuando una extraña presencia se dejo sentir .

-**.KE. KUN ** una chillona pero muy conocida voz para el Uchiha de repente por su espira un escalofrió corrió al recordar a su molesta ex cuidadora

-**Misao… que demonio hacer aquí** dijo el joven al ver a la chica de largo cabello cobrizo, ojos tan azules como el cielo y atributos tan grandes como la misma Godaime. Además..

-**por que demonio te estas comiendo lo que hay en la alacena misao.? ** Pregunto el uchiha con uan vena alterada. Pues eso precisamente era lo que el veía a buscar.

-**oh pues yo viene a dejar un paquete,** **y además no seas idota no te das cuenta ahora somos familia tontito, así que cojo lo que quiera de donde quiera.**

-_Familia?_ Se pregunto a si mismo desde cuando era misao su familia y a que demonios se refería con un paquete.

-**Bueno yo ya me voy estoy bien ocupada y si nesan me encuentra aca se va a arma buena bronca, **dijo la ex cuidadora y actual anbu especial de las fuerzas de Konoha.

-Ne-san? Entonces el pelinegro callo en cuenta. Ojos azules, grandes atributos, exageradamente largo cabello. Sus oso se abrieron como platos al hacer la comparación, al actual pareja de su hermano, Tsuki Honheintei o Tsuki Uchiha total ya están casados. Es hermana de la bullosa de su cuidadora. De repente el Uchiha menor vio algo moverse en los corredores de la mansión, era de color negro y tocaba el piso de la casa, era

**-Cabello, que acaso misao** djo entrar un animal a la casa, entonces lo escucho parecía un canto de una persona y algo de color blanco se vio moverse junto con la mata de cabello negro. –**fa..fa..fantasma!** el Uchiha meno no se movió pues al parecer lo había notado y ahora esa extraña mata de cabello ambulante se dirigía donde estaba. entonces e preparo para lo peor y tomo un kunai quien quiera que sea fantasma o no se las vería con el.

-¿**Otoosan? ** Una suave un pequeña voz vino del pasillo, y cuando al figura se dio a ver no era mas que uan pequeña, una niña de largo cabello negro que tocaba el suelo, enormes osjo color azules y con pestañas tan largas e inocentes.

-**Otosan? **Se pregunto así mismo una niña de apenas 2 añs de edad o almenos eso parecia tenia mas o menos la misma edad de asuma chan, estaba en su casa y el llamaba otosan.

-_espera un momento otosa, y desde cuanto y ahora que lop pienso no yo no puedo tener una hija, además no no no , _ el Uchiha pensó que tal vez en una de sus noches de borrachera tal vez y solo tal vez el y misao, _tendri sentido, igual al loca esa desapareció sin decir nada. _entonces estaño la niña frente a el parecía apounto de armar un puchero. Y haci lo hizo.

-**buahahaha otoosan,, Mikoto quere su otosan! **

**-hay no no no no .. no llores si por fa no …..**

Entonces de la nada aprecerio uan figura masculina, una figura esbelta alta y de abellera negra larga.

-**hey por que lloras? ** Pregunto el Uchiha mayor al ver a la pequeña a la cual su hermano intentaba calmar sin ingun éxito, encontes el rostro de la pequeña se ilumino y una sonrisa sustitulo su llanto, al igual que se a presuro a corrar alaldo del joven Uchiha.

-**tosan! ** Dijo esta uan vez llegon donde se encontraba el chico de cabello negro largo.

-Tosan? Se pregunto a su mismo el Uchiha menor al ver como su hermano mayor tomaba ala pequeña en brasos y esta parecía muy feliz y calmada. ¿¡TOSAN!

-EH? Itachi se dio cuenta de la cara de sopresa de su hermano menor y procesio a presentar. **Bien Mikoto-chan compórtate de acuerdo, este es Sasuke-jichan asi que por favor no llores cunado lo veas, ya se que no es tan guapo com tu otosan, ** dijo el Uchiha mayor mientras le decicaba una sonrisa a su hija.

-Jichan? Pregunto con inocencia la niña que ahora se encontraba en el suelo mienrando a su padre. El cual asintió con al cabeza, luegomiro a Sasuke y luego se econdi otras los pies de su padre.

-je debes perdonarla es muy timida.

-timida? ESO NO TIENES SENTIDO, Y TU DESDE CUANTO ERES PADRE, Y POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO Y ADEMAS COM ES QUE VINISTE A LA ALDEA SIN ELLA, Y QUE TIENE LA LOCA DE MISAO QUE VER CON TODO ESTO.

-Misao es mihermana Sasuke-kun se scucho al suave voz de Tsuki,

-Okatam.. dijo la niña dirigiéndose hacia su amdre la cual al recibió en brazos.

Sakura quien venia con Tsuki pareció llevarse muy bien con al pequeña y por que solo con sasuke se asustaba.

-**Ya regrese.. ** se escucho al gruesa voz del Kazekage entrar a la gran habitación que le habían designado, claro que no encontró ninguna respuesta pues no estab e casa, pero ya se habai acostumbrado a que le dieran la bienvenida, y mas que nada ahora solo lograba pensar en una cosa, y es cosa tenia ojos negros y lindo cabello castaño. –**Matsuri..** su alumna, la persona de la que estaba enamorado desde hace lla bastante timepo, pero era muy tonto com para darse cuenta.

Y es que aveces no saber interpretar los sentimientos lo hacia cometer cosas muy tontas, pero después de todo la amaba, y eso lo habai confirmado, y ahora estaba con ella, y nadia nunca cambiaria por la ventana aun era temprano la luna apenas se empezaba a notar y en en unos días debía regresar a suna.

-**Tal vez debería… ** elkazekage de la arena se levanto y se dispuso a ir en busca de su adorada Matsuri, esta noche quería invitarla a cenar, y de una vez pr todas establecer su relación com al go mas que alumno e maestra algo mas que su amiga, ahora ellas eria su compañera, su novia.

Matsuri, se habi ido a la cama temprano, después de scuchar que el Kazekage estaba en la oficina del Hokage eraodbio que tal vez regresariamuy tarde, y pues ni Kankuro ni temari parecían estar en ningún lugar. Pero uan vez mas esa horrible visión esa horrible pesadilla. Justo ahora tomaba una ducha, por mas que limpiara su cuerpo, aun sentía su sucias manos recorrer su cerpo desnudo.

-**snif*, ** su sorrolo se mezclaba con el sonido del agua caer. –**deja de… atormentarme.. **una vez mas un sollozo, se sento en una esquian de la ducha y abrazo sus rodillas. **Gaara-sama….**

-**Matsuri.. ** se esucho una voz desde la afuerda del a puerta delbaño.. no era nada mas que la herman del Kazekage, desde que les conto a ella y a sari del incidente, simerp acudia a una de las mismas cuando tenia una pesadilla y esta sle ayudaban a consiliar el sueño, aunque luego de unos momentos despertara por lo mismo. ;** Matsuri dejare algo de ropa seca en la cama porfavor no taredes en salir, no quieroq eu te enfermen.**

La castaña dijo un sonoro "Hai" al esucchar a la rubia u con esto la chica salió de la habitación, encontrándose con su hermano menor en el pasillo.

-**Temari?**

**-oh Gaara… ya veo que vas a ver a amtsuri pero.. este..**

**-¿pero?**

**-no creo que sea conveniente en estos momentos Matsuri, ella….. esta pasando por un momento difícil asi que….**

**-dificil.. ** el rostro del Kazekage se puso serio y una incognita paso pr su mente. ** Dime temari, tiene esto algo que ver sus pesadillas. **La rubia se qeudo sin habal habia prometido no decir nada pero su hermano de repente le bombardeba el tema. **Por que… el otro dia cuando estuvo en mi habitación… ella parecía luchar con algo , parecía estar sufriendo, y no paraba de gritar cosas,como "me duele" "alejate de mi" "por favor no" ** el rostro del Kazekage se veía aun mas serio con cada palabra, suherman no podía contener.

-**Gaara…. Recuerdad al ex novio de Matsuri. ** Gaara asintió, ** debo decirte algo hacerca de esa persona y Matsuri.**

**-deja de atromentarme . Shiro…**

**Ont.**


End file.
